TRADUCTION All The Other Ghosts Tout Les Autres Fantômes
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Fiction de Rainjoy. New York, la ville où règne le plus grand taux de criminalité des Etats Unis. Heureusement la ville a son protecteur : Le Fantôme. Toutes les nuits il sauve des vies sous sa cape et sous les yeux attentifs de ses 'fan-tômes'. Parmis eux, Blaine Anderson pourrais devenir bien plus qu'une simple groupie pour le héros... AU Superhero!Klaine
1. Partie 1

**NDT **: Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle traduction, car je suis en quelque sorte tombée amoureuse de cette fiction et je voulais en faire profiter les lecteurs français. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Bonne lecture ! :-)  
Je vous relie à la version originale si vous voulez vous essayer à la lire, (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces!) ;-) rainjoyswriting . Livejournal 146587 . html

* * *

**NDA :**  
All The Other Ghosts, fiction superhéros, Chapitre 1 sur... Dieu seul le sait, vdm.

**Disclaimer**: Je vous jure, même les écrivains de _Glee _doivent mieux savoir que moi où va leur histoire ^^; Et je cherche à rendre cette histoire aussi ''réaliste'' que la plupart des films Marvel: si quelqu'un essaye de me dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que marche cette profession / New York / la police / la physique, je les regarderai méchamment à travers mon ordinateur. SERIEUSEMENT ILS Y A DES GENS QUI PORTENT DES CAPES DANS CETTE FICTION. S'il vous plaît, lisez çette fiction avec un bon état d'esprit ;)

**Rating:** Pour le moment, R. Peut être qu'on ira jusqu'à NC-17 à cause du smut, mais vous pouvez être sûr que ce n'est en *aucun cas* une histoire pour enfant.

**Avertissements** _et _**spoilers**: Pour les spoilers on est dans un total AU (Univers Alternatif) en ce qui concerne la saison 1 mais on va revisiter deux trois trucs de la saison deux (rien en ce qui concerne la saison trois à part pour l'existence de Cooper Anderson). Certaines choses qui sont arrivées dans la saison 2 auraient pu vraiment être *épouvantables* si elles s'étaient déroulées d'une autre manière. Elles ne se sont pas déroulées ainsi *dans* cet univers, mais il y a beaucoup de mentions de comment elles auraient pu mal se passer, les choses sont plus dures ici. Vous allez remarquer que Kurt a vécu bien des choses et ça avant même que nous n'entrions vraiment dans l'histoire, vous vous rappelez le Kurt froid et isolé de début de saison 2? Il n'a jamais vraiment eu la chance de dépasser ce stade, pauvre chéri. Soyez sûr de bien être au courant de tout ces avertissements car il y a ça et bien pire; on n'est pas terriblement réaliste dans cet univers mais les superhéros doivent gérer avec un bon paquet de mauvaises choses, si vous lisez les journaux vous verrez ce genre de mauvaises choses tout le temps. Cambriolages, crimes de haine, harcèlement physique, harcèlement sexuel, et tout ce bazar. Il y aura des trucs violents mais rien de trop gore parce que *je suis* une grosse mauviette, et aucun harcèlement sexuel ne sera décrit explicitement (je ne vous promets rien pour des scènes de *sexe* explicites, parce qu'on est sur internet et ce n'est même pas un avertissement, n'est ce pas ?;) ) pour les même raisons. Mentions de drogues et d'alcool etc... Ecoutez, si vous le voyez dans votre journal du matin vous allez sûrement le voir ici aussi. J'ai grandi en lisant des BD de Batman, de mauvaises choses arrivent, c'est la vie.

**Résumé: **C'est une bien grande ville pour une autre âme perdue derrière un masque.

**Note:** J'ai déjà écrit toute une page et on n'a même pas encore commencé la fiction. Désolé je n'ai pas trop été là dernièrement mais maintenant je suis de retour et je fais des dissertations en essayant de me détendre le soir avec un bon verre de vin en mettant en forme ce chapitre . . .

* * *

Raisons de déménager à New York:

1) Ton frère a une chambre qu'il n'utilise pas dans son appartement.  
2) C'est pas en Ohio.  
3) Il y a de super opportunités de commencer une carrière pour un kinésithérapeute presque qualifié.  
4) La vie la nuit est super et il y a des super soirée.  
5) Soirées pendant lesquelles tu vas peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un, un oasis brillant dans le désert de ta vie amoureuse.  
6) Tu as le béguin pour le superhéros de New York.  
7) Les bagels sont _incroyablement _bons.

* * *

Ils l'appellent ''Le Fantôme''. Il l'accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne lui allait pas.

Les marches menant à l'entrée de l'American Museum of Natural History sont entourées de voitures de police, éclairant la nuit de leurs lumières patriotiques. Le Fantôme passe à travers les flics, invisible, et il les écoute jurer et appeler des renforts avec leurs radios, il s'accroupit pour regarder à travers la voiture renversée juste devant l'entrée; du verre brisé mais aucun corps. Ca fait au moins une bonne chose pour ce soir.

Il y a une alarme qui hurle à l'intérieur, comme si ça allait aider. Le Fantôme monte les marches, sa cape flottant derrière lui, plus sombre que le pâle costume gris qu'il porte. Il spectre* à travers le mur plutôt que d'emprunter la porte entrouverte, et il atterrit directement dans le mémorial Theodore Roosevelt, il y a une porte brisée sur le sol et l'alarme est vraiment, _sérieusement_, énervante. Il ne peut rien entendre à part elle et il est toujours invisible, alors la fille qui tient dans sa main un saphir qui fait la taille d'une balle de golf, passe directement _à travers_ son épaule et il grince des dents – ce n'est pas comme s'il ne sentait rien quand il spectre, et quand il s'y attend ça _ne fait pas si mal_ que ça mais quand ce n'est pas le cas c'est _horrible_.

Elle le sent aussi, et tourne sur elle même pour lui faire face, ses couettes blondes rebondissant dans les airs. "Y a quelqu'un ? Santana a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes ici. Elle a promis qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes!"

"Il y en a juste un," dit-il, redevenant visible devant elle. Mais il reste intangible car il connait cette fille, chaque semaine n'est qu'une succession de choses et il sait qu'il ne doit pas relâcher sa garde quand il est aussi près d'elle. "Brittany, ceci ne t'appartient absolument pas."

"Quoi?"

"Ce n'est pas à toi! Tu devrais le remettre à sa place!"

"Je t'entends pas!" crie-elle en réponse, puis elle regarde autour d'elle, remarque quelque chose qui ressemble à une boite de fusibles et elle se dirige vers celle-ci. Le Fantôme dit, "Att-" mais son poing est déjà enfoncé dans la boite, l'écrasant directement dans le mur. Les fils cassent et font des étincelles, les lumières de secours s'éteignent et le son baisse d'une octave avant de se couper d'un coup, et le silence soudain dans le musée lui donne l'impression que ses genoux vont lâcher après tout ce bruit. "C'était vraiment fort," dit-elle, et elle se tourne vers lui de nouveau. "Salut!" Dit-elle en lui faisant coucou de la main.

"Salut," dit-il faiblement. "Brittany, ça ne t'appartient pas, tu dois le remettre à sa place."

Elle est habillée comme une Pom pom Girl, dans un costume blanc et rose, avec un petit loup sur ses yeux. Chaque satanée semaine c'est toujours la même chose, et en plus il doit aller bosser le lendemain matin après toutes ces conneries ! Purée !

"Santana le veut."

"Je sais mais Brittany, ça appartient au _musée_."

"Santana a dit que tu dirais ça."

Il soupire. "Vraiment."

"Elle a dit que je ne devrais pas t'écouter parce que tu m'attires toujours des ennuis."

"C'est moi qui t'attire des ennuis? Elle vient de t'envoyer voler un – c'est « l'Etoile de L'Inde » !"

Il le fixe pendant un moment, parce qu'il est vraiment vraiment beau, bleu ciel et brillant à cause des lumières dansantes des voitures de police passant à travers les portes. "Elle t'a envoyé voler le – pourquoi est ce qu'elle le _veut _? Il y a des millions de bijoutiers dans la ville -"

Brittany enroule le bout d'une de ses couette autour de son doigt. "Elle a dit qu'il lui faisait penser à mes yeux," dit-elle, souriant comme une adolescente, et Le Fantôme pince les arêtes de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

"Alors elle t'as envoyé le voler. D'accord. Oui. C'est tout elle."

"Elle a dit '' Ca sert à quoi d'être super forte si tu t'en sers jamais ? ''."

"Tu pourrais lui ouvrir ses bouteilles de Coca," dit Le Fantôme. "Tu n'as pas à voler des saphirs géants pour elle. Une gentille petite copine ne te demanderait pas de faire des choses comme ça."

Brittany baisse les sourcils. "Elle dit que je devrais pas t'écouter. T'es pas gentil. Tu me fais du mal."

"Tu me fais du mal aussi," marmonne t-il, gardant son corps loin d'elle, même s'il est toujours intangible. "Et tu allait faire beaucoup de mal à ces gens, Brittany."

"Tu devrais pas m'appeler Brittany." Elle prend la pose, les doigts de sa main dansant dans les airs. "Je suis Super Pom Pom Girl !''

"C'est pas un super nom pour un supervillain."

Il y a un policier qui monte les marches en faisant bien attention, pistolet en main. Le Fantôme essaye de ne pas le fixer sinon elle risque de le remarquer, il est derrière le dos de Brittany et bordel qu'est ce qu'il _fout_ là, il pense vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'intervenir là-dedans ? "Brittany," dit-il, doucement, "s'il te plaît, remets-le à sa place. C'est dans un musée pour que les gens puissent l'admirer, parce que beaucoup de gens veulent l'admirer. C'est injuste s'il n'y a que toi et Santana qui puissiez l'admirer. S'il te plaît, remets-le à sa place."

Ses doigts pianotent sur le saphir, et elle se balance d'une jambe à l'autre. "Mais," dit-elle, baissant les yeux pour le regarder. "C'était romantique."

"Britt-"

Le policier a son pistolet braqué sur elle.

"Plus un geste!" crie-il. "Vos mains en l'air ou je peux -"

Le saphir le loupe _de peu_ – il est chanceux, ça aurait fait voler son cerveau à travers l'arrière de sa tête – il passe à un demi centimètre à côté de sa tête puis directement à travers les portes et dans les rues noires de la ville et Le Fantôme crie : "_Attrapez-le _!" en plaquant Brittany au sol tandis que le policier tire droit sur eux. Il l'attrape et la fait spectrer à travers le sol, doucement à travers la solidité de celui-ci puis très vite à travers le vide et ils tombent comme des pierres. Il la lâche et spectre aussi à travers le sol, il l'entend taper quelque chose, faisant un _ooff _dans l'obscurité; il ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a sous lui tandis qu'il ralentit, ses doigts à moitié engourdis alors qu'il s'accroche au béton, ses pieds frappant la matière dans laquelle il se trouve pour pouvoir doucement remonter à ''la surface'', dans la salle où il a laissé Brittany.

Il laisse passer sa tête et ses épaules à travers le sol mais il ne peut toujours rien voir. "Brittany?" dit-il. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle lui répond, dans le noir, "Ca c'était pas sympa."

"Je suis désolé. Il allait te tirer dessus."

"Ca m'aurait pas fait mal."

Je sais mais après tu _lui_ aurais brisé le dos à cet idiot. ''Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Où est-ce que tu es ?" Il tire sur ses bras pour atterrir sur la surface solide du sol, accroupi sur ses talons, cherchant sa lampe de poche dans sa ceinture. "J'vois absolument rie -"

Il l'allume, et la pièce – une sorte de labo – est illuminé en bleu pâle. Et Brittany lui saute dessus et l'assomme d'un coup de poing.

Il spectre à travers le sol à cause du choc, et se retrouve de nouveau à l'étage supérieur, et elle est assise à l'endroit exact où elle a atterri après son saut, ses bras autours de ses genoux. "_Ça_ c'était pas sympa," dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

"Désolée," dit-elle, le regardant par-dessus ses genoux. "J'aime pas le noir. Pars plus. Santana m'a dit de pas t'écouter et je suis – c'est tout confus dans ma tête."

"S'il te plaît, ne frappe pas les gens, Brittany. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil et quand tu frappes les gens tu as tendance à leur arracher la tête, _s'il te plaît_, ne frappe pas les gens."

"Je sais. Santana a dit-"

Il faut qu'il trouve le livre, « Comment rompre avec votre petite copine, qui est un super-vilain et n'a _pas_ une bonne influence sur vous en 5 étapes » pour Brittany. Brittany pourrait vraiment aider les gens avec ses pouvoirs si elle ne l'obligeait pas à venir l'arrêter à chaque fois que Santana s'ennuie.

"Je vais te sortir de là. Mais si tu essayes de me frapper une nouvelle fois j'éteindrai la lumière et je te laisserai là. Dans le noir. Avec tous les _autres_ fantômes."

Il y eut une lueur tellement désespérée dans ses yeux. "Ne fais pas ça."

"Alors n'essaye pas de me frapper." Il lui propose sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais il reste prudent face à elle, il l'a toujours été depuis leur première rencontre, quand Le Fantôme pensait que l'innocente jeune fille en rose et blanc ne pouvait pas être si dangereuse que ça et qu'elle lui avait brisé le poignet en le prenant dans sa main. "Si je t'aide à sortir, tu dois me promettre deux choses."

Elle serre ses genoux contre elle et dit, "Quoi donc?"

"Premièrement," dit-il, accrochant sa lampe torche à sa ceinture, sa lumière éclairant devant lui, "n'essaye pas de me faire de mal, car c'est vraiment déloyal de faire ça alors que j'essaye de t'aider, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle plissa ses yeux, réfléchissant pendant un moment. "Mais tu essayais de m'empêcher de prendre le saphir pour Santana."

"Tu as jeté le saphir, Brittany, tout ce que j'essaye de faire c'est t'aider à sortir du noir. D'accord?"

". . . D'accord . . ."

"Et deuxièmement, ne fais de mal à aucun des policiers, parce qu'ils ne font que leur travail, ils essaye de garder le musée en sécurité. Promets-moi ces deux choses."

"Si je promets tu me sors du noir?"

"Promis."

"Okay. Croix de bois, croix de fer?"

Il sourit légèrement, et il pourrait presque _rire_. "Si je mens je vais en enfer."

Il est aussi tendu qu'une corde de violon de peur qu'elle ne lui arrache le bras quand elle lui prend la main pour vraiment sceller leur promesse, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle la secoue d'un air solennel deux fois, puis dit, "Est-ce que je peux prendre la lampe?"

"C'est bon, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps. Donne-moi ta main."

Il monte sur l'un des bancs du labo, pendant qu'elle prend sa main placidement, le regardant passer sa main à travers le plafond, respirer profondément et se tirer un grand coup vers le haut. Elle comprend le principe, escalade derrière lui, et il la tire avec lui – doucement comme s'ils bougeaient à travers de l'eau, comme s'ils bougeaient à travers la solidité entre les étages – et ils sont de retour dans l'entrée, effrayant des flics qui se trouvent là, leurs trois pistolets sont immédiatement pointés sur eux. Le Fantômes met ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour leur montrer qu'il est inoffensif et sans arme et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient le blesser de toute façon; Brittany tire légèrement sur sa jupe, et faisant la moue. "Ils vont m'arrêter. C'est ennuyeux de se faire arrêter."

"Ils veulent juste s'assurer que tu ne voleras plus, Brittany."

"Santana dit que c'est pas voler si c'est quelque chose que tu veux _vraiment_ beaucoup."

"Ça j'en suis sûr."

"Vous savez," dit un des policiers, les deux mains sur son pistolet, "J'ai pour ordre de vous emmener tous les deux en garde à vue."

Le Fantôme dit, "Si vous arrivez à me mettre les menottes, alors vous pouvez m'emmener." puis à Brittany, "Va avec eux pendant un moment, vois ce qu'ils ont à te dire. D'accord? Tu m'as promis de ne pas leur faire de mal."

Elle hausse les épaules et donne quelques coups de pieds dans le sol, soupire et se tourne – et un des flics crie, "Reste où tu-" et Le Fantôme se laisse tomber à travers le sol, dans un endroit plus silencieux, plus sombre et surtout bien mieux adapté pour un fantôme.

* * *

Il s'assoit sur une couverture, sur le toit de l'immeuble de Cooper, une thermos de café et une paire de jumelles posées à ses côtés. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il fait est idiot. Comme si Le Fantôme allait passer devant l'immeuble, et lui faire coucou en passant ! Ce n'est pas en s'asseyant au sommet d'un immeuble dans un quartier extrêmement calme qu'on croise des super héros ! Il faut qu'il aille dans la ville, dans un endroit où les sirènes retentissent toutes les deux secondes et où il y a - eh bien - du danger. Quelque part où il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'être sauvé. Des gens qui ont besoin d'aide.

Il resserre ses bras autour de lui, car il fait froid. Et quand il entend les deux "toc-toc" exagérés, il tourne la tête pour regarder derrière lui, là où Cooper est appuyé contre le montant de la porte ouverte, donnant vers l'intérieur du building. Les sourcils froncés, il dit. "On a une télé, tu sais?"

Blaine lève les yeux au ciel avant de les fixer de nouveau vers l'horizon. "Je vois déjà bien assez ta tête quand tu n'es _pas_ dans toutes les pubs qui passent, Cooper."

"T'adores ma tête. Tout le monde aime ma tête. J'ai un visage extrêmement attachant en soi, Blaine!"

Blaine aurait vraiment dû se le mettre dans la tête quand il avait onze ans : ignorer Cooper n'aurait jamais pour résultat qu'il le laisse tranquille lire Harry Potter ou écouter Britney Spears. Pour Cooper être ignoré c'est relevé un défi. Après tout Cooper, _aime_ vraiment qu'on le remarque.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de Blaine, s'appuie sur ses mains et soupire. "Les toits de New York. La ville la plus excitante du monde."

"Tu détestes cette ville. Tu préfères la Californie. T'as déménagé ici uniquement parce qu'on t'y a offert un rôle."

"Blaine, c'est très mauvais pour mon spectacle si les gens pensent que je déteste New York. Alors j'adore New York. Répète après moi: Cooper adore New York. Il l'_aime_. Il l'aime tellement que ça lui en donne le _vertige_."

Blaine marmonne, "Quel abruti."

"Cette ville l'_excite_."

"Cooper!"

"N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es là pour la vue" Cooper sourit avec son grand sourire de..., purée, mais qui a inventé les grands frères ?!. "Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant? La première chose que tu aies faite quand tu es arrivé dans l'appart c'était coller ce poster -"

"Je suis venu ici parce que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air." Il fait sombre, peut-être que Cooper ne verra pas le rouge qui vient d'apparaître sur ses joues.

"- et poser tes jumelles sur le bord de la fenêtre comme un voyeur -"

"J'aime regarder les _oiseaux_."

"- et maintenant tu es sur le toit, à attendre qu'un super héros passe." Cooper le regarde du coin de l'œil. "Tu sais qu'il ne sait pas voler, n'est-ce pas?"

"T'en sais rien. Tu ne l'as jamais vu."

"Alors c'est bien à cause de _lui_ que tu es là."

Même dans le noir complet, on pourrait voir le rouge sur ses joues . "La ferme, Cooper."

"Non, je trouve ça mignon. Mon petit frère a le béguin pour un super héros. Imagine, il pourrait te sauver, te soulever dans ses bras et peut-être t'emmener loin de là en volant, enfin on n'est pas vraiment sur qu'il sache voler pour le moment -"

"Je vais te frapper avec mes jumelles."

"- et tu pourrais lui dire, _Oh Fantôme merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie_ et lui de te répondre -" Il parle d'une voix plus grave – "_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, citoyen masculin extrêmement attirant, est-ce que vous voulez glisser votre langue dans ma bouche héroïque?_ Et tu pourrais dire-"

"Sa voix n'est même pas comme ça!"

"Comment tu pourrais savoir à quoi ressemble sa voix?" Cooper a l'air contrarié que son improvisation théâtrale ait été coupée court.

"Parce qu'il y a des fichiers audio sur le net! _J'_en sais plus sur lui que toi et je viens juste d'arriver à New York!"

"T'en sais plus sur lui que moi parce que tu passes ta vie à espionner la sienne, morveux."

Blaine pousse le pied de Cooper avec le sien. "Juste – retourne à l'intérieur. Barre-toi. Je passais une soirée _tranquille_ avant que tu n'arrives."

Cooper le regarde de nouveau de travers avant de dire, "Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un pour te sauver, petit frère." Blaine le regarde, attendant la chute de la blague. "Tu peux être ton propre super héros, tu le sais ça, hein ?"

Pendant une seconde il ne sait pas quoi dire. Cooper n'en sait rien. Il ne peut pas le savoir. Mais . . .

Il hausse des épaules, regarde de nouveau vers les toits. Cooper a raison, il ne va pas passer en volant au dessus de l'immeuble même s'il savait voler (il n'y a jamais eu aucun témoignage de quelqu'un l'ayant vu faire ; il peut passer à travers des objets solides, devenir invisible, et même, on ne sait comment, faire tomber les criminels dans les pommes avec de la _peur_ à l'état pur, mais jamais personne ne l'a vu voler). Ce n'est pas comme ça que Blaine va le rencontrer. Mais il sait comment considérablement augmenter ses chances de le rencontrer.

_Tu peux être ton propre super héros._

Cooper dit, "Bouge. Tu prends toute la couverture."

"Va chercher ta propre couverture."

"C'est ma propre couverture, tu l'as prise dans l'appart."

"J'vais dire à maman que tu partages pas."

"Je vais dire à maman que tu espionnes d'innocents super héros en tenues moulantes."

"J'vais dire à maman que t'es un _crétin_."

"Je vais dire à maman que tu as dis le mot ''crétin''."

"Salaud."

"Ingrat."

"Diva."

"Crevette."

"Sale gosse."

"Morveux. Aie! Je vais dire à maman que tu m'as _pincé!_"

* * *

Elle a beaucoup trop de sacs de courses dans ses bras et la petite fille est en train de piquer une crise, il fait bien trop chaud dans ce métro et elle est épuisée et - ça arrive tellement vite, ça se passe tellement vite et naturellement comme si c'était sensé arrivé, la petite fille s'est pris les pieds dans une des anses d'un sac et elle tombe tête la première, glissant du bord de la plateforme avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de crier.

Et sa mère se relève et _hurle _et tous les gens sur la plateforme retiennent leur souffle, un train arrive, ses freins grinçant, et une silhouette gris sombre saute derrière elle. Le train leur passe dessus, pas le temps de s'arrêter. Sa mère s'effondre, tombant sur ses genoux, ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que son cri s'évanouit dans les airs.

Deux personnes se précipitent vers la femme, la conductrice dans le train, maintenant arrêté, a ses mains devant son visage. Mais quand les portes du wagon le plus proche s'ouvrent, il y a une silhouette dans une grande cape noire, une capuche cachant ses yeux, tenant la petite fille contre lui. Il sort du train et la mère ne peut pas se relever, reste à genoux, pleurant, tandis que les gens s'écartent et qu'il pose la fille juste devant elle, et les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches tellement elle serre sa fille fort contre elle.

Quelqu'un essaye de poser sa main sur l'épaule du Fantôme mais elle passe à travers.

"Mec. C'était -"

Il touche la tête de la petite fille et dit doucement, "Fais attention la prochaine fois. Ne fais plus jamais de peur pareil à ta maman." et il tourne les talons. Quelques personnes s'écartent de son chemin quand il traverse la plateforme mais alors il disparaît, il n'est _plus là, _tout bêtement et quelqu'un, plus loin sur la plateforme hurle, comme la mère plus tôt.

La fille avec le bonnet sur la tête, abaisse son téléphone et regarde la vidéo une nouvelle fois, et oh mon Dieu c'est juste trop trop trop trop trop trop cool.

* * *

Pendant sa première semaine à New York Blaine s'installe dans l'appartement de son frère et va à des cours d'orientation pour son Master, et il marche et marche et marche, il marche jusqu'à en avoir des ampoules. La ville est magnifique en automne. Le ciel bleu pastel, les feuilles orangées sur le sol, la beauté des couchers de soleil et leurs reflets sur les bâtiments en pierre. Il prend une tonne de photos pour son blog.

Une tonne de photos et pas une seule du Fantôme.

Les blogs sont actifs, il y a même une nouvelle vidéo en ligne dans laquelle on le voit sauver un enfant qui allait se faire écraser par un train – pas assez près pour vraiment voir quelque chose de précis, rien de nouveau comparé aux autres vidéos qui traînent déjà en ligne, et la personne à côté de celle qui a filmé parle quand il parle alors ce qu'il dit n'est pas vraiment clair. Mais alors il se retourne, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui comme elle le fait d'habitude, il fait deux pas puis _disparaît_. Blaine en a des frissons. Il regarde la vidéo quinze fois de suite. Elle n'est pas aussi bien que celle où il arrête ce voleur de voiture ou que celle dans laquelle il se bat avec un mi-homme mi-dinosaure, mais c'est quand même une bonne vidéo.

Un de ses blogueurs préférés a posté une BD appelée « _Le jour de congé du Fantôme »_. Sur celle-ci on le voit laver sa cape, son masque sur le visage, en train de lire le journal dans la laverie. Au cinéma, sa capuche sur la tête, à manger du popcorn. Parlant au téléphone, entouré de voleurs évanouis, « _Non maman je n'ai toujours pas de petite-copine »._ Blaine le reblogue mais il se sent un peu mal en le faisant. Ce ne serait pas _une petite copine. _Ils ne savent pas . . .

Il y a toujours certains blogeurs qui jurent qu'_il _n'est même pas un _homme_. « _Des petits seins ne veulent pas dire pas de seins! Vous avez jamais entendu les fichiers audio ou quoi?_ » . Ceux à quoi d'autre répondent : « _Une voix aiguë ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de couilles ! Non mais regarde son *entrejambe*! ». _C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à intervenir beaucoup quand il s'agit de crimes sexuels, mais Blaine aime penser que certains hommes sont assez féministes pour faire ça quoi qu'il arrive. Et puisque qu'il semble passer pas mal de temps à traîner dans les centres LGBT de la ville et à montrer aux criminels que ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup d'essayer de violer quelqu'un quand il est dans les parages il y a eu pas mal de spéculations concernant sa sexualité. Ce qui est probablement cruel, surtout car ça donne de faux espoir à Blaine.

Parce que oui, c'est ridicule d'avoir le béguin pour un super héro. Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul (_quel cul !_ est un des tags les plus utilisés surtout sur cette photo de lui prise en contre-plongée, cape relevée, alors qu'il passe à travers le toit d'une banque, et qu'il s'apprête à atterrir sur le guichet, et _bordel_ que ce costume est serré) mais c'est vraiment vraiment idiot. C'est idiot de faire une provision de gifs pour pouvoir l'admirer à longueur de journée. C'est idiot d'avoir toute une playlist de fichiers audio totalement distordus de sa voix enregistrée avec des téléphones portables. C'est idiot de voir le monde sous un nouveau jour juste parce qu'il en fait partie. C'est idiot d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre en pensant à lui. C'est idiot de le regarder et de penser ''c'est comme ça qu'une vie devrait être vécue''

C'est _vraiment_ idiot de déménager dans une ville inconnue juste pour se rapprocher de lui.

Tu peux être ton propre super héros. Il traverse le quartier à pieds, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, regardant ses pieds shooter dans les feuilles, les faisant voler dans des _schuff_ . Tu peux être ton propre super héros.

Il a toujours eu tellement peur. Pas vraiment peur de se blesser, plus peur de tout foutre en l'air. De ne pas du tout aider. D'_empirer_ les choses.

_Lui_ il le fait. Il sort tout les soirs et risque sa vie pour rendre l'existence dans cette ville juste un poil moins merdique, en sauvant des vies les unes après les autres. Il doit prendre les mêmes risques que Blaine. Bien sûr il a ses super pouvoirs, mais ça ne le rend pas immortel, ça ne fait pas de lui un Dieu. Ce ne sont même pas ses pouvoirs qui font de lui un héros, c'est ce qu'il _fait_ avec qui compte.

Blaine y pense, donnant des coups de pieds dans les feuilles en marchant. Et il pense ''Il va me falloir un costume ''

* * *

Rachel frappe à la porte et l'enclenche en même temps, ce qu'elle fait toujours, et c'est pour ça que Kurt ferme toujours la porte à clé. "Kurt!" chante t-elle à travers la porte. "Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le pot de glace à prendre en cas d'urgence n'est plus à sa place! Ce qui veut dire que tu as des soucis et _tu devrais en parler à ta coloc'_, ou alors tu n'as _pas_ de soucis et dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas dû prendre le pot de glace à ne prendre qu'en cas d'urgence ! En cas d'urgence ! _Comme une date limite par exemple!_"

Kurt lève les yeux de son ordinateur, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche et il grogne, en se levant pour aller déverrouiller la porte.

Rachel frappe deux fois avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte. "La date limite! Pour mon stage! Le stage qui pourrait _changer ma carrière entière_-" Elle secoue un peu la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre dès qu'elle l'enclenche, elle se retrouve dans la chambre de Kurt, la main accrochée à la poignée et elle cligne des yeux, regardant Kurt qui est de nouveau assis devant son ordinateur, cliquant sur un autre onglet et notant quelque chose sur le papier posé à côté de lui. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, respire un grand coup et dit, "Alors! C'est quoi ton cas d'urgence?"

Kurt reprend un peu de glace dans le pot, remettant la cuillère dans sa bouche, et il prend son téléphone. Il appuie sur un bouton pour qu'il lise le message vocal en fonction haut parleur, et fait défiler la page web sur son écran, notant sur sa feuille, _du Latex, sérieusement? Parce qu'une matière qui te fait suer comme un porc et ensuite tomber dans les pommes te fait te sentir super fort ?_

_"Salut, Kurt, c'est moi,"_ dit méchamment la voix à travers le message. _"C'est Adam, tu te rappelles de moi, Adam ? On est sorti ensemble pendant trois mois enfin si les trois rendez- vous que tu as reportés et la moitié auxquels tu n'et pas venu comptent comme sortir ensemble, bref je suis dans un bar et j'ai le numéro d'un gars super sexy et devine quoi? Je vais supprimer ton numéro là ! C'est un message pour te dire que je vais supprimer ton numéro! Et je sais que ce sera un _message _parce que tu ne réponds jamais à ton putain de téléphone! Voilà je supprime ton numéro, espèce de coincé parce que ce mec a pas un balai de la taille de L'Empire State Building planté dans son cul et _lui _semble plutôt intéressé et aurait surement envie de coucher avec moi. Je supprime ton numéro, espèce de frigide-"_

Le bip lui coupe la parole. Kurt reprend encore un peu de glace et écrit à côté de son dessin _Le cuir est aussi une idée terrible._ Il fait du tambour avec son stylo sur sa feuille. _Peut- être en patchwork._

Rachel dit dans un souffle, "Kurt je suis vraiment désolée."

Kurt hausse les épaules et dit, la cuillère toujours dans sa bouche, "Je travaille."

Gentiment, elle demande, "Sur quoi tu travailles ?"

Il secoue sa feuille devant son nez, clic pour faire une recherche sur internet. Elle vient vers lui et prend la feuille, elle dit, "Encore sur les super héros."

Il plante la cuillère dans la glace. "C'est le projet qui m'a fait gagner ce boulot. C'est ce pourquoi je suis _sensé_ être dans le milieu de la mode."

"Oui, oui, le pouvoir, la politique, tu _sais,_ ils s'impliquent dans des trucs dangereux avec ce qu'ils font." Elle laisse la feuille tomber sur son bureau. "Tu travailles beaucoup trop. On devrait sortir ce weekend, au diable Adam, on va te trouver un gentil -"

"Faut que je travaille ce weekend. Et j'ai yoga dimanche matin, tu sais que je ne sors pas les samedis soir. Et j'ai aikido les samedis après-midi alors pas moyen que j'aille prendre un verre avec toi vendredi soir -"

"Tu n'as pas à bosser tous les jours de la semaine."

"Okay, Rachel, tu vois la compétition que tu as pour ton stage? Et bien maintenant imagine _ça_ combiner à un bureau où les potins et les coups de putes sont un sport olympique, et si, je dois travailler. Et de toute façon c'est bien plus amusant que de draguer des gars dégueu dans des bars dégueu." Ses yeux tombent sur un de ses dessins et il modifie l'angle qu'une cape devrait avoir sur une épaule. "Tu veux la glace ou pas ?"

"Le Prince Charmant ne va pas te tomber dans les bras, Kurt. Tu pourrais t'inscrire sur un de ces sites de rencontre en ligne, il doit bien y av-"

"Oh mon Dieu, Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot _non_ ? C'est _une syllabe_. Sur quoi tu travailles toi ? " Généralement ce n'était pas difficile de la distraire et de l'empêcher de rendre la vie de Kurt encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Tu pourrais faire quelque chose sur les répercussions de l'augmentation de la bourgeoisie dans le centre ville sur les classes économiques." Il voit ça tout le temps, des petites boutiques vintage prenant la place de boutiques qui vendaient des choses vraiment utiles. Pas que Kurt pense que les marques de vêtements rétros ne sont pas importantes, mais il se sent bizarrement un peu coupable parfois.

"Tu sais sur quoi je travaille," dit-elle, prenant la cuillère dans le pot pour faire une petite boule de glace.

"A traquer des justiciers en collant. Et après c'est _moi_ qui suis obsédé par les super héros." Il lève les yeux au ciel, change d'onglet. Les vêtements moulants sont un problème, tout le monde n'a pas un corps qui ressemble à ce à quoi il ''devrait'' ressembler dans les vêtements à même le corps. Limiter les dégâts ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas vous faire voir ? C'est à ça que mon cul ressemble et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, et vous c'est quoi _votre_ problème ? Les femmes devraient avoir le droit de décider de ce qui les fait se sentir sexy, après tout.

"Mon projet est de faire payer aux super héros le prix de leurs actions, tu sais il ne reste jamais pour s'occuper des retombées de ce qu'ils font, ils ne donnent de réponse à personne, ils ne sont pas responsables et pas transparents et on ne sait pas -"

"Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils sont vraiment affreux comme personnes." Il lui prend la cuillère des mains, et gratte le bord du pot pour prendre de la glace légèrement fondue. "Va te chercher une cuillère et ton ordinateur. T'as intérêt à rester silencieuse, parce que je _bosse_ vraiment, Rachel."

Elle reste silencieuse un moment pendant qu'il regarde des pages sur internet et qu'il pense – comme le soleil commence à percer à travers un nuage – utiliser des tissus tressés ensemble pour avoir plus de densité, contre balancer le poids pour que la cape ait le bon mouvement – à ce moment-là elle passe ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin. "Tu trouveras le bon, Kurt."

Les messages ''Je t'emmerde, c'est fini entre nous'' sont bien mieux que ceux laisser avec une voix déçue. Il regarde son clavier et pense qu'il devrait surement appeler son père.

* * *

Le costume du Fantôme, tiré d'une série de gifs, de zooms de vidéos que plusieurs personnes ont récolté pendant les dernières années :

Cette cape, bien sur, capuchonnée et lourde, presque assez longue pour traîner par terre. Elle couvre ses yeux, sur la plupart des photos on n'aperçoit même pas son nez – son nez est très mignon – et sur cette photo prise devant ce building en feu on peut voir qu'il porte un masque gris autour de ses yeux, alors il est vraiment à cheval sur son identité secrète, ouais. Il a une bouche très expressive, ou peut-être que c'est l'impression qu'on a parce que c'est la seule partie de son visage vraiment visible , des lèvres chaudes et charnues, sa mâchoire serrée, il est concentré sur la plupart des photos. Il ''travaille'' en même temps.

Cette _combinaison_, d'un gris plus pâle que la cape, on dirait qu'elle a été directement peinte sur son corps, ce ne sont que les plis sur ses coudes et genoux (et surtout en dessous de ce magnifique cul) qui prouvent que c'est vraiment du tissu. Blaine ne sait pas de quelle matière elle est faite. Mais elle lui colle au corps – son corps incroyable, ses épaule et son torse robustes, ses clavicules délicates déformant gentiment le matériau et _mon Dieu_ sa taille et puis ce cul surtout – comme s'il adorait ça. Pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil ? Il y a des nuits où Blaine vendrait son âme au diable pour cette combinaison.

Des gants gris foncé, et ses bottes qui lui arrivent aux genoux. Des ceintures gris sombre, une autour de sa taille et une passée en bandoulière sur une de ses épaules, une autre attachée autour d'une de ses cuisses, avec tellement de petits trucs attachés dessus. Il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi dedans. Sa ceinture dans laquelle il garde tous ses gadgets, son kit de super héros, Blaine essaye d'imaginer ce dont un super héros peut avoir besoin; il réalise plutôt vite que faire un costume décent risque de lui prendre tout le weekend.

Mais c'est surtout lui au final. Le costume ne lui offre aucune protection, Blaine en est conscient, il reste là dans la nuit, vulnérable devant des gens armés qui ont déjà décidé de commettre un crime, et ça ne changerait pas grand chose qu'il soit en jean et en t-shirt. Ce n'est pas une armure. Le costume ne le protège pas. Okay, il peut se rendre intangible quand il le veut, peut-être qu'il n'a pas peur au point d'avoir besoin de bouclier; Blaine pense beaucoup au bouclier ces derniers temps, ce qui est plutôt logique.

Ce qu'il conclut au final c'est qu'il lui faut un costume que personne ne _remarquera _vraiment au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à comprendre comment faire ce truc – il ne sait même pas comment il trouvera les gens qui ont des ennuis pour les aider, est-ce qu'il suffit de traîner la ville pour en trouver ? - il a besoin d'être un héros très discret pour le moment. Même pas un héros, pas avant qu'il ne sauve quelqu'un. Alors pour le moment son costume sera un sweat à capuche et un jean, noirs tous les deux, et il ne sait même pas quel nom se donner pour le moment, alors il ne peut même pas coudre un symbole ou quoi que ce soit dessus. Juste des vêtements que personne ne remarquera s'il faisait quelque chose pour que quelqu'un le _regarde_.

Il va trouver des personnes en détresse et Le Fantôme sera déjà là , et Blaine fera quelque chose d'héroïque – il va arriver, comme une fleur et dire _hey, regarde ce que je sais faire_ - et Le Fantôme dira _Merci de m'avoir aidé,_ ( l'imagination de Blaine lui échappe parfois) et il regardera dans ses yeux, cachés par cette grande capuche, il la retirera de sa tête pour que son visage soit dégagé devant lui, il le tirera à lui et -

Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour devenir un super héros.

Rappelle-toi, des gens qui ont besoin d'aide, terrorisés et en train de pleurer _non non non_.

Ça ce sont de bonnes raisons.

* * *

Finn à l'air louche de l'autre côté de la table, et d'accord, il est aussi grand qu'un arbre mais dans un endroit aussi rempli qu'un café dans New York, même lui ne se distingue pas tellement de tout le monde. "Je pourrais me retrouver dans la merde jusqu'au cou à cause de ça," marmonne t-il, jouant légèrement avec le sac sur ses cuisses.

Kurt prend une gorgée de café, et repose sa tasse. "Te fais pas choper dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'offrir ?"

Finn lui lance un regard noir, et Kurt fait de même en le regardant. "_Tu_ pourrais te retrouver dans la merde. Tu sais que Puckzilla s'est barré de prison et qu'il s'apprête à revenir ici ? Comment tu peux rester là à rien faire alors qu'il veut utiliser ta tête comme ballon de foot ?"

"Parce qu'il n'est pas là, et si que vous faisiez votre job correctement et que vous l'aviez garder en prison comme vous étiez sensés le faire je n'aurais pas à le revoir encore et encore, n'est-ce pas ?"

Finn pinces ses lèvres. "Ne me rends pas responsable de tout ce que les flics et gardiens de prison de l'Etat font, Kurt."

Kurt détourne son regard. Okay. C'était facile et cruel. Il fait tourner sa tasse dans sa main, dit doucement, "Je t'ai acheté un doughnut," en signe d'excuse.

"Tu peux pas te contenter d'acheter les flics avec des doughnuts!"

"Et bien pour le moment ça marche plutôt bien," dit Kurt, essayant le ton de la plaisanterie, rencontrant de nouveau le regard de Finn, en faisant un petit sourire. Finn se contente de le fixer, puis passe ses mains sur son visage et sort une feuille de son sac, une photocopie avec une photo dessus. "La dernière victime dans l'Upper East Side nous a fait ce portrait robot." Il pince encore ses lèvres, différemment et pire cette fois si. "Ce mec est un taré."

Kurt scanne l'image, gardant son visage fermé, puis en prend une photo avec son portable. "Merci."

Finn range la feuille dans son sac rapidement, prend le dernier morceau de son doughnut et le mange, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Ce Puckzilla, il te veut mort, mec, sérieusement."

"Il peut faire la queue derrière tous les gangsters, super-vilains et agresseurs de la ville." Dit Kurt en haussant des épaules. "Il peut même pas me toucher, tu le sais ça."

"Je sais que t'as eu du mal à l'avoir la dernière fois."

"Cette fois je sais comment l'avoir."

Finn passe son doigt plusieurs fois sur son assiette pour ramasser les miettes, sans regarder Kurt il dit : "T'as parlé à Burt récemment ?" et il lèche le sucre au bout de son doigt, et l'avale. Kurt garde ses mains autour de sa tasse, reste calme sur sa chaise.

"Tu sais bien que oui, Finn."

"Tout ça lui fout les boules."

"S'il te plaît ne me fait pas me sentir coupable pour tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je jette la cape aux ordures et que je laisse la ville sans surveillance ? Vous _savez _que vous êtes incapable de gérer quelque chose comme – cet énorme dinosaure qui va revenir me chercher, vous _savez_ que je dois le faire -"

"_Tu_ sais que ça le fait flipper, lui et nous tous avec!"

"Ça va. Finn, ils ne peuvent même pas me _toucher. _Je vais _bien_."

"Oui et tu allais aussi super bien la fois où j'ai du venir te chercher au milieu de la nuit, assis dans les égouts." Finn marmonne contre sa tasse, et Kurt expire par le nez, le regardant furieusement. Cet incident, comme tout autre incident, était _humiliant _: être aussi proche d'un réel danger à cause du pire super-vilain au monde, _qui se fait appeler la Baïonnette Rose,_ sérieusement _- ?_

"Est-ce que tu cherches à ce que je te montre de la gratitude ou à ce que je ne t'appelle pas la prochaine fois? Il m'a pris par _surprise_."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de recevoir un sms à minuit te demandant de venir -" Il regarde autour de lui, parle plus bas, "chercher un _super-héros_ – est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'était d'essayer de te transporter dans cette cape ? - te sortir d'un _égout _et t'emmener dans la maison d'un étranger -"

"Il est docteur. Il savait ce qu'il faisait"

"- et je savais pas si t'allais pas _mourir,_ mec, t'étais juste -"

"Tu n'aurais pas dû en parler à Papa."

La bouche de Finn reste ouverte pendant une seconde de silence. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel, _ce_ n'était pas un incident _mineur_ -"

Kurt se frotte un œil. "Finn, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler ici."

"Tu ne veux en parler nulle part. Tu veux jamais en parler."

"Si tu veux pas m'aider alors dis-le."

Finn se frotte le visage d'une main et dit à travers celle-ci, "Non, purée, non. T'es déjà bien assez seul comme ça, je veux pas . . . Ce mec à Chicago là, il a un acolyte maintenant. Le mec qui vole et lance de la lumière avec ses mains ? Et il y a une fille faite de pierre qui traîne avec lui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, que je passe une annonce sur Meetic pour me trouver un acolyte ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Il ne ferait que me ralentir et compliquer les choses et Finn, _sérieusement_, ma coloc' – ta petite copine ? - est une journaliste folle qui a pour vœu le plus cher de me démasquer, aucun mec dans New York n'est prêt à supporter mon emploi du temps d'antisocial, je ne _compte_ même plus le nombre de supervilains qui veulent ma peau, tu as pour ordre de m'arrêter dès que tu m'aperçois et tu es assis là juste en face de moi, mon job ne tient qu'à un fil et le choix de mon psychopathe de superviseur bipolaire de le couper ou non, ma vie est déjà bien _assez_ compliquée comme ça, tu penses pas ?"

Finn se contente de se frotter les yeux encore une fois et de regarder sa montre. "Faut que je retourne au boulot."

Kurt glisse son portable dans sa poche. "Merci. Pour le -" Il s'arrête. "Merci."

Finn lui fait un drôle de non-sourire, sa bouche ne se relevant que d'un côté. "Sois prudent."

Il s'assure de sourire en retour. "Vous aussi, Officier Hudson."

Finn lève les yeux au ciel, se lève de sa chaise et sort du café. Kurt fait tambouriner ses doigts sur sa tasse, et évite de penser à son père. Puis il finit son café d'un coup et attrape sa sacoche, laissant tomber un pourboire sur la table. Il va lui falloir encore beaucoup plus de café pour survivre à sa journée, est-ce que Finn réalise la catastrophe économique qui s'abattrait sur les cafés si Kurt n'était pas dans les rues jusqu'à deux heures du matin tous les jours . . . ?

* * *

Blaine le reblogue quand il apparaît sur internet, trois nuits plus tard. Tout le monde le reblogue. C'est comme si une ligne de cierges était allumée, bougie après bougie, se répandant dans l'obscurité, à travers internet, une toile de petites lumières allumées partout dans le monde.

_Si vous lisez ça, s'il vous plaît, rebloguez. Je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre autrement._

_Hier soir je rentrais chez moi, il n'y a que deux blocs entre le métro et mon appartement et il n'était même pas si tard que ça, quand un homme m'a poussé dans une ruelle et m'a menacé avec un couteau près de mon cou, et il a serré ma taille tellement fort que ma peau a craqué. Je l'ai supplié de prendre mon sac parce que je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était tellement près que je pouvais sentir son haleine. Je sais ce qui se serait passé._

_Mais alors *il* était là, au bout de la ruelle, comme s'il avait toujours été là, et il a tout doucement demandé à l'homme de poser son couteau à terre. Et l'homme m'a attrapé par le cou et a juré qu'il me tuerait si Le Fantôme ne faisait pas quelque chose, il n'a pas eu le temps de dire ''ou sinon'' parce qu'*il* a juste *disparu*. L'homme paniquait et il serrait mon cou et je pensais que j'allais mourir, j'ai pensé que j'allais devoir mourir, c'était là que j'allais mourir comme *ça*, et c'est là que j'ai senti une autre main autour de mon poignet même si je ne pouvais pas la voir, et je suis passé à travers les doigts de cet homme. Je veux dire *à travers *, comme s'il n'était juste plus là, et Le Fantôme était entre nous et il me tenait derrière lui. L'homme s'est lancé sur lui avec le couteau. Il a levé sa main._

_C'est tout ce qu'il a fait, il a juste passé sa main à travers la tête de l'homme et je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un CRIER comme ça de ma vie. Il s'est roulé en boule sur le sol, et il a et des hauts le cœur, comme s'il allait vomir et il a un peu pleuré et ensuite il est tombé dans les pommes. Et Le Fantôme est simplement resté là à le regarder, puis quand l'homme a arrêté de bouger il lui a menotté les mains derrière le dos et m'a demandé si ça allait et si je voulais appeler les flics, parce que lui devrait sûrement éviter de le faire. Et il a souri. On n'arrive pas trop à voir son visage mais il a un sourire vraiment mignon, je peux le confirmer à tout les fans-tômes qui lisent ceci :)_

_Il est resté assis à côté de moi pendant que j'appelais mon copain et la police, parce que j'étais vraiment secoué. J'étais tellement secoué que quand mon petit copain est arrivé je me suis précipité sur lui, je me suis enfoui dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré, et quand je me suis retourné il était déjà parti. Et je n'ai pas dit merci, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire merci._

_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous reblogiez ça, est-ce que vous pouvez continuer de le poster, le porter aussi loin que possible ? Parce que je connais pas d'autre moyen pour qu'il puisse le voir._

_Je sais que je ne suis qu'une personne parmi une douzaine pour vous, je sais que vous sauvez sûrement des gens à qui il arrive des choses similaires tous les soirs. Mais je suis sûre que toutes ces personnes sont tout aussi reconnaissantes que moi parce que je sais ce qui se serait passé si vous n'aviez pas été là. Vous avez sauvé *tellement* de personnes. Et le Commissaire Figgins est un idiot de vouloir vous arrêter, vous êtes un *héros*._

_Merci beaucoup. Merci vraiment beaucoup, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante. Merci mille, deux mille, trois mille fois. J'espère que vous savez à quel point nous vous sommes tous constamment reconnaissants._

_S'il vous plaît continuer de nous hanter aussi longtemps que possible xxx_

* * *

Minuit, vendredi soir, il a un rendez-vous. Le seul rendez-vous qu'il arrivera jamais à décrocher à ce train.

Il spectre à travers les murs extérieurs du building, atterrissant avec un petit "clac" que font ses bottes quand il atteint le sol de la cuisine, il se laisse glisser lentement dans la ruelle d'à côté. Il soupire, laisse tomber sa capuche dans son dos un moment pour prendre un peu l'air, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel vide au-dessus de lui; il est _épuisé_.

Et il s'assoit au bord du toit, ses bottes pendant dans le vide et il cache un bâillement derrière sa main. La porte arrière de la cuisine s'ouvre et un homme sort, sifflotant, une tasse en carton remplie de café et un petit sac en papier dans les mains. Il lève les yeux vers Le Fantôme assis sur le toit et l'interpelle en lui tendant la tasse et le sac. "Grosse semaine, hein ?"

Il se réchauffe les mains autour de la tasse, le sac posé sur ses cuisses. "Même les fantômes se fatiguent, Mr Conti."

"Tu pourrais prendre une nuit de congé de temps en temps."

Le Fantôme lui lance un petit sourire las. "Vous aussi."

"Tch, je travaille, je me fais de l'argent. Qui te paie pour faire ça ?"

Le Fantôme fait comme s'il trinquait avec lui avec son café. "Merci."

"Une tasse de café et une pâtisserie. C'est ta récompense pour toute les folies que tu fais chaque nuit."

"Pas _une simple_ pâtisserie," dit Le Fantôme d'un ton de flatteur. "Les meilleurs Sfogliatella de New York."

L'homme s'essuie les mains sur son tablier, croise les bras. "Bonne nuit ?"

Il boit une gorgée de son café, réchauffant son souffle. "Rien de trop grave. La même routine."

"J'ai vu que Puckzilla s'était échappé aux infos."

"Mm."

"Ils disent de ne pas l'approcher."

"Ils disent aussi d'appeler la police si vous me voyez," Lui fait remarquer Le Fantôme et l'homme sous ses pieds lui fait un énorme sourire.

"Qu'est ce que je vois ? Rien du tout. Juste un fantôme." Le Fantôme rit, et l'homme hoche la tête. "Sois prudent. Ce Puckzilla, il est _énorme_."

Il avale encore un peu de café, ouvre le sac. "Mm, ça va aller. Comment va votre famille ?"

"Bien, très bien. Sal a commencé la fac. C'est un garçon intelligent. Il va devenir avocat."

Le Fantôme ferme les yeux, sourit et hoche de la tête, caché derrière sa tasse. Une nuit, il y a deux ans de ça, le fils de Mr Conti avait malheureusement attiré l'attention d'un gang de mecs à la recherche d'ennuis, et Le Fantôme l'avait ramené chez lui après l'avoir sauvé, le garçon pleurant de peur, tenant son épaule blessée que Le Fantôme n'avait pas réussi à garder intacte, faute de temps. Son père s'était précipité hors du café par la porte arrière, dans l'allée, où ils avaient eu une rapide conversation remplie de larmes, en italien, et ensuite l'homme avait pris son fils dans ses bras et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre intangible, le Fantôme était dans ses bras aussi, il disait qu'il s'en foutait de ce que disait la police, il _tuerait_ quiconque essayerait de l'arrêter.

Depuis il patrouille dans cette partie de la ville tous les vendredis soirs, et il y a toujours une tasse de café qui l'y attend.

Un café ici. Un restaurant indien à Gramercy, un restaurant Chinois dans l'Upper West Side. Sauver des vies, se dit-il, brule beaucoup de calories, et tant qu'il peut encore rentrer dans cette combinaison il ne dira pas non à des sushis dans SoHo offert par une serveuse qu'il a sauvée, surtout que ses nigiri au saumon sont à _mourir_ . . .

"Sal a rencontré un garçon à la fac," lui dit l'homme d'en dessous et Le Fantôme baisse les yeux pour le regarder, regarde ses mains resserrer les fils de son tablier. "Un garçon très gentil."

"C'est cool pour lui," dit Le Fantôme, mordant un bout de sa Sfogliatella.

"Et toi, tu t'es trouvé un gentil garçon ?"

A travers sa bouchée, "Identité secrète, Mr Conti." Il ne confirme ni ne nie les suppositions sur sa sexualité, parce qu'il sait que les gens ont déjà "deviné" de quel bord il est depuis ces trois ans.

"Je ne fais que demander. Je m'inquiète. Tu ne ramènes jamais personne."

Il avale son morceau de pâtisserie " Ce n'est pas très romantique comme rendez-vous d'aller chasser des criminels dans la ville, Mr Conti."

"Mais même, ça te ferait du mal d'être heureux ? Retire ta cape un soir, ramène un garçon. Amuse-toi un peu avant d'être vieux. Ca va vite arriver, tu le sais."

Quelles sont les chances, se demande t-il parfois, que je devienne vieux ? Il sourit et Mr Conti lève les yeux au ciel et le pointe du doigt. "Sois prudent."

Le Fantôme lève sa tasse, comme pour porter un toast. "_Grazie_, Mr Conti."

La porte de la cuisine se referme derrière lui. Le Fantôme soupire, s'allonge sur le toit penché, appuyé sur une jambe pliée. Aucune étoile dans le ciel, il y a beaucoup trop de lumière ici bas, les lumières de New York avalent toutes celles présentes dans le ciel. Il chantonne pour lui-même. _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars _**_ ?_

C'est probablement mieux qu'il n'ait pas de petit copain. Il n'accepterait jamais toutes ces conneries, et au final, c'est beaucoup mieux quand ils abandonnent que quand ils lui demandent de s'expliquer, de dire pourquoi il ne peut pas, alors qu'il ne peut pas leur dire pourquoi.

Parce que je dois sortir toutes les nuits habillé d'une cape pour aller hanter des saloperies de criminels. Parce que quelque fois les supervilains veulent ma mort et crois-moi tu ne veux pas être dans le coin quand ça arrive. Parce que je ne peux pas être ce que tu veux, peu importe ce que tu veux, crois-moi, vraiment, crois-moi, je _sais_ que je ne peux pas.

Parce qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je tombe amoureux de toi, et que quelque chose t'arrive à cause de _moi _? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je tombe amoureux de toi et qu'une nuit je ne reviens pas à la maison ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je te dis tout, et après, tu _sais_ . . . ?

Il finit son café, fait une boule du sac en papier, met les deux dans la poubelle près de la porte arrière. Puis il passe un pied dans les briques du bâtiment, tend son bras pour attraper des briques plus haut, commence à escalader. Encore une heure et après retour à la maison. Voir s'il arrive à trouver les ennuis. On est un vendredi soir dans New York, il y a forcement quelque chose d'horrible en train de se passer quelque part . . .

* * *

* ghosting en original : verbe dériver du mot ghost (fantôme) qui se rapporte au pouvoir du Fantôme quand il se rend intangible  
** : Paroles tirées de la chanson Airplanes de B.o.B et Hayley Williams.

* * *

NDT : Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et si vous avez des questions je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. A la prochaine !


	2. Partie 2

**NDT : Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Pour le moment la fiction est traduite jusqu'au chapitre 5, je vous poste les chapître quand j'y pense pour le moment ^^ Une fois à jours avec mes trad, je posterais les chapitre une fois ceux ci traduit et corrigés. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant que la précédente :-) Sur ce bonne lecture !  
PS : Pour ce qui aime lire en écoutant de la musique, des playlist basé sur la fiction sont disponible sur 8 tracks. Chercher les tags '' ghostlanx'' et '' all the other ghosts '' bien sur ;-) **

* * *

_NDA : All The Other Ghosts,partie 2, superhéros ! AU._

_Je ne peux même pas vous expliquer à quel point ma vie n'est rien qu'une grosse boule de stress en ce moment (examens finaux de Grec demain, et je fais ça au lieu de réviser, ouep). C'est ce genre de trucs où tu te demandes : ''je nage ou je me noie ? Je fais des gestes. A l'aide._

_Disclaimer: Je n'accepte aucune responsabilité pour ce qui est canon. Ce n'est pas à moi._  
_Rating: R ? Surtout pour la violence. Méfiez-vous de la violence, les enfants, allez plutôt lire Cardcaptor Sakura 3_

_Avertissement**s**: 1. MOI ICI PRÉSENTE AFFIRME QUE DANS CE CHAPITRE UN SPOILER CONCERNANT LA SAISON 4 EST PRÉSENT-AUCUNE PLAINTE ICI. Sérieusement, bordel de *Dieu*. Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. LAISSEZ VOTRE MAUVAISE HUMEUR ET VOS PLAINTES A LA PORTE. 2. Tous les avertissements de la première partie s'appliquent encore, faites bien attention de lire les notes avant de vous lancer dans un chapitre *coeur*_

_Résumé: Définissez le mot "aide"._

* * *

Lors de sa première nuit de patrouille, des lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez, la capuche de son sweat relevée, un masque de ski dans sa poche arrière, des protège-coudes et genoux sous sa tenue noir, plus large que ce qu'il porte d'habitude, Blaine ne trouve aucun problème sur son chemin. Il traîne la ville jusqu'à minuit et ne voit rien de plus que quelqu'un faisant un doigt d'honneur à un autre. Depuis quand les New Yorkais sont-ils devenus aussi _gentils_ ?

Cooper revient juste de son spectacle, et Blaine hausse les épaules et lui dit qu'il a passé la soirée avec des amis dans un bar, puis qu'il a passé un peu de temps sur internet pour voir s'il y avait de nouvelles photos du Fantôme en ligne. Quelqu'un a posté une photo du coin de ce qui _pourrait_ être sa cape, disparaissant derrière un mur mais Blaine est plutôt d'accord avec le commentaire, c'est sûrement un sac en plastique.

La nuit d'après il tourne dans la ville avec son iPhone à la main, essayant de repérer les endroits où Le Fantôme se trouve souvent. Bien qu'il semble qu'il tourne tout autour de la ville, de Tribeca à Harlem, il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit précis où on l'ait aperçu. Peut-être qu'il est assez malin pour ne pas s'en tenir qu'à un seul quartier. La police a toujours un mandat d'arrêt contre lui – tout d'un coup ça frappe Blaine , ce qu'il compte commencer est illégal, ce qui rend aussi les choses bien plus palpitantes – et Blaine sait que même s'il a _plutôt_ un bon soutien de la part des New Yorkers pour le moment , il ne devrait sûrement pas rester au même endroit pendant trop longtemps.

Il marche dans les allées extérieures de Central Park plissant les yeux en regardant la carte sur son portable quand il se le fait arracher des mains par un gars passant en vélo. Au départ Blaine est trop choqué mais il lance quand même un petit cri étranglé, il trébuche et se tape dans une voiture garée, et le gars accélère sur son vélo, debout sur les pédales -

Il ne réfléchit pas. C'est son plus grand défaut, il le sait, il ne _réfléchit_ pas. Il fait apparaître un bouclier devant le guidon et le vélo tombe à la renverse, et le gars crie, le portable de Blaine s'envole dans les airs et rebondit sur le trottoir. Blaine retient son souffle avant d'expirer d'un coup et de courir vers le gars, oh merde, il ne voulait pas lui briser le _cou_ -

Allongé sur le sol, le cycliste pousse des gémissements qui ressemblent à des grognements, et une joggeuse retire ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, ramasse le portable de Blaine. Elle lui tend, juste un peu rayé sur le côté, mais par miracle intact. "Vous voulez que j'appelle la police ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ?" dit un homme en costume cravate, fixant l'homme en train de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses bras, touchant son visage. "Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est tapé?"

"Je – sais pas." dit Blaine, et il _sent_ ses joues devenir rouges, et il espère que ces personne ne peuvent pas deviner – "Il a – perdu le contrôle, je pense."

"Ou alors notre ami le Fantôme traînait dans le quartier et lui a fait un croche-pied," dit la joggeuse en lui faisant un grand sourire. Et Blaine, après avoir repris ses esprits, lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Alors, les boucliers.

Ils sont hexagonaux, il ne sait pas pourquoi, translucides mais verts. Il semble capable de les envoyer à peu près partout, dans un rayon très large – il peut s'en entourer, enfermé en sécurité dans un globe de blocs verts, mais il peut aussi les faire apparaître à distance, ou les lancer comme on lancerait une conversation. Il s'est entraîné avec, dehors, au milieu de nulle part quand il était encore en Ohio; ils sont incroyablement lisses, il peut glisser dessus comme sur des plaques de verglas, il peut même créer des escaliers avec pour s'élever dans les airs. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment voler, mais c'est – il peut obtenir de magnifiques vues comme ça, même si parfois ça le distrait tellement qu'il laisse un bouclier tomber, lui avec, criant dans sa chute.

Le truc c'est que, pour un enfant de l'Ohio, devenir un super héros c'est comme aller sur une autre planète. Peut-être que les enfants qui naissent à New York se découvrent des pouvoirs fous et ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire avec, Blaine voulait juste _s'en sortir_, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se sentir encore plus isolé qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de _ça_. Ou du moins pas avant sa première année de fac, quand les premiers super héros avaient commencé à apparaître à New York.

Au tout début, on ne savait même pas si Le Fantôme avait vraiment des super pouvoirs. Pendant un moment les gens avaient crû qu'il était vraiment un _fantôme_. Blaine s'était alors mis en ligne, gardant un œil sur la fréquence de ses apparitions et il était devenu plus que légèrement obsédé par lui. Il y a cinq ans de ça, il y avait eu cette bombe incendiaire dans un bâtiment et une photo qui était maintenant iconique, comme si c'était sensé arrivé, comme si le monde était là à attendre que cette photo soit prise, Blaine l'avait scotché sur le côté de sa tour d'ordinateur: le bâtiment toujours attaqué par les flammes à l'arrière plan, un pompier recouvert de suie, les bouteilles remplies d'oxygène à la main, et Le Fantôme, son corps légèrement courbé, tenant le masque contre son visage. Avec la capuche recouvrant son front et le masque sur sa bouche on ne voit pas vraiment son visage, on arrive à deviner que ses yeux sont fermés et sa bouche ouverte; la combinaison gris pâle est recouverte de tache de suie, et un petit filet de fumée émerge d'un des coins de la cape, là où le tissu est consumé et froissé.

Il n'arrête pas de retourner dans le bâtiment. Il continue d'y entrer pour faire sortir des gens avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre, et dans les hommages que des personnes avaient laissé pour les morts, des fleurs posées sur le trottoir au pied du bâtiment, certains avaient aussi allumé des bougies pour Le Fantôme de New York. Mais trois mois plus tard il empêcha un couple de filles avec des super pouvoirs de voler une bijouterie et les morceaux du cœur brisé de Blaine se recolle, il est en vie en vie en vie et le Commissaire Figgins lance un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, ce qui représente un dangereux précédent envers un justicier. Mais c'était trop tard pour le cataloguer en tant que criminel, ses fans-tômes l'adoraient, les New Yorkers étaient ravis qu'il soit de retour, et c'était sympa d'avoir une autre attraction touristique en ces temps difficiles . . .

C'est un héros. C'est le héros de _Blaine_. Il en avait besoin pour lui montrer le bon chemin et il l'avait trouvé, et maintenant il sait ce qu'il doit faire, pour faire en sorte que l'admiration vaille le coup qu'il la reçoive, pour faire en sorte que son pouvoir ne soit pas un don gâché, pour _aider_ les gens. Pour l'aider, lui. Parce que c'est une ville immense et même les fantômes doivent avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide de temps en temps.

Et le journal télévisé annonce que Noah Puckerman n'a pas été vu depuis qu'il s'est échappé de prison il y a deux jours de ça, et c'est tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour atteindre l'île . . .

* * *

"Il faut qu'elles soient réglables," dit, Kurt retournant son design sur le bureau pour que Sophie le voit. "Enfin, on peut faire des tailles L, M et S mais les gens voudront les porter sur leurs hanches, au-dessus de gros jeans ou de jupes serrées, tu me suis ? Les utiliser comme ils le veulent. Et il faut qu'elles soient _confortables _.Et puis plus la taille sera bonne, plus simple il sera de fouiller dedans si elles deviennent lourdes. Personne ne veut avoir des marques sur les cuisses à cause de ces trucs."

"Tu sais qu'elles vont être lourdes." Elle prend des notes sur son Blackberry. "Est-ce que tu t'es déjà coltiné un sac à main toute la journée ?"

"Mm, pas vraiment. Mais je peux m'imaginer."

Sophie tape le point à la fin de sa phrase et le regarde au-dessus de ses lunettes de designer. "Tu veux sérieusement mettre en vente des ceintures à gadgets sur le marché de la mode féminine ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "C'est un cercle vicieux. Les vêtements pour femmes n'ont pas de poches. Alors les femmes doivent prendre des sacs pour tout mettre dedans, et _parce qu'_elles portent des sacs personne ne se donne la peine d'ajouter des poches sur leurs vêtements. Et se contenter de mettre des poches sur les vêtements n'aurait pas le même _impact_. Les ceintures doivent être fortes, vigoureuses, elles sont difficiles à _voler_, c'est tellement facile de tirer un sac de l'épaule de quelqu'un -"

"Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel. "J'ai des amies- ES. Ces ceintures sont faites pour que les femmes se sentent compétentes, prête à faire face à toutes les éventualités et _fortes_. On peut en faire des petites et élégantes pour les tenues de soirée. Juste quelques poches. _Imagine_, ce serait magnifique autour d'une immense robe -"

"Les supers sont un sujet tabou, politiquement parlant."

"Depuis quand est-ce que les ceintures sont illégales ?"

"Tu _sais_ ce que ces ceintures véhiculent comme message. 'Vous aussi vous pouvez être un superhéros!'"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à faire passer ce message aux femmes ?"

Elle le regarde toujours au-dessus de ses lunettes, puis baisse les yeux vers son portable. Elle respire doucement par le nez. "On savait exactement dans quoi on se lançait quand on t'a engagé, je ne dis pas le contraire."

Le portfolio de Kurt était définitivement unique en son genre. Des gilets par balle de haute couture, des Kevlar de soirée, et des robes ignifugées. A l'entretien d'embauche il était resté assis au bord de son siège, l'air calme et têtu et avait déclaré, « _La mode c'est de la politique. Ce que l'on porte c'est la manière dont on se présente au monde et à _nous même_. Qui n'a pas envie de se sentir plus en sécurité, plus fort, plus audacieux ? _Tout _n'est que peinture de guerre. Chaque tenue parle d'elle-même. Parfois tu as besoin de porter quelque chose qui crie 'Je suis là et je suis fort'. »_

Elle fronce les yeux en le regardant, puis les ferme et hausse les épaules. "D'accord. Je les aime bien. _Ne_ t'excite pas trop, oublie pas que je suis la gentille ici, t'as encore deux autres dragons à affronter."

Il essaye de ne pas rebondir sur sa chaise. "J'ai hâte de les entendre me dire à quel point elles les aiment, leurs voix remplies de mauvaise foi."

Elle rigole dans son nez et dit, "Bordel. Tu vas quand-même pas te mettre à créer des masques pour les tenues de tous les jours, si?"

"Tu n'auras jamais besoin de retirer mes créations pour rentrer dans une banque, promis," dit-il, les mains levées pour montrer qu'il se rend, ses yeux immenses et remplis d'innocence et cette fois-ci elle éclate de rire.

La porte du bureau des designers apprenties s'ouvre et June passe sa tête par l'encadrement, bouche bée. "Sophie – aux infos, est-ce que t'as vu les infos ?"

"Non, June, très chère, je _travaillais_. Mais je suis contente que les choses soient si calmes de votre côté ."

"Ils sont en train d'évacuer la zone, Sophie, ils veulent tout le monde à Central Park -"

"Quoi?"

Kurt posant son stylo, dit, bien plus calme que son cœur qui bât à tout rompre, "Quoi ?"

June avale sa salive. "Ce – ce monstre lézard est de retour, il est dans la rue en train de s'amuser à balancer les voitures qui lui passent sous la main, ils veulent tout le monde hors de son chemin la police est _partout_ -"

Kurt recule sa chaise et se dirige vers les fenêtres, il regarde en bas tandis que trois voitures de police passent en silence devant le building. Un des apprentis designers, Chandler, vient se tenir à ses côtés pour regarder la rues sous eux- il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Kurt depuis le fabuleux désastre de leurs presque-peut-être-oh-non-tout-compte-fait-il-ne-se-passera-rien, et murmure dans un souffle, "Oh mon Dieu." Kurt avale sa salive, les bras croisés contre lui pour essayer de se rendre tout petit. Sophie se frotte les yeux sous ses lunettes.

"Evacuer vers _où_? Il est pas _là,_ on peut pas - oh bordel, tout le monde dans la cave, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire quand _Godzilla_ attaque ? Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? Assieds-toi, t'es vraiment pâle."

"Je suis toujours pâle," dit-il, s'écartant de la fenêtre, pour avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner de Chandler sans que ça ne se voit vraiment. Il avale sa salive. "Je - désolé. Je -" Trouve un mensonge, n'importe quoi, ça fait déjà une heure que tu devrais être là-bas.''J'étais – dans le coin la dernière fois qu'il a – Je suis désolé c'est juste que, - vous ne pensez pas qu'il va venir ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Il a choisit de jouer la carte du 'gamin de effrayé l'Ohio '. Il a vingt-trois ans mais il sait qu'il parait plus jeune et qu'on dirait qu'une pichenette bien placée pourrait le faire tomber dans les pommes ; parfois il a bien trop besoin que les gens aient pitié de lui pour leur en vouloir quand ils le font automatiquement.

"Oh bordel." Sophie passe une main à travers ses cheveux retenu en un chignon fixé sur sa tête, quelques mèches bien trop remplies d'électricité statique pour rester retenues dans celui-ci . "Assieds-toi. Tu veux aller dans le métro, ou autre ? On dit toujours que c'est plus prudent sous terre. Ils donnent probablement des instruction pour te dire où aller pour être en sécurité." Elle frotte de nouveau ses yeux. "June, déclenche l'alarme incendie! Faut qu'on fasse sortir les gens."

"Pour aller _où _?"

"N'importe où ! Evacuer veut dire _sortir_ des bâtiments, il y aura des flics en bas pour nous donner des instructions!"

Kurt profite que leur attention ne soit pas sur lui pour partir, seul Chandler commence à dire quelque chose et s'arrête, et puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne devant lui qui lui tourne le dos, dès qu'il est hors de vue de ceux qui se trouvent dans la salle dont il sort, il se rend invisible et spectre à travers les étages. Quelque part, sous son bureau, il a laissé un sac avec un costume qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à utiliser. Il lui faut juste quelque part où il pourra se changer en sécurité, il peut suivre les voitures de police pour trouver les problèmes, et une boule pèse sur son estomac, ça, encore, est-ce qu'il peut réussir à s'occuper de ça encore une fois - ?

Pas le choix. Il retire sa cravate et enfile son masque dans un placard, et oui, il sait ce que ça veut dire de porter des vêtements comme s'ils étaient une arme dans ses mains. Sous cette cape il n'a aucun doute. La vie est beaucoup plus simple derrière ce masque . . .

* * *

'Puckzilla' est à un carrefour cerné par des hélicoptères, qui est maintenant infranchissable car clos par des voitures retournées à ses extrémités, et c'est bien possible que le monstre soit plus gros que la dernière fois. Son t-shirt est déchiré et pend de ses épaules – heureusement ses hanches sont plus fines, son pantalon tient toujours le coup – sa peau est verte, recouverte d'écailles du haut de ses épaules jusqu'au bout de sa queue se balançant derrière lui. Il serre ses poings, qui sont maintenant des pattes, penche sa tête en arrière et mugit, _"Allez ramène-toi! Dans la lumière du jour, viens te mesurer à Puckzilla, si t'es un homme!"_

"Un homme qui t'a botté le cul la dernière fois," marmonne t-il, se tenant les bras croisés et invisible avec les flics, utilisant les deux voitures barricadant la rue comme bouclier. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ?"

Il scanne les flics des yeux et son cœur manque un battement car parmi eux se tient Finn, en uniforme et un pistolet à la main, et Le Fantôme – déteste être Le Fantôme devant les gens qui le connaissent en tant que _Kurt_. Mais ici il y a une camionnette de télévision dans le coin, des caméras pointées sur Puckzilla et pas moyen que ce soit aussi secret que ses activités de nuit habituelles. Il doit rester dos aux caméras et invisible le plus possible, et protéger Finn quoi qu'il arrive. Il tire sa capuche pour qu'elle couvre encore plus sa tête, passe à travers une des voitures et arrive dans le périmètre vide qui s'est formé autour de Puckzilla, essayant de respirer calmement.

"Allez faible poltergeist, viens me faire face ! Deuxième Round, c'est parti ! Combat d'homme à homme, on règle ça ici et maintenant -"

Il ne se rend pas encore visible pour le moment; il se contente de s'approcher de lui et parle fort. "On a déjà réglé ça, Noah, on l'a réglé en te mettant en prison. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Il tourne la tête dans tous les sens mais ne voit pas Le Fantôme, qui attend là les bras croisés. "-t'es où, bordel ? Tu te caches comme un sale lâche, tu n'oses pas me faire _face_ -"

"D'accord," dit calmement Le Fantôme. "Et si on faisait un deal, _tu_ arrêtes d'être un monstre lézard géant et j'arrête d'être un fantôme, comme ça le combat sera plus loyal. Mais on pourrait aussi le régler sur Mario Kart ou... je sais pas moi."

"Viens là et _bats_-toi, Casper."

Le Fantôme se contente de le regarder. "Noah, tu sais comment ça va se finir. Tu sais qu'être ridiculement fort n'est pas un avantage face à moi. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça va _t'apporter _?"

Puck arrive à peu près à deviner où est le Fantôme grâce à sa voix, alors quand ses yeux se posent sur lui Le Fantôme fait doucement le tour de son corps, et se rend immatériel au cas où, seuls ses talons sont toujours tangibles pour ne pas tomber à travers la route. "Tu sais où tu m'as _mis,_ mec ? T'as idée de ce que c'est là-dedans ?"

"T'as braqué une banque, tu pensais qu'il allait se passer quoi si tu te faisais attraper ? Que les gens allaient être _déçus_ par ton comportement et te demander d'agir mieux la prochaine fois ?"

"Les gens se sont _moqués!_" rugit-il, tournant sur lui-même pour suivre la voix en mouvement du Fantôme. "De _moi !_J'me suis fait mettre au tapis par un misérable en costume d'halloween! Et bien tu sais quoi ? Cette fois-ci c'est différent, cette fois-ci j'ai passé tout ce temps en prison à réfléchir à comment battre quelqu'un d'aussi froussard que toi qui n'oses même pas rester visible et se faire frapper -"

"C'est vrai que c'est vraiment lâche de ma part de ne pas me rendre visible et me laisser frapper par un monstre génétiquement modifié."

Les muscles des épaules de Puckzilla se tendent, les pans de sa chemise s'ouvrant et se fermant encore et encore, alors qu'il fouille dans la poche arrière de son jean, en sort une boite d'allumettes. "Tu pensais que c'était pour quoi toutes ces voitures renversées ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu -"

Il allume une allumette, met le feu à la boite. Puis il la jette – un arc de lumière dans le ciel – sur une des voitures renversées sur le dos, qui repose dans une petite flaque d'essence, 2 rues plus loin. Le feu s'allume dans un bruit des _plus doux_, comme celui des flammes d'un phénix. Le Fantôme est paralysé parce qu'il a des _raisons_ de ne pas aimer le feu, mais Puckzilla a une autre boite d'allumettes et il se tient près à l'envoyer sur une autre voiture renversée.

Puckerman a presque bien préparé son coup, parce que même intangible le Fantôme peut toujours sentir la chaleur et a besoin de respirer, ce feu reste dangereux pour lui. Mais il peut passer à travers le _sol_ et dans ce cas ce sont les autres qui sont en danger si toute la zone s'enflamme... , et _Finn_ se trouve derrière ces voitures de police.

Il se jette sur lui, fait passer les allumettes à travers la main de Puckzilla et celui-ci rugit , il attrape la cape du Fantôme alors qu'il retombe, de nouveau visible, et il passe à travers la route. Il laisse les allumettes sous le goudron, se retourne, donne un coup de pied et se tire à travers la surface solide, remontant en prenant son souffle – pas d'air à l'intérieur d'objets solides – derrière Puckzilla, qui a déjà allumé une autre voiture, le feu encadrant deux côtés de la route maintenant. Le Fantôme se tient sur ses mains et roule pour éviter la queue de Puck, faisant la roue sur ses jambes, de nouveau debout sur la route. "Tu vas tuer des gens !"

"Des gens qui m'ont jeté en prison, comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à foutre de moi, ils m'ont mis des chaines, comme à un _animal_-"

"Peut-être qu'ils ne le feraient pas si tu ne faisais pas _ça_ quand tu n'as _pas_ tes chaines !"

"Personne n'en a rien à faire de moi ! Personne n'en a rien à faire de Puckzilla!"

"Tu obtiendrais peut-être plus de compassion si tu arrêtais de parler de toi à la troisième personne," dit le Fantôme, et Puckzilla _rugit_, et donne un coup de poing dans le goudron de la route. Le Fantôme cligne des yeux, se recule alors que Puckzilla retire sa main du sol, tirant des câbles avec celle-ci, les étirant et les faisant casser, les sortant de la route comme des veines infectées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu -?"

Il redonne un coup et cette fois les câbles qu'il tire du sol grésillent et _claquent_, remplis d'électricité, et ses mains tremblent un peu mais il ne donne aucun signe qu'il la ressent. "Et voilà, l'ectoplasme, Le Puckasaurus Rex ne ressent pas la douleur. Et si tu venais là, voir comment ça _fait_."

Il est figé sur place. Puckzilla est aussi fort qu'un troupeau de bœufs et presque aussi intelligent, mais assez intelligent pour savoir qu'être fort n'apporte rien quand ta cible peut devenir intangible à n'importe quel moment – quand c'est un fantôme que tu essayes de frapper. Mais il y a certaines choses face auxquelles le Fantôme est extrêmement vulnérable et il le sait. L'une d'entre elles est l'air, il a toujours besoin de respirer, et rester coincé dans quelque chose de solide, ou inhaler quelque chose comme les gaz empoisonnés de La Baïonnette Rose pourrait toujours le tuer. Une autre est le feu, à des températures trop chaudes – ou trop faibles – s'il perd conscience il est perdu. Et la troisième chose-

Il s'est pris un coup de taser une fois. En sauvant une femme d'une agression et elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle n'a pas attendu de savoir _pourquoi_ il l'avait sauvé; il s'était réveillé entouré de passants en pleins débats pour savoir que faire de lui, est-ce que tu peux appeler une ambulance pour un super héros ? Sa tête reposant sur la veste roulée en boule d'une fille. Elle était gentille, l'avait aidé à se relever alors qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes et il était _gêné_ tout autant que désespérément faible.

Même en spectrant, l'électricité pouvait le blesser. Et il n'a aucun moyen de stopper Puckzilla sans être près de lui, il doit le _toucher_ pour le hanter, rien de physique ne lui fera mal mais si Le Fantôme peut passer sa main dans sa tête il peut lui faire subir toute la terreur du monde et ça, _ça_ le fera tomber dans les pommes -

S'il arrive à passer la ligne d'étincelles électriques qu'il tient dans sa main.

Il se lèche les lèvres, essaye de penser à ce qu'il doit faire.

Et c'est là qu'il entend les cris derrière lui, lance un regard vers le côté et entend une voix qu'il connait crier, _"Non vous ne pouvez pas-!"_ et ils ouvrent le feu. Il met un bras devant son visage d'instinct, même si quand il spectre le pire que les balles puissent lui faire sont le chatouiller en passant à travers lui; il les entend toucher les côtes de Puckzilla, ne le faisant même pas saigner, puis quelqu'un crie 'Officier Hudson', et une des voitures brûlantes explose.

Ses oreilles sifflent. Il est face contre le sol, s'allongeant sur ses bras, intangible et un pneu en feu passe à travers lui et roule plus loin et il halète à cause de la chaleur de celui-ci. Puckzilla a attrapé la moitié d'un siège, le rembourrage brûlant d'une couleur orange flamboie, il le lance dans un grognement triomphal sur Le Fantôme accroupi à terre.

Le siège se cogne à quelque chose de vert qui apparaît dans les airs devant le visage du Fantôme et il rebondit dessus. Il le fixe, son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles tellement il bat fort, l'hexagone vert clair qui est _juste_ devant lui dans les airs avant qu'il ne disparaisse, c'est ensuite qu'il voit la silhouette en noir s'approchant d'eux, marchant sur la route vide. C'est un enfant. C'est forcement un enfant parce que pas moyen qu'un adulte soit aussi petit et c'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?

"Putain d'intrus, retourne dans les gradins." marmonne Puckzilla, et tourne sur lui-même pour faire claquer sa queue comme un fouet. Le Fantôme saute vers l'avant mais il ne sera jamais assez rapide, il ne serait jamais arrivé à temps, et il n'en a pas besoin parce que la queue de Puckzilla se frappe à d'autres hexagones verts, s'imbriquant ensemble et formant comme une alvéole entourant l'homme en noir. Puckzilla titube face à sa propre force revenant vers lui renvoyée par les boucliers, ses mains formant des poings, il grogne maintenant en faisant face à son nouvel adversaire. Et tout ce à quoi le Fantôme pense est : « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »_

La queue de Puckzilla bat l'air derrière lui, ses écailles bougeant dangereusement. "C'est entre moi et l'ectoplasme, gamin, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer, émo."

Il porte une capuche et une sorte de masque de ski en dessous. Un héros amateur, pense Le Fantôme, fulminant intérieurement. Au moins il a des pouvoirs, mais oh mon Dieu il va se faire tuer ou tuer d'_autres_ gens s'il n'arrive pas à régler la situation. Mais Puckzilla lui tourne le dos maintenant et c'est peut-être tout ce dont il a besoin . . .

Le gosse dit, ayant l'air joyeux même si sa voix tremble un peu, "Désolé mais tu fais quatre fois sa taille, j'essaye juste d'équilibrer un peu les choses, sinon on dirait juste du harcèlement."

"Harcèlement," Puckzilla rit. "Si tu veux dire un mec plus fort qui s'en prend à un mec plus faible, c'est comme ça que le monde _fonctionne_."

"Je veux dire que tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui pèse autant que ta jambe. Même si ne t'en prendre à personne serait gentil."

Le Fantôme s'approche de Puckzilla, plutôt lentement. Il a laissé tomber le câble électrique quand les flics ont commencé à tirer, et il est entre eux deux; il essaye de l'éviter, se rend de nouveau invisible, regarde attentivement le lézard humain et l'enfant en noir qui parlent.

"'Gentil'." dit Puckzilla, l'air aussi impressionné que s'il voyait un morceau de chewing-gum sur la route.

Le gosse en noir hausse les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?"

_"Gentil."_ Sa voix est plus un grognement qu'autre chose maintenant, le Fantôme est arrêté à quelques pas de lui, attendant le bon moment. "Gentil comme ces dingues qui m'ont foutu dans un labo et m'ont fait _ça_ ? Gentil comme quand j'arrive pas à trouver un boulot ou une fille à qui je ne foute pas la trouille, _gentil_ comme quand je suis traité comme un monstre alors que je n'ai rien fait de _mal_ pour le moment -"

Il ressent un pincement au cœur; combattre un monstre est une chose. Mais combattre une victime ? Bon d'accord, c'est une victime qui compte utiliser ce fait comme excuse pour se défouler sur d'autres personnes, mais – mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que le Fantôme fait c'est _aider_ les victimes . . .

L'enfant en noir ne sait pas quoi dire non plus, il reste là la bouche légèrement ouverte et les poings desserrés, ses bras ballants contre lui, se rendant peut-être compte qu'il est fou de faire ça, même si ça semblait évident. Et le Fantôme avale sa salive, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il y a des vies en jeu et une de ces voitures pourrait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il peut trouver un moyen de _parler_ à Puckzilla plus tard, pour le moment il doit trouver le moyen de mettre tout le monde en sécurité.

Il redevient visible derrière l'épaule de Puck, sortant sa main de sa cape, prêt à sauter. Et les yeux du gosse se posent directement sur lui.

_Idiot._

Puckzilla se retourne en grognant, Le Fantôme se jette en _arrière_ plutôt qu'en avant d'instinct et la queue de Puck passe à travers son corps spectral. L'enfant se jette en avant et court vers Puck – qui continue de tourner sur lui-même, et le Fantôme ne peut que crier, "Non-!" avant que sa queue ne frappe les côtes du gosse, l'envoyant valser dans une voiture. Pas le temps : Le Fantôme s'élance.

Il atterrit sur le dos immense de Puckzilla, attrape son épaule et donne un coup de pied s'élevant dans les airs juste au-dessus de sa tête, et ses pattes cherche à l'attraper; regardant dans ses yeux la tête en bas le Fantôme murmure, "Je suis désolé," et il spectre sa main à travers sa tête.

Il se l'est fait à lui-même une fois. Il devait savoir ce que c'était et ce que ça faisait aux personnes qu'il hantait, quel genre d'effets néfastes il causait . Il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé et assit au bord de son lit, il avait respiré lentement, prit une grand inspiration , et s'était hanté. Il avait spectré sa main à travers sa propre tête, il s'était _hanté_ lui-même.

Il s'était réveillé sur le sol de sa chambre, frigorifié.

C'est la peur. La _peur _sous forme physique, gelée et paralysante, la peur qui bloque le corps et coupe le souffle et arrête le fonctionnement du cerveau, une terreur si forte que l'esprit et le corps s'arrêtent, une peur plus forte que la mort et la douleur, rien d'autre que de la peur. Si pure qu'on ne peut y faire face : la plupart des personnes tombent inconscientes dans la seconde. Certains ne poussent même pas de cris.

Mais la plupart le font.

Il est toujours en train de tomber alors que Puckerman _hurle_, tête contre le sol. Il spectre à travers celui-ci, donne un coup de pied et se retourne, saute, de retour dans la lumière; Puckerman chancelle d'un pied sur l'autre, tenant sa tête de ses mains, puis son torse, puis il tombe à genoux – sa peau passant de vert à café au lait , son corps redevenant d'un taille plus petite, sa queue disparaissant – et il s'effondre sur le côté. A ce moment on dirait juste un homme, un homme avec une crête iroquoise à la place d'écailles, vulnérable sur le sol avec ses yeux et sa bouche fermés.

Le gamin en noir est à genoux à côté de la voiture, se tenant contre la porte. Le Fantôme se précipite vers lui, s'accroupit- "Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? Est-ce que ça va, tu penses pouvoir tenir debout ?"

"Quoi. Je." Il plisse ses yeux en regardant le Fantôme et dit, "Oh mon Dieu c'est vraiment toi."

Il sait que les flics vont arriver pour les arrêter, il sait que Finn ne peut pas risquer de les ralentir. "Est-ce que tu peux _marcher_. C'est important."

"Ouais. Ça va. Ouais." Il se relève bien trop rapidement et titube, et le Fantôme attrape son bras, l'empêche de retomber.

"Accroche-toi à moi et retiens ton souffle."

"Quoi ?"

Un des flics crie, "Restez où vous êtes, les mains en l'air!"

Le Fantôme lui crie dessus, _"Retiens ton souffle."_ et il spectre vers le bas, tirant le garçon avec lui. Il crie mais il arrive à prendre un souffle qu'il retient avant qu'ils ne soient sous terre, frais, noir, silencieux, et Le Fantôme les fait glisser plus bas, les laissant tomber lentement dans la solidité, tu ne passes jamais trop de temps sous terre dans New York sans tomber sur un espace dans le sol– une cave, une station de métro, _parfois_ même les égouts-

Ses mains, à la recherche de vide sous eux, trouve quelque chose. Et il passe sa tête à travers, ne voit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à prendre sa lampe torche; une station de métro _désaffectée_, parfait. Il tire sur la main du garçon, se retourne pour avoir les pieds vers le bas et il les spectre vers le vide. Ils tombent _tellement_ plus vite, le garçon crie avant que le Fantôme ne les fasse passer à travers la plateforme du métro, puis il les tire de nouveau sur le sol. Il le tient par les épaules parce qu'il tremble, clipsant la lampe torche sur sa ceinture d'une main, faisant apparaitre les graffitis et leurs ombres sur les murs . "Je vais t'emmener voir un docteur. Mais avant tu dois me dire ce que tu foutais ."

Le garçon tousse, "J'aidais."

La rage en lui le frappe comme un poing dans la poitrine, Il n'arrive presque pas à _respirer_ face à elle. Il attrape le masque de ski sur son front, l'arrache d'un coup - le garçon crie, "Hey-!" Et le Fantôme le lance sur le côté, lui dit d'un ton brusque, "Tu vas te _tuer_, est-ce que tu as une _idée_ -"

Il a à peu près son âge, plus âgé que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et un corps plus robuste que ce que suggèrent ces vêtements larges. Il cligne des yeux – bruns, grands et enfantins, un nez mignon, des sourcils franchement ridicules, du sang sur l'un d'eux à cause d'une petite coupure sur son front qu'il a dû se faire en se tapant dans la voiture. Le Fantôme répète, plus doucement, plus fermement, "Tu vas te tuer. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir porter de masque. Je t'emmène chez un docteur et je te ramène chez toi et ensuite je ne veux plus jamais te -"

"Je veux _aider_, j'ai ça -" Il lève une main et des petits hexagones apparaissent dans les airs autour d'eux et disparaissent de nouveau. "- Est-ce que je ne peux pas _aider_ ?"

"En te tapant dans des voitures? Tu penses vraiment qu_e _tu m'as _aidé _?"

"J'ai empêché ce siège de te toucher !"

"Il ne m'aurait pas toucher! Je suis le _Fantôme !_" Maintenant il lui crie clairement dessus. "C'est pas un jeu! C'est pas marrant! Si tu veux être un héros porte-toi volontaire au resto du cœur, _n'enfile pas un masque!_"

"Qu- toi tu le fais! Pourquoi pas moi ?"

Son souffle sort par son nez, il n'a pas la _force_ pour ça . "D'accord. Fais-toi tuer dans ce cas. Essaye juste de le faire pendant la journée et pas pendant ma tournée." Il déclipse la lampe torche, attrape le poignet du garçon – il essaye de dégager sa main mais le Fantôme le sert plus fort. "Je _t'emmène chez un docteur_, t'as surement une commotion. Allez. On va bien trouver une station qui marche au bout d'un moment."

"Ça va! Je ne -"

Le Fantôme les fait tourner sur la plateforme et le bras du gars devient soudainement lâche dans sa main; il se retourne aussi vite qu'il le peut, attrape ses épaules tandis qu'il halète à genoux sur la plateforme, disant doucement, après chacune de ses respirations trop rapide, "Ça va, ça va, je vais bien "

"T'as une commotion. Respire. Je connais un docteur."

"On peut pas - l'hôpital ?"

"Tu viens juste de mettre un masque, de montrer tes pouvoirs et de te battre avec un super vilain. Aller dans un hôpital serait comme te balader dans les rues avec un panneau disant _arrêtez-moi. _Allez. On va aller doucement. Je connais un docteur, ça va aller."

Le gars est immobile pendant un moment, respirant en regardant le sol, la tête vers le bas. Il avale sa salive, et acquiesce, lève la tête doucement avec difficulté. "D'accord."

Le Fantôme l'aide à descendre sur les rails. "T'inquiète pas pour les trains. Reste accrocher à moi, je nous spectrerai."

"C'est."

"Mm?"

"Pas ce que -"

". . . quoi?"

"J'imaginais. Pas ce que j'imaginais."

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait que c'était qu'être un super héros, faire des défilés ? Il se contente de tenir son poignet et d'avancer sur les rails, et dit, car c'est sûrement une bonne idée de l'occuper en parlant, "T'imaginais quoi ?"

"J'sais pas. Pas ça. Ça pue la pisse là-dedans."

Son rire lui échappe trop brusquement, il l'étouffe trop tard. Quand il tourne la tête vers lui le garçon a un grand sourire sur son visage, et c'est dur de ne pas sourire en retour. "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Je ne me suis pas encore choisi un nom."

"Quoi ? Ton vrai nom !"

"Est-ce que je devrais vraiment te le dire ? Avec les identités secrètes et tout ça ?"

"Tu ne vas pas devenir un super héro, tu n'as pas besoin d'une identité secrète. Et j'ai besoin d'un nom pour pouvoir t'appeler, toi au moins tu sais comment _m'appeler_."

"Um. Je-" Il passe sa main sur son front, ferme les yeux un instant. "Ton plus grand fan ? Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ?"

Le Fantôme lève les yeux au ciel, continue de marcher. "Je vais pas t'appeler comme ça."

"Je." Les bruits de leurs pas résonnent, faisant beaucoup de bruit dans la pièce noire. "Je t'admire . . . Je t'admire vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? Je lis sur tout ce que tu fais, je -"

"Tu ne lis pas sur _tout _ce que je fais."

"Tout ce qui se sait sur tes activités. Je suis tous les blogs, c'est juste que – tu sais quand tu n'es qu'un mec de l'Ohio avec ce genre de _truc_ fou que tu peux faire, et que tu vois quelqu'un faire des choses aussi extraordinaires que ce que toi tu fais ? C'est juste – j'ai l'impression de -comme si je comprenais enfin pourquoi j'ai ça, tu comprends ?"

Il veut dire, où dans l'Ohio ? Mais contrairement à son nouvel ami « J'ai une commotion et j'arrive pas à m'arrêter de parler », Le Fantôme lui sait comment garder une identité secrète. "C'est ça ton pouvoir ? Tu fais des petits – boucliers ?"

"Ouais. Mais je peux aussi faire d'autres trucs avec. Mais je pense que je devrais éviter là, je me sens pas vraiment." Il se frotte un œil. "Bien."

"Contente-toi de mettre un pied devant l'autre."

Ils sont silencieux pendant quelques minutes, et juste quelques instants avant que Le Fantôme ne s'apprête à reprendre la conversation pour savoir comment il se sent le garçon dit, "J'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi."

Il se contente de tenir son poignet, continue de marcher. Le garçon tire sur son bras, lâche son poignet pour prendre sa main gantée à la place, et le Fantôme objecterait normalement mais - mais. Il ne sait pas. Il est un peu déboussolé et apparemment c'est un énorme super-groupie. Quelque chose entre la limite de bizarre et mignon, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait le tuer de tenir la main de ce gars.

Ça fait longtemps que personne n'avait voulu tenir sa main. Il essaye de ne pas y penser tandis que son visage devient rouge sous son masque.

"Tu sens bon," dit la groupie. "Il ne le disent jamais sur les blogs."

Oh zut, il pourrait encore rire. "M'oblige pas à te laisser ici."

"Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça compromet ton identité ? Maintenant que je sais comment tu sens ?"

"Je sens la sueur et le métro."

"Hey," dit le garçon, tirant sa main. "Je pourrais te faire chanter. Tu dois m'apprendre comment être un super héros ou je dirai à tout le monde sur internet ce que tu sens."

"Non, s'il te plaît, ça compromettrait totalement mon identité secrète," dit-il d'un ton monotone. Puis, "Qu'est-ce que je _sens_ ?"

Le garçon renifle son épaule, et le Fantôme essaye de ne pas sursauter. "Le linge propre et le shampoing et . . . la sueur, mais le genre de sueur qui te donne, faim tu vois..."

Ne dis rien, contente-toi de marcher.

Groupie tire encore sa main. "Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à être un super héros ?"

"Non. Il y a de la lumière devant, tais-toi, je peux nous rendre invisibles mais les gens vont remarquer si des voix sans corps arrivent sur la plateforme."

"On va prendre le métro pour aller chez ce docteur ?"

"Tu peux dire au policier de rajouter ça à mon casier judiciaire. Je fais ma propre justice _et_ je prends le métro illégalement."

"Oh mon Dieu, t'es un _vrai_ super vilain."

Il veut vraiment rire, encore une fois, mais il serre la main du garçon à la place. "Ferme_-la_."

* * *

Il tire Groupie sur les échelles d'urgence, ce qui n'est pas drôle à faire puis il frappe à la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Il commence à faire noir, tard un soir d'automne, et il y a de la lumière dernière les rideaux. Après un moment quelqu'un les tire sur le côté, et la fille à l'intérieur _sourit_ et détache les barres de sécurité pour qu'ils puissent entrer. "Mike! On a un visiteur! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui c'est ?"

"Une groupie avec la tête défoncée." Il l'aide à escalader la fenêtre et Groupie tombe dans les bras de Tina quand il trébuche, et il s'assied sur le sol de la chambre ayant l'air un peu à l'ouest. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Mike les fixe, puis court et s'accroupit devant Groupie, qui est appuyé sur une de ses mains, l'autre tenant sa tête, "Wow."

"Okay, regarde mon doigt." dit Mike, attrapant son bras immédiatement et tenant un doigt devant ses yeux qui louchent. "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Le Fantôme ouvre le portefeuille qu'il vient de spectrer de la poche du garçon. "Il s'appelle Blaine . Sérieusement, tu enfiles un masque et tu prends ta carte d'identité avec toi ?"

"Comment est-ce -" Blaine tourne la tête pour regarder le Fantôme et grogne, serre les dents, et se retourne doucement vers Mike qui dit, "Okay Blaine, doucement, viens t'asseoir et je vais nettoyer ta coupure. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?"

"Il s'est interposé entre moi et un dinosaure." Le Fantôme s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant le portefeuille de Blaine tomber sur le lit où ils sont assis avec Mike, celui-ci se lève et va chercher son kit médical. Tina le fixe puis regarde le Fantôme.

"C'est lui ? Je l'ai vu au journal, c'est le gars avec les boucliers verts ?"

Blaine dit d'un air plaintif, "Vous vous êtes donnés pour mot de détruire mon identité secrète ou quoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas d'identité secrète, t'es pas un super héro !"

"Ça c'est juste parce que tu veux pas m'aider," dit Blaine, comme si le Fantôme était _vraiment_ irresponsable d'essayer de sauver son, admettons-le, magnifique petit cul. "Je suis en train d'_apprendre_, je peux m'améliorer -"

Mike est de retour dans la chambre, une valisette dans la main qu'il pose sur le lit et il l'ouvre. "Tina, est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher de l'eau chaude ?"

"Je m'en charge," dit-elle, déjà debout et en route. Ils font une excellent équipe, Tina l'artiste et Mike l'apprenti docteur, et ils sont aussi un couple adorable, et la plupart du temps le Fantôme arrive à se sentir attendri plutôt que jaloux en les voyant. Vraiment, _la plupart du temps_, c'est le cas.

Blaine grimace et ouvre les yeux, il dit, "Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?"

Le Fantôme balance légèrement ses pieds dans l'air. "Laisse-moi ajouter une autre raison à la liste de ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais un super héros terrible."

"Quoi, ça _pique_, personne n'aime ça!"

"Ça va juste piquer un peu," lui promet Mike, tandis que Tina revient avec un bol rempli d'eau brûlante, le posant sur un livre sur la table de chevet. Mike trempe un bout de coton dans le bol et verse un peu d'antiseptique dessus. "Ne bouge pas . . ."

Blaine serre la mâchoire et ne fait aucun bruit pendant que Mike nettoie sa blessure, apparemment déterminé à prouver que lui _aussi_ il peut être un super héro. Et Le Fantôme se force à garder la bouche fermée et à ne pas rire, gardant ses yeux rivés sur la peinture de Tina sur le mur, des graffitis emmêlés les uns dans les autres dans des tons de gris avec les contours blanc d'une cape à capuche au milieu de celui-ci, comme les contours d'un fantôme; cette cape blanche ressort du tableau comme un ange le jour de l'Annonciation. Il en voit partout dans la ville. Ils ressemblent à des poissons rouges avec des drôles de queues, mais il apprécie le geste.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demande Tina sa main sur son bras. "Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?"

Il lui sourit. "Je vais bien."

Les yeux vitreux et la mâchoire tendue, Blaine dit, "Alors, comment est-ce que _vous_ le connaissez?"

"Il m'a sauvé la vie un jour," dit Tina en se levant, repassant ses longs cheveux noirs sur son épaule. "Je prenais une photo – celle-là, en fait, " Elle pointe du doigt un autre tableau d'un mur de graffiti, de la tôle noire ondulé et recouverte d'une cacophonie de tags, avec une cape blanche dans un des coins du bas, comme une signature – "quand un mec bourré ou drogué ou juste fou m'a plaquée contre le mur et . . . il m'a ramenée à la maison, comme un vraie gentleman," et elle lui sourit et le Fantôme fait mine de faire une révérence depuis sa place sur la fenêtre – "et Mike a dit que si il avait besoin d'aide on était là pour lui."

"Quelqu'un va devoir passer la nuit avec lui," dit Mike, parce que Mike fait attention à son secret et ne veut pas que des détails, comme _pourquoi_ Le Fantôme avait eu besoin d'eux, apparaissent dans la conversation, il laisse tomber le coton dans la poubelle sous le bureau de Tina. "Il peut dormir sur notre canapé."

"Non, non non, il faut que je rentre, mon frère – il va péter un plomb si je reviens pas, vous pouvez pas vous imaginez, je peux pas -"

"Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire," dit patiemment le Fantôme, "quand je te dis que tu n'as pas sérieusement pensé à ce qu'implique ce truc de super héro."

"Il va appeler notre mère. Je peux pas rester toute la nuit ici." Il referme les yeux. "_Mon Dieu_ c'est tellement gênant, je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi humilié de toute ma _vie_, et j'ai déjà joué la sérénade à un vendeur de GAP."

"Si les commotions te font révéler des millions d'informations personnelles que n'importe qui pourrait entendre, je te le redis une dernière fois, tu devrais vraiment réfléchir avant de te lancer dans une carrière de super héro." Le Fantôme soupire et se lève. "Je vais le ramener chez lui et rester avec lui. Toute la nuit ?"

"Réveille-le toutes les demi-heures. Appelle-moi si tu as un doute."

Blaine dit, "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?"

"Et bien là tu vas me donner ton adresse. T'as assez d'argent pour prendre un taxi là-dedans ?" Il pointe le portefeuille de Blaine du doigt sur le lit. "Je suis vraiment trop crevé pour te ramener chez toi en métro."

"Tu rentres à la _maison_ avec moi ?"

"Tu peux considérer ton identité secrète absolument grillée. Ce n'est pas grave, je sais très bien garder des secrets." Il sourit, et Blaine lève les yeux vers lui, ayant l'air méfiant et jeune et – d'accord, ça ne fait aucun mal d'admettre qu'il est mignon. Il n'a aucune vie amoureuse concrète, on ne peut vraiment pas lui en _vouloir_ du fait que cet idiot de garçon est injustement magnifique. "Si tu veux vraiment devenir un super héro alors tu dois vraiment comprendre que la plupart de ton temps va se résumer à ramener des gens chez eux, rester avec des personnes bourrées en pleurs pendant qu'ils attendent que leurs amis viennent les chercher, rester avec des gens en plein bad trip pendant que l'ambulance arrive, rester avec des commerçants effrayés, entourés de verre brisé pendant que les flics arrivent. C'est vraiment surprenant le temps que tu passes à _rester avec des gens_."

Blaine dit, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui dit "Tu vas rester avec moi ?"

Il fronce les yeux en le regardant, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'est réel ou s'il vient d'entrer dans le fantasme d'un super groupie. "Si tu fais quelque chose de chelou, je te hante, t'attache avec des menottes et te laisse seul.'' Compris ?"

Il tend sa main, innocent et clignant des yeux et ayant l'air de plus en plus _ravi_, et il doit vraiment _vraiment_ arrêter de lui donner envie de rire . . .

* * *

C'est un immeuble bien mieux que celui où il habite avec Rachel. Il reste invisible à côté de Blaine dans l'ascenseur, murmure, "C'est classe comme endroit." et Blaine hausse les épaules d'une manière légèrement embarrassée.

"C'est mon frère. Il est acteur."

Il lui demande presque s'il pourrait l'avoir vu dans quelque chose, mais n'importe quoi risque de trop révéler qui il est vraiment. Il se mord la langue et regarde les numéros augmenter un à un.

Il avance dans le couloir et Blaine dit, "T'es toujours là ?"

"Juste là." Il touche le bras de Blaine et sent son muscle se tendre puis se détendre, retire sa main. "Ne me parle plus avant qu'on soit dans l'appartement."

Blaine acquiesce, trouve la porte, farfouille à travers ses clés et l'ouvre. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur, son frère ne doit pas être là. Blaine reste là à tenir la porte bien après que Le Fantôme ne soit rentré. "T'es toujours là ?"

Derrière lui il dit, "Ferme cette putain de porte, Blaine."

Blaine sursaute, allume les lampes, regarde autour de lui pendant une seconde puis ferme la porte. "Okay, je vois pourquoi les criminels sont _terrifiés_ quand il te voit."

"Et ouais, je suis terrifiant." Il se rend de nouveau visible, et regarde vers la cuisine ouverte, une moquette de couleur pâle, du bois sombre et un lambris noir, d'immenses fenêtres donnant vue sur les toits de New York. Il doit retourner la tête pour regarder Blaine, la capuche couvre la plupart de sa vus périphérique – Il est intangible aussi souvent qu'il est en tenue civile , alors ça ne le dérange pas de sacrifier les contours de sa vision pour que son visage soit mieux caché - et Blaine est là à le regarder, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, un pansement couvrant la coupure sur son front et le bleu est maintenant étendu jusqu'à son œil et il va avoir un énorme œil au beurre noir à cause de ça. Il détourne son regard, parce que l'attention qu'il reçoit de la part de Blaine est étouffante. "Tu veux aller te coucher ?"

"Je – sais pas. Ouais, je suis un peu – fatigué."

"Où est ta chambre ? Va – va te changer ou, préviens-moi quand tu es - prêt."

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est gêné. Il a déjà fait _ça_ avant, il a même dû specter une fois pour se sortir des bras d'un gars qu'il avait sauvé et qui voulait lui montrer sa reconnaissance plus qu'une seule fois (avec quelques femmes aussi, rajoutant une couche à sa gêne), mais quelque chose à propos de ce garçon le rend vraiment nerveux dans son costume, comme s'il était plus exposé qu'il ne devrait l'être devant lui. Mais Blaine acquiesce et passe une main dans ses cheveux, l'air fatigué "Il y a du coca et tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo, fais comme chez toi." dit-il, et se traîne jusqu'à une des portes sur le côté, allumant les lampes sur son chemin.

Il se contente de rester là pendant un moment, les bras croisés et se sentant vraiment embarrassé. Puis il se dirige vers la porte fermée, toque et dit à travers, "Si je fais du café tu en veux un ?"

Blaine donne une réponse négative à travers la porte, sa voix étouffée; il doit avoir son pull au-dessus de la tête. Il essaye vraiment de ne pas penser à ça, repart et se débat avec la machine à café pendant un moment, trouve le sucre dans le quatrième tiroir qu'il fouille. Ils ont trois sortes de céréales différentes. C'est une sorte d'intimité plutôt étrange d'être dans la cuisine de quelqu'un d'autre.

La porte se rouvre. "Tu peux entrer," dit Blaine, l'ai plus jeune avec son t-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama, les pieds nus. "Ou tu vas rester dans le salon toute la nuit ? Je ne sais pas comment . . ."

"Je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi. Je veux pas te porter malheur en disant ça mais tu pourrais vomir et t'étouffer, il est encore tôt." Il se rapproche de lui et Blaine le regarde d'un air fatigué – il rentre son menton sous sa capuche, espérant que les ombres couvrent un peu plus son visage – et ensuite Blaine lui prend la tasse des mains, et il est trop surpris pour l'arrêter. Il boit une gorgée puis sourit.

"Du sucre et de la crème." Il lui rend. "Je promets de ne dire à personne ce que tu mets dans ton café."

"T'es un vrai petit stalker*," marmonne le Fantôme en le suivant dans sa chambre. Qui est.

Un peu...

Blaine reste au milieu de la pièce et dit, "Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tout ça doit être flippant pour toi."

Il y a un poster en noir et blanc au dessus de son lit, un poster de _lui_ sautant du bord d'un building, cette fameuse cape flottant derrière lui, son costume pâle sous la lumière; tout autour de son bureau, scotchées au mur se trouvent photos après photos sorties de magazines et de journaux, deux milles images de son propre visage à moitié caché et pixelisé, des titres de journaux écrits en majuscules, _LE FANTÔME ARRÊTE LE BRAQUAGE D'UNE BANQUE, SAUVE PAR UN FANTÔME_, _68% DES NEW YORKERS DÉCLARENT QUE LE FANTÔME EST GÉNIAL -_

A n'importe quel moment, se dit il, tu peux spectrer à travers le sol et ne jamais, jamais revenir dans le sanctuaire de démence de cette groupie de ta vie.

Il redit, aussi calmement qu'il le peut, "T'es un vrai petit stalker." et il marche vers la chaise de bureau, la fait rouler jusqu'au lit. "Allez. S'il te plaît va te coucher, la journée a été vraiment _longue_."

Blaine se glisse dans son lit, passe ses jambes sous les couvertures. "Est ce que tu as un travail la journée ? T'arrives à avoir un boulot de jour et à quand même rester debout toute la nuit pour sauver des vies?"

"Identité secrète," dit-il les yeux fermés, puis il boit son café.

"Je ne le dirai à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance."

"Non je ne peux pas faire confiance. Je t'ai rencontré il y a quatre heures. Je ne sais rien sur toi."

"Tu en sais _beaucoup_ plus sur moi que ce que moi je sais sur toi." Blaine hausse les épaules, avale sa salive. "Tu en sais plus sur moi que n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne pour les boucliers. Même pas – personne."

Il ouvre les yeux, le regarde au-dessus de sa tasse. "Pourquoi ?"

Blaine détourne les yeux. "Tu sais. _Tu_ sais. Non ? Quand tu as découvert que – Mon Dieu, tu n'était pas _terrifié _? C'est comme si ton propre corps ne t'appartenait plus, tu ne sais plus qui tu _es_, pas quand tu peux faire ça . . ."

Il le regarde calmement, boit une gorgé de café et ne dit rien. Blaine lèche ses lèvres.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait . . . J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me croire quand je te dis que tu peux me faire confiance. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te faire du mal ? Je -"

"Ne dis plus que tu es mon plus grand fan. S'il te plaît. J'ai vu les photos, je te crois. Allonge-toi et dors."

Blaine s'allonge sur le côté, mais ne ferme pas les yeux. "Comment t'as découvert que tu pouvais faire... ce que tu pouvais faire?"

"Identité secrète, Blaine."

"C'est pas juste."

"C'est la vie."

"Ta voix est bien meilleure que sur les fichiers audios sur internet," murmure t-il, ses yeux se fermant maintenant. "T'as une jolie voix."

Il se contente de soupirer et de boire un peu de café. Le café est la seul chose vraiment géniale dans sa vie en ce moment, se dit-il. Si le café n'existait pas il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Enfin, non il resterait son père. Et les cheesecakes aussi valent la peine de vivre. Mais le café reste le premier dans son cœur . . .

Blaine semble silencieux, pour le moment, alors Le Fantôme en profite pour checker son portable – il en a un pour chaque costume, configuré pour que Finn puisse le pister, juste au cas où – et il le pose sur sa cuisse pour garder un œil sur l'heure (chaque demi-heure, la nuit promet d'être longue). Ses yeux se posent autour de la chambre, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de la plupart de ces photos, il se cherche sur internet, aussi souvent qu'il l'ose parce qu'il faut qu'il voit ce qu'il se passe en ligne, il doit contrôler son image publique, mais -

Et quand il voit ce qu'il y a sur le net, entre les articles horripilants qui le catalogue en tant que dangereux criminel et ces putains de _fanfictions_, il ne veut vraiment pas en savoir plus.

Scotchée sur le côté de sa tour d'ordinateur, se trouve une photo à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper, à la une de tous les journaux et magazines quand il portait toujours ses pansements et que sa gorge et tout son être lui faisaient encore _mal_. Ce bâtiment en feu, ce pompier qui l'avait attrapé alors qu'il tombait après son sixième ou septième aller-retour, pendant que les autres avaient emmené l'homme qu'il venait de sortir de là sur un brancard et le pompier ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il en avait besoin, il avait juste tenu ses épaules et placé le masque sur son visage. Et il avait respiré, tenant le masque avidement contre sa bouche, avalant autant d'air cliniquement propre qu'il le pouvait, tellement que ça lui _avait donné le vertige_.

Et le pompier avait dit, _Merde, gamin t'as quel âge ?_ Et il avait dit _Je sais pas combien il en reste à l'intérieur._ Et il s'était retourné, sa cape intangible à travers les doigts du pompier et il était retourné dans le building en courant.

"J'ai lu un article là-dessus," Blaine bredouille doucement depuis son lit, sur le point de s'endormir. "J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire quelque chose d'aussi courageux. Ils ont dit que tu y étais retourné treize fois."

Il se rappelle des cris et de l'agonie apportée par la chaleur et des toux face à la qualité étouffante de l'air, rendu aveugle par la chaleur et la fumée, il cherchait un être vivant au milieu des débris et du bois brûlant. Il se rappelle du sol s'écroulant sous lui, des mains désespérées glissant des siennes alors qu'il tombait, il se rappelle avoir _hurlé _à quelqu'un que tout allait bien avant de spectrer à travers du métal tellement chaud qu'il avait _cautérisé _sa peau, et il ne se rappelle que du bruit que le plafond avait fait en s'effondrant. Il se rappelle s'être réveillé dans une cave, son visage posé contre du béton froid, mouillé a cause de l'eau des lances à incendie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne n'était venu le chercher avant de réaliser que personne ne vient jamais sauver le héros. C'est ce que veut dire le mot 'héros' .

Il dit, car c'est la pensée la plus sombre qui lui passe par la tête, celle qui lui revient toujours pendant les nuits horribles, "Il y avait beaucoup plus de treize personnes dans cet immeuble."

Blaine ne dit rien. Le Fantôme ne regarde pas vers lui pour voir s'il est toujours réveillé. Il avale sa salive, et détourne son regard de cette photo, et c'est une des nuits les plus calmes qu'il risque d'avoir avant un bon moment . .

* * *

*(tiré de Wikipédia) **Stalker** est un mot anglais qui peut se traduire par rôdeur ou traqueur. Il peut désigner quelqu'un pratiquant le stalking, une forme de harcèlement névrotique. Un grand nombre de stars ont eu affaire à des stalkers, à ce jour les plus grandes affaires de stalkers ont été Madonna et John Lennon.

* * *

Et maintenant les Réponse au Reviews :

A Soso : Contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu a apprécier ce chapitre ;-)

A PopoChanelCriss : Les histoires de super héros sont géniale, encore plus avec Klaine, n'est ce pas ;-) Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup la relation Finn/Kurt dans cette fictions aussi. Et Finn en policier c'est plutôt bien trouvé, et je n'y aurais personellement jamais pensé ! Mais c'est le métier parfait pour lui au final ! Et voilà pour la rencontre Kurt et Blaine... Enfin _Fantôme_ et Blaine plutôt... Pour la rencontre _Kurt _et Blaine tu devras encore attendre un chapitre ;-)

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Partie 3

NDT : Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour les reviews, n'hésité pas à partager la fiction si elle vous plait ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je répond à TOUTE celle qu'on me laisse ! Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !

* * *

NDA : Parce qu'à ce point j'ai totalement abandonné. J'ai même développé une véritable intrigue, avec quelques intrigues secondaires, qui, si nous avons de la chance vont se rejoindre pour former une *histoire* à proprement parler. Merci gentil démon qui à murmuré *ces choses* et les a glissées dans mon esprit pendant mon sommeil ^^;

**All the Other Ghosts** partie 3, Superhéros ! AU

Disclaimer: Et bien techniquement, leurs personnages en tant que superhéros m'appartiennent, mais seulement ce n'est vraiment pas le cas.

Rating: Ce chapitre se trouve dans mon habituel rating R, houRRa. (Vous avez compris? ^^;)

**Avertissement**: Toujours les mêmes avertissements que pour la première partie, pour faire court, cette histoire n'est pas pour les enfants. Désolée.

Résumé: Blaine lutte avec la moralité des fanfictions et Kurt lutte contre de méchants supervilains.

Note: Je ne me sens même pas coupable de passer ma journée de RTT à écrire, et ça me rend vraiment heureuse, et super motivée pour ma dissertation de demain. Woo ! Bref, ce chapitre est plutôt court et je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps ^^;

* * *

Ca devient une partie de ses rêves, une répétition irréelle d'une main touchant son épaule et une douce voix dans la lumière sombre de sa lampe de chevet, "Est-ce que ça va? Dis-moi ton nom. Maintenant dis-moi ton nom."

"Tu veux pas me dire le tiens, salaud." Blaine marmonne dans son oreiller, et le rire fatigué du Fantôme est aussi magnifique que le bruit d'un carillon.

C'est quelque chose que personne n'a jamais posté sur les blogs. Il est _magnifique_, les lignes de sa mâchoire sous les ombres de sa capuche, la forme de son nez sous le masque. Est-ce qu'on l'appelle Le Fantôme parce que sa peau est tellement pâle qu'elle parait presque translucide ? Peut-être que c'est un rêve, mais à un moment l'alarme de Blaine sonne de nouveau et Le Fantôme ne porte pas sa capuche, il relève sa tête, à moitié endormi sur sa chaise, et ses yeux sont bleu vert derrière son masque, les cils qui les encadrent, totalement parfaits, ses cheveux sont d'une couleur châtain clair sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet et il tend son cou, blanc et marqué d'ombre. "Est-ce que ça va ? Dis-moi ton nom."

D'une voix étouffée par son oreiller Blaine répond, "c'est toi qui m'as piqué mon portefeuille, tu devrais le savoir."

Il sourit, un grand sourire fatigué, et rempli de gentillesse et il passe une main sur son masque, dans ses cheveux et il cache sa bouche ouverte par un bâillement avec son autre main avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Et alors Cooper est en train de chanter dans le salon, et le soleil est levé, et il n'y a même pas une tasse de café prête pour l'invité de Blaine, pas une seule marque de sa présence sur sa chaise. L'invité de Blaine. Le fantôme de Blaine.

* * *

Rachel frappe à la porte de sa chambre juste au moment où il noue sa cravate, regardant son reflet, sa peau presque grise, dans le miroir et il à l'air d'être sur le point de vomir ou de tomber dans les pommes, être un super héros est vraiment _affreux_ pour la peau. Il regarde par dessus son épaule pendant qu'elle ouvre la porte et dit, "Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir." Les yeux mi-fermés. "T'étais dehors toute la nuit ?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel et ramène son regard sur le miroir. "Tu devrais pas être en cours toi ?"

"Je me suis pas couchée parce que j'ai passé la nuit à m'inquiéter pour mon coloc' qui ne répondait pas à son portable et je me suis levée trop tard tandis que ce même coloc' rentrait discrètement chez nous." rétorque t-elle. "Oh mon Dieu tu _as_ passé la nuit dehors." Il arrange son blouson, et bien sûr ses vêtements sont immaculés mais bordel il a l'air _épuisé. _"T'étais avec quelqu'un ?"

"Rachel."

"Je suis ta meilleure amie! On est sensé parler de ce genre de trucs ensemble!" Elle se jette sur le lit, rebondit deux ou trois fois, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. "T'étais avec quelqu'un, tu peux pas me le cacher, je suis un reporter d'investigation."

"Tu es un reporter de ragots, ce qui est différent."

"Comment il s'appelle ?"

"Rachel, je dois aller bosser"

"Est-ce que tu _connais_ son nom ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien. T'as la _gueule de bois_ ?"

Il se frotte les yeux. "Pas assez dormi. Ca va."

". . . Kurt, je sais que ce message d'Adam t'a surement bouleversé mais -"

"Je vais au boulot." Il attrape une veste pendant derrière la porte. "Certains d'entre nous ne sont plus étudiants et ne peuvent plus se permettre de passer toute la matinée à glander."

"J'ai écrit tout un article sur cette folie entre Puckzilla et Le Fantôme pendant que je t'attendais hier soir, ça se passe très _bien_ dans mon travail, merci de demander. Est-ce que tu sais les dégâts qu'ils ont causés? Les supers ne _pensent_ jamais à ce que leurs activités coûtent aux communs des mortels-"

"Passe une bonne journée, Rachel!" crie t-il depuis la porte d'entrée, et il la fait claquer derrière lui.

* * *

Blaine passe la plupart de sa matinée assis devant son ordinateur, fixant, stupéfié, les preuves d'hier. C'est vraiment arrivé. Il sait que c'est vraiment arrivé. Son visage lui fait un mal de chien et Cooper lui a demandé qui, _bordel_, l'avait frappé ("Un mec en vélo m'a fait tomber', marmonne t-il en réponse, ses joues rouges), alors oui, Blaine sait que c'est vraiment arrivé. Mais -

Il voit des vidéos saccadées tirées du journal télé, mon Dieu, Le Fantôme a l'air tellement _petit_ face à Puckzilla. La camera passe sur lui, _lui_, 'le mystérieux super' l'appelle le reporter, il a juste l'air d'une ombre sans forme vu de loin. Et alors il se voit se faire frapper et atterrir la tête la première dans un voiture, ce qui n'est pas du tout embarrassant, et -

Il y a déjà des millions de gifs sur internet, dont plusieurs photos prises depuis des fenêtres des buildings alentour. Le Fantôme faisant une pirouette au-dessus de la tête de Puckzilla, s'appuyant sur une main sur l'épaule de Puckzilla, sa cape tourbillonnant dans les airs, les jambes en grands écart. _Quel cul_, s'exclame les tags, et Blaine pense, que s'il avait eu un contretemps de juste une demi-seconde on aurait dû ramasser des morceaux de son corps sur la route.

Et c'est une chose tellement sûr, il n'essaye même pas de s'en dissuader, il sait qu'il en serait incapable. C'est quelque chose de tellement sûr. Il ne peut pas faire ça seul. Il ne peut pas passer ses nuits seul à risquer sa vie, ce n'est pas _juste, _lui tout seul et qui est là pour l'aider _lui_ ? Est-ce que c'est tout simplement que personne n'est _capable_ de l'aider ? Les supers sont une portion extrêmement petite de la population. Est-ce que Blaine va vraiment se contenter de rester cacher et de lui souhaiter bonne chance de loin et ne pas faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider ?

Le Fantôme ne veut pas de son aide, dit qu'il ne veut pas de son aide, mais il ne _sait_ pas, il ne sait pas qu'il peut faire confiance à Blaine, il ne sait pas ce que Blaine peut faire, pourrait faire, s'il se contentait - _d'essayer_ -

Des centaines de reblogs en ligne, _Rebloguez si vous avez déjà été sauvé par Le Fantôme. Faisons savoir à Figgins à quel point il est un connard . On t'aime petit fantôme *cœur*_

Blaine adorerais rebloguer ce post, cela lui démange les doigts, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il le faisait ? Et si les gens lui demandait comment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et il réalise que les identités secrètes _craignent_ , plus moyen de s'amuser avec, même pas pour des petits trucs comme ça -

Il reblogue un gif fait par un de ses bloggers préférés, le Fantôme face à Puckzilla pris du dessus, puis de côté, son corps en alerte et tendu et tellement _petit _à côté de cette énorme homme-lézard, ses écailles toute droites sur son corps, ses poings levés le rendant encore plus grand qu'il ne l'est. En petit lettrage dans un coin en bas du gif est marqué, _Héro._

Blaine sait ce qu'il doit faire. Et en haut de sa liste il y a travailler bien plus pour arriver où il veut aller. . .

* * *

Rachel et Finn sont en train de se rouler des pelles sur le canapé quand il ouvre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, il grogne et referme la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et va directement s'effondrer sur son lit. Finn a au moins la décence d'avoir l'air gêné; Rachel s'énerve contre lui, "Pourquoi t'es rentré plus tôt ?"

"J'me sens pas bien," marmonne t-il, car Sophie la germophobe lui a ordonné de rentrer chez lui , l'air alarmé et ses mains déjà sur la bouteille de désinfectant qu'elle garde toujours dans son sac, quand il lui a dit qu'il devait surement couver quelque chose.

"Et à qui la faute ?" lui crie t-elle dessus, mais il se contente de lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez .

Et ensuite il s'effondre sur son lit complément habillé, et s'endort pendant une heure.

Il se réveille au coucher du soleil et il entend la douche couler et la tuyauterie siffler, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et remet son t-shirt correctement, traîne des pieds jusqu'à la porte et regarde Finn, qui baisse le son de la télé, où passe un match de foot et dit '' Mec, y t'es arrivé quoi hier soir ?"

Kurt jette un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de Rachel et Finn, "Elle se prépare pour sortir , tu connais les filles, elle va prendre _deux ans_. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ ?"

Elle prend _seulement_ quelques minutes de plus que Kurt pour se préparer, pour tout dire. Kurt attribue ces vingt minutes de plus au temps qu'elle prend à se maquiller, il est heureux de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ça en plus de tout le reste. "Il a fallu que je traîne ce pseudo super chez le docteur, ça m'as pris un bout de temps. Est-ce que tu sais où ils gardent Puckerman ?"

"Quoi?" Kurt s'assoit à côté de lui, parce qu'il est bien trop crevé pour rester _debout_ en ce moment. Finn le fixe, l'air d'un chien effrayé par l'orage. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je dois lui parler, à moins que tu aies envie de revivre cette farce encore et encore à chaque fois qu'il s'échappe."

"Tu veux _parler_ au monstre qui veut -"

"Finn. S'il te plaît. Tu sais que si tu ne me le dis pas je peux juste me contenter de spectrer dans une station de police et le trouver moi même"

Finn se frotte le front, les yeux fermés, comme si Kurt lui donnait la migraine. "T'as appelé Burt ?"

"Mon Dieu, Finn, t'es pas ma mère."

"Ouais, ben, j'suis pas ton père non plus et je pense qu'_il_ veut entendre de tes nouvelles, ce truc est passé sur toutes les chaines à la télé, t'es au courant ?"

"M'en parle pas."

_"Appelle Burt."_

"Dis- moi où se trouve Puckerman."

Un silence passe, il se lance des regards noirs puis Finn dit, "Deal." et tend sa main. Kurt soupire et rit en même temps, prend sa main et la secoue une fois. "Il y a une station dans le Lower East Side avec des cellules spécialisé pour les supers au sous-sol. Il doit toujours y être."

"J'appellerai Papa avant d'y aller. Est-ce que tu lui as – parlé ?"

"Pas, euh, pas depuis... Je pense que tu devrais lui parler en premier."

"Il pourrait être fier de voir son fils à la télé quand même," marmonne Kurt, avant de se relever du canapé.

"Tu y vas maintenant?"

"Je vais appeler Papa. Amuse-toi bien avec Rachel, peu importe ce que vous faites de votre soirée."

"Elle voulait qu'on ait une discussion entre hommes tous les deux," dit Finn, et Kurt se retourne, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Finn hausse les épaules d'une manière gauche. "Je lui ai dit que les mecs font pas ça."

"Une discussion ? A quel propos ?" dit-il froidement.

"A propos de." Il hausse les épaules encore une fois, et croise les bras. "Coup d'un soir, et, euh, elle a vraiment insisté pour que je te parle de, euh. Préservatifs."

Kurt dit, "Oh, Bon Dieu." et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Il la rouvre pour dire, "Merci, Finn." la referme et la ferme à clé cette fois-ci.

Le téléphone ne sonne pas longtemps avant que son père ne le décroche. _"Kurt. T'as du temps pour parler ?"_

"Et toi?" Il frotte l'arrière de sa tête, fronce des yeux en se regardant dans le miroir, désespéré – ces ombres sous ses yeux y sont encrées et pas prêtes de s'effacer de si tôt.

_"Ouais, j'viens de rentrer du garage. Ça va ?"_

" Je vais bien, Papa, et toi ?"

_"Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"_

"Papa."

_"Ils ont allumé la télé au garage, Kurt, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de regarder ça et de ne _pas _pouvoir montrer que tu flippes alors que -"_

"Papa . . ."

_"- ton fils se trouve au milieu de ce bordel ? Devoir faire comme si c'était qu'un _divertissement, _comme les autres gars -?"_

"Papa, je suis _désolé_, je peux pas empêcher les journalistes de se ramener avec leurs caméras -"

_"Tu penses que c'est la présence des caméras qui me fait flipper ?"_

"Est-ce que ce serait mieux si je leur demandait de filmer mon bon profil ?" dit Kurt, mais le silence de glace à l'autre bout de la ligne lui fait se rendre compte que ce n'est probablement pas l'heure de blaguer. "Désolé. Papa, c'était quelque chose de _mineur_, j'étais pas réellement en danger -"

_"Chaque putain de nuit, Kurt."_

"Je vais bien, tu sais que je suis toujours -"

_"Et tu m'as même pas appelé hier soir, t'étais où après bordel ? Il s'est passé quoi après ?"_

"Rien, Papa, sérieusement, _rien_, tu aurais approuvé ce que j'ai fait de ma nuit après ça, je suis resté avec – un mec – ce super amateur en noir qui s'est foutu dans une voiture, j'ai dû garder un œil sur lui. C'était tranquille. Personne n'as essayé de me tuer. Je pouvais pas t'appeler, c'est tout, je suis désolé.."

Son père dit, _"Chaque putain de nuit, Kurt."_

Il s'assoit sur son lit, se frotte les yeux. "Je sais, Papa. " Les lumières du ciel s'estompent, c'est presque l'heure d'y aller. "Je sais." Il devrait vraiment allumer la lampe de sa chambre "Je suis désolé."

* * *

Ça fait _mal_ de ne pas en parler sur son blog.

De ne pas dire : «Il est plus vif qu'on ne penserait, peut-être qu'il fallait s'y attendre, mais il est aussi plus patient que ce qu'on peut penser ». De ne pas dire : « je ne pense pas qu'il se voit même comme un héros, je ne pense pas qu'il est _fier _de ce qu'il fait, je pense que tout ce qu'il voit c'est tout ce qu'il ne fait _pas »_. De ne pas dire : « Il a l'air tellement fragile, et tellement humain, et tellement fort. »

De ne pas dire : « Même avec la moitié de son visage caché il reste le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, et s'il retirait son masque j'en perdrais surement mon souffle. »

Parce qu'il l'a rencontré, il l'a vu dormir, tenu sa _main_ et il ne peut pas en dire un mot en ligne, pas sans exposer sa nouvelle identité secrète, pas sans potentiellement compliquer la vie du Fantôme. Et il a besoin que ce garçon lui fasse _confiance_, il sait qu'il va avoir besoin de son aide s'il veut faire ça, alors il ne peut pas tout gâcher juste pour s'en vanter sur internet. _Je l'ai rencontré ! Je sais comment il prend son café! Je sais comment il respire quand il _dort _!_

Et puis ça n'aide vraiment pas Blaine à avoir moins l'air d'une super groupie à tendance harceleuse . . .

* * *

Invisible et intangible il se glisse dans la station, à la recherche de porte marquée privé, d'escalier menant vers des sous-sols. Tout ce qu'il laisse derrière lui est une légère odeur de café.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il doit aller voir les ''cellules spéciales pour supers'', pour voir s'ils ont commencé à penser à comment _le_ garder ici. Il n'y a aucune menotte à travers lesquelles il ne pourrait passer, aucun barreau ne pourrait le contenir, et il ne sait pas s'ils ont pensé à quelque chose pour l'enfermer (des murs électrifiés, pense t-il sombrement, et il espère qu'il n'ont pas fait la connexion). Mais en marchant dans ces sous-sols de cellules pauvrement éclairés, tout ce qu'il voit à l'intérieur sont d'énormes menottes; assez pour contenir Puckerman ou Brittany, heureusement, mais rien qui ne pourrait le garder ici.

Sa respiration tremblante redevient plus fluide. Bien. Il déteste être enfermé. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper - non.

Il ignore son propre souffle saccadé et il passe dans les couloirs, aussi silencieux qu'un ... et bien. Il cherche une cellule occupée. Il la trouve tout au bout du couloir, Le Fantôme regarde à travers le judas de la vitre teintée et spectre à travers celle-ci, redevenant visible. Puckerman, humain et plus petit que cette créature en laquelle il se transforme, est affalé sur le banc, attaché au mur du fond, les jambes allongées, les bras pris par d'énormes chaînes, ayant l'air blasé et fatigué avant qu'il ne relève ses yeux vers Le Fantôme. Quelque chose s'illumine dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne dise, "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?", en apparence calme mais ses yeux sont noirs et intenses.

"Je suis venu parler. Du café ?" Il secoue une tasse devant lui, et Puckerman a l'air confus, puis il hausse des épaule et tend une main menottée

"C'est à ça que ressemble un rendez-vous pour toi ? Parce que j'suis pas du tout intéressé par ta bite fantomatique, non merci."

Il jette le sac en papier à Puckerman, s'assoit dos à la porte et dit, "Et je ne suis pas intéressé par ta peau écaillée, mais merci d'avoir deviné. Je suis venu parler. On n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion l'autre fois."

Puckerman ouvre le sac, puis sans merci ni cérémonie commence à manger le muffin qui s'y trouve. "Ouais ? Et on est sensé parler de quoi au juste ?"

Il avale une gorgée de café, lèche ses lèvres. "Quelqu'un t'a fait ça. T'a _rendu_ super, tu n'es pas né comme ça ."

Le regard de Puckerman croise le sien, il le fixe pendant quelques secondes puis se repose sur le muffin et il hausse les épaules, parle la bouche pleine. "Ouais. Et alors ?"

"Et alors c'est pas toi le vilain dans l'histoire, Noah. T'es une conséquence, quelqu'un t'_a fait _ça. Je peux aider. Qui t'a fait ça ?"

Puckerman a déjà fini le muffin – qui était plus gros que le poing du Fantôme – et soupire, roule le sac et boule et le lance pour le faire rebondir – sur le mur _derrière_ la tête du Fantôme. Il soupire, comme s'il savait que Le Fantôme allait faire ça. "La bouffe ici est encore pire que d'avoir faim."

"Noah."

"Tu penses que je vais parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si j'parle pas, mec ? Tu vas encore me baiser la tête ?"

Le Fantôme regarde ses yeux et dit, "Non. Si tu parles pas, je partirai. Mais je ne veux pas te revoir dans la ville à tout détruire à chaque fois que tu t'ennuies, tu vas finir par _tuer_ quelqu'un."

"Peut pas tuer un fantôme," dit Noah, et il fait un petit sourire en coin auquel Le Fantôme ne répond pas. Noah poursuit. "Tu peux même pas frapper quelqu'un. En te regardant on pourrait croire qu'une fille pourrait te battre et c'est toi qui _me_ mets à terre, tu sais c'que ça veut dire ?"

"Que tout ça ne vaut pas la peine d'attaquer New York." dit-il, méchamment. "Je veux _aider._ Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Je veux foutre le connard qui t'a transformé en super monstre en taule et l'empêcher de le faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu pourrais aider les autres toi aussi, est-ce que t'y as déjà pensé ? Tu as toute cette force et tu fais quoi avec, tu voles et tu te bats ? Peut-être que t'as pas demandé -"

"Pourquoi je devrais aider, bordel? Personne ne m'as jamais aidé _moi_."

"_- Peut-être que t'as pas demandé que ça t'arrive _mais personne ne demande jamais à avoir des - talents. On les utilise tous du mieux qu'on peut."

"Alors, comment t'as eu les tiens ? Qui t'a transformé en monstre ?"

N'y pense même pas une seule seconde. Ne montre pas que tu es même capable d'y penser une seule seconde. "Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça."

Puckerman renverse sa tête vers l'arrière, la pose contre le mur, regarde Le Fantôme sous son nez, puis hausse des épaules. "J'connais même pas son nom. Un mec en blouse blanche. J'étais attaché à une table la plupart du temps, j'sais même pas c'qu'il m'a fait."

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?"

Puckerman regarde le plafond, les paupières closes pendant un long moment. Enfin, doucement, il hausse les épaules. "Il a dit que je servais à rien parce que je deviens monstre seulement quand je suis en colère."

"Seulement quand t'es en colère ?"

Son regard reste sur le plafond. Puis il dit, "Pourquoi j'devrais faire confiance à un mec coincé en combinaison moulante avec un super balai dans le cul ?"

"Parce que je suis quelqu'un d'essentiellement bon, et parce que je peux faire en sorte que le mec qui t'a fait ça se sente, vraiment, _vraiment_ mal pour ce qu'il t'a fait . _Tu_ sais ça."

Puckerman ne détourne toujours pas les yeux du plafond.

Puis il dit, "Ou quand je suis. Triste. Que j'me sens seul. Que j'ai peur. C'est juste – les sentiments." Il hausse les épaules, serre les dents. "Mes sentiments me transforment en énorme dinau-monstre, ce qui est plutôt hardcore quand t'y penses."

"Tu pourrais utiliser tout ces sentiments pour faire le bien." Il boit une gorgée de café. "Après avoir été victime de ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a fait, tu ne veux pas empêcher que ça arrive à d'autres personnes ?"

Les yeux de Puckerman passent du plafond à lui, le regardant à travers l'ombre de sa capuche. "Pourquoi tu fais ça toi ?"

Il aurait dû devenir comédien, sa respiration ne change pas d'un poil. "Identité secrète, Puckerman."

"Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à faire ces conneries, à être un héros ? Les gens te sont reconnaissants et ça te suffit pour subir tout ça ?"

"J'ai la magnifique satisfaction de rendre le monde légèrement meilleur," dit le Fantôme, "et parfois, oui, les gens se rappellent de dire 'merci '. Je ne dis pas que tu vas gagner quelque chose à être quelqu'un de bien, mais c'est _quelque chose de bien_."

"Et ben c'est peut-être assez pour toi, mais moi j'veux du fric."

Il soupire, boit une gorgée de café. "Est-ce que tu vas recommencer ? S'ils te laissent partir ?"

Puckerman est silencieux pendant un moment, il avale un peu de café, reste silencieux pendant encore un instant. Puis il dit, "Je te _dois _un bottage de cul. Mais . . . ce truc, mec, tu peux pas me refaire ce truc, ce – bordel, pourquoi tu _fais _ça aux gens ?"

L'ombre de sa capuche en cachera la plupart, si ça se reflète même dans ses yeux. Il pense qu'il sait d'où vient cette paralysante terreur concentrée, où il la trouve en lui pour l'infliger aux autres. "Les fantôme hantent les gens."

Puckerman se mord les lèvres, boit de son café, joue légèrement avec la tasse entre ses mains. "T'aurais pu amener d'l'alcool."

"Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles des gens qui t'ont transformé ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvaient ?"

"C'était un mec. J'sais pas, j'me rappelle pas, j'était un peu _paumé_ à ce moment là. J'veux pas en parler."

"Je peux empêcher que ça arrive à d'autre personnes."

"Pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à faire d'eux ?"

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, énervé cette fois ci, et dit, "D'accord. J'le trouverai. Mais reste loin de ma ville à moins que tu sois de mon côté la prochaine fois."

Puckerman lui lance un regard furieux, dit, "Si je trouve, un jour, le moyen de te descendre, je reviens et je te _marrave_, tu le sais ça ?"

Le Fantôme se contente de le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu veux vraiment risquer de te faire hanter une nouvelle fois ?"

Il se raidit. Mais alors -

Une porte s'ouvre au bout du couloir, et Le Fantôme se lève, la cape retombant autour de lui. "_Pense_s-y," dit-il, pensant chaque mot, et il se rend invisible. Il se met sur le côté de la cellule pendant que la porte s'ouvre, et – une femme blonde aux cheveux courts entre dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas une policière, à en juger par les lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux, et son tailleur– un taser à sa taille.

Le Fantôme se recule contre le mur, se fond légèrement dedans, les yeux rivé sur ce taser; il ne se fera _pas_ toucher par ce taser, pas ici, sinon pas moyen qu'il sorte d'ici sans se faire démasquer . . .

Le femme regarde la tasse de café entre les mains de Puckerman et dit, "Je vois qu'on vous a déjà rendu visite."

Puckerman lève sa tasse vers elle, comme s'il portait un toast. "Je suis très demandé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai eu une soirée très chargée et le Puckasaurus Rex a besoin de son sommeil réparateur s'il veut garder sa gueule d'ange."

"Malheureusement la nuit ne sera jamais assez longue pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une jolie gueule, reptile. Je représente une organisation intéressée par ta personne. Et par la personne d'un certain fantôme qui se trouverait toujours dans cette pièce, Casper, soit tu te montres, soit je te forcerai à te montrer." Elle prend le taser, ajuste des boutons et – il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Même s'il meurt d'envie de savoir pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un serait ''intéressé par la personne de '' Puckerman, s'il se fait mettre à terre ici – si elle lui retire son masque -

Il se laisse glisser à travers le mur, se retourne et se tire à travers le plafond, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, de sécurité. Il retourne dans les rues de New York sans renverser une seule goutte de son café, et se remplit les poumons de l'air froid de la ville.

Il pourrait patrouiller. Il pourrait aller se coucher tôt, il doit aller travailler demain matin.

La ville vibre, une pulsation sans fin, un murmure constant d'événements les uns après les autres – il se passe toujours quelque chose ici. Toujours. Le seul endroit où il ne se passe jamais rien dans _cette_ ville est son lit.

Il patrouille.

* * *

Il y a déjà des fanfictions sur Puckzilla et Le Fantôme sur internet. Les fangirls sont _tellement_ rapides, Blaine n'arrive pas à suivre. Si les femmes contrôlaient vraiment le monde, les hommes seraient irrévocablement laissés derrière en l'espace de quelques jours.

Certains fanarts sont magnifiques, pour tout dire. Une fille en a fait un en pastel à l'huile, Puckzilla en un vert livide, Le Fantôme à peine apparent, des suggestions de nuances de gris, sa cape flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Il reblogue le fanart.

Mais quel genre de personne écrit des fanfictions interdites au moins de 17ans, Puckzilla/Ghost non-consentant ? Quel genre de personne – ça ne l'a jamais _embêté_, les fanfictions, mais Le Fantôme est une vraie personne et quelqu'un écrit des fanfictions très détaillées - sur – et s'il les trouvait ? Ils n'y pensent jamais à ça ? _Et s'il les trouvait, _qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ? Blaine ne sait pas ce que ça _lui_ ferait si c'était sur lui. Ou – si il le sait, il sent son ventre se tordre, de la bile monter dans sa gorge. Oui. Il le sait.

Il reste là avec la souris dans la main, jouant avec la molette. C'est une vraie personne. Il a juste _l'air_ irréel, quelqu'un qu'ils peuvent utiliser, un personnage dont ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais c'est une vraie personne, il – fait ses courses et se brosse les dents et baille quand il n'est pas prêt pour se lever. Il perd patience parfois et rentre la tête dans les épaules quand il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il vient de dire et rit sans le vouloir (à des choses que Blaine disait, se dit-il en souriant comme un idiot). Et Blaine ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose de mal de l'admirer, il ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de mal de montrer qu'il apprécie ce qu'il fait pour eux, mais il commence à se demander si c'est vraiment correct de tout le temps mater ses fesses dans ce costume. Sauf qu'il n'arrive pas à penser pourquoi il porterait un costume _si_ serré s'il ne voulait pas qu'on mate son cul. Sauf que -

Est-ce que c'est ce que _tu_ veux ? Plonger dans ce monde, oublie le risque de te faire exploser la tête par des gens avec des flingues, est-ce que tu veux vraiment te lancer dans le domaine public, même avec un masque ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que les gens écrivent – écrivent des fanfictions érotiques entre toi et le Fantôme ? Il faut qu'il se trouve un nom. Il doit demander ce que sont les limites de l'écriture érotique, les fangirls ont l'air d'être des pros mais lui ne s'y connait pas vraiment sur – et s'il était _vraiment_ gay, et s'il était _vraiment_ en couple, est-ce qu'on écrit des fictions érotiques sur des couples héteros ? -

Cooper ouvre la porte sans toquer. "Souhaite-moi bonne chance, petit frère !"

"Tombe dans un tas de merde," marmonne Blaine, cliquant sur ses e-mails pour cacher les gifs du Fantôme ouverts sur son ordinateur. A l'instant où Cooper, chantonnant, claque la porte derrière lui, il rouvre la page de gifs.

Quelqu'un a posté, _Rebloguez si vous vous inquiétez pour le Fantôme comme une mère, sérieusement on dirait qu'il a dix-sept ans, j'peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il mange bien ou s'il dort assez._

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Blaine, un rictus sincère, et il reblogue le post.

* * *

Quatre balles passent à travers lui et se frappent au mur derrière lui. Le Fantôme dit, "Vraiment, ça ne va pas -"

Il attend que l'écho des deux dernières balles s'estompe et aussi de reprendre son souffle. "Ça ne va pas marcher. Je suis un _fantôme_. Vous êtes un _rookie _?"

L'homme au pistolet lui crie dessus en espagnol, alors peut-être que oui. Le Fantôme soupire, essaye de se rappeler de ses quelques cours d'espagnol du lycée. "Parada ?" il tente. "Et - t, je, ah, non – doler ? Oh bordel. _Pourquoi_ vous pouvez pas parler Français, je ne -"

Le gars lui lance son pistolet dessus, et il lui passe à travers la tête sans rien lui faire. Puis le gars crie. Le Fantôme marmonne, "J'vous jure, les criminels font ça spécialement pour m'irriter. '' et il sort sa main de sa cape.

* * *

Il est minuit et une fan-tôme Australienne lui répond, _Ce sont en effet des problèmes d'éthique très compliqués, oui. Mais tu sais , on est sur *internet*. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour juger les fantasmes des autres. Tu n'aimes pas les RPS, ne lis pas de RPS. _

Blaine tambourine de ses doigts sur la souris, tape sur le clavier, _Je pense juste qu'ils n'y ont pas assez réfléchi. Il risque sa vie pour tout le monde et ils lui disent merci en écrivant des fictions sur ce qui arriverait si les choses se passaient mal ou ils le décrivent dans les pires situations possibles !_

_Certaines personnes les shipent* vraiment, tu sais._

_C'est pas le sujet._

_Ça non plus. Ce n'est pas leur manière de dire ''merci ''', ça n'a rien à voir avec de la gratitude, ils s'amusent avec du smut, c'est tout. Je sais pas, tu devrais pas le prendre personnellement, ils n'écrivent pas *pour* qu'il les voit, tu sais ?_

_C'est le sujet ! _Tape t-il, plus fort maintenant. Ils ne pensent pas du tout à *lui*_. Ils écrivent ce genre de choses et les mettent sur internet et ils ne pensent jamais à ce que ça peut *lui* faire ressentir, c'est pas juste!_

_Mon chou,_répond-elle, _la vie *n'est pas* juste ._

Tout ce qu'il peut répondre est, _*Ca* c'est pas juste !_

_Nan. *hausse les épaules*_ écrit-elle, puis un, _;) pour calmer les choses_

* * *

Il pense à rentrer, éreinté par sa nuit, passant une main sous la capuche pour la passer dans ses cheveux, quand il entend les sirènes passer sous lui. Il se rend invisible sans y penser, à cause des nerfs – il a déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps près des policiers ce soir – et il se penche au bord du building pour voir les gyrophares trancher la nuit, direction ouest.

Il se laisse glisser de la façade du building, une main et un pied à moitié tangibles à travers les briques, et il saute sur le toit d'un camion, accroché avec une main à travers la porte du passager, les pieds sur le pare-choc. S'arrêter n'est jamais un problème, il peut toujours se contenter de se jeter sur la route, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez lent pour se rendre solide et se relever de nouveau. Il peut entendre la sirène à quelques blocs de lui, et de toute façon le camion doit s'arrêter, les voitures de police sont en train de bloquer la rue. C'est un magasin d'antiquités avec la vitrine cassée, l'alarme stridente et agaçante, et une rangée de voitures de police gardant leur distance. Il y a une fille debout devant la boutique, en combi rouge et noir, les cheveux attachés en une grande queue de cheval, un masque noir, les lèvres peintes en rouges, brillant dans le noir, debout sur le trottoir criblé de trous noirs. Oh. Magnifique.

Le Fantôme passe invisible entre les voitures de police, un gars se penche au-dessus de l'une d'elles, un mégaphone en main, il crie au milieu des parasites, _"Les mains en l'air, mademoiselle, ça peut très bien se passer."_

"Ouais ça peut," dit-elle, une main sur les hanches de manière menaçante, dans ce costume vraiment serré. "Ca peut _très_ bien se passer si vous allez me chercher votre petite mascotte en drap blanc pour que je lui botte son cul ectoplasmique, parce que j'vais nulle part tant que je vois pas ce putain de Fantôme, alors vous feriez mieux de lui dire de se _bouger_."

_"Vous savez que nous n'avons aucun contact avec les justiciers, mademoiselle."_

"Oh je vous en prie, tout ce qu'il _fait_ c'est botter les culs de vilains à votre place et emmerder ma _petite copine_. Dites-lui de se ramener ici ou j'explose tout ! Je pourrais réduire cette ville en cendres avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de poser votre doughnut, _ramenez-moi Le Fantôme!_"

"Je suis là," dit-il, mais il ne se rend pas visible pour autant parce qu'il se méfie vraiment _vraiment_ d'elle; elle se tourne vers lui au son de sa voix, il est à côté d'elle, devant les voitures de flics maintenant, et il l'approche doucement. "Mademoiselle Lopez, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Tu sais c'qui n'est pas une bonne idée non plus? Foutre le bordel dans le cerveau de ma copine ! Tu _sais_ qu'elle ne peut pas assimiler deux idées au même moment ! Et maintenant ils l'ont enfermée dans ce ''bâtiment'' et elle raconte que 'oh mais je peux aider les gens et admirer les arcs-en-ciel et caresser les p'tits chats et courir après les p'tits papillons et toutes ces conneries' et _je me retrouve où dans tout ça moi_ _?_"

"Tu te retrouves avec une opportunité en or pour sortir d'une vie remplie de crimes ?"

Elle se frotte les mains, une lumière ambrée brillant entre ses paumes. "On a un match à jouer, Casper." Dit-elle, et envoie le contenu de ses mains sur lui .

Elles font à peu près la taille de petites billes, transparentes et remplies de petites lumières ambrées qui _explosent_ comme des grenades; il spectre à travers le sol, même pas le temps de se mettre en apnée, et il sent les vibrations du sol au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tire du sol au son de deux autres alarmes hurlantes et à la vue d'une voiture de flic sur le flanc, et un énorme trou dans la route. Santana Lopez – le nom qu'elle s'est choisi est l'Incendiaire - a déjà les mains de nouveau remplies de ces dangereuses petites billes, les yeux à l'affut de l'endroit où il pourrait réapparaitre. "T'as cinq secondes pour te montrer où j'explose la tête de ces flics comme des melons." dit-elle. "Cinq. Quatre."

"Mademoiselle Lopez -"

"- Ait des couilles et confronte-moi ou je les transforme en _merguez_. Trois, deux -"

Il se rend visible en dernier recours, tendu, à quelque pas d'elle. "Santa-"

_"L'Incendiaire!"_ crie t-elle et elle lance le contenu de ses deux mains sur lui. Il redevient invisible en se jetant sur le sol, il sent la chaleur de l'explosion passer au dessus de son dos, surpris par la canalisation d'eau explosant et faisant tomber une pluie artificielle au-dessus de la rue avec un sifflement. Il s'en éloigne, se rend de nouveau visible, sa cape volant autour de lui tandis qu'il se retourne pour lui faire face. "L'_Incendiaire_, c'est si dur que ça, putain !" Santana lui hurle dessus. "_Bordel_ tu nous _traques_ jusqu'à notre tanière secrète _une fois_ et tu te crois autorisé à révéler nos secrets à tout ceux qui -"

"Un appartement dans le Village c'est pas une ''tanière secrète''."

"Un fantôme peut toujours se faire tuer," réplique t-elle, se frottant les mains, d'autre billes brillante apparaissant entre elles. "Je vais _décorer_ cette rue avec ton sang."

"Mademoiselle Lopez, ne m'obligez pas à-"

"T'es même pas mouillé. L'eau te passe directement à travers, hein ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit que je ferais si tu faisais ça ?" Ses yeux passent sur les flics accroupis derrière les voitures, flingues en main. "Am, Stram Gram -"

Sa voix s'élève avec sa panique. "Tu voulais que je sois _visible_, t'as pas dit -"

"Je suis très capricieuse," dit-elle en haussant des épaules, et elle lance une bille sur une des voitures. Pas le temps de réfléchir, il attrape dans sa ceinture ce qui lui tombe sous la main – sa lampe torche – et la lance. Elle rencontre la bille dans les airs et explose, une lumière si vive qu'elle l'éblouit pendant un instant, l'explosion l'envoyant valser en arrière, intangible, il passe à travers la route et dans les ténèbres. Il se tire du sol et elle est déjà en train de recréer des billes dans ses mains. Il attrape quelque chose dans sa ceinture accrochée à sa taille et à moitié prise dans la route et lui lance quelque chose en retour.

Il y a un gars très discret à Seattle qui fabrique des accessoires élégants pour les ceintures à gadgets, livrés à l'occasion à Mr T. Spettro, le gardien du café de Mr Conti. Un des objets préférés du Fantôme sont ces petites grenades à main chimiques, le verre fin se brise en éclats quand il entre en contact avec quelque chose et les produits chimiques -

Il se cache la tête dans la route pour échapper aux éclats, et quand il la relève L'Incendiaire est en train de tituber vers l'arrière, ses mains sur les yeux, jurant; la plupart des flics ont les mains sur leurs visages, mais l'un deux -

Tire dans leur direction en pleine panique.

Le Fantôme attrape sa cheville, tire vers le bas alors qu'elle crie, donne des coups de pieds et jure en espagnol jusqu'à ce que le trottoir avale sa voix. Elle se tord et se débat pour échapper à sa poigne mais alors ils sont en train de tomber à travers le toit d'un tunnel de métro,ils s'écrasent sur les rails – il spectre à travers celles-ci et se tire à la surface, il reprend son souffle quand sa tête ressort du sol. L'Incendiaire est toujours en train de jurer, de rapides _merde merde merde, _une dangereuse bille brillante dans sa main pour faire de la lumière et elle souffle de douleur en voyant son bras sanglant.

Il a déjà la main sur sa ceinture. "J'ai un garrot. Continue d'appuyer dessus."

"Ta faute-" lui crie t-elle d'une voix étranglée, donnant des coups de pieds quand il essaye de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. "Il a fallu que t'interviennes, _connard_ de -"

"C'est toi qui m'as appelé !"

"C'est toi qui m'as _volé ma copine_ _!_"

"C'est toi qui as fait d'elle une criminelle!"

"C'est toi qui as _tout compliqué!_"

"T'aides pas, là!" lui crie t-il dessus, et il serre sa main gantée autour de son bras en sang. Elle devient pâle, inspire, laisse tomber la bille. Oh -

Il les rend intangibles mais il ne peut pas les faire rentrer dans quoi que ce soit pour se couvrir de l'explosion; la chaleur et les vibrations de celle-ci les _secouent_, il titube et tombe sur le côté, elle se retrouve sur les fesses; tenant son bras en jurant. Il fait noir et il n'a pas de lampe torche, et à quel point ont-ils endommagé les rails- ?

Il cherche dans sa ceinture, pas le choix, il sort son portable et l'allume pour les éclairer. La lumière spectrale montre tout sans couleur et faiblement éclairé, mais ça suffit: il y a un trou sur les rails, le premier train qui essaye de passer -

"Merde merde merde," répète t-il doucement, et il la pointe du doigt. _"Bouge pas."_

"Putain tu fais -?" crie t-elle tandis qu'il court vers le mur, donne un coup de pied dedans pour se faire rebondir, passe une main à travers le plafond et s'y accroche, se remonte jusqu'à la rue, alimenté par l'adrénaline. Les flics ont déjà envahi l'endroit et il se raccroche à une cheville – la femme-flic crie et le vise avec son pistolet mais il lève les mains pour montrer qu'il se rend, parle rapidement, "Vous devez interdire l'accès au métro! Les rails sont abimés, vous devez arrêter les trains -"

Elle le _fixe_, pus tourne la tête et crie, "Sergent Tanaka -"

Il se laisse retomber à travers la route, se tourne et donne des coups de pieds pour retourner dans le tunnel, parce que si un train _vient_ à passer -

L'Incendiaire, Santana, est appuyée contre le mur dans le noir, serrant son bras contre elle, le visage blanc éclairé par la faible lumière de son portable . "J'vais gerber" dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

"T'es en état de choc. Continue d'appuyer dessus. Je vais te remonter, ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital."

"Non – Pas moyen. Ils vont m'arrêter."

"Santana, oh mon Dieu, c'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter de _ça_ ." Ses gants sont recouverts de sang et glissent à cause de celui-ci, ce qui rend très difficile la pose du garrot autour de son bras.

"Non. J'viens pas - non."

Il le serre du mieux qu'il peut, tient son bras, regarde dans ses grands yeux remplis de douleur, lui donnant l'air à moitié folle et sauvage. _"S'il te plaît,"_ dit-il, et elle le fixe en retour, la bouche ouverte, la peau pâle.

Elle ne se débat pas, et Dieu merci parce qu'elle n'aide pas non plus, il doit la porter, la trainer intangible jusqu'à la route. Ses bras tremblent, il sue, il ne peut pas _respirer _à travers tous ces efforts – c'est un long chemin à travers la solidité pour les ramener à la surface – et finalement ils y sont, il respire un bon coup, tire sa tête hors du sol pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi respirer, et ils sont entourés de flics tandis qu'il la traine jusque sur la route comme s'il la trainait hors de l'océan, titubant, haletant, restant là sur ses genoux parce que sa tête tourne trop pour qu'il se lève.

"Les trains," dit-il quand quelqu'un s'arrête devant lui. "Est-ce que vous avez arrêté les -?"

"Calme toi, poltergeist, on s'en charge." La policière lui prend le bras, et passe une menotte autour de son poignet. "Je dois le faire gamin, j'peux rien y faire, je t'arrête pour-"

Les menottes rebondissent sur la route. Santana, la main tremblante sur son bras, du sang entre les doigts tandis qu'un flic appelle une ambulance et que deux autres policiers viennent vers elle avec un kit de premier secours, bredouille, "Pas juste."

"La vie n'est pas juste," dit-il et il se rend invisible en repartant, chancelant sur ses pieds, passant en tremblant et indigne à travers les policiers pour retourner finalement _chez lui _ . . .

* * *

Blaine va en cours et marque dans un de ses cahiers, _Que mettre dans une ceinture à gadgets ? Une lampe de poche, un grappin? Qu'est-ce que je foutrais d'un grappin ?_

Il a besoin d'y penser sérieusement. Bordel, il a besoin d'un _mentor_, il y en a déjà un dans cette ville mais . . . bon, s'il doit se débrouiller tout seul, il se débrouillera tout seul. Avec un peu de chance la prochaine fois qu'il croisera Le Fantôme il sera pas loin d'être un héros respectable, du moins il ne se tapera pas dans une voiture garée aux alentours. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est continuer d'essayer, et un jour – une nuit – ils seront face à face, quelque chose de dangereux devant eux, et Blaine aura une seconde chance de faire ça bien, de lui faire comprendre ce que ça signifie pour lui, faire en sorte qu'il lui fasse confiance

En milieu d'après-midi, après les cours, il traine la ville pour prendre des photos, pour penser. Il ne veut vraiment pas retourner à l'appartement où Cooper sera là, à crier des lignes de texte en pointant tous les meubles de la pièce du doigt, c'est sa version d'une ''répétition''. Il met la capuche de sa veste surtout parce qu'il est très embarrassé par son œil au beurre noir. Il marche à travers Central Park puis sur les trottoirs de la East Side, il marche encore et encore, il y a beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles penser.

Mais il ne se laisse pas trop le temps de s'inquièter; il se sort ça de l'esprit pour le moment, il reporte son attention sur son appareil photo et sur les feuille colorées par l'automne. Il prend une photo d'un pigeon perché sur une statue, et d'un promeneur de chiens avec près de seize chiens au bout de laisses, il sourit et se recule pour tous les faire rentrer dans son objectif -

"Oh -" dit quelqu'un derrière lui alors qu'il lui rentre dedans et les fait tous les deux tituber, essayant de ne pas tomber, sa capuche retombe sur ses épaules. Une tasse de café tombe et répand son contenu sur le trottoir , et il se retourne, les mains levées, son appareil dans l'une d'elles et dit, "Désolé, désolé, c'est _totalement_ ma faute. Je suis tellement -"

Le gars avec un portfolio sous un bras et du café sur sa main, cligne des yeux et le fixe. La bouche ouverte, Blaine le fixe en retour.

Ses yeux sont bleus verts, ronds et toujours en train de s'agrandir à cause du choc, encadrés par des cils _parfaits -_

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrête puis _bat la chamade_ dans sa poitrine. Il ouvre la bouche- le gars est toujours là, la bouche en O, ces lèvres roses, cet peau pâle, ce menton Blaine _sait_ -

Il recule d'un pas sur ses jambes tremblantes, de la panique se reflétant dans ses yeux quand ceux de Blaine se remplissent de joie, ses muscles tendus, près à fuir. Blaine dit "Non -" et attrape son poignet et voit la panique se transformer en quelque chose d'autre, pas de la panique, de la - Blaine lâche son poignet face à l'intensité de la _peur_ dans ses yeux, jamais personne ne l'avais regardé comme si . . .

"S'il te plaît, ne disparais pas," dit-il dans un souffle, sur le trottoir, alors que des gens passent à côté d'eux sans même les regarder, et les chiens halètent et tirent sur leurs laisses, passant sur le trottoir d'en face. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne- _s'il te plaît_ -"

Et Le Fantôme, sans son masque, le fixe, il est habillé d'un haut blanc et d'une veste noire et serrée, il porte une petite cravate marron et un pantalon noir, il est blanc comme un linge, comme s'il allait vomir . _"S'il te plaît,"_ dit Blaine, criant intérieurement de ne pas exploser ici devant tout le monde , et Le Fantôme le fixe toujours, ayant l'air bloqué, comme s'il allait se mettre à _pleurer_, cloué au sol aves son 'plus grand fan' devant lui, regardant son visage dénudé, un _sourire radieu_x sur le visage.

* * *

RPS : Real Person Slash : Des fanfictions porno sur des personnes réelles.

To ship : Soutenir une relation amoureuse, vouloir voir deux personnes en couple. Dérivé du mot "relationship" = relation en anglais.

* * *

Réponses au Reviews : Soso  
Blaine est adorable quoi qu'il arrive ! Et voilà j'espère que la suite t'a plu ;-)


	4. Partie 4

**NDT : Je viens de revenir de Paris et je voulais donc profiter de mon retour à la maison pour vous poster un chapitre :-) . J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant l'histoire. Je vous dis de grands mercis pour votre soutient et sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**NDA : All the Other Ghosts** partie 4, superhero! AU.

**yourebrilliant** a fait un énorme pas en terme de meta et a fait un tumblr « fuckyeahtheghost » ^^ Signal boost: _Si quelqu'un sait comment je peux laisser d'autres personnes poster sur le blog et si quelqu'un était intéressé pour faire n'importe quoi de style tumblr pour celui-ci (smsdelanuitpassée, des photosets, des fanarts, des fanfictions, N'IMPORTE QUOI) s'il vous plaît déposez un ask sur fuckyeahtheghost tumblr com ou envoyez-moi un message privé sur live journal à « yourebrilliant ». Merci!_ Et merci *à toi*chérie, d'être aussi spectaculaire et d'avoir donné naissance à ce meta 3

Disclaimer: Pas mes personnages et Dieu sait que je ne reçois aucun argent pour ça. Hélas.  
Rating: R. On va surement aller plus loin , mais pas pour le moment, patience *coeur*

Résumé : Les cages dont il est le plus difficile de s'échapper sont celles qui sont dans votre tête.

Note: J'ai trop la gueule de bois pour travailler. Je ne risque pas de mettre l'histoire à jour avant un moment parce que je vais être occupée comme une tarée, alors je vais essayer de résoudre le cliffhanger avant de disparaître ;)

* * *

Dans la queue pour le café, Blaine n'arrête pas de se retourner pour le regarder, parce qu'il pourrait disparaître – littéralement s'évaporer dans les airs à n'importe quel moment, Blaine le sait. Mais il se contente de rester assis à la table du café, ses mains sur son visage, ses coudes sur la table, comme s'il était incapable de bouger.

Blaine lui emmène son café de remplacement, le met devant lui. Le Fantôme – c'est bizarre de l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il n'est juste qu'un _gars_, enfin, pas _juste_ un gars, il est, eh bien, il est beau, hum, vraiment _beau_ – il retire sa main de son visage et le regarde, immobile et le visage pâle comme s'il était malade. Il regarde son café, ferme les yeux, dit _merci_ sans que le son ne sorte vraiment de sa bouche_._

"Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air -"

Il a l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Blaine lance un coup d'œil autour du café, repère le comptoir où se trouve l'eau glacée, le lait et le sucre et il va chercher une cruche, la ramène à leur table. Il se concentre dessus, il a l'air d'avoir du mal à le faire d'ailleurs, puis il lève une main et l'accepte, et il boit un verre d'une main tremblante. Cette fois-ci il arrive à faire sortir un son de sa gorge, une voix bizarrement familière (presque trop claire sans les parasites typiques des fichiers audio sur internet) légèrement tremblante, "Merci."

Blaine tire la chaise en face de lui et s'assoit. " Tout va bien. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais."

Le Fantôme le fixe, respire doucement, puis il repose le verre d'eau et secoue la tête. Il avale sa salive. "Non. Je ne le sais pas." dit-il, sa voix un peu rauque et voilée. "Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Je ne vais pas -" Blaine regarde derrière lui au-dessus de son épaule, mais il y a beaucoup de bruit dans le café et personne ne fait attention à eux. Il se penche légèrement vers lui. "Je ne vais absolument rien dire à qui que ce soit, tu sais que je -"

"T'as un frère. Non ? Tu penses pas que j'ai des gens que j'aime? _Je suis_ dur à tuer, tu penses pas que ceux qui me veulent mort iraient les tuer avant moi ?"

"Je ne dirai jamais rien à qui-"

Ses yeux sont aussi froids et amers que de l'eau de mer. "Même sous la torture ? Et s'il torturait ton _frère_, tu ne dirais rien ? Tes parents, les gens que tu aimes ?" Son visage est blanc, plus marqué par de la colère que par de la peur maintenant. "Est-ce que tu comprends ce que _sont_ les enjeux ?"

Blaine le fixe, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il la ferme. Il essaye de réfléchir, incapable de détourner les yeux de la flamme féroce qui brille dans ses yeux. Cooper -

Ca lui prend les tripes, comme si une main avait attrapé ses entrailles et les tordait dans tous les sens.

Sa mère, son père. Ses amis. Il regarde sur le côté, loin du regard trop froid du Fantôme, ses yeux d'un vert pâle et cruel, et il tremble un peu, d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arrivé à d'autres personnes à cause de ses choix. _Ses_ choix. Il a le droit de prendre des risques pour lui-même, mais -

Il avale sa salive, et fixe le sol, et réfléchit. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'il pourrait entièrement éviter, il l'a toujours su, vraiment, qu'il ne prend pas seulement des risque pour lui-même, le mot ''seulement'' n'existe pas pour les humains, tout est emmêlé ensemble comme de vieilles toiles d'araignée. Et même sans choisir d'enfiler un costume et une cape cet étrange pouvoir en sa possession pourrait toujours faire que quelqu'un veuille lui faire du mal, et il n'y a pas que lui qui souffrira pour ça. Même si tout ce qu'il risquerait serait sa propre stupide et soudaine mort, d'autres personnes devraient aussi payer le prix, les souffrances apportées par ce qu'il a fait. Il n'aurait jamais pu les garder complètement sains et saufs. Personne ne le peut jamais ; c'est un monde dangereux dans lequel nous vivons, un monde où tu aimes des personnes et où ces personnes continuent de mourir.

Il parle en regardant le sol. C'est trop, pour le moment, de regarder Le Fantôme dans les yeux.

"C'est une décision," dit-il doucement. "N'est-ce pas ? C'est la même décision que tu prends chaque soir quand tu – enfiles ce masque." Il inspire une bouffée d'air et il le regarde maintenant, voit ses yeux méfiants et sa mâchoire serrée. "Tu _choisis_ ce que tu dois faire. Alors oui." Ça lui brule la gorge. "Oui, je comprends les décisions que je prends. Je vais pas – je vais pas briser ma promesse, pas pour ça, pas envers toi. Tu fais ça en prenant des risques, alors je dois accepter ces risques si je veux faire ça. Alors oui." Il hausse les épaules. "Sous la torture, je ne trahirais pas les personnes pour qui tu prends des risques. Et je suis celui qui choisis de mettre les personnes que j'aime en danger." Il avale encore sa salive, difficilement et ça lui fait mal. "Tout comme toi. Je – je n'ai pas le droit de les choisir à ta place. Je ne dirai jamais rien sur toi à qui que ce soit, je le jure. Peu importe ce que ça me coute. Tu peux me faire confiance."

"Te faire confiance." Le Fantôme le fixe, de la confusion vacillant dans ses yeux maintenant, pâles et instables. Les mots sortent de sa bouche comme s'il n'y avait même pas pensé : "Je ne peux faire confiance à personne."

Les sourcils de Blaine se baissent un peu. "Tu te sens pas un peu seul au final ?"

Le Fantôme détourne son regard, regarde autour de lui, dans le café, quelque chose comme un frisson passe à travers son corps, ses poignets glissent un peu contre la table, et il murmure, "T'as aucune idée."

Il regarde en bas, prend sa tasse, la porte d'une main tremblante à sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux en prenant une longue gorgée – ses sourcils étalés sur ses joues, sans son masque, son front nu est pâle jusqu'à son cuir chevelu et son nez est incroyablement plus mignon que ce que Blaine pouvait imaginer et _bon Dieu_ ses pommettes – puis il repose la tasse, se lèche les lèvres. Et ses épaules tombent, il lance sa tête en arrière, il regarde le plafond et _sourit_, mais aucun bonheur dans ce sourire, aucune joie dans son rire, tout comme s'il était trop fatigué pour ne pas le faire, puis il relève sa tête, met ses épaules en arrière, redresse son dos et rencontre le regard de Blaine. "Kurt," dit-il. "Je m'appelle Kurt."

Ça lui fait une boule dans la gorge, qu'on lui fasse confiance. "Tu -"

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'appeler _comme ça_ ici." Il montre le café de la main, et Blaine est – fasciné par la façon dont se courbe sa main, sa manière de faire attention à son corps, la manière dont son poignet bouge à la manière de la queue d'un chat, rien à voir avec la manière dont le Fantôme bouge, même sa bouche semble d'une certaine manière différente, comme si tous les muscles de son visage se tenaient différemment quand il est Kurt et que quand il est le Fantôme. "Je sais pas quoi . . ." Il pose son coude sur la table et sa joue sur son poing, et fixe Blaine, épuisé. "Il y a huit millions de personnes dans cette ville. Huit _millions_. Et je tombe sur _toi_."

"Ton plus grand fan," dit Blaine, et il fronce les sourcils. Et le sourire du Fan - de Kurt change, il devient presque honnête. Blaine essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste en disant. "Tu vas me faire confiance ?"

"Blaine," dit Kurt, doucement. "Si tout est déjà fini alors le mal est déjà fait. Si je dois me faire tuer par ta faute alors on a déjà appuyé sur la détente, et je – je suis juste," Il se masse le front avec son index et son pouce – "Je suis juste tellement, tellement fatigué – cette semaine a été..." Son rire est court et brusque, comme un coup de feu. "Mes semaines sont toujours comme ça. Ça va ta tête ?"

Blaine essaye de ne pas avoir l'air aussi inquiet qu'il ne l'est vraiment à cause du 'si je dois me faire tuer par ta faute'. "Ça va. Je suis – tu peux vraiment me faire confiance, Kurt, Je vais – Je veux faire ça." Il étire son bras sur la table, referme sa main sur la sienne. "Je – J'ai passé tellement longtemps à ignorer ce truc que je peux faire mais c'est quoi le but d'avoir ce talent si je n'aide personne avec ? Je -" Les doigts de Kurt bougent un peu, frais et doux sous sa main. "Je veux _aider_ les gens. Toi inclus."

Kurt le regarde, et c'est vrai qu'il a l'air fatigué, et bizarrement très seul de son côté de la table. "Je devrais t'empêcher de faire ça," dit-il. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. Ça pourrait te tuer. C'est même pas une hypothèse, c'est _probable_, ceci va probablement être la raison de pourquoi on va t'enterrer et pourquoi ce sera bientôt. Tu n'auras plus jamais une nuit de sommeil complète. Tu n'as aucune idée du travail que c'est, les _frais que cela engendre_, personne ne te donne de compensation pour tout ça – mais bon quand je vois ton appartement je me dis que ce n'est pas nécessairement un problème pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?" il médite, touchant la main de Blaine comme un avertissement puis retire son autre main de sous les doigts chauds de Blaine. Il serre ses mains ensemble, les pose, hors de portée, sur ses cuisses. "Tu n'auras plus aucune vie sociale, tes amis penseront que tu es un énorme connard. Tu devras fréquemment _être_ un énorme connard, mais ça va parce que c'est plus sûr pour eux de te détester que de t'aimer. Ta carrière va en souffrir. Ta vie sentimentale – ne m'en parle même pas." Il se frotte les yeux. "Tu vas fréquemment te retrouver avec des blessures, ce ne sont que des statistiques, si tu vas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupidement dangereux aussi souvent. Et ça va probablement te tuer un jour. La police et les criminels vont vouloir ta peau, tu ne sais même pas d'où viendra la balle la plupart du temps. Je ne peux même pas te faire une _liste_ des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne devrais pas faire ça."

"Alors pourquoi toi tu ne le fais ?"

Ses lèvres s'ouvrent, il détourne les yeux. "Personne ne devrait avoir à . . ." Il se frotte l'épaule, prend son café, et Blaine se rappelle alors qu'il en a un, lui aussi et il prend sa tasse. "Si tu peux sauver une personne de quelque chose d'horrible, c'est un peu comme," un sourire très léger se dessine presque sur son visage. "Tu te sens juste – je ne sais pas, _reconnaissant_." Il ferme les yeux, et sourit _vraiment_. "Est-ce que ce que je dis a du sens ?"

Les promesses qu'il a déjà faites aujourd'hui font toujours un poids sur sa poitrine, ce sera peut-être le cas pour toujours, une petit boule de connaissance de tous ces dangers restant rigide sous son sternum, il la sent quand il respire. Mais il y a ça aussi, cette excitation qui vient avec ses inspirations, _du désir_. "Oui." dit-il, doucement, frénétiquement. "Oui, absolument."

Kurt fait un sourire en coin, et boit une gorgée de son café. "Merci," dit Blaine. "Pour – avoir pris soin de moi, cette nuit-là, je sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire."

"Tout ça fait partie du boulot. Tu combats des super vilains qui veulent ta mort et la destruction de la ville et tu ramènes des mecs bourrés chez eux, parfois dans la même nuit." Il avale sa salive encore une fois, et les yeux fuyant de Blaine suivent les mouvements de sa gorge puis retourne sur son visage, les doigts de Kurt dansent sur sa tasse. "Blaine, Je – je n'ai pas de manuel ou un script qui me disent quoi faire, Je – je ne sais pas ce que je fais, pas plus que toi. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tout ça à _personne_ depuis que je l'ai dit à ma famille, et je leur ai seulement dit parce que j'y était _obligé_. Je -"

Il est tellement effrayé, pense Blaine, et c'est horrible d'être la raison d'une telle peur. "Je le ferai quoi qu'il arrive," dit-il, et les yeux vert pâle et inquiets du Fan - _de_ _Kurt_ suivent les siens. "Que tu veuilles m'aider ou non je le ferai quand-même. Si quelque chose m'arrive alors ce sera ma stupide faute, pas la tienne. Et si je peux juste empêcher quelque chose – n'importe quoi, d'arriver à – à toi ou qui que ce soit -"

Ses pommettes se relèvent, ses lèvres forment presque un sourire. "Peut-être que quelquefois les héros ont aussi besoin de héros. C'est juste . . ." Son pouce gratte toujours nerveusement sa tasse. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Comme si j'avais toutes les réponses. Je ne sais _rien_ du tout en ce moment."

Blaine regarde son visage, la tension dans sa mâchoire et son regard qui bouge trop vite sur sa tasse comme si regarder Blaine pendant trop longtemps était trop, et il ne sait pas comment faire disparaître toute cette peur, comment faire pour qu'il lui fasse _confiance_. Il se mordille la lèvre du haut, puis prend son sac et en sort un stylo. "Tiens," dit-il, en écrivant son URL sur une serviette. "Je sais que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, et je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour ça. Alors, voilà mon blog. Et voilà – mon numéro de portable, et . . . mon adresse email. Et si tu allais jeter un coup d'œil pour décider si tu veux de moi ou pas. Parce que, sérieusement, tout ce que je sais de toi c'est ton prénom et que tu vis à New York, je ne pourrais pas te chercher et venir te voir si je le _voulais_. Alors – contacte-moi, quand tu veux. Si tu veux. Mais – est-ce que tu vas souvent sur internet ? Est-ce que tu sais pour les -" Il expire dans un rictus, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher en le regardant droit dans les yeux – "les fans-tômes ?"

Kurt dit impassible, "Ces tarés qui écrivent des fanfictions. Non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de chercher mon nom sur internet pour trouver _ce genre_ de folies."

Blaine pousse la serviette sur la table jusqu'à lui. "Alors va voir mon blog. Il est net, rien de flippant, je te le promets, peut-être deux trois photos de ton euh cul mais c'est un peu dur de ne pas trouver de photos où ton cul n'est _pas_ en premier plan avec ce costume."

"'Rien de flippant'," dit Kurt, un sourcil levé, et Blaine sourit, puis prend son café.

"Appelle-moi. Ou envoie-moi un email. Okay ? Mais – tu devrais savoir, ce que tu signifies pour ces gens. Ce ne sont pas que des trucs glauques. T'as aucune idée, les gens sont tellement -" C'est quoi le mot qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure? ". . . ils sont tellement reconnaissants."

Kurt lève les yeux vers lui quand il se met debout, puis retourne son regard sur la serviette sur la table. "Je -"

"Si tu ne me contactes pas," dit Blaine, en mettant son sac sur son épaule, "Je ne chercherai plus jamais à te trouver. Mais je serai aussi dehors à chercher les ennuis, alors ne m'en veux pas si on se croise un de ces soirs."

". . . Blaine . . ."

Il devrait dire quelque chose, mieux expliquer. Que le Fantôme, _Kurt_, a sauvé la vie de personnes qu'il n'a jamais rencontrées même affublé du masque, Blaine devrait le savoir parce qu'il a sauvé la sienne, il lui a prouvé qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'était pas seul, il lui a montré qu'il pouvait avoir un but, _qu'il se souciait des autres_. Que des gens tout autour du monde l'admirent, s'inquiètent pour lui, souhaitent pouvoir lui rendre la pareille d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'un superhéros, assis sur cette chaise dans ce café, regardant Blaine l'air tellement désespéré. Il a juste l'air d'un jeune homme, extrêmement seul, et toujours tellement effrayé.

Alors Blaine dit, "Je – comprends vraiment pourquoi tu mets une capuche." et Kurt cligne des yeux, ouvre la bouche. Blaine parle à toute vitesse avant de perdre tout son courage, "J'aurais reconnu des yeux comme les tiens parmi _mille_." et il arrive à faire un rapide sourire tandis que Kurt referme sa bouche, son visage tournant couleur _vermillon,_ Blaine fuit en direction de la porte, priant Dieu de ne pas gâcher sa sortie en trébuchant, ou en rentrant dans quelqu'un, et surtout ne pas avoir l'air de l'énorme idiot qu'il est en réalité -

Dehors il fait froid et le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher, et il part rapidement, son cœur comme une horloge détraquée dans sa poitrine, pour que Kurt puisse partir quand il veut sans avoir à s'inquiéter de la présence de Blaine dans le coin. Les petits gestes de courtoisie ne sont pas que des légendes.

* * *

Kurt ferme la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, la porte fait un petit clic, ce petit son béni de sécurité, tout le monde de l'autre côté de la porte et lui à _l'intérieur_. Il s'appuie contre la porte, prend une grande respiration, inspire et expire. Puis il rouvre ses yeux, et se dirige vers sa chambre.

Rachel s'appuie contre le battant de sa porte, en pyjama. "Tu rentres bien tard !"

"Il n'est même pas neuf heures, grand-mère." dit-il sans s'arrêter dans sa marche une seconde.

"Si tu as un problème tu devrais en parler à ta coloc'!" crie-t-elle, et il claque la porte derrière lui.

Puis il la ferme à clé.

En sécurité, sécurité, sécurité. Il allume la lumière et ses doigts tremblent légèrement sur l'interrupteur ; tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu est de se sentir en sécurité, et le seul endroit où il se soit sentit en sécurité c'est derrière ce masque. En sécurité, en sécurité, personne ne peut le toucher, personne ne peut lui faire de mal, personne ne peut même le voir -

Il pose son portfolio sur son bureau et tire ses rideaux.

En sécurité.

L'écran noir de son ordinateur portable brille comme les phares d'une voiture.

Il y a une serviette dans sa poche avec le numéro d'un garçon dessus, et il est tellement idiot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a -ça le frappe maintenant qu'il est derrière la porte de sa chambre, invisible et en sécurité, le frappe comme de la bile dans sa bouche, pourquoi il lui a _dit_ ? Il a juste – il s'est senti comme piégé, comme s'il était déjà mort, il s'est senti plein de confusion et d'épuisement et de terreur et il a lâché son nom à un mec qu'il a rencontré deux fois, qui pourrait – qui pourrait -

Pendant un moment il tremble tellement qu'il a l'impression que ça vient de ses _os_ tandis qu'il y pense. Tu peux partir. Immédiatement. Faire tes valises et te barrer de cette ville, ne plus jamais y revenir. Trouve un appartement quelque part sous un faux nom et dit à ton père qu'il ne peut plus t'appeler Kurt et, et -

C'est dingue. Complétement dingue. Tu peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à _fuir_.

Il avale sa salive, et sa main se referme sur la serviette dans sa poche.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Parce que ses yeux était chauds et son sourire tellement gentil, _idiot_, _pourquoi _? Parce ça faisait des années depuis qu'un mec t'avait souri de cette manière et que tu t'es senti faible face à lui, mais tu ferais quoi de toute façon, tu ne peux pas être avec _lui_, tu ne peux pas, jamais laisser quelqu'un _te sauver_, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça _voudrait dire_ ? Non. Non. T'es tellement _stupide_. Tu viens de lui offrir un pistolet chargé avec ton nom dessus parce qu'il est _beau_ -

(Et tu lui as aussi fourni des balles gravées avec les noms de _Finn_, _Rachel_, _Mike et Tina_, _Burt Hummel_ -)

Il doit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit pendant un moment, couvre ses yeux de ses mains. Il est épuisé. C'est tout. Il est juste tellement fatigué et il a finalement craqué, il a perdu la boule, il vient d'offrir son masque à un mec parce qu'il lui a _souri_ et a pris sa main et qu'il ressent encore la sensation de celle-ci sur sa peau, comme si sa peau n'avait jamais été touchée par quelques chose de chaud avant. Il a dit _fais-moi confiance_ et Kurt l'a fait. Pourquoi ? Kurt ne se fait même pas confiance à _lui-même_.

Il pense, tremblant et se sentant malade et tellement, tellement fatigué, que si tout est déjà fini alors tout est déjà fini. Il ferait aussi bien d'aller voir ce qu'il voulait qu'il voit. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, il le sait. Absolument n'importe quoi, ça n'est pas forcément un blog, ça pourrait être un lien vers, quoi, vers une vidéo d'un super vilain rigolant et déjà en train de tracer son adresse IP ? Il n'en a rien à faire. Il est tellement fatigué, si le gars explose sa vitre, des pistolets à la main alors Kurt se contentera d'être reconnaissant d'avoir l'occasion d'enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux.

Il entre l'adresse, inspire et expire, appuie sur enter. Puis il croise les bras et se recule un peu de son écran tandis que la page se charge, comme si _ça_ allait aider les choses maintenant.

* * *

Dès que Blaine fût rentré chez lui il se mit au travail, il jeta son sac sur le lit et alluma directement son ordinateur. Le Fan- _Kurt_ pouvait déjà être en ligne, il fallait qu'il voie quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Il devait savoir ce qu'il signifiait pour certaines personnes. Ce qu'il signifiait pour _Blaine_.

Il fouille dans les archives de ses blogs préférés, reblogue rapidement, à la recherche de chaque – chaque « merci », chaque « j'espère que le Fantôme . . . », chaque fanart _rayonnant_ de ce que le Fantôme signifie pour les gens. Il reblogue des articles disant que le taux de criminalité baisse, un écrit d'un ancien délinquant ayant réalisé, effrayé, ce qu'il avait fait subir aux _autres_, il reblogue même la série des '' photos des fesses patriotiques'', des gifs pris du dessous, sa cape flottant derrière lui, superposée au drapeau (Le Quatre Juillet : Liberté, Justice et Quel Cul / Je prête serment à ce cul, Thanksgiving: _Je suis reconnaissant pour ce cul_, Noël: _Cher Père Noël j'ai été très gentil cette année, est-ce que je pourrais avoir ce cul /Rebloguez si vous laissez des cookies et du lait pour ce cul et non pour le Père Noël / Ce cul peut passer par la cheminée quand il veut_). Il ne pense pas que ces montages sont bizarres ou flippants, il les trouve mignons. Et il est impossible que le- _Kurt_ ne se soit pas rendu compte d'à quel point son cul est génial.

Il reblogue la photo de la femme dans le métro faisant un énorme câlin à sa fille, tout son visage plein de sanglots, les joues brillantes de larmes.

Il reblogue jusqu'à voir flou, puis s'allonge sur le dos dans son lit et il a une migraine, il y a beaucoup trop de Fantôme dans sa tête, beaucoup trop de tout ce qu'il signifie, et beaucoup trop de visions des yeux de Kurt de l'autre côté de cette table dans ce café, beaucoup trop de la vision d'à quel point il avait l'air hanté.

* * *

Kurt retire sa main de la souris de l'ordinateur pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Il cligne des yeux, étourdi et se sentant presque comme dans un rêve, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et il regarde l'heure; il est presque dix heures. Il vient juste de perdre une heure pour – pour ça. Quel bizarre et stupéfiant narcissisme contient ce site, il n'aurait jamais pu se préparer à _ça_ malgré tout ce qu'il imaginait. Il doit se lever pour aller chercher un mouchoir sur sa table basse, la seule chose qu'il ait près de lui est la serviette avec le numéro de Blaine dessus. Il se mouche, et regarde de l'autre côté de la salle, il regarde son ordinateur portable, se méfiant de lui et de sa capacité à contenir tout ça. Il -

Il ne s'est jamais senti comme _ça_ avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, il ne pourrait pas le décrire même s'il le voulait.

Il s'assoit sur son lit pour pleurer un vrai bon coup, et il se sent mieux une fois toutes ces larmes sorties. Il s'essuie le visage, inspire et expire en frissonnant. Et bien !

_On t'aime__, petit fantôme *coeur*_

Il a vu les graffitis, les gens lui crient ces choses bien assez souvent. Mais il -

_. . . je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il mange bien ou s'il dort assez._

Il ne savait pas -

_J'espère que le Fantôme est emmitouflé dans son lit, buvant du chocolat chaud en sachant qu'il a rendu le monde meilleur __^_^_

Comment est-ce qu'il était censé _savoir_ ? Tout ce à quoi il pense c'est ce qu'il n'a _pas_ fait, il – il n'a jamais regardé derrière lui pour voir . . .

_J'espère que le Fantôme trouvera un billet de vingt qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait dans sa poche__._

_Vous pensez qu'il lit ces trucs, vous pensez qu'il sait qu'on l'aime ? A *QUEL POINT*on l'aime ?_

_J'espère que le Fantôme a toujours une météo superbe quand il prévoit d'aller à la plage._

_~((((calin fantôme))))~_

_C'est une peluche du Fantôme que j'ai faite! Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est aussi adorable que le vrai Fantôme ?_

_A chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'être plus courageux je pense à lui._

_S'il te plait continue de nous hanter aussi longtemps que tu le peux xxx_

. . . si tout ce que vous faites jamais est fuir vous ne vous arrêtez jamais pour voir ce que vous avez fait. Et peut-être que, juste – juste peut-être, peut-être, peut-être que vous avez fait quelque chose de bien . . .

Il prend son portable, et joue avec. Puis il envoie un sms à son père, _Je vais me coucher tôt, je t'appelle demain, je t'aime xx._

Puis il fait la chose la plus courageuse qu'il a jamais faite depuis un bon bout de temps – et il fait face à des pistolets et des couteaux tous les jours – il envoie un email à un gars qu'il n'a rencontré que deux fois, il écrit '' demain soir '' et une adresse.

Puis il pense, presque désireux, à ce site internet. Mais, à la place il éteint son portable, se fait un bon soin du visage exfoliant et il est couché avant onze heures.

Le Paradis se trouve dans l'oreiller accueillant de votre lit .

* * *

Blaine a un email et une boule dans le ventre.

Comment est-on supposé passer une journée normale après ça ? Juste, Oh, je vais voir un superhéros ce soir, rien de spécial, je vais juste rester là à écouter un séminaire, prendre des notes sur les lésions de la moelle épinière, tout va bien. Il a – oh mon Dieu c'est un rendez-vous. C'est comme un rendez-vous. C'est l'adresse d'un bar, c'est un _rendez-vous_.

Non c'est pas un rendez-vous soit pas louche, il t'a sûrement demandé de le revoir pour te donner un mandat d'arrêt non officiel. Ce qui est bien. Blaine trouvera le moyen d'aider les gens tout seul. Une manière d'aider les gens est, bien sûr, de porter une attention très légère à ce qu'il fait maintenant, même si sa tête explose et est remplie de l'apparence du Fan- de Kurt et de la manière dont il bouge et de toute les choses qu'il a faites et de sa _voix_ et oh mon Dieu l'attente était la pire des choses, c'est comme si ses intestins avait était remplacé par des _furets_.

Il essaye d'éviter Cooper, en train de se préparer à la maison. Mais Cooper est dur à éviter, il a besoin d'être rassuré, il est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, il parle d'une manière désespérée, en faisant des yeux de chien battu, de la complexité émotionnelle d'une scène et comment il n'a rien sur quoi pointer du doigt pendant celle-ci. Blaine concentre son regard sur ses cheveux dans le miroir et dit qu'il va sortir boire un verre avec 'les mecs', d'autres étudiants. Cooper lui dit de ne pas faire ce que lui ne ferait pas, et il lui fait un de ces câlins coude autour du cou qui secoue le corps de Blaine dans tous les sens, puis il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ruine sa coiffure et sort. Blaine reporte son regard dans le miroir sur ses cheveux, qui étaient disciplinés avant et qui ressemblent maintenant à de la purée noire, ses sourcils bas et aussi chargés que des nuages d'orage.

Puis il sort, essayant d'ignorer le vide dans ses tripes, pour rencontrer le Fantôme. Kurt. Le Fantôme. Les deux . . . ?

Le bar est plutôt rempli mais ce n'est pas la _folie_ comme les vendredis soirs, juste rempli comme un bar de New York. Blaine a dû passer deux blocs avant d'y arriver, il a fait deux détours et maintenant il vérifie l'heure sur son portable encore et encore, mais il n'y a aucun signe de Kurt et certainement aucun signe des teintes grises du Fantôme à travers toutes les couleurs agressives du bar. Il s'assoit avec un coca dans la main jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit en retard de quinze minutes. Blaine sent la boule de vide d'excitation doucement _s'estomper_ dans son abdomen - il ne va pas venir, il a changé d'avis, il – puis la colère monte en lui. Il a le _numéro_ de Blaine. Il aurait pu lui _dire_ qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il -

Il ne peut presque pas réfléchir avec tout le bruit que tout le monde fait ici, c'est tellement énervant -

. . . ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour rencontrer quelqu'un et parler de superhéros. Les yeux de Blaine regardent dans le vide alors qu'il réfléchit, Oh, mon Dieu, ce n'est pas _Kurt_ qui est en retard . . .

Il laisse son soda à moitié entamé, va dehors, regarde directement vers le haut, vers le toit de l'immeuble; aucun signe du Fantôme, mais dans ce cas, à moins qu'il veuille que tu le vois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait signe de lui ? Il pourrait se glisser à l'intérieur et essayer de trouver l'escalier réservé au staff qui pourrait l'emmener sur le toit, mais alors il risquerait de se faire prendre, ou de tomber sur un porte fermée à clé. Il y a une issue de secours dans l'allée à côté du bar mais l'échelle en métal est hors de portée, _bien trop haute_ pour que Blaine ne l'attrape, et il la fixe un bon moment, fermant et ouvrant ses poings de chaque côté de son corps. Puis il regarde par-dessus son épaule mais il n'y a personne qui passe devant l'allée, il n'a aucun public, et il prend un léger souffle.

Il se fabrique un escalier avec ses boucliers. C'est plus simple de se laisser glisser vers le bas que de les escalader, ils sont tellement lisses qu'il doit se concentrer pour monter dessus; il crée quelques grandes marches avant de pouvoir attraper le balcon métallique peint en noir, puis il escalade l'immeuble pour arriver sur le toit, les bras douloureux quand il y arrive. Il se hisse sur le toit à l'aide du rebord et roule un peu bizarrement pour se remettre debout, il touche ses cheveux d'une main pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours bien mis et une voix dit, "Ton café est en train de refroidir."

Le Fantôme est assis à la mode indienne, son dos appuyé sur la petite rambarde du toit de l'immeuble, en costume complet, et deux tasses de café à emporter devant lui. Blaine le fixe, son cœur battant la chamade à cause de l'exercice, puis il se rapproche et s'assoit à ses côtés, il étend ses jambes, prenant la tasse la plus proche de lui en main. Il aimerait agir nonchalamment mais sa bouche est tellement sèche qu'il a peur qu'une gorgée de café tiède ne l'étouffe ; par chance la gorgée passe bien. « Pour info, t'es vraiment nul comme GPS. »

"_J'ai_ trouvé l'endroit très facilement," dit-il avec désinvolture. "Comment t'es monté ?"

"Issue de secours. Comment _tu_ es monté ?"

"Par l'intérieur. Invisible." Il boit une gorgé de café, lèche ses lèvres après, et Blaine ne se rend pas compte qu'il le fixe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues. "Alors, j'ai vu ton petit site internet."

Arrête de regarder sa bouche. Il regarde sa tasse à la place, et c'est déjà assez bizarre de parler de son blog dans la vraie vie avec _qui que ce soit_, ça l'est encore plus quand c'est avec lui. "Est-ce qu'il t'a plu ?"

"Je ne sais pas si ''plaire'' est le bon mot," dit Le Fantôme en faisant attention, et il le regarde avec – il n'est pas sûr de la forme qu'ils prennent derrière son masque – un sourcil relevé. "J'avais l'impression d'être dans une phase de désillusion. Tu aurais pu me _prévenir_."

"Je t'ai dit que les gens te _remarquaient_, j'ai dit -"

Il secoue la tête, hausse les épaules, passe un bras autour de sa taille. "Tu ne peux pas prévenir quelqu'un face à _ça_, je suppose ."

"Tu ne savais pas que les gens . . . ?"

"Parle de moi ? Bien sûr que je savais. Je ne voulais juste pas savoir de _quoi_ ils parlent, les gens qui parlent de toi quand tu n'es pas là disent rarement des choses que tu voudrais entendre -"

"Peut-être que quand tu fais des choses vraiment géniales c'est le cas."

Le Fantôme dit, "Hum," et prend une autre gorgée de café. "Alors. Pourquoi tu veux être un superhéros, Blaine ?"

". . . c'est un peu LA grande question."

"Eh bien, te laisser entrer dans ma vie c'est un peu grand aussi, alors j'aimerais savoir _pourquoi_. Si tu veux que les gens fassent – fassent des sites comme ça sur _toi_ alors tu peux oublier, la plupart des choses que te concerneront seront des articles de journaux qui expliquent à quel point tu as une dangereuse influence et d'horribles discussions remplies de _haine_ dans les commentaires en dessous , des discussions comme quoi ce serait mieux de laisser les criminels faire ce qu'ils veulent à la moitié de leurs victimes parce qu'ils sont des ''tapettes'' ou des ''salopes'', ou – des insultes raciales que je ne vais pas répéter. On m'a traité de raciste parce que j'avais arrêté un combat entre deux gangs noirs et de fasciste parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller au tribunal pour un procès quand un gars avait frappé la tête d'un commerçant à coup de batte de baseball. Je semble passer la moitié de mon temps libre à retirer du sang de ce costume. Et beaucoup de personnes veulent ma mort. _Beaucoup_. La plupart d'entre eux ne m'ont même jamais rencontré. C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on fait si on veut voir la vie en rose. Et -"

Il lève sa main, retire son gant. Le costume plus clair glisse sous ses doigts pâles, et il y a une fine chaine de métal autour de son poignet, qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts et montre à Blaine pour qu'il voit la petit plaque d'argent, l'écriture penchée et soignée dessus: _Sang type A, aucune allergie_. "Et un de ces jour on va sûrement, probablement, venir me récupérer sur un trottoir, peut-être pas en un seul morceau, et je le sais. Et tu _veux_ t'impliquer là-dedans ?" Il reprend son gant, le remet, le tire et bouge ses doigts pour qu'ils soient confortables. "Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu veux risquer ta vie, ta santé mentale et _tout_ le reste, et j'espère sincèrement que c'est pour une sacrément bonne raison."

Blaine avale doucement une gorgée de café, son sang brulant dans ses joues, et repose sa tasse. "Il y a beaucoup de raisons."

"Enumère-les," dit Le Fantôme d'un air fatigué, et il fait glisser ses jambes, les étend, puis se remet les jambes croisées; de longues jambes musclées dans un tissu pâle qui lui colle à la peau, Blaine aurait préféré qu'il n'ait pas fait ça avant que lui-même n'ait besoin de, euh, eh bien, de bouger de façon très sportive.

"De un," dit Blaine, et il lève sa main dans les airs, et des boucliers verts apparaissent et disparaissent devant lui. "Pour ça. Si je peux faire ça alors j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour les autres avec. Rien ne passe à travers, sérieusement, si – si j'ai ce truc _génial_ que je peux faire, ça fait déjà bien trop longtemps que je le garde pour moi-même. Je sais que je devrais le partager avec d'autres personnes. C'est – Je devrais, c'est tout."

Le Fantôme ne dit rien, se contente de croiser les bras et fixe l'horizon, comme s'il pensait ou s'il se rappelait.

"De deux," dit-il, essayant de cacher la vraie raison, il n'y arrive, vraiment, pas – "tu ne devrais pas faire ça tout seul. Ce n'est pas juste que tout te tombe dessus. Tu as combien de temps libre avec tout ça ?"

Le Fantôme hausse les épaules. Blaine dit, "Je peux _aider_. Te donner une nuit de repos de ci de là. Je sais que tu es un héros, ça ne te rend pas inhumain, tu dois – honnêtement, tu dois te détendre. Désolé." Face au mouvement de la tête du Fantôme vers la sienne, à ses yeux qui se plissent, Blaine lève les mains en l'air pour essayer de le calmer. "Tu dois dormir, et vraiment dormir pendant une nuit complète un de ces quatre. J'ai ce sentiment que - qu'un jour, une nuit, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû t'arriver, t'arrivera, juste parce que tu étais – fatigué ou tout seul ou – ça briserait le cœur de beaucoup de gens si quelque chose t'arrivait. Pas que des gens, tu sais. Et tu ne le mérites pas. Tout ce que tu fais pour les autres, tu ne devrais pas avoir à souffrir pour ça, à mourir pour ça. Pas seul. Quelqu'un devrait t'aider, et ça pourrait tout aussi bien être moi."

Le Fantôme se contente de le regarder. Blaine hausse les épaules, son regard se tournant vers le côté parce que son silence est trop dur à soutenir en le regardant dans les yeux, et il se frotte légèrement le bras. Il avale sa salive. Il dit, "De trois."

Il se frotte les bras.

Il se rassoit correctement, se frotte un œil, lève la tête. "Quand j'étais au lycée - J'ai . . . j'ai fait l'erreur de penser qu'on m'attaquerait peut-être si je faisais mon coming-out mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils le feraient vraiment . . . il y avait ce bal, un bal Sadie Hawkins. Et j'y suis allé avec le seul autre garçon gay de mon école, en tant qu'amis. Et quand on est parti, quand on attendait que mon père vienne nous chercher, il y avait - trois mecs. Ils, um."

Il veut reprendre sa tasse pour donner quelque chose à faire à ses mains.

"Un d'eux m'a mis à terre et les deux autres ont commencé à – tabasser mon ami à mort. Mais l'autre gars – il ne pouvait pas." Il ne fait pas de gestes, ses mains posées sur son ventre pour les empêcher de bouger, et il ne regarde pas les boucliers qui apparaissent et disparaissent autour de sa tête. "Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il faisait sombre, _Je_ ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je ne _savais_ pas que je pouvais faire - ça. Alors il a beaucoup juré et il s'est - lassé, j'imagine, de ne pas pouvoir me frapper. Alors il s'est mis à frapper l'autre garçon aussi." Il est forcé de fermer ses yeux; il peut encore entendre chaque impact. "Ils l'ont tabassé presque jusqu'à mort et je ne pouvais rien faire. Et – et est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, d'emmener quelqu'un aux urgences et il est – comme _ça_, et toi tu n'as pas un seul bleu et . . ." Pourquoi est-ce que la chose dont il a le plus honte de toute sa vie est qu'il ne s'est _pas_ fait tabasser une seule fois ? Il prend une respiration, ne regarde pas le Fantôme, continue. Se force à continuer "Il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole, littéralement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait. Mais je sais qu'il a eu – je sais que c'était pire pour lui parce que _je_ n'ai pas eu ma _part_. Il, j'ai de ses nouvelles par d'autres personnes parfois. Il ne marchera plus jamais facilement. Je, hum, j'étudie pour devenir kinésithérapeute. Pour aider les gens qui . . . c'est juste, je veux juste aider les gens. C'est juste, la vie est déjà _assez_ dure sans que les gens ne commencent à se faire des choses absolument _horribles_ les uns aux autres et je veux juste _aider_ -"

Les mains gantées du Fantôme touchent les siennes. Blaine tourne sa tête vers lui, voit sous l'ombre de la capuche à quel point ses yeux ont l'air triste et _effrayé_. Il dit, doucement, "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Blaine le fixe, voit comment son visage est ouvert même derrière le masque, puis les yeux du Fantôme s'abaissent, et il regarde de nouveau sur le côté, enroule ses bras autour de son corps. Il dit, "Je devrais vraiment te convaincre de ne pas le faire. Si j'étais vraiment un _héros_ je le ferais."

Ce n'est pas un non, et l'excitation remonte en lui. Blaine serre ses mains, inspire. "S'il te plait, aide-moi à aider les autres."

Le Fantôme ferme les yeux, et pendant quelques secondes il se contente de respirer. Puis il dit, "Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire."

* * *

Il n'a jamais fait ça aussi loin du sol avant. Pendant un moment il - hésite, demande presque, « Si je tombe est-ce que tu me rattraperas -? »

Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que ce qu'il se prépare à faire implique ce genre de risque chaque jour de sa vie, et il ne peut pas s'en plaindre en chougnant comme un gosse devant le _Fantôme_. Alors il inspire, et court jusqu'au bord de l'immeuble.

Le Fantôme ne dit et ne fait rien, se contente de le regarder.

Blaine se lance depuis un angle, un bouclier hexagonal apparaissant sous son pied, se décomposant pour tracer un chemin courbé autour du bord de l'immeuble et il glisse dessus comme si c'était de la glace sous ses pieds. Il utilise son élan pour skier vers le _haut_ pendant un moment, pour pouvoir changer l'angle de ses boucliers vers le toit depuis une hauteur impressionnante, et il titube un peu quand il retombe sur le sol mais il continue de courir pour s'empêcher de tomber, maintenant il est derrière le Fantôme qui se retourne pour le regarder. Ses bras sont croisés sous sa cape, qui tombe en couvrant la plupart des lignes de son corps, son visage est calme et sans expression sous sa capuche.

Il envoie des boucliers tout autour de lui-même, il construit un parfait globe d'hexagones, puis il les dissout pour en envoyer un au-dessus de la tête du Fantôme. Le Fantôme ne cligne même pas des yeux, il se contente de regarder le visage de Blaine tandis que le bouclier passe à côté de lui, faisant bouger légèrement le tissu de sa capuche. Il dit, "A quelle force peuvent-ils frapper ? "

"Plutôt fort. J'avais l'habitude d'exploser des bouteilles et tout ça quand j'étais chez moi, je vise plutôt bien. Et rien ne les brise. J'ai essayé de faire passer ma voiture à travers une fois, les roues ont fait du sur place."

Le Fantôme marche vers lui, et Blaine fait de nouveau apparaitre un petit écran de boucliers devant lui que le Fantôme touche avec précaution. "Est-ce que ça te fatigue ?"

"Pas vraiment. Enfin, j'avais été un peu fatigué quand j'ai essayé de passer à travers avec ma voiture mais je peux les matérialiser à peu près indéfiniment, je pense. Je me suis toujours demandé, en fait, depuis, enfin, que je peux faire ça et tu sais que je suis un grand fan alors bien sûr je me suis demandé -" Des boucliers apparaissent tout autour du Fantôme, qui se fige, rigide. "- si _tu_ pouvais passer à travers, je sais que tu peux traverser les murs mais rien ne semble -"

Le Fantôme fixe les boucliers, la bouche ouverte. Puis il tend une main, et touche le mur translucide devant lui, et Blaine voit ses doigts gantés et sa paume se poser dessus, mais il ne spectre pas à travers. Il se contente de rester là reculant un peu sa tête, un air de faiblesse apparaissant sur son visage, et la bouche de Blaine s'ouvre . ". . . Mon Dieu, tu ne peux vraiment pas -"

Le Fantôme se laisse tomber directement à travers le toit de l'immeuble et il n'est plus là.

Blaine laisse tomber les boucliers, le souffle court. "_Non_- merde. _Merde_. Où est-ce que tu -?"

Oh zut, il lui a fait peur. Il - _idiot_. Chaque nuit il risque sa vie et _tu_ le mets dans une situation de laquelle il ne peut pas s'échapper et il _ne te connait pas_, il ne fait qu'_essayer_ de te faire confiance, et tu fais -

Choc, confusion, _douleur_.

Blaine cligne et cligne des yeux, avalant son souffle de travers quand son visage se retrouve contre la surface du toit, son bras tordu derrière son dos, son muscle _criant_ de douleur, et ce qu'il pense être un genou planté contre le bas de son dos et quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque. "Ne bouge pas." dit une voix, plate et froide et _terrifiante_ au-dessus de lui. "La chose sur ta nuque est un taser. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appuie sur la détente. Mais je n'aurai vraiment pas besoin de le faire parce que ce serait plus facile de te disloquer l'épaule que de ne _pas_ la disloquer dans cette position, alors reste _absolument_ immobile."

Il essaye d'acquiescer mais le béton frotte contre sa joue ravivant un accent de douleur contre son œil toujours marqué au beurre noir. "O- Oui. Absolument. Je suis désolé."

Il peut entendre le corps au-dessus de lui respirer, plutôt fort, et pendant un bon bout de temps. Il pense, paniqué, à s'excuser encore une fois. Mais la pression du genou s'adoucit un peu, avant que son bras ne soit relâché et que le poids sur son dos ne se volatilise, et il roule haletant sur le côté, rapprochant ses bras de son corps avec son épaule _plombée_ de douleur, il se relève du moins assez pour se mettre à genoux. "Je – Je suis désolé, je ne -"

Le Fantôme s'est reculé, il se tient à une certaine distance de lui, son corps caché par la cape, son visage caché par la capuche et sa tête baissée. Il dit, vraiment doucement, "Ne fais jamais ça. Ne fais jamais - _jamais _ça."

"Je sais, je suis _désolé_, J'aurais dû demander, c'est juste que – je voulais juste savoir, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû -"

Il s'éloigne un peu, ses épaules se relaxant sous la cape. Sa voix est faible, il lutte pour faire sortir ses mots, plats et secs. "C'était une réaction excessive. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour ton bras."

"C'est rien, _Je_ suis désolé, Je -" Il frotte son bras, avale sa salive. "Je sais qu'on doit essayer de te tuer, à peu près _tout_ le temps, je n'aurais pas dû – c'était stupide, c'était stupide de faire ça, Je suis _désolé_."

Le Fantôme est immobile, la tête vers le bas, pendant un certain temps. Puis il relève son visage et regarde de nouveau Blaine, pâle sous son masque, pas qu'il ne soit pas toujours pâle sous son masque. Il humidifie ses lèvres. "Je – je ne te connais pas. Et apparemment tu es plus dangereux pour moi que pourrais l'être n'importe lequel de ces autres supervilains que je combats presque chaque jour de la semaine. Et -"

"Je -"

"-Je n'_aime _pas être mis dans ce genre de situations, où je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je – est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu me demandes vraiment quand tu me demandes de _te_ faire confiance ?"

Il s'appuie là en serrant son bras brulant, dit, "Je ne vais pas te trahir. Jamais . Je ne _savais_ pas que tu ne pourrais pas -"

Le Fantôme secoue la tête et s'éloigne, se frottant les bras sous sa cape. "C'est dingue. C'est complétement fou, je n'ai pas d'envie de mourir, je peux pas aider si je suis _mort_. Et tu -"

"Je suis de ton côté ! "

"Tu ne pourrais pas m'être plus fatal si tu étais _créé_ dans ce but, tu le comprends ça ? Si un supervilain t'avais créé _spécifiquement_ tu ne pourrais pas être plus parfait, totalement -" Il le pointe du bras, méchamment, et malgré la cape Blaine voit beaucoup plus de Kurt que du Fantôme dans ce mouvement pour la première fois. "- mortel et sincère et drôle et magnifique et -"

"- tu penses que je suis magnifique ?"

La bouche du Fantôme se ferme d'un coup, et il le _fixe_. Puis il dit posément, "C'est hypocrite de ta part de prétendre que tu n'es pas au courant de ton apparence, Blaine."

"Est-ce que tu _rougis _?"

"Est-ce que tu comprends le sérieux de la situation ?" réplique méchamment le Fantôme, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son corps, ses épaules relevées sous la cape. "_Mon Dieu_ tu pourrais être un _plan_, quelqu'un dans cette ville _crée_ des supers et tu aurais pu être _inventé_ pour me faire tuer et je te laisse -"

"Je ne suis pas -" Il se remet sur ses pieds, glisse sur le ciment et retombe directement sur le cul, et il reste assis à tenir son bras la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixés sur lui. Puis il laisse tomber sa tête, et se plaint au sol, "Tu penses honnêtement que _je suis _la meilleure chose qu'un supervilain ait pu créer ?"

Silence, pendant une seconde, puis le Fantôme lâche un _rire_ soudain et effrayé, et Blaine relève la tête, la bouche ouverte. Il se tient toujours un peu loin de lui, se tenant les bras avec son corps détourné de Blaine, mais il sourit maintenant, un petit sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres, atteignant ses yeux sous l'ombre de la capuche. Il dit en fermant les yeux et toujours son sourire aux lèvres, "Il aurait pu te créer spécifiquement " et il secoue la tête. "Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Tu sais que je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas tout simplement – te laisser entrer dans ma vie comme ça. Tu pourrais . . ." Le sourire disparait. "Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu pourrais être dangereux pour moi."

"Je suis de ton _côté_, je veux _aider_ -"

"Et je dois réfléchir. Alors si tu es de mon côté tu seras patient et me laisseras faire." Il rouvre les yeux, regarde le visage de Blaine. "Tu as dit que tu étudiais pour devenir kinésithérapeute, alors j'imagine que tu connais les gestes de premier secours."

Blaine fronce des sourcils. "Oui, bien sûr que je les connais."

"Alors tes devoirs sont d'apprendre à te défendre. Tu connais des arts martiaux ?"

"Quoi -? Je, j'ai fait de la boxe, un peu."

"Reprends. Sérieusement cette fois. Tu ne peux pas compter sur tes pouvoirs H24." Sa bouche bouge d'une manière contrite. "Clairement personne ne le peut. Alors apprends à te défendre sans tes pouvoirs, et je vais – je vais y réfléchir, Blaine. Mais il est tard et je n'ai même pas encore patrouillé -"

"Tu pars ?"

Il fait un geste pour montrer les immeubles qui les entourent, les lumières éblouissantes de New York. "Tu n'es pas le seul habitant de cette ville."

Trop rapidement, "Comment je fais pour te revoir ?"

Le Fantôme prend son souffle. "Eh bien," dit-il, "si tu ne me revois pas, alors je suppose que tu sais ce que j'ai conclu. En attendant fais tes devoirs. Je te contacterai – quand, si, je peux. N'essaye pas ne me retrouver." Il regarde Blaine droit dans les yeux. "Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, n'essaye pas de me retrouver. Ne me contacte pas une seule fois. Si tu le fais, si tu ne cherches même qu'à le faire, tu ne me _verras_ plus. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Blaine le regarde dans les yeux, et comprend la menace. Il ne sait pas comment le Fantôme pourrait le blesser pour garder les gens qu'il aime en sécurité. Ça lui fait une boule dans l'estomac qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais il a été tellement _crétin_, tellement arrogant à frimer comme ça sans penser à ce que ça pouvait signifier pour _lui_, alors il le mérite probablement. Il avale sa salive. Il acquiesce et ferme les yeux. "Ouais. Okay. Envoie-moi un email – peu importe quand, enfin, je vais surement vérifier ma boite toutes les trente secondes jusqu'-"

Il ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu'il parle à un toit désert. Il fixe le vide, puis dit, "T'es toujours là ?"

Silence.

Il marmonne, "Merde," et se frotte la nuque, son épaule l'élance, puis il regarde vers l'issue de secours pour redescendre. "Juste pour infos …" Signale-t-il. "Ça va être vraiment _chiant_ de redescendre avec mon bras qui me fait un mal de chien comme ça ! Et si je suis toujours de ton côté après ça alors _ouais tu peux me faire confiance !_"

Silence. Il roule des yeux vers le ciel noir au-dessus de sa tête, teinté de violet par les lumières éblouissantes de New York, et il marche vers le bord pour commencer sa longue et douloureuse descente jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble.

* * *

Il enchaîne les mouvements, réfléchit, réfléchit et réfléchit encore.

Il ignore les tageurs et le crépitement de leurs bouteilles de peinture parce qu'il y a pire dans ce monde que les graffitis (et il ignore, en passant devant, la forme blanche de la cape à capuche d'un fantôme perdu parmi le méli-mélo de couleurs sur le mur). Il arrête une agression qui aurait pu tourner en homicide si les balles n'avaient pas spectré à travers le pistolet pour finir sur le trottoir. Il murmure, invisible, dans l'oreille d'un homme dans une station de métro presque déserte, qui a peu à peu forcé une femme à reculer vers le bord de la plateforme ne lui laissant nulle part où fuir, "Ne pense même pas à lui faire peur ou plus mal que ce n'est déjà le cas ou je vais te hanter tellement fort que tu passeras le reste de tes jours à baver et à trembler en couches pour adultes."

Il prend une certaine satisfaction sadique à voir à quel point l'homme est terrifié _sans _qu'il ne l'ait hanté.

Et il réfléchit, et réfléchit, et réfléchit.

Blaine Anderson, puissant, naïf, attirant. Il y a quelque chose de tellement séduisant à propos de sa sincérité, son désir d_'aider_, Le Fantôme pourrait juste se laisser plonger et fermer les yeux, oh oui s'il te plaît _aide-moi _. Mais -

Ce n'est pas que de la fierté. Ce n'est pas seulement admettre qu'il ne peut pas continuer tout seul, que cette vie va le tuer à force d'épuisement, qu'il ne _possède_ pas de vie, que la cape est un vampire qui aspire sa vie jour après jour. Ce n'est pas seulement admettre tout ça. C'est – tout ceux qu'il laisse s'approcher assez près de lui, n'importe qui qui se rapproche assez de lui pour vraiment lui faire du _mal_ , à quel point Blaine pourrait lui faire du mal, oh Dieu . . .

N'importe qui qu'il laisserait assez rentrer dans sa vie devrait savoir, éventuellement, toutes les vérités à son propos qu'il peut prétendre fausses du moment qu'il n'a pas à les _dire_. Il aurait à trouver les mots et il ne l'a jamais dit à personne, pas une seule personne, il n'a jamais même pensé – il ne veut pas que ce soit quelque chose qui le définisse mais qu'est-ce que c'est d'autre ? C'est une partie de lui qu'il enferme au plus profond de lui-même , il met un masque pour s'en cacher, tout ce qu'il fait c'est s'en cacher, s'occuper de tous les problèmes des autres pour ne jamais avoir le temps de croiser ses propres yeux dans le miroir, il est en _sécurité_ quand ce sont les problèmes des autres qu'il gère et ensuite – et ensuite Blaine a mis un bouclier tout autour de lui, et le Fantôme ne pouvait pas passer à travers, et il s'est senti piégé comme ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis des années, piégé comme si la peur avait arrêté son cœur, le souvenir de la peur presque pire que la peur elle-même. La peur l'a rendu insensible aux six dernières années de sa vie, la retransformer en ado, vraiment terrifié pour la première fois. Il se sentait faible à cause de la peur, comme si son sang s'était transformé en mercure, froid et malade et mort en lui.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord d'un toit, ses genoux contre son torse, son souffle chaud d'avoir monté l'immeuble, sortant en fumée blanche de sous sa capuche. Blaine se rapprocherait trop, le connaîtrait – connaîtrait les deux lui. Il ne serait pas capable de lui cacher les choses comme il les cache aux autres. Il n'a jamais été honnête avec qui que ce soit, pas à propos de tout cela. Ce que Rachel sait, ce que Finn sait, ce que son père sait – personne ne le connait _lui_ . C'est son seul moyen d'être en sécurité. En sécurité et profondément, mortellement _seul_.

La ville est bruyante sous ses pieds, des klaxons hurlants, le bruits du trafic. Il pose sa joue contre un de ses genoux, et regarde comment les lumières des voitures défilent sous lui, sur les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'en face, glissant comme les marques brillantes de l'huile sur de l'eau. Il sait à quel point il est un bordel fini, à quel point ce qu'il fait est un bordel fini. Mais Blaine ne le sait pas. Blaine veut le faire aussi. Blaine dit, quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé et j'aurais du être capable de l'empêcher, et je veux l'empêcher d'arriver à d'autres personnes, je veux faire les choses _bien_ cette fois. Blaine dit, j'ai ce pouvoir alors pourquoi je ne l'utiliserais pas pour aider les autres, est- ce que ce n'est pas ce que je devrais faire ? Et Blaine n'a pas à dire, c'est la chose la plus fun _au monde_. Parce que Le Fantôme pouvait le lire sur son visage, dans son corps, à le voir glisser sur ses propre boucliers comme ça, comme s'il faisait du patin à glace, rapide et puissant et aussi facilement que s'il avait dansé. Sa bouche forme presque un sourire en se rappelant de la joie concentrée sur son visage. Il est _né_ pour faire ça.

Et si tu lui faisais confiance ?

(Il m'a enfermé dans une cage de laquelle je ne pouvais m'échapper et j'ai pensé que la peur me tuerait sur le coup.)

Et si tu lui en disais juste _assez_, il n'a pas besoin de te _connaître_ , même ton père ne te _connait_ pas , tu pourrais trouver un moyen . . .

(Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Je peux pas – tout son corps tremble, comme s'il était malade – Je ne peux pas revivre ça, je ne peux pas me forcer à revivre ça -)

Et si tu lui faisait confiance parce que tu risques de mourir dans tous les cas, mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment le faire _seul _?

(Et s'il me refaisait ça ? Quelqu'un dans cette ville transforme les gens en supers. Et si c'était le mensonge le plus élaboré au monde, et qu'il me refaisait _ça_, et -)

Tu te rappelles pas de son idiot de site web ? Tu te rappelles pas à quel point les gens _pensaient_ ce qu'ils disaient ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait être tout ce que tu n'as jamais été capable d'être, quelqu'un qui pourrait se tenir à la lumière du jour, quelqu'un qui pourrait être un héros sans se cacher dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui pourrait être un réel symbole d'_espoir_, pas seulement un fantôme dans le noir qui effraie les méchants, mais quelqu'un qui pourrait marcher dans la lumière et regarder les gens dans les yeux et être un _héros_ . . .

(Je peux mourir mais je ne veux pas mourir _piégé _.)

Il ferme les yeux, sa peau est froide à cause du vent maintenant, et il va bientôt bouger, patrouiller encore, avant de rentrer chez lui pour la nuit.

Tu as déjà rencontré ton égal en lui. Il pourrait détruire ta vie quand il le veut, et il ne sera pas le seul. Est-ce que tu veux laisser quelque chose derrière toi pour cette ville après ton départ, quelque chose de plus qu'une histoire de fantôme, quelque chose de réel , et de solide et de bon ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas quelque chose en quoi croire toi aussi ? Il pourrait être le chevalier blanc de cette ville, et tout ce que tu ne seras jamais c'est un fantôme.

Ou il pourrait te tuer, et tous les gens que tu aimes.

Il se relève du bord de l'immeuble, tend ses bras vers le haut, plie son dos vers l'intérieur. Quelle est la relation exacte entre la paranoïa et le courage ?

. . . quelle est la relation exacte entre la confiance et la vérité . . . ?

Il pense que ces boucliers qui s'imbriquent les uns dans les autres sont comme la carapace d'une tortue, comme les alvéoles d'une ruche. Son esprit s'illumine de possibilités – il visualise les lignes de sa taille jusqu'à ses épaules, et il se dit qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose avec les épaules du costume pour cacher les formes de son corps et encore mieux protéger son identité -

Il se donne mentalement une claque car il est _déjà_ en train d'habiller mentalement le gars qu'il a rencontré un total de trois fois et qui pourrait toujours le mettre en danger de mort. Mais, principalement, il sait que ça ne sert à rien de résister. Il ferait un _magnifique_ mannequin, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir l'habiller, mais il lui faut un thème cohérent pour le costume et il réfléchit – ces boucliers, ruches, tortues, rien de tout ça ne _marche, _il ne va pas inventer un héros appelé 'L'abeille' parce que sérieusement ce n'est pas comme si l'Américain moyen en avait quelque chose à faire des abeilles -

Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit. Et il cherche les ennuis pour se défouler sur les criminels.

* * *

Le coach est un mec fort et blanc, une tête ronde et des cheveux roux qui arrivent presque directement sur ses épaules tellement son cou est épais. "Tu veux te mettre à la boxe," dit-il, regardant longuement Blaine de ses yeux bleus, et Blaine pense qu'il aurait surement dû enlever son nœud papillon avant de venir au gymnase. Derrière eux un gars est en train de se défoncer sur un punching-ball et Blaine est venu directement après ses cours pour demander des informations sur les inscriptions, ne pensant pas vraiment à son _look_ avant cet instant précis.

"Reprendre, en fait, j'en ai un peu fait quand j'étais ado."

Le gars fronce des sourcils, le regarde d'une manière de dire _Parce que tu n'es _pas _un ado ?_ Il frotte l'arrière de son crâne rasé, puis montre un des deux rings du doigt. "Okay. Tu veux me montrer de quoi tu te rappelles ? ''

Quelqu'un qui veut bien aider Blaine, sans lui débiter une liste de conditions d'un air énervé et méfiant avant, cela lui met un sourire aux lèvres immédiatement, le monde est instantanément meilleur. "Bien sûr ! Laissez-moi juste -" Il laisse tomber son sac, retire sa veste, dénoue et se débarrasse du nœud papillon. Le coach lui tient les cordes pour qu'il monte sur le ring, et la sensation oubliée du tapis qui rebondit sous ses pieds, l'odeur de la sueur et de la poussière, le rendent soudainement avide.

"C'est genre, un hobby pour toi ?" dit le coach, tandis que Blaine déboutonne ses manches et les roule jusqu'à ses coudes.

"Huh ? Um, plutôt un – je sais pas. Un pari que j'ai fait avec quelqu'un." Il sourit. Sourire distrait les gens. Le coach se contente de le regarder, comme s'il ne savait vraiment pas par quelle question commencer pour obtenir la réponse qu'il lui faut, puis il fait signe à Blaine de l'attaquer.

"Laisse-moi voir ta technique. Ça fait depuis quand . . . ?"

Ça fait un moment, mais apparemment Blaine n'est pas un cas désespéré et le coach a l'air de bien vouloir lui donner des cours ; il lui prête une serviette après ça, et les cheveux de Blaine ne ressemblent plus à rien mais il se sent rempli d'endorphines et enthousiaste et _confiant_ et il peut le _faire, _il peut -

Il rentre chez lui, prend une douche et il n'y a aucun e-mail qui l'attend, il ne reçoit aucun sms. Il essaye de s'apaiser en allant en ligne mais c'est plutôt calme sur internet. Une fan-tôme appelé 'SucredorgeFantôme' a écrit une affreuse fanfiction où elle s'est insérée en une version féminine du Fantôme surnommée ' Fantomette', et Blaine laisse le reste d'internet la démanteler, ça ne sert à rien d'être mal poli, ça n'améliorera ni sa vie ni la sienne.

Il est de nouveau sur le toit à l'heure où Cooper rentre, la proximité de son ordinateur silencieux est tout simplement déprimante à ce moment. Son frère s'invite et s'assoit à côté de lui, pour regarder dans le fond du ciel noir, les nuages sombres qui apparaissent alors que l'horizon entraîne le soleil derrière les immeubles. "T'as pas tes jumelles cette fois ci ?"

"Il ne sait pas voler, Cooper."

"Et d'où tiens-tu cette information, cite-moi cette intelligente et précise source d'information je t'en prie ?"

Blaine frotte légèrement ses bras, parce que le vent s'est levé maintenant et il aurait vraiment dû mettre une veste plus épaisse. "Est-ce que . . . je peux te poser une question ?"

Cooper hausse les épaules, dit , mine de rien, "Bien, puisque nous savons déjà que je suis une source d'information intelligente et précise ."

Ne relève pas, ne relève pas, ne relève pas. "Une question hypothétique. Hum. Disons qu'il y a cette - personne."

Cooper se déplace pour s'assoie les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés comme s'il méditait, une concentration zen, appelant à l'aide toute ses capacités d'acteur, pour interpréter le problème de Blaine. Toutes ses ''capacités'' d'acteur. "Okay."

". . . cette personne tu voudrais . . . tu voudrais être son ami. Mais peut-être qu'il a été trahi dans le passé, ou quelque chose dans le genre et il ne veut pas vraiment te faire confiance. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de lui montrer que tu es digne de confiance si tu n'es pas déjà son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce que tu . . Comment tu fais pour que quelqu'un te, te -"

Cooper entrouvre un œil. "Est-ce que tu me parles d'un mec ?"

"C'est _hypothétique_."

"Est-ce que tu me parles d'un mec _hypothétique _?"

Blaine lève les yeux au ciel, se mord les joues. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait réellement lui dire de quoi il s'agit de toute façon. Mais alors Cooper passe son bras autour de son cou et frotte sa tête de son poing de manière enthousiaste. "_Bien joué _petit frère, est-ce qu'il est dans ta classe ? Est-ce que c'est un médecin ? Il est sexy ? C'est un médecin sexy ? Est -"

Blaine arrive à se retirer de l'emprise de Cooper et rejette son bras contre le corps de son frère. "C'est _hypothétique !_"

Cooper sourit comme s'il voyait déjà Blaine la bague au doigt. Blaine le regarde d'un air dégoûté en réponse. Cooper calme légèrement sa joie, regarde le ciel pensivement. Il dit, "Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui chanter ce que tu ressens ?"

Blaine grince des dents. "Quelle _Magnifique _suggestion, Cooper."

"Quoi celui-là ne travaille pas au GAP ou bien ? Oh, zut, okay, laisse-moi réfléchir. '' Il se frotte le bras là où Blaine l'a frappé du poing, marmonne, "Je savais que la boxe avait un mauvaise influence sur toi."

"J'ai repris, au cas où."

"Wow, excuse-moi, je ferais mieux de bien réfléchir dans ce cas." Il plisse les yeux, se détend doucement et s'appuie en arrière sur ses mains, puis il parle plutôt doucement, pensant à ce qu'il dit.

"Si un mec hypothétique a vécu des trucs pas cool, et si tu veux vraiment être _son_ ''ami'', pas seulement – dans l'autre sens. Alors peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire est de lui donner de l'espace. Parce que si tu tiens vraiment à quelqu'un alors on ne parle pas que de toi, n'est-ce pas ? On parle aussi de ce dont il a besoin, même si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Alors . . . peut-être, vas-y juste doucement. Sois près de lui. Sois sympa. Soutiens-le. Ne demande rien en retour. S'il le veut vraiment, il te donnera ce que tu veux quoi qu'il arrive. Et s'il ne le fait pas, eh bien, tu ne devrais pas être ami avec quelqu'un juste pour être son _ami_ hypothétique, parce que c'est pour ça que les filles détestent les 'mecs sympas'."

"Je ne – mon Dieu, c'est pas de – _ça_ dont je te parle."

Cooper dit, le regardant du coin de l'œil, "Même pas hypothétiquement ?"

Blaine le frappe d'une main sur le bras. "D'accord. Merci de vos conseils, oh magnifique et sage grand frère. Votre présence n'est plus requise. Vous pouvez partir. _Merci_."

"Ecoute, Blaine, t'es quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais ça ? T'es intelligent et cool et marrant et tu es le plus beau des frères Anderson juste après moi, contente-toi d'être toi-même et le bon garçon sera à tes pieds. Les garçons qui ne tombent pas à tes pieds ne sont pas assez intelligents pour toi de toute façon." Il joue du tambour sur l'épaule de Blaine. "Faut que j'aille au théâtre. Tu broies pas du noir pendant mon absence, okay ? Même pas hypothétiquement."

"Je . . . ouais, Cooper." Il hausse les épaules. "Merde."

Cooper lui fait signe de la main sans même se retourner, il marche en direction des escaliers. "J'aurais _tout_ le purin de la ville devant mes portes. Ciao !"

Blaine soupire, et enroule ses bras autour de ses genoux, et il pense, comment je peux être ami avec quelqu'un que je ne peux même pas contacter ?

En n'essayant même pas de le contacter, puisqu'il ne le veut pas.

Le vent fait courir un frisson dans son corps. Il ne gagne rien à rester ici. Il se lève, prend la couverture avec lui, et la plie sur son bras avant de retourner dans l'immeuble. Il a un moyen d'être un ami : rebloguer le plus de trucs positifs à propos du Fantôme qu'il pourra trouver, même s'il doit passer sa nuit à rechercher . . .

Il ferme la porte du toit derrière lui.

Dans le coin du toit vide, le vent fait flotter une cape grise sombre, invisible dans les ténèbres. Et le Fantôme enroule ses bras autour de lui, seul dans l'ombre, et il baisse la tête.

* * *

Réponses au Reviews :

Soso:Hey :) Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui ci t'a plu aussi ! Et oui je suis d'accord l'auteure est sadique d'arrêté le chapitre ici. Pour ce qui en est de la suite, je n'ai aucune idée de sa mise en ligne, dans les semaines à venir avec un peu de chance ;-)

PopoChanelCriss: J'aime beaucoup leur rencontre aussi : un parfait résumé de leurs deux personalités ! Pour la suite de leur relation tu aura l'occasion de l'observé au cours de toute la fiction ;-) !


	5. Partie 5

**NDT : Et voilà le chapitre 5 tant attendu ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, ce qui à l'air d'être le cas. Je tiens à vous remercier de vos gentils reviews et de mettre cette fiction en favori ! N'hésité pas à venir me parler en MP ou via les reviews si vous le voulez, je serais très heureuse de vous répondre ! Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et à la prochaine !  
**

PS : Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne suis que la simple traductrice de cette magnifique fanfiction écrite par Rainjoy, que vous pouvez retrouver sur Livejournal.

* * *

**NDA** : All the Other Ghosts partie 5 : parce que c'est un peu la folie en ce moment et ce chapitre est long donc ça devrait vous garder occupés pendants un moment, non ? ^^; Superhero!AU, n'oubliez pas à aller voir le tumblr de yourebrilliant **:** .com avec des histoires et des fanarts basé sur cette fiction ( NDT : tout y est en anglais, je ne sais pas vraiment si je traduirai les petits OS qui y sont présents, je verrai si j'en ai la motivation, ou si vous, lecteurs, voulez que je le fasse n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! )

**Disclaimer**: Absolument rien de présent ici qui ne puisse être attribué au créateur de _Glee !_ Et les nombreuses sagas de Comics que j'ai lues (des DC pour la plupart, mais j'ai un drôle de truc pour les _Excalibures_ de 1980, je ne sais pas pourquoi)

**Rating**: R! Toujours R! A cause de jurons, violence et des sujets pour adulte en général! Les enfants, lisez plutôt _Le Pays Des Contes_ *coeur*

**Attention**: Tous les avertissements de la partie 1 s'appliquent et continuent de s'appliquer dans ce chapitre nous avons une Rachel Berry malheureusement parfaitement fidèle à celle de la série avec ses conneries comme '' prendre trop de plaisir à faire l'amour fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais'', alors juste pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre, baiser autant que vous, ou aussi peu que vous le désirez, mes amis, tant que c'est fait dans le respect et de manière consensuelle tout est bon *coeur*

**Résumé**: 'Leur chanson', dans cette univers, sera toujours le bruit des sirènes . . .

**Note**: Je suis bloquée sans boulot pour un moment, alors je mange du gâteau et je mets mes fanfictions en page tandis qu'un ami fait du sport très sainement à l'autre bout du couloir. J'assume tous mes choix de vie. Et je pensais que je n'allais pas mettre cette histoire avant un moment, mais apparemment je suis parfois plus rapide en philosophie que je ne le pense ^^; Je ne vous promets rien pour la prochaine mise à jour, puisque vous savez, je dois réécriture de dissertations, et des meilleurs amis imprévisibles =/

* * *

Kurt regarde la télé à moitié endormi, un bagel en guise de petit déjeuner quand Rachel débarque dans l'appartement les bras remplis de sacs de course. "Regardez voir, qui est enfin réveillé ! T'es resté debout jusqu'à quelle heure hier soir ? T'as loupé une matinée _magnifique_ -"

Kurt ne détourne même pas son regard des infos. "Je vais laisser ça dans la pile '' c'est pas tes oignons'' et bonjour à toi aussi, Rachel."

"Et bien," dit Rachel, rangeant du lait dans le frigo, "pour te changer de tes nuits de débauche avec des inconnus, il y a un garçon dans ma classe qui -"

"Non."

"Il est vraiment-"

"Non."

"Mais tu l'appr-"

"Non." Il prend une bouchée de bagel.

Elle fait claquer la porte du frigo. "Tu l'apprécierais vraiment si tu le rencontrais! C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Je sais pas ce que tu as contre les vraies relations pour continuer avec tes - tes -"

Kurt se contente de garder ses yeux sur les infos, qui sont, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, déprimantes. "Mes . . . ?"

Rachel dit, très sérieusement, "Kurt, après ce qu'Adam a dit dans ce message, Je – Je pense que tu as une sérieuse et profonde phobie de l'engagement."

Kurt dit, "Je pense que je suis occupé et très bien tout seul et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de ton obsession dérangeante avec ma vie privée un samedi matin."

"Alors comment ça se fait que quand tu _sors_ avec quelqu'un tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec lui mais que ça ne t'embête pas le moins du monde avec – d'autres gars ? Il est vraiment sympa et il a _envie_ d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà arrangé quelque chose ce soir avec -"

"Tu lui as parlé de moi?" Il tourne enfin la tête et la fixe. "Tu nous as déjà _mis ensemble_ ? _Qu'est_-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ?"

"Que tu travailles dans la mode et que tu es mignon, mignon de manière insipide et -"

Kurt se laisse glisser contre les coussins du canapé, se blottit contre ceux-ci et se renfrogne derrière son bagel. "Et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne veux pas que _tu_ me programmes des rendez-vous."

La mâchoire de Rachel se crispe et elle commence à entasser des trucs dans le placard. "Je lui ai dit que tu étais un gars super, à qui je tiens _beaucoup_, que tu es drôle, adorable et sympa et que tu n'es pas tout le temps d'une _humeur massacrante_, et je veux que tu sois _heureux_, et tu as besoin d'un petit copain décent pour une fois, pour faire une pause dans ta spirale d'_inconnus_ peu recommandabl_es_."

_Maintenant_ Kurt se relève, le dos droit comme une épée, et dit, "Tu lui as dit que j'étais une pute et que j'ai besoin qu'on me sauve du danger que je suis pour moi-même ?"

"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !"

"Je _pense que tu vas découvrir que c'est le cas !_"

Elle le pointe du doigt, un pot de moutarde en main. "Ça t'es jamais passé par la tête que t'en _es peut-être une_ ?"

Il soutient son regard, et il est tellement en colère qu'il _tremble_. "Non. Pas une seule fois de toute ma vie, _non_. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait le putain de droit de le penser non plus."

Elle pose sa main sur son front, les yeux fermés, sa main tenant la moutarde retombe sur le bar de la cuisine. "Kurt, je veux que tu sois _heureux_, je veux que tu sois -"

"Mon bonheur n'est pas quelque chose que tu as le droit de définir."

"Tu vas prétendre que tu es heureux comme ça ? Je veux que tu sois en _sécurité_, est-ce qu'au moins tu - Kurt dis-moi que tu te protèges -"

"Oh mon _Dieu_ est-ce que t'es en train de me parler de _ça _? J'ai vingt-trois ans, Rachel !"

Elle croise les bras, dit à la table, "Je sais que t'en as pas dans ton portefeuille."

Kurt la fixe, sa respiration si lente, si longue et si silencieuse.

Il dit, "Quoi ?"

"J'ai - regardé. Quand tu – quand tu dormais sur le canapé une fois. Je veux juste que tu sois -"

Kurt se lève, laisse son bagel sur le plateau posé sur la table basse, son esprit plonge dans un froid et sombre silence. "Si tu fouilles encore une fois dans mes affaires, je vais partir à la recherche d'une autre coloc' qui me jugera moins, ne foutra pas son nez partout et à qui je pourrai faire _confiance_ et j'éviterai chaque évènement où _tu_ pourras possiblement être présente ."

Rachel appelle, _"Kurt-"_ et il claque la porte de sa chambre à son nez. Puis la ferme à clef.

Son cœur bat dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il venait de descendre d'un immeuble en spectrant contre le mur, en regardant la surface des trottoirs _voler_ vers lui.

Il est tellement énervé qu'il en voit flou, et derrière tout ça se trouve l'extrême peur qui le prend aux tripes, que si Rachel prend pour habitude de fouiller dans ses affaires . . .

Il vérifie le faux fond de son placard mais c'est toujours impossible de le remarquer, seulement il devrait peut-être acheter du papier de verre pour le passer sur les clous défaits du faux fond de son lit. Il avale sa salive, se relève, enroule ses bras autour de son corps. Bordel, il n'est même pas en sécurité dans son propre appartement. Comment c'est possible qu'il se sente _plus en sécurité _avec son masque -?

Il a un e-mail. C'est une réponse à celui qu'il a envoyé hier soir – ce matin, vers deux heures du matin quand il est rentré chez lui après sa patrouille – qui consistait en une seule ligne, simplement : « _Comment ça se passe tes devoirs ? »_

La réponse est dense d'une douzaine de paragraphes.

Il s'assoit dans sa chaise de bureau, se mord les lèvres pour empêcher son sourire de devenir trop grand en lisant l'e-mail qui résume en des centaines de mots l'enthousiasme et l'excitation de Blaine, que la boxe est le _meilleur_ truc au monde et qu'est-ce qu'il devrait mettre dans sa ceinture à gadget et est-ce qu'il devrait commencer un régime spécial et est-ce qu'il connait un endroit secret où Blaine pourrait s'entrainer avec ses pouvoirs et -

Il y a deux tocs timide à la porte. "Kurt ?"

Kurt minimise la fenêtre et se rappelle qu'il n'est pas sensé sourire, mais c'est dur de ne pas le faire. Il prend un grand souffle, déverrouille la porte, l'ouvre devant Rachel. "Je vais pas aller à un rendez-vous avec un mec que je connais pas, Rachel. Je suis trop occupé pour avoir un copain. Je suis juste – ça rend juste les choses compliquées." Il avale sa salive. "Merci d'avoir essayé."

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, les mains entrelacées fermement ensemble. "Je suis – désolé d'avoir – fouillé. Je ne veux pas que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, jamais je ne -"

"C'est rien."

"Tout va bien entre nous ?"

"Bien sûr. Tout va toujours bien entre nous."

Elle le prend dans ses bras, et il lui frotte légèrement le dos. "Je tiens vraiment à toi," dit-elle, sa voix remplie de larmes, contre son épaule. "Vraiment, je veux juste – je veux seulement que tu sois heureux, tu n'es plus jamais heureux -"

"Je vais bien, Rachel."

Elle renifle. "Tu le jures ?"

Il frotte son dos. "Je vais bien, bien, bien. Et je dois aller prendre une douche avant l'aïkido, et je ne veux pas spécialement le faire avec toi toujours attachée à moi. Si ça ne t'embête pas."

Elle se relève, et sourit. "Finn va passer ce soir, est-ce que tu seras rentré pour le dîner ?"

"Je peux faire en sorte que oui. Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

"Ce serait génial ! On traine plus jamais ensemble, on devrait vraiment _re-nouer_. Je me mets à cuisiner à cinq heures trente précises ! Sois pas en retard !"

Il ferme la porte derrière elle, toujours un peu étourdi de sa rencontre intense avec les sentiments de Rachel Berry. Puis il regarde de nouveau son ordinateur, fait rouler légèrement son coude dans la paume de sa main, réfléchit, réfléchit . . .

Il envoie un e-mail à Blaine : « _Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? »_

* * *

Blaine a reçu deux e-mails en l'espace de dix heures.

Blaine est l'homme le plus heureux de New York.

C'est une adresse différente cette fois, il y va en swingant sur son chemin, en sortant du métro il chantonne pour lui-même, s'arrête pour ramasser le portable qu'une fille fait tomber et lui redonne en faisant une révérence, il fait quelque pas de danse en remontant les escaliers et se dépêche. Il connait la chanson. Trouve l'adresse, _puis_ trouve le Fantôme. Il aime se cacher. C'est comme un jeu, et Blaine a le droit, en a maintenant la permission, de le chercher.

L'adresse est une caserne de pompiers. Il pourrait en rire, c'est juste – parmi tous les endroits où ils pourraient aller – il pense que ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée d'utiliser _leur_ escalier de secours, ils y font surement plus attention que la plupart des gens. Il crée un escalier de boucliers très droit, passe doucement par l'arrière du bâtiment, capuche remontée, espérant que personne ne regarde par sa fenêtre. Il fait sombre, mais pas assez sombre pour qu'une silhouette qui escalade un immeuble passe inaperçu, il n'est pas _invisible_; il n'est pas le Fantôme.

Non. Le Fantôme se trouve là-haut, penché au-dessus du bord de l'immeuble, les bras croisés sur le rebord et sa capuche tombant vers le bas avec sa tête penchée comme ça. "Tu peux aller à combien de mètres comme ça ?"

"Haut!" répond Blaine, un sourire en coin, mais soudain sa basket grince alors qu'il glisse et se raccroche au mur de pierres, son cœur battant la chamade de panique. "Ça va ! Je vais bien ! C'est juste, euh, elles sont gli-ssan-tes. . ."

Il y a une main tendue vers lui pour qu'il la prenne, juste à côté de sa tête. Il tourne la tête pour voir le Fantôme suspendu _au travers du mur, _seulement visible à partir de sa taille. "Ça va ?"

". . . Ouais . . ."

"Prends ma main juste au cas où. Ce serait vraiment idiot de mourir comme ça."

". . . Ouais."

Il monte en tenant sa main pour rester stable, le Fantôme marchant à travers le mur comme si – comme si la solidité était quelque chose qu'il avait choisi ou non de reconnaître. Blaine avale sa salive, tandis que le Fantôme le mène par la main jusqu'au toit comme si celui-ci était une piste de danse, et ce n'est qu'après une pause qu'il regarde vers le bas et lâche sa main. "Je . . . J'ai réfléchi."

Blaine veut tellement cela, il veut bien trop de choses, beaucoup trop, parce que le Fantôme est juste _là_ et tout ce qu'il est, a été les rêves de Blaine depuis presque cinq ans et il le regarde droit dans les yeux, un mouvement de sa langue pour mouiller ses lèvres, il prend son souffle, il - "Je n'ai pas – je n'ai aucun script pour ça , Blaine, je n'ai jamais fait ça, je ne sais pas comment . . . il y a beaucoup de chose auxquelles penser. Beaucoup de choses qui doivent être faites. Mais . . ." Son regard se détourne de Blaine, tombe sur le côté vers le bas. "Ça a attiré mon attention que - _ceci_ – soit le seule partie de ma vie que je puisse vraiment diriger en ce moment, parce que c'est devenu tellement gros que je n'ai plus la place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, et – et ça rend l'autre moi - _moi_ - ça me transforme en un connard sans cœur et aussi froid que la glace, vraiment, et j'aimerais plutôt garder les quelques amis qui me restent . Hum." Ses mains gantées jouent légèrement ensemble, puis il en lève une, et un peu incertain, retire sa capuche.

La lumière faible sur sa peau, dans ses yeux posés sur Blaine, fait briller ses cheveux sombres, et Blaine le fixe tellement proche et tellement _ouvert_ derrière son masque qu'il pense : « Oh mon Dieu, il va m'embrasser. »

Puis il se sort ça de l'esprit parce que ce n'est pas un de _ces_ rêves et ce n'est pas à ce _propos_, il ne peut pas prendre ça pour argent comptant, c'est à propos de _tellement_ plus que ça. "Je sais, Je - Je comprends que tu risques beaucoup, et je l'apprécie profondément, et je te jure que je ferais n'importe quoi -"

"On a besoin de discuter des règles de bases," dit le Fantôme, c'est tellement bizarre de le voir sans sa capuche que Blaine ne peut pas _détourner_ son regard de lui, ne peut pas respirer comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel, et est-ce qu'il doit toujours penser à _respirer_ à ce point ? Mon Dieu il a de beaux cheveux. Mon Dieu il a de _superbes_ cheveux. Blaine doit serrer ses poings pour résister à l'envie de passer ses mains à travers. "Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça avant que ce ne soit sûr pour toi de t'impliquer. Tu as besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement, Blaine, beaucoup de travail, j'ai dû – le faire au fur et à mesure, je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire certaines des erreurs que j'ai commises."

"Oui. Absolument, oui, tout ce que tu veux."

Il ferme les yeux un instant, les rouvre. "Première règle : tu ne m'appelles '' Le Fantôme'' que lorsque je porte mon costume. Tu ne m'appelles, jamais, _jamais_ – par mon autre nom. Et je te rendrai la pareille, quand ce sera l'heure. C'est – le risque, c'est qu'une seule personne t'entende par hasard, et -"

"Je sais. Je te le promets." Blaine le sait vraiment. Il connait _internet_. Si une seule personne venait à enregistrer cette conversation ce serait partout sur le net dès demain matin.

"Deuxième règle c'est que je ne suis pas - je ne t'entraine pas pour que tu devienne mon _acolyte _ou quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux être un héros alors tu devras être un héros. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de moi."

". . . Je . . ."

Le Fantôme dit rapidement, "Je ne veux pas dire que je ne travaillerai pas avec toi, je ne veux pas dire que tu seras tout seul, c'est juste – tu n'es pas qu'une variation de _moi_, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toi et tu es diffèrent et tu _devras_ être différent. Tu n'es pas -" Sa bouche forme un sourire. "- mon fantôme."

Blaine – sourit. Puis il dit, "Je n'ai même pas encore un nom ou quoi que ce soit, je n'ai _aucune_ idée de comment faire un costume."

Le Fantôme fait un mouvement de sa main, et pendant une seconde, il est _Kurt_. "Laisse-moi m'en charger. Sérieusement, laisse-moi m'en occuper, c'est vraiment mon domaine, j'y travaille. L'autre . . la dernière règle. Toi et moi devons en savoir plus l'un sur l'autre que n'importe qui d'autre n'en sait – ne _peut_ en savoir. Je . . . j'ai besoin que tu gardes mes secrets pour moi, même de gens proches de moi, de gens qui mériteraient sûrement la vérité. Ma coloc et – et mon -" Il s'arrête, se contente de fixer Blaine pendant un moment, puis dit comme si c'était un discours, "C'est vraiment bizarre de parler d'eux comme – parce que, ils ne savent pas. Enfin, mon demi-frère sait qui je suis, mais il ne sait pas ce de quoi ça à l'air, il ne sait pas . . . J'ai besoin de _quelqu'un _avec qui je peux être honnête. Mais j'ai besoin que cette personne mente constamment aux autres pour moi."

"Quel mensonge tu veux que je raconte ?"

Quelque chose de vif, rempli d'humour et sombre, derrière ses yeux. "Principalement, juste que je sais ce que je fais."

Blaine le fixe, et le Fantôme le regarde en retour, grand et solide, et juste un peu froid, gris pâle dans la nuit. "Je ne suis pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais," dit-il en regardant le visage de Blaine. "Tu voulais le grand héros, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je . . ."

"Ça ne te rendra pas plus que ce que tu es, Blaine. Ça n'empêchera pas les machines à laver du lavomatique de manger ta petit monnaie, ça n'empêchera pas le lait de tourner dans ton frigo, ça n'empêchera pas les jeudis de passer à une vitesse _interminable_ . Je ne suis pas – Je ne suis pas ce poster sur ton mur, et tu ne vas pas l'être non plus. Ça ne t'empêchera jamais d'être _toi_."

"Non," Blaine dit, doucement. "Je pense que je comprends tout ça."

Le Fantôme le regarde encore un moment, puis hausse légèrement les épaules, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps sous la cape tombante . "Je ne suis pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais."

". . . Non. Parce que tu as raison. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à – à une _personne_." Le Fantôme garde son visage tellement calme, comme s'il ne ressentait rien en écoutant quoi que ce soit que Blaine lui dise. "Mais je pense que tu es bien plus que ce que tu penses être. Tu n'as pas à être plus que ce que tu es pour être le héros de quelqu'un. C'est déjà le cas. Crois-moi, j'ai vu les blogs."

Le Fantôme le regarde, songeur les yeux grands ouverts pendant une seconde, puis il cligne des yeux et casse le charme. "Okay," dit-il, et il tire sur un de ses gants. "Et si tu me montrais ce que tu as appris ?"

"- Quoi, pendant les deux derniers jours ?"

Il hausse les épaules, les bras croisés. "J'imagine que tu t'es entraîné ? Frappe-moi. Montre-moi de quoi t'es fait."

"Te _frapper _?"

Le Fantôme fait un très léger sourire en coin. "Est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse une liste de pourquoi ça ira si tu le fais, puisque tu ne vas jamais vraiment me _toucher_?"

". . . Est-ce que tu me mets au défi ?"

"Un que tu perdras," dit le Fantôme, un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, ses hanches positionnées d'une manière tout aussi arrogante, et Blaine sourit l'air de dire _Mon Dieu, je t'aime._

. . . oh.

* * *

Le gars dérape dans une allée et tourne sur lui-même, un pistolet tenu en l'air dans ses mains tremblantes, visant l'entrée, murmurant dans un souffle haletant, "Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu -"

Il essaye de garder ses mains stables sur le pistolet, il ne va pas pouvoir presser la détente sauf si -

Derrière lui une voix murmure, "Boo."

Il crie, se retourne et tire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune balle et la cape gris sombre dans l'ombre ne bouge pas d'un poil. "Si tu te rends gentiment," dit le Fantôme, "Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je le promets."

Il pleure. Le pistolet touche le sol et il met ses mains sur son visage et pleure.

"Est-ce que j'appelle les flics ou tu t'en charges ?"

"Je le referai pas," dit-il d'une voix étranglée, ses paumes remplies de larmes. "Je le ferai pu j'le jure, j'le ferai plus s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît -"

Après une pause la cape sombre dit, "Je te crois."

"J'peux pas y retourner, j'peux pas y retourner s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez pas -"

Il y a une longue pause, puis la voix dit, "Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça parce que tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres, pas parce que tu as peur de _moi_. Tu sais que cette fille dans la boutique était tout aussi effrayée que tu l'es maintenant ?"

"Mon Dieu, oui, oui, désolé, je suis désolé, _s'il vous plaît,_ je suis désolé -"

"Rentre chez toi et _réfléchis_." Il entend la cape se froisser et il lève la tête, la bouche ouverte, les yeux affolés – mais il n'y a rien devant lui et son cœur s'arrête dans sa gage thoracique. "Je ne veux plus te revoir faire ça," dit une voix sortant de nulle part dans les ténèbres, et il trébuche en arrière, ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher son cri de résonner.

Quand il baisse les yeux le pistolet n'est plus là.

Le Fantôme rentre chez lui une heure plus tard, montant le mur de son immeuble invisible, spectrant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il détend ses muscles, doucement, il fait craquer ses os en grognant, retire sa capuche et son masque, frotte le reste de colle sur son nez avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas que la pollution de la ville, ce masque ne peut être que mauvais pour une peau qui a besoin de respirer . . .

Il y un autre radieux et immense e-mail de Blaine qui l'attend, qu'il ouvre d'un clic en mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour garder son sourire minimal, se délassant et retirant ses bottes en le lisant. C'est ridicule à quel point Blaine le fait _sourire_, il oublie comment ne pas sourire, c'est un combat continuel de ne pas sentir comme si une grande bulle de bonheur essayait de se loger dans son ventre, comme si elle essayait de s'enfuir de lui, comme si elle était trop remplie de lumière à l'intérieur. Il fouille à travers plusieurs onglets à la recherche d'une costume pour Blaine, déclipse sa cape, se détournant de l'ordinateur avec un soupir sortant de son nez tandis qu'il la secoue et la plie. Toujours pas d'inspiration. Ses dessins de premières idées pour le costume de Blaine sont plus qu'inutiles s'il ne sait pas ce que sera son nom, tout ce qu'il a en tête pour le moment c'est qu'il doit lui faire un costume moulant parce qu'il serait _magnifique_ dedans ce qui est à peine . . .

Ces boucliers, ils s'imbriquent ensemble comme des pièces de puzzle, comme des alvéoles d'une ruche, comme, comme . . .

Il se retourne vers son ordinateur, se remet sur Wikipédia. Pas un chevalier, on ne dirait pas les boucliers d'un chevalier, même si Blaine peut être extrêmement courtois parfois. Ils sont . . . quelque chose d'un cours d'histoire du collège lui passe par l'esprit. Il retire le bouchon d'un stylo, prend un bout de papier avec la moitié d'une robe dessinée dessus, il commence à griffonner quelque chose d'une main par-dessus et ouvre un nouvel onglet.

Oui.

_Oui__._

Ce n'est pas un seul bouclier. C'est une _tonne_ de boucliers.

_Oui._

* * *

Ils mettent en place un rituel. Blaine commence à aller au gymnase chaque soir après les cours, et chaque autre soir il rencontre le Fantôme, quelque part. Pendant la journée, il continue de rebloguer des trucs sur le Fantôme - Kurt lui fait remarquer qu'il ne peut pas drastiquement changer sa personnalité à cause de ça, il faut que les gens continuent de croire qu'il n'est toujours ''qu''' un fanboy avec un blog – et il envoie un e-mail à Kurt.

Kurt trouve manifestement ça plutôt dur de dévoiler qui il est vraiment. De petites révélations : il a un père, sa mère est morte quand il était petit. Son père est au courant, et il n'est pas tellement content de ce que Kurt fait. Sa colocataire ne sait pas et c'est pour le mieux. Sa belle-mère et son demi-frère savent, parce qu'il le fallait, et son demi-frère est un flic ce qui est plutôt pratique, même si plutôt gênant quand le Commissaire Figgins entreprend une nouvelle grande chasse au Fantôme.

Et Blaine fait lui aussi attention à ce qu'il dit, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment le dire, Alors, tu sais j'ai un petit béguin pour toi, c'est pourquoi les murs de ma chambre sont recouverts de toutes ces photos de toi qui font un peu paparazzi ! Eh bien, en fait tu – deviens de plus en plus fascinant plus j'apprends à te connaître, pas moins. Tu ne deviens pas moins un héros, tu deviens plus une _personne_, tu es aussi profond que les abysses de l'océan, j'ai un peu l'impression que je suis en train de me noyer mais que j'ai oublié de paniquer . . .

Kurt n'a personne dans sa vie. Il le dit d'un air sans appel dans un e-mail, _Je t'ai dit que ça détruirait ta vie amoureuse_ et Blaine, qui a toujours eu l'impression que sa vie amoureuse ne le faisait pas vibrer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu même quand il fréquentait quelqu'un, ne sait pas comment dire, ça a en quelque sorte rallumé la mienne, en fait . . .

Il croit en l'amour. Dix milles chansons d'amour ne peuvent pas toute avoir tort. Mais il n'a jamais ressenti _ça_, il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un et ne s'est jamais perdu dans ses yeux, il a tenu à des personnes et a apprécié le temps qu'il a passé avec eux mais il a toujours pensé qu'il devrait y avoir quelque chose de plus, il s'est démené et a fait des efforts pour quelque chose de plus, il a toujours eu l'impression que c'était toujours hors de sa portée, juste à quelques millimètres de ses doigts, il y a quelque chose d'_autre_. Juste un peu plus loin que les sentiments de Blaine se trouvaient dix milles chansons d'amours, les sonnets de Shakespeare, la chute de Troie, tout ça parce que beaucoup trop de personnes aimaient une fille, quelque chose de _réel_. Mais Kurt . . .

Il y a quelque chose de subtilement irréel à propos de Kurt. Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il peut se rendre invisible et passer à travers des objets solides comme s'il n'était rien de plus que de la fumée, c'est juste, quelque chose, comme s'il avait passé tellement de temps à mentir que la vérité elle-même était devenue moins que solide, quelque chose en laquelle il ne peut croire, qui n'a plus rien à faire avec sa vie. Parce qu'ils ont échangé quelques e-mails maintenant, parce que le Fantôme s'est tenu derrière lui sur un toit pour corriger les prises défensive de Blaine avec ses mains et ses poignets, parce que Blaine a regardé droit dans ses yeux et il n'a toujours aucune idée de qui il est vraiment. Il est plus mystérieux solide qu'en fantôme. Comme si, peut-être il _pense_ honnêtement qu'il fait confiance à Blaine, mais qu'il a vraiment oublié ce que veut dire le mot confiance, ce qui veut dire que Blaine ne peut pas vraiment le toucher quand il est solide, non plus.

Alors ça veut dire beaucoup, vraiment _beaucoup_, quand il reçoit un e-mail qui lui demande de venir à l'appartement de Kurt, pour que Kurt puisse prendre ses mesures pour son costume. Il fixe l'adresse abasourdi. L'appartement de Kurt. L'endroit où Kurt habite, l'endroit où il est _solide_, l'endroit où il - l'intimité de la chose est plus qu'il n'a jamais offert à Blaine, l'endroit où il prépare son café le matin, l'endroit où il dort, l'endroit où il se douche et s'habille, Blaine . . . ne sait pas comment pénétrer dans cet immeuble.

Il lui répond : « _Bien sûr, ce soir ça me va parfaitement :) »_ parce qu'il n'a jamais dit non à une seule chose que Kurt lui a demandé, et il n'a vraiment pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

* * *

Une fille pas très grande et aux cheveux noirs lui ouvre la porte et Blaine sourit, dit, "Bonjour, je suis ici pour voir Kurt, est-ce qu'il -?"

Derrière elle, une voix qui lui est des plus familières résonne, "C'est Blaine ? Laisse-le rentrer, Rachel."

Rachel regarde Blaine d'une manière _intense_ et dit, "Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Blaine." avec un sourire bien trop grand pour ne pas être menaçant, tenant la porte pour lui. "Entre donc!"

Blaine contourne la coloc' de Kurt autant qu'il le peut, et il rentre dans le salon-cuisine cozy, Kurt est appuyé contre l'abattant de la porte. Il porte un sweater à col large, Blaine n'a jamais vu la pâle, fine base de sa gorge avant, il le fixe bêtement. "Salut," dit Kurt, et il sourit d'un air taquin. "Viens là, je suis prêt pour toi."

"Alors comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ?" dit Rachel, fermant la porte et croisant les bras, et coincé entre son aura un peu trop sévère et la colonne dénudée du cou de Kurt, Blaine ne fait pas vraiment confiance à son sens du langage.

"Il a renversé mon café et j'ai besoin d'un mannequin, alors il me doit un service, c'est plutôt pratique comme arrangement." dit Kurt avec désinvolture. "Viens, Blaine. Ignore-là, elle se complaît à penser que traiter ma vie comme un projet de journalisme est amusant."

"Ah . . . d'accord." dit Blaine étourdi et il suit Kurt jusque dans la salle d'à côté, tandis que Rachel chantonne derrière eux, "Amuse-toi bien à l_'habiller_, Kurt !"

Kurt lui claque la porte au nez, puis la ferme à clef, et regarde Blaine l'air de dire « j'essaye tellement de ne pas rire au point d'en tomber » . Blaine – sourit en retour, ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il est si grand et sincère, et il regarde tout autour de lui, dans la chambre de Kurt comme s'il était un enfant dans l'atelier du Père Noël. Des photos encadrées en noir et blanc d'une vue du ciel de New York, des photos de famille sur la table basse, un lit fait à la perfection, des produits de toilette posés soigneusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une machine à coudre sur la commode, un bureau sur lequel se trouve l'ordinateur portable avec lequel Kurt doit répondre à ses e-mails et des pages de notes et de dessins, et le mur derrière celui-ci est recouvert de – d'images de mode, de présentoirs à tissu, d'images bizarres sûrement pour l'inspiration.

. . . une immense partie de ses croquis semble représenter des capes.

"Est-ce que – est-ce que ce sont tous des costumes de superhéros ?"

Derrière lui, Kurt est en train de tirer quelque chose de sous son lit – ce portfolio dont Blaine se souvient, celui du premier jour où il l'a rencontré en tant que _lui_ - il le pose sur son lit. "Je travaille dans la mode. Je fais beaucoup de projets pour transposer le style des superhéros dans la vie de tous les jours."

"Tu – t'as pas peur que quelqu'un pourrait – si tu travailles sur _ça_- ?"

"Peur que quelqu'un pourrait quoi ?" Kurt le regarde de manière innocente par-dessus son épaule. "Qui va faire la connexion entre le travail sur les superhéros du styliste Kurt Hummel et le véritable super héros qui hante les rues la nuit ? Peut-être parce que je peux devenir invisible, j'ai toujours trouvé que la meilleure manière de se cacher est à la vue de tous. Et si je travaille _véritablement_ sur un costume de super héros, personne n'y fait vraiment attention." Il hausse les épaules. "Alors."

"Je te crois pas. Je ne . . . je ne te crois simplement pas."

Kurt lui fait plus un sourire en coin qu'un sourire innocent cette fois ci, puis il ouvre le portfolio et en sort une grande feuille de papier. "Ça marche pour toi aussi, tu sais, du moment que tu as l'air d'un fan de superhéros personne ne suspectera jamais que tu es vraiment un superhéros. Alors. . . c'est un brouillon du modèle." Il étale les feuilles au-dessus du portfolio, et Blaine va se mettre à côté de lui pour les regarder. "Ça m'as pris un moment pour me focaliser sur. . . J'ai travaillé avec quelques autres concepts avant celui-ci mais, eh bien, tu peux dire que tu n'aimes pas mais tu aurais tort parce que c'est le travail d'un génie."

Blaine le fixe.

C'est -

Lui.

Mais . . .

"Il faudra que tu te coiffes différemment," dit Kurt, tandis que Blaine se contente de fixer les croquis. "Moins de gel, quelque chose de plus lâché. J'ai fait en sorte que le masque cache tes sourcils, les gens se _souviendraient_ de tes sourcils, et j'ai choisi beaucoup de nuances de vert pour que tu sois assorti à tes boucliers. Hum. Est-ce que tu vas dire quoi que ce soit ?"

Le masque couvre son nez, descend sur ses joues, il a approximativement la forme d'un casque. Autour des épaules, le costume comporte – des hexagones, comme de grosses épaulettes, et à l'avant il se transforme en ce qui ressemble à une armure sur le torse. Il y a des plaques sur les tibias, les avant-bras, il voit -

"Comme un soldat grec." Il touche, fasciné, le symbole sur le torse. "C'est un phi."

"Ton pouvoir n'est pas un bouclier. C'est une _multitude_ de boucliers. Tu es ta propre petite armée de défense." Kurt lèche ses lèvres. "Comme une phalange ou phalanx en grec si tu préfère."

"Phalanx," dit Blaine doucement, et il ne peut en détourner son regard.

"L'armure change la forme de ton corps, ça devrait aider à protéger ton identité. Je n'ai pas dessiné un casque intégral pour ne pas que tu n'aies pas une vision périphérique trop courte, et avec un peu de chance tu protégeras ta tête, alors… Pas de cape. La mienne est intangible quand je le veux, je désapprouve les autres supers qui portent des capes, c'est quelque chose qui s'attrape très facilement lors d'un combat, même si je reconnais qu'elle reste iconique. J'ai choisi de faire dans l'asymétrique parce que tu auras plus tendance à te tenir du côté droit donc tu as besoin d'être plus protégé de ce côté, et c'est plus intéressant esthétiquement parlant de toute façon." Kurt se tient complètement immobile à ses côtés, puis dit, "J'apprécierais vraiment si tu disais quelque chose maintenant."

"C'est." Blaine fixe. "Je l'_adore_."

C'est inespéré, "Vraiment ?"

"Oh mon Dieu. Tu _es_ un génie."

Kurt se tortille légèrement, essayant de contrôler son sourire, et Blaine pense, Oh _mon Dieu_ je t'aime -

Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre très fort, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il sent Kurt se figer puis se détendre. "Okay," dit Kurt, tapant gentiment ses côtes un peu incertain. "Alors, laisse-moi aller chercher un crayon que je puisse marquer tes mesures."

Il sort un mètre ruban du tiroir de son bureau, le déroule, regarde Blaine avec une petite lueur dans les yeux et Blaine se tient aussi immobile qu'une souris prise pour cible par un chat. "Les formes de ton corps commencent déjà à changer," dit Kurt en le regardant de haut en bas. "Ça doit être grâce à la boxe, ton torse est plus large. On va devoir faire des mesures approximatives, il faudra que tu reviennes avant les finitions pour que je reprenne des mesures."

"Tu as remarqué mon – torse ?"

Kurt ne rencontre pas son regard, dit, "C'est ce que je _fais_, Blaine." puis il passe le mètre autour de son avant-bras, le tend, écrit sur un papier à côté de son dessin sur le lit. "Est-ce que tu peux relever ta manche s'il te plaît ?"

"Ah, bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste -"

Pendant un moment ils sont presque dans le silence, juste Blaine qui réarrange ses vêtements, quand Kurt, attentif, lui demande. Il peut entendre la respiration régulière de Kurt, voir l'intensité dans ses yeux, les mouvements simples et pratiques qu'il fait aussi précis que la façon de bouger du Fantôme. Kurt n'a aucune réaction qui sort de l'ordinaire quand il demande à Blaine de lever son haut pour mesurer son torse, pas plus quand il se met à genou et passe le mètre autour de sa taille, mais la respiration de Blaine devient un peu irrégulière, et il commence à s'inquiéter de quelques-unes des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir.

Ce n'est que quand Kurt fait courir le ruban sur l'extérieur de sa jambe et que Blaine se force à garder tous les muscles de son corps rigides (_s'il te plaît s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça t'as pas seize ans ne fais pas ça _supplie-t-il son corps ) que Kurt hésite pour la première fois, Blaine peut le voir dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne respire à travers son nez et mesure l'intérieur de sa jambe comme si ce n'était rien, et Blaine inspire brusquement, et Kurt se recule et serre le mètre dans ses mains.

"Je -"

"Désolé -"

"C'est rien, je -"

"Désolé ! Est-ce que - hum." Blaine hausses les épaules, essaye de sourire. "C'est un peu – intime… J' - imagine."

Kurt serre ses mains autour du mètre, humidifie ses lèvres, se lève. "Je . . . Je pense que je peux travailler avec . . ."

Il est encore très proche de lui, la tête basse, le mètre enroulé autour de ses mains nerveuses. Blaine fixe son visage, le rouge sur ses joues et ses lèvres entrouvertes, et le désir est comme un vide dans son estomac, cherchant à être comblé.

Kurt sursaute quand Blaine touche son bras, relève la tête avec des yeux paniqués, fixe ceux de Blaine et se fige face à l'expression qu'ils contiennent. Le contact entre leurs bouches n'est qu'une question de centimètres. Kurt murmure, "Non."

Blaine fixe toujours sa bouche. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"- Parce que c'est la pire - idée au monde - Blaine, _non_."

Blaine hésite, mais il se sent un peu trop bouleversé pour penser à lâcher le bras de Kurt; c'est Kurt qui répète plus fort, _"Non."_ et retire sa main d'un coup de poignet, se reculant et se tapant contre la porte fermée, le mètre ruban tombant au sol. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête pour que tu penses que c'est une bonne -"

Il y a deux tocs contre la porte derrière lui et Kurt sursaute.

« Kurt ? » dit "Rachel.

La poignée de porte bouge. "Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu -"

Kurt ferme les yeux un instant, expire d'un souffle tremblant, dit, "Non, Rachel, tout va bien. Désolé si on a – fait trop de bruit."

Blaine regarde ses yeux, le visage chaud, posant ses mains honteusement sur ses hanches.

La voix de Rachel résonne, méchante, à travers la porte, "T'es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Kurt prend une légère inspiration, déverrouille la porte, et sourit à la fille qui serre des dents de l'autre côté. "Tout va bien," dit-il calmement. "On a un léger désaccord à propos de couture, désaccord que je vais gagner parce qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle."

". . . Okay. Et bien. Du moment que . . . Okay." Elle regarde Kurt un long moment, puis regarde Blaine et dit sombrement, "J'ai un spray à poivre." et referme la porte derrière elle. Kurt pose ses mains sur son front, l'air accablé, puis referme la porte à clé.

Blaine murmure, "Je suis désolé."

Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête, mouille ses lèvres. "Non," dit-il doucement. "Je suis désolé. Je – j'ai encore réagi de manière excessive. Je suis pas doué avec . . ." Kurt regarde le tapis. "Désolé."

"Non, _Je suis _désolé, Kurt, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes – mal à l'aise, ou comme si j'étais, comme si tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance -"

Kurt croise ses bras autour de lui, se tient très petit contre la porte. Il dit au tapis, "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça. Ce n'est pas bien. On doit être capable de se concentrer quand on sort la nuit, Blaine, On a besoin – on n'a pas besoin de ce genre de complication."

Il avale sa salive, et le désir se mélange avec ce besoin en lui, il devrait juste faire ce que Kurt dit mais la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait _gagner_ fait s'éclairer son esprit. "Ça pourrait ne pas compliquer les choses. Ça pourrait les simplifier."

"Ça ne marchera pas. Ou alors – quand ce sera le cas, on devra toujours couvrir les arrières de l'autre contre le genre de folies qui se trouve dehors - Blaine, on ne peut pas, tout ce que ça fera c'est mettre le bordel et mettre nos vies encore plus en danger. C'est une idée stupide."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide. Je pense qu'on est peut être les deux seules personnes qui pourraient vraiment se _comprendre_ alors -"

Kurt _crache_ sa réponse féroce, gardant sa voix basse à cause sa coloc' qui est potentiellement en train d'écouter à la porte, mais Blaine n'a jamais vu Kurt ou le Fantôme aussi _énervé_ avant. "Je ne suis pas cette putain de _cape_, Blaine ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'idée de _lui_ que tu veux que je sois ! Je suis _moi_ et je te dis que ça _ne marchera pas _alors est-ce que tu pourrais juste -"

"- Je ne veux pas de _lui_, je ne veux pas de _l'idée_ d'un superhéros, tu ne penses pas -"

"Oh _quoi_, comme si tu _je_ t'intéressais vraiment ?" Kurt le regarde, son nez froncé par un air de dérision. Tu ne me _connais_ pas !"

"Tu ne me connais pas non plus ! Tu penses que je suis un _groupie_ embarrassant, _mon Dieu_, combien de temps ça va te prendre avant d'arrêter de me voir comme un fan idiot et de vraiment commencer à _me_ respecter -?"

"Et si on disait que ce sera quand tu arrêteras d'essayer de m'embrasser et d'essayer de passer la main dans _ces_ collants," lui répond Kurt sèchement, et Blaine ouvre sa bouche, la ferme, la rouvre.

"Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de se battre parce que tu es jaloux de ton propre super alter-ego ?"

La mâchoire de _Kurt _en tombe. "Je ne suis pas - jaloux! Oh mon Dieu!"

"Alors, quoi, tu ne veux pas – tu ne veux pas de moi en fait." Un poids dans son cœur, qui le tire vers le bas. "Tu . . . oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolé. Je - ne – Je suis tellement désolé."

Kurt le fixe, le souffle lourd, puis il mord ses lèvres, inspire difficilement. "Ce n'est pas – toi. C'est pas ça. Il n'y a rien qui n'aille pas chez toi. C'est juste – je peux pas, Blaine. Ça. Tout ça. Je peux pas. Je – Je ne pourrais pas – je peux pas. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé. Je suis _désolé_."

Blaine essaye de lire l'expression sur son visage – il a l'air d'être sur le point de _pleurer _– il essaye de comprendre . . . "Est-ce que tu n'es pas – gay ?"

Kurt le regarde d'un air de dire très franchement _c'est quoi ton délire _? "Je travaille dans la mode. J'utilise du fond de teint. Qu'est-ce que tu en _penses_ ?"

"Tu l'es – Je suis désolé, Je – Je vais arrêter d'essayer de – Je vais juste arrêter d'essayer. Désolé." Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne. "J'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kurt se tient immobile et minuscule, puis il se frotte un peu les bras, dit doucement, "Je pense qu'on est tous les deux dans le coup."

Blaine regarde le lit, s'assoit à côté du dessin du costume, garde ses yeux dessus. Il se rappelle ce que ça lui a fait de le voir pour la première fois, le sentiment qui est monté en lui. Se sentir comme un héros le fait se comporter comme un connard, apparemment. Il va sérieusement devoir travailler là-dessus, revenir sur terre, _grandir_, ne pas aller trop loin . . .

Kurt dit au sol, "Il n'y a rien qui' n'aille pas chez toi, Blaine. Je t'aime bien. Vraiment. Je suis heureux que si quelqu'un – si quelqu'un entrait dans ma vie, mes deux vies, comme ça, je suis heureux que ce soit toi." Il avale sa salive. "Mais on ne doit pas foutre tout en l'air. Juste – tu dois me faire confiance, puisque je dois te faire confiance. C'est mieux comme ça. Si on pouvait juste . . . si on pouvait être amis."

Blaine regarde l'écriture soignée de Kurt qui a noté ses mesures, puis dit, "Ça me plairait bien."

". . . Est-ce que tu veux . . . j'sais pas, regarder un film ou autre, juste pour qu'_elle_ ne soit pas trop suspicieuse ? Ou . . ."

"Non, ce serait génial." Blaine trouve un sourire à lui faire, et les yeux que Kurt portent sur lui ont toujours l'air un peu effrayé. "Ça me plairait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?"

"Eh bien, tu devrais choisir, c'est toi l'invité."

"Alors, choisis en trois et je prendrai parmi eux. Ça sera sympa." Blaine hausse les épaules. "On passe juste du temps ensemble. Pas de capes sur nous pour une fois."

Kurt le regarde nerveusement pendant un long moment et dit, "On passe juste du temps ensemble."

"Oui." Il se force à soutenir son regard. "Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui. Quand tu veux. C'est à ça que servent les amis."

Kurt se tient les bras, et regarde son visage, et après une grande respiration, il acquiesce. Puis il se tourne vers sa DVDthèque au pied du lit, respirant rapidement, et Blaine ferme sa main fautive, et il prie un Dieu auquel il ne croit qu'à moitié d'avoir la force d'être ce que Kurt veut qu'il soit, et rien d'autre.

* * *

La population criminelle de New York se retrouve avec pas mal de bleus cette nuit-là. Le Fantôme est d'une humeur massacrante.

La raison de celle-ci est la misérable _humiliation_ qui le serre aux tripes.

Blaine le regarde comme s'il était une sorte de héros. Un véritable _héros_, pas seulement quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs anormaux qu'il utilise pour frapper les criminels dans l'ombre lors de son temps libre. Et okay, ce n'est pas du tout Kurt qu'il regarde, c'est le Fantôme, mais même, parfois, être regardé comme ça lui fait se sentir, quelque part en lui, comme s'il était aussi précieux que Blaine le pense. Comme si une partie de lui, une part de lui, était bonne et admirable et _normale._

Eh bien, les chances qu'il reçoive encore un de _ces_ regards de la part de Blaine dépassent l'entendement. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas quelque chose dont Kurt peut se plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait mérités en premier lieu.

C'est l'option la moins humiliante des deux options humiliantes qui s'offre à toi, se dit-il. Imagine l'autre. Imagine si tu le laissais faire. Imagine . . .

Il retire sa capuche sur un toit pour laisser le vent refroidir légèrement son visage, parce que c'est imaginer qui rend son sang brûlant.

Imagine ce qu'il apprendrait sur toi. Imagine comment il te regarderait après _ça_.

"Une sorte de héros," murmura-t-il dans la nuit, puis il remet sa capuche.

* * *

Blaine est là en avance pour leur rendez-vous ce vendredi soir. Ça a été une semaine de la même routine, tous les deux polis et amicaux l'un envers l'autre et ne parlant pas de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la chambre de Kurt. Le Fantôme reste invisible là où il émerge sur le toit de ce soir et le regarde, Blaine est allongé sur le dos avec ses bras derrière la tête, en train d'admirer les étoiles. Il a l'air plus silencieux que d'habitude. Pas aussi vif, pas aussi enthousiaste. Doux, et silencieux, et plus vieux. Comme un homme, pour peut-être la première fois, plutôt qu'un garçon.

Il ne sait pas comment apparaître devant lui maintenant, comment briser ses rêveries. Il regarde vers le haut; il y a des étoiles, très, très éteintes, de faibles lumières dans le sombre ciel violet. Il murmure. "Elle brillaient plus en Ohio."

Blaine cligne des yeux, s'assoit doucement. "T'as déjà été en Ohio ?"

Il se rend visible, hausse des épaules, gêné. "J'y ai grandi. Mais chut. Identité secrète."

Blaine - sourit, ressemblant de nouveau à Blaine, puis il se relève. "Où en Ohio ?"

"Identité secrète. On pourra en parler plus tard. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?"

"Chargée. Je me suis entrainé." Il fait une pause de boxe, frappe deux coups de poing dans le vide. "Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser venir patrouiller avec toi ?"

"Eh bien, quand ton costume sera fini, pour commencer."

"Ca prendra combien de temps ?"

"Ne te précipite pas dans l'affaire, petit génie. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment à l'aise – pour le moment - de te - laisser - . . . tu comprends à quel point c'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas, Blaine ?"

"Oui, je comprends, mais -" Blaine marche pour se tenir devant lui, lève une main et fait apparaitre un bloc de boucliers devant son visage, entre eux. "Me protéger est quelque chose que j'ai plutôt en main ? "

Le Fantôme le considère à travers les boucliers translucides, puis il crochète son pied derrière sa cheville et le pousse vers l'arrière avec la paume de sa main contre son torse, le faisant tomber en arrière dans un cri d'épouvante . Blaine se relève difficilement, dit, "Bordel, qu'est-ce que…"

"Les personnes qui ont de l'expérience en tentative de meurtre ne vont pas nécessairement t'attaquer de la manière la plus évidente, et c'est d'_eux_ que tu dois te protéger le plus . Alors, non, Blaine, pas pour le moment. Sérieusement pas pour le moment."

Blaine fait la tête, puis remet son sweat droit, il dit, "Tu t'es jamais retrouvé sur le cul quand t'as commencé ?"

"J'essaye de t'empêcher de te _retrouver sur le cul_ devant des personnes en possession de couteaux et de _flingues_."

"Et j'essaye de t'aider, et si tu ne me _laisses_ pas t'aider tout ce que je suis c'est un fardeau de plus pour toi et je le sais. Alors il y a une ''règle de base '' que je veux instaurer moi aussi."

Le Fantôme lève les sourcils en le regardant. "Okay. Laquelle ?"

"Que quand j'obtiendrais mon diplôme de ta petite école de superhéros, tu te prennes au moins une nuit de repos par semaine pour me laisser patrouiller à ta place. Parce que j'aimerais bien voir de quoi tu as l'air quand tu ne manques pas totalement de sommeil et que tu n'es pas _grincheux_."

"Grincheux ?" dit Le Fantôme d'un ton glacial.

"Grincheux." confirme Blaine, croisant les bras.

"_Grincheux.._." Le Fantôme prend une grande inspiration. "Est-ce que tu as _idée_ -"

Des sirènes, sous leurs pieds. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pense, ils se contentent de se pencher du rebord de l'immeuble, ils regardent la voiture de flic passer à une vitesse d'enfer sous eux. Le Fantôme dit, "Je pense que ton cours viens d'être annulé pour ce soir. Je te revo -"

"Y a pas moyen. Je veux _regarder_ même si tu ne me laisse pas m'impliquer." Blaine sort le masque de ski de sa poche arrière, le passe autour de sa tête. "En plus, je suis ton moyen de transport le plus rapide."

" On n'a même pas idée de ce dont il s'agit, pourquoi voudrais-tu -"

Blaine ajuste le masque sur ses yeux, saute sur le rebord de l'immeuble, puis sur un chemin de boucliers, vert brillant sous ses pieds au-dessus de la route plusieurs mètres plus bas. "Allez," dit-il. "Accroche-toi. Vite, il partent là."

Le Fantôme regarde les boucliers d'un air dubitatif, puis s'avance délicatement sur le bord du building, se dit qu'il ne va pas poser le pied sur quelque chose d'aussi fin et clair que du verre à quarante mètres du sol mais sur quelque chose de _sûr_, et il monte sur les boucliers derrière Blaine, en faisant attention, il a déjà vu Blaine skier dessus. Ils sont aussi lisses que du verre sous ses pieds, et il s'accroche à la taille de Blaine, un peu gêné. "Quoi -"

"Accroche-toi bien, penche-toi avec moi si tu peux."

"Quoi -?"

D'autres boucliers apparaissent devant eux, et s'inclinent pour former un toboggan. Le souffle du Fantôme se coupe tandis que son poids tombe contre le dos de Blaine, et Blaine dit, "C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne regardes pas vers le bas."

"Comme si j'te faisais confiance pour conduire," marmonne le Fantôme, et Blaine sourit en changeant de nouveau l'angle des boucliers, et le petit toboggan devient un plongeon rapide, tandis que deux autres voitures de police passent à une vitesse démesurée sous eux et que le vent remplit la cape du Fantôme comme une voile.

Il les rend tous les deux invisibles alors qu'ils s'approchent de la patrouille de police. Leurs gyrophares clignotent dans l'obscurité, l'intersection est fermée par un bus au milieu de voitures abandonnées, les portières ouvertes et les conducteurs tenus derrières les barrières des voitures de police. Blaine les fait glisser vers le bas pour atterrir sur le trottoir extrêmement dur après avoir glissé sur les boucliers lisses comme de la glace, et le Fantôme garde sa main sur son bras pour les garder invisibles, le tirant derrière une voiture vide. "Reste pas au milieu de ça. Je ne sais pas ce que . . ."

Il y a un groupe de personnes en noir autour du bus, des pistolets plutôt gros en main. L'un d'eux – un garçon qui ne porte aucun masque – lève un mégaphone électronique dans les airs ; _"Bien le bonjour Police de New York. Merci d'être venus assister à notre prise d'otage aussi rapidement. Malheureusement, si on voulait vraiment la mort de tous ces gens vous auriez eu aussitôt un bus rempli de cadavres, alors il va vous en falloir bien plus que ça pour gagner le titre de vraie police."_

Il y a des gens dans le bus. Le Fantôme peut voir des visages à travers les fenêtres, et oh mon Dieu, il déteste ça. Il peut se garder en sécurité face aux balles, rien ne le touche, mais les autres . . .

Blaine murmure, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Le Fantôme se contente de regarder le gars au mégaphone, en plissant des yeux, il le reconnait presque. . .

_"Alors, la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons tous conviés ici,"_ continue l'homme au mégaphone, _"c'est pour avoir un public pour une exécution, parce qu'on ne sera pas payé si on n'a pas de témoin. Et la raison pour laquelle nous avons emprunté un de vos bus c'est pour avoir une multitude d'appâts. Alors j'apprécierais vraiment si vous pouviez tous allumer vos radios et faire passer le mot que si le Fantôme de New York n'arrive pas ici dans la prochaine demi-heure, on commence à faire sauter les otages. On en tue un chaque demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Et je pense que vous savez tous ce qui va arriver si vous essayez d'intervenir à sa place, alors qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'être de gentils petits flics et d'aller le trouver. _Rapidement_. Merci."_

"C'est Adrenaline," dit Blaine, tandis que le Fantôme ne fait que les regarder, et respire. "C'est des ados, à part le leader, regarde. Il passe sur les super-blogs parfois, c'est un groupe de mercenaires, ils – est-ce que tu vas vraiment aller là-bas et – ils vont te _tirer_ dessus."

"Oui," dit-il, doucement. "Ils vont me tirer dessus. Ils vont soit tirer sur moi ou sur les otages, mais il vont définitivement tirer sur quelqu'un."

"Mais -"

"Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je voulais pas encore t'impliquer dans tout ça ?"

"- _oui_, mais -"

"Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi." Il fixe le bus, et il avale sa salive. "J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose très _précisément_ ou beaucoup de personnes risquent de mourir. Okay ?"

"Oui. N'importe quoi. Oui."

Le Fantôme fixe le bus, et il respire.

* * *

Le 'Coach' d'Adrénaline fait les cents pas devant le bus, fredonnant. Des ados habillés en noir avec des flingues en main se tiennent en un grand cercle autour de la route fermée, et il y en a deux qui attendent devant les portes du bus avec le premièr otage malchanceux à genoux, pleurant silencieusement, entre eux. Il regarde sa montre. Vingt minutes. Il sait que la ville est grande et que ça pourrait prendre un long et agaçant moment avant que le Fantôme n'arrive, et même si la prime est plutôt élevée il déteste _attendre_ . . .

"Juste par curiosité," dit une voix dans la nuit, depuis la rue vide devant les voiture de police, "qui, exactement, va vous payer pour me tuer ? Parce que je peux penser à pas mal de candidats."

Le sourire grandit doucement. Il parle par-dessus de son épaule, "Quand j'atteins cinq, s'il est toujours invisible, faites un trou dans la tête de ce mec."

"Non," dit la voix dans la nuit, et le Fantôme apparaît, les mains levées calmement en l'air, à quelques pas de lui. "Tu n'as pas à leur faire du mal. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça, laisse-les partir. Je me rendrai calmement si tu les laisses partir."

"Eh bien, oui, mais, non. Enfin, tu te rendras calmement, parce que tu seras mort. J'ai fait des recherches. Est-ce que tu es solide ?" Deux membres d'Adrénaline s'approchent du Fantôme de chaque côté de son corps, et il garde son dos droit, ne bronche pas visiblement, il les laisse prendre ses bras et les tire dans son dos. "Bien. Reste comme ça. Un seul de tes sales coups de fantôme et les otages vont perdre leurs têtes."

Des gens tiennent ses bras derrière son dos et tout le monde peut le voir et cette peur, la peur d'être _pris au piège_, fait qu'il lui est difficile de respirer. Il se force à rester calme. Il force sa voix à ne pas trembler. "Est-ce que vous allez me dire qui a mis tout ça au point ?"

Le Coach vérifie son pistolet, puis le lève et le pointe droit vers lui. "T'aurais vraiment pas dû te frotter à la famille Motta, Casper. Beaucoup d'argent et peu de patience dans le milieu de la mafia. A genoux."

Il fixe le pistolet. C'est la chose la plus noire qu'il ait jamais vue. Il espère contre toutes attentes qu'il n'y a pas de cameras, pas ce soir, quoi qu'il arrive il ne veut aucune vidéo. Il ne veut pas que son père voit ça, jamais. Il dit, sa voix juste un peu plus forte qu'un murmure, "Si vous vous faites payer, quoi qu'il arrive, alors je préfère être debout pour mon exécution."

Le Coach hausse les épaules, dit, "Comme tu veux." et tire.

Ses yeux se ferment au bruit du _crack_ mais se rouvrent face à un mur translucide de boucliers devant lui, le monde est teinté en vert. Le Coach dit, "C'est quoi ce bordel-"

Il garde ses yeux grand ouverts et un air innocent. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, je ne suis qu'un fantôme."

"C'était la chose à pas faire." dit le Coach à travers ses dents. "Tuez le premier otage."

Le Fantôme se jette vers l'avant sur un genou, faisant tomber les ados qui tenaient ses bras et il spectre. Leurs têtes rentrent en collision à travers son torse et au même instant il entend le bruit d'un fusil et il lève les yeux -

L'otage en larmes est assise, le dos appuyé contre le bus et ses mains sur sa bouche, entourée d'un mur de boucliers hexagonaux vert brillant. Un des membres d'Adrénaline se relève une main tient sa tête, et l'autre vise les boucliers et tire et les balles ricochent avec des étincelles.

Le Coach dit, "C'est quoi ce _bordel_-"

Le Fantôme se rend invisible. Maintenant qu'il ne va pas mourir, il est énervé. Il est énervé de la manière enivrante qu'il ressent quand les gens essayent de faire du mal à d'autres personnes pour le blesser lui. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils n'ont _pas le droit_ de _le_ transformer en une arme pour blesser les autres -

Les ados crient et hurlent et tirent à l'aveugle sur quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir et qui est en train de les désarmer, de les mettre à terre. Et le Coach se recule, son pistolet pointé sur quelque chose qu'il ne peut voir, à un moment il plisse les yeux et tire droit sur les membres d'Adrénaline que le Fantôme vient de désarmer; il attrape leurs poignets et les spectre aussi, jure dans sa barbe, frappe leur front contre la route pour les assommer et les mettre à terre, sous les tirs des balles.

Il ne veut pas hanter une bande de gosses qui ne sont pas plus grands qu'il ne l'était. Il ne veut pas qu'ils voient ce qu'est réellement la peur. Pas encore.

Il marche vers le Coach, invisible, les yeux plissés, ignorant les vibrations occasionnelles des balles à travers son corps.

"Si tu t'approches encore-" grogne le Coach, et il regarde autour de lui d'un air fou, et il attrape le membre d'Adrénaline qui lui tombe sous la main, pose son pistolet contre sa tête. '' Je lui explose la tête, _montre-toi_, je jure que -"

Le pistolets disparaît de sa main ses doigts tremblent. Une voix derrière son oreille, "Tu n'es _pas_ une bonne personne."

Il se retourne juste quand un gant gris sombre passe à travers sa tête, et il _crie_.

* * *

Blaine est dans l'allée où il l'a laissé, les mains sur le mur, regardant attentivement les flics se lancer sur le bus. Le Fantôme réapparaît à côté de lui et il sursaute, puis il attrape son bras et lui _sourit_, "_Mon Dieu_ je suis tellement content que -"

"Plus tard. On doit pas rester là. Retiens ton souffle."

Blaine – le fait, immédiatement et le Fantôme met une main sur son bras et les rend invisibles, les spectre directement sous terre, à travers le sol et ils tombent à travers l'obscurité pour trouver une route sure, n'importe où, ailleurs qu'ici.

Penchée par une fenêtre donnant dans l'allée, une fille coupe la caméra de son portable et avec ses mains tremblantes rejoue la vidéo qu'elle vient de tourner.

* * *

Il aide Blaine à descendre de l'immeuble après lui, Blaine marche en faisant attention sur ses propres marches de boucliers, le Fantôme passe à travers les briques. Blaine pose un pied, en soupirant de soulagement, sur le toit incliné de la cuisine, et le Fantôme sourit, lâche sa main, laisse ses bottes tomber sur le toit. "Je suis là un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, je vais peut-être devoir -"

Mais la porte dans l'allée s'ouvre et un homme en sort, une tasse de café et un sac en papier en main, appelant, "Grosse nuit à ce que je vois! Aux infos ils ont dit -"

Il lève les yeux, et le Fantôme lui fait un signe incertain de la main, tandis que Blaine, son masque de ski sur le nez sourit. "Salut, euh, est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir deux tasses ? Je peux pay-"

Mr Conti fait presque tomber le café qu'il a en main, et il claque la porte de la cuisine dans son dos. Le Fantôme fixe l'allée déserte et de toutes les réactions à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _ça_.

Blaine dit, "Tes amis sont presque aussi accueillants que toi," et le Fantôme lui jette un regard noir.

La porte de la cuisine se rouvre, et Mr Conti les pointe du doigt. "Vous attendez ici !" aboie-t-il, et la porte claque de nouveau.

Le Fantôme commence vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise à ce moment-là. "On devrait peut-être partir. Je ne sais pas s'il . . ."

"T'as promis du café. Tu m'as promis un café.''

"Ou-oui, mais, quelqu'un a déjà essayé de me tuer ce soir et traite-moi de paranoïaque mais -"

La porte de la cuisine se rouvre d'un coup, et Sal en sort cette fois, portant son escabeau. "Salut," dit-il, souriant au Fantôme, qui lui fait un signe de la main sans rien dire. Mr Conti le suit, se dépêchant en parlant en italien, de mettre l'escabeau en place, pour pouvoir monter avec un plateau, et il le met en équilibre sur la gouttière au bord de leur petit toit. "Je te l'ai déjà dit," dit-il, tandis que le Fantôme fixe le plateau et se sent rougir sous son masque et ouvre la bouche mais il ne sait pas quoi _dire_, et Mr Conti sort un briquet de sa poche, met la bougie plate droite dans un petit bol en verre, l'allume. "Ramène un garçon ! Il sera toujours le bienvenu ! _Buona notte !_"

Le Fantôme commence à faire un son, au moins, même si celui-ci ne peut pas vraiment être qualifié de _mot_, tandis que Mr Conti redescend de l'escabeau et Sal le referme, le met sur son épaule, lui sourit et claque de nouveau la porte de la cuisine derrière eux. Blaine fixe la bougie, les bras enroulé autour de ses genoux, la bouche serrée pour s'empêcher de sourire mais sa technique ne marche absolument pas. Il y a deux tasses de café sur le plateau, deux parts de cheesecake. La bougie, la rose dans un vase . . .

Le Fantôme gémit contre sa main, "Je ne lui ai pas demandé de faire ça."

Blaine _rigole_, et le bouscule gentiment par l'épaule. "Je trouve ça mignon. Il veut que tu sois heureux."

"Je te _jure_ que je ne lui ai pas demandé de-"

Blaine fredonne _Bella Notte_. Le Fantôme lui frappe le bras, mais Blaine se contente de prendre une des fourchettes et de casser le bout de sa part de cheesecake, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. "Je sais pas, je trouve ça pas mal comme ''merci''. Merci."

Il avale sa salive, fixe la petit bougie vacillante, et prend sa propre fourchette, la fait tourner entre ses doigts. "Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie," dit-il doucement. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais . . . J'ai réfléchi et réfléchi. Spectrer tout le bus, mais les gens auraient paniqué, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tous les faire redevenir solides en sécurité. Et ça aurait laissé la pauvre otage seule dehors. La sauver, mais alors il aurait troué le bus de balles. Je – peut-être que j'aurais pu la spectrer elle et le bus en même temps, quelle distance y avait-il entre eux ? - et juste espérer que les flics pourraient tous les neutraliser sans se faire tuer -"

Blaine touche ses mains gantées, et le Fantôme le regarde, surpris. "Personne n'est mort," dit-il, doucement. "Tout va bien."

Il ferme les yeux, respire doucement. Il acquiesce. Puis il commence à manger son cheesecake, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il dise non au cheesecake à la vanille de Mr Conti.

Quand ils sont simplement dans le silence avec leurs cafés, Blaine se gratte le front, puis se contente de retirer le masque de ski. "Identité Secrète," dit le Fantôme dans la nuit, ne le regardant même pas.

"Ça gratte. Si quelqu'un demande pourquoi on traîne ensemble, dis juste que tu m'as sauvé."

" Ton costume devrait bientôt être prêt." dit-il, en prenant une gorgée de café.

"Vraiment ? Quand ?"

Il avale son café, et il ne pensait pas qu'il allait dire ça à Blaine. Il allait prétendre que ça prenait plus longtemps que prévu pour avoir plus de temps pour être sûr de lui. Mais, mais, mais. "Reviens dimanche après-midi que je reprenne tes mesures. Je devrais avoir fini la semaine prochaine."

"Tu es _génial_." L'épaule de Blaine se tape à la sienne, sa cheville contre la sienne, le toit n'est pas si grand que ça. Le Fantôme baisse les yeux vers la bougie, puis vers Blaine, la largeur de son sourire chaleureux et sa peau comme de l'or dans la lumière de la bougie, ses yeux riches de petites et brillantes flammes, et fixés dans les siens . . .

Il regarde de nouveau vers le bas, et réchauffe ses mains sur sa tasse de café. Blaine dit doucement. "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Il serre la tasse entres ses paumes. "Faire quoi ?"

"Ecoute – je sais pas. Tu me regardes puis tu détournes les yeux comme si tu avais – honte ou quelque chose. Tu as le droit de me regarder, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ferme les yeux, dit doucement, "Ne."

"C'est juste -" Blaine prendre une inspiration. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Ça – ce soir, te voir te tenir devant ce pistolet. Je _pense_ ce que j'ai dit, je veux être ton ami parce que mon Dieu je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça tout _seul_. C'est juste, je pensais – je pensais que ça te donnerait envie de prendre _plus_ d'opportunités, pas moins, tu frôles la mort presque tous les soirs, ça ne te fais pas -"

"Est-ce que tu comprends les risques ?" dit-il à son café. "Si ça se passait mal, si quelque chose se passait entre nous-"

"Ça n'a pas à se passer mal . Et jamais, _jamais_ je ne me laisserai nous mettre en danger même si c'était le cas. Je ne te ferai jamais ça. Je ne suis pas _enfantin_ à ce point. Si c'est une question de vie ou de mort ça n'arrêtera pas d'être une question de vie ou de mort juste à cause d'une mauvaise rupture et on ne _sait_ même pas si ce serait une mauvaise rupture -"

"Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux." dit-il au café, parce que c'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut faire face en ce moment, le _café_ ne le met jamais dans ce genre de situation.

"Tu ne _sais_ pas ça ! Je sais que tu penses - je sais que tu penses que ce n'est qu'un béguin de fan, K-" Le Fantôme tourne la tête vers lui, le visage pâle, la bouche déjà ouverte mais Blaine tient ses mains en l'air, pour l'empêcher de parler de nouveau. "C'est de toi qu'on parle,'' dit-il plus doucement. "Plus j'apprends à _te_ connaître, plus je t'apprécie, _toi_, okay ? Parce que tu es intelligent et drôle et patient et _tellement_ gentil et que tu ne te laisses pas faire et tu es plutôt _génial_ et j'aimerais que tu sois bien plus dans ma vie que tu ne l'es maintenant. Et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais je ne pense pas que - je ne sais pas ce _que_ c'est, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne. . . je ne pense pas que tu ne m'apprécies _pas_, je – te vois me regarder parfois." Le blanc de son visage est immédiatement recouvert par du rouge, et il détourne de nouveau le regard mais Blaine touche son poignet, ferme sa main autour du gant. "Juste, s'il te plaît, je ne comprends pas. Dis-moi juste pourquoi. Si je peux comprendre je laisserai tomber, promis. Si je peux comprendre alors je la fermerai à ce sujet, je n'en parlerais plus jamais, juste, _s'il te _plaît."

Il fixe le mur de l'allée en face d'eux, il ne respire pas correctement. "Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux."

"Tu ne _sais_ pas ça."

"Je le sais. Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux."

Doucement, "Pourquoi pas ?"

Il veut pleurer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que le Fantôme fait. C'est quelque chose que Kurt fait, tout le temps, parce qu'il est fatigué, stressé et qu'il rend son père malheureux, et qu'il inquiète son demi-frère et que sa coloc' le déteste et que sa propre vie est invivable. Kurt est seul et sur les nerfs et malheureux, et il pleure. Pas le Fantôme. Il est censé être en _sécurité_ derrière ce masque.

Blaine prend son poignet dans sa main, et son pouce caresse gentiment l'arrière de sa main. Le Fantôme murmure, "Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux."

Blaine continue doucement, de manière apaisante à caresser sa main. "Tu ne sais pas que tu es ce que n'importe quel gars avec un cerveau _supplierait d'avoir _? Tu ne sais pas que tu es un million de fois plus beau _sans_ ce masque et ça en prenant en considération qu'_avec_ ce masque tu es -"

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi c'est tellement mal pour quelqu'un de t'_apprécier _?"

"Je ne -"

"Même si je ne remets plus jamais le sujet sur le tapis," dit Blaine, et sa voix tremble un peu comme si c'était aussi effrayant à dire qu'à entendre, "Je ne vais pas arrêter de ressentir ça, tu le sais ça ? Je suis complètement _dingue_ de toi et je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, et ça fait physiquement _mal_ de ne pas te faire savoir que -"

_"Ne fais pas ça."_

"Pourquoi _pas _?"

"Parce que -" Sa voix est rauque quand il dit ces mots. "Parce que j'ai _peur_, d'accord ? Parce que je ne – fais pas ça, je ne le fais _pas, _je sors avec même pas deux mecs par an et seulement pour que les gens arrêtent de se demander pourquoi je ne sors avec _personne_ mais je ne _veux_ même pas parce que -"

Blaine lui prend son café des mains, doucement, parce que ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il va le renverser. Le Fantôme les serre fermement, les paumes l'une contre l'autre et les doigts entrelacés, son cœur battant comme s'il ne pouvait plus en supporter plus, comme s'il voulait _abandonner_. "-parce que je ne les veux pas près de moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils me _connaissent_ -"

Les mains de Blaine recouvrent les siennes, tièdes à travers les gants, et ses yeux ont l'air tellement inquiets et intenses en regardant le Fantôme, ses sourcils tellement bas, comme si sa douleur _lui_ faisait mal. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Il ferme les yeux, et il ne peut pas s'arrêter de trembler. "Parce que j'ai _peur_. Et je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas et j'ai peur et je ne peux pas, je ne peux _pas_ faire ça -"

" Tu peux me faire confiance." Blaine est près de lui et chaud et solide, et le Fantôme a l'impression que le vent pourrais le disperser en cet instant, le faire voler dans les airs et le faire disparaître. "Je te jure, je te jure, quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux me faire _confiance_."

Il ouvre les yeux, Blaine a l'air autant effrayé que l'est le Fantôme, et – vraiment proche, et il a été effrayé et fatigué depuis si longtemps, et ce serait presque un soulagement de -

Blaine lit ses yeux de la bonne manière, et son visage se détend un peu, il devient silencieux et patient, attendant un geste de sa part. Le Fantôme avale sa salive, lèche ses lèves sans y penser, et une des paumes de Blaine se pose contre sa joue, il prend sa mâchoire en coupe et il passe légèrement sa tête sous la capuche.

"Ça va mal tourner," dit-il. "Ça tourne toujours mal. Ça tournera toujours mal. Parce que je suis -"

Blaine attend, puis dit doucement, patiemment, "Parce que tu es quoi ?"

Il le regarde à travers les ombres de la capuche et Blaine est magnifique à lui en briser le cœur, oh mon Dieu, il ne pourrait pas lui être plus fatal que s'il avait été créé pour l'être . . . "Parce que . . ."

Parce que, parce que. Comment admettre ça aussi minimalement que possible? Comment garder ses tous derniers secrets pour lui seul, ce qu'il n'a jamais été assez proche de quelqu'un pour révéler ?

Il murmure, "Parce que quelque chose cloche chez moi, tout simplement. Tu dois me croire. Je suis mal foutu."

Blaine fait un léger son dans sa barbe, et sa paume s'ancre à sa peau, ses doigts – la _caressent_, et le Fantôme se sent faible à cause de ça. "Il n'y a rien qui ''cloche'' chez toi. Tu es _tellement_ parfait sur tellement de différents niveaux. Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un stupide groupie -"

"Je n-"

"Mais moi aussi je suis une vraie personne, je ne suis pas qu'un fanboy, et tu peux me faire _confiance_. Plus je te connais," dit Blaine, doucement, " et plus tout ce que je pense c'est que tu es encore plus parfait. Cette - caricature de cape sur internet – tu es un million de fois _mieux_ que ça, et je préférerais t'avoir toi, toi exactement, avec ou sans la cape, que quelqu'un d'autre à qui je puisse penser. Je . . . s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me dire que je dois plus jamais en parler ! _S'il te plaît_. Parce que je te jure que je la fermerais mais _mon Dieu_," il ferme les yeux, et grogne, "ça me briserait le cœur . . ."

Le Fantôme le fixe, tellement proche, et – s'il dit la _vérité_- est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ? Il ne lui a jamais menti avant, c'est presque comme s'il ne savait pas lui mentir . . .

Il touche, avec deux doigts gantés, la joue de Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrent, et il le regarde, et le Fantôme n'as plus la volonté de se battre. Il tremble et il est vidé et _faible_ après avoir passé tellement de temps à avoir peur et à vouloir exactement ça, quelqu'un à qui il ne peut échapper, quelqu'un pour qui il n'est pas vraiment invisible. Blaine regarde ses yeux pendant un long moment, attend jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez calme. Puis il se penche sous la capuche et l'embrasse.

Sa bouche et chaude et solide et indéniable. Son souffle lui vient doucement, rempli de son odeur, et quand il peut enfin, qu'il en a besoin, répondre, les doigts de Blaine se prennent dans ses cheveux sous sa capuche et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vulnérable de sa vie.

Pas d'une aussi bonne manière en tout cas.

* * *

Blaine insiste pour le raccompagner chez lui. Le Fantôme dit, "_Sérieusement_, Blaine ?" avec un sourcil levé, mais les doigts de Blaine sont complètement entrelacés dans les siens, et ses lèvres sont toujours chaudes du contact des siennes, et son corps pompe des hormones folles dans son système, il se sent _drogué_. Blaine se contente de tirer sa main, il dit, "Je parie que jamais personne ne te raccompagne chez toi." Ce qui est vrai, et qui est, en fait un très gentil geste.

Le Fantôme les fait marcher main dans la main et invisibles à l'arrière de son immeuble, à l'endroit habituel, d'où il remonte en escaladant le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre par laquelle il se laisse tomber. Il baisse les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées pour les détacher mais Blaine ne le laisse pas faire, dit juste "Demain soir . . . ?"

. . . Et il se sent démuni et à découvert et sans défense, le grand héros, devant Blaine. Alors il regarde leurs mains avec les joues rouges et il acquiesce, et Blaine rigole très doucement et dit, "Je suis la seule personne sur cette terre qui sait à quel point tu es adorable, entièrement adorable." Et il se penche sous la capuche pour l'embrasser.

Et une dernière fois, quand leurs mains se détachent l'une de l'autre ses bras chauds autour de son dos cette fois.

Et une toute dernière fois, le Fantôme penché à travers le mur de briques, tenant le menton de Blaine en coupe, la tête penchée dans sa main gantée.

Et il est finalement seul dans sa chambre, allumant la lampe, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, serrant le soir dans ses bras. Et il _sait_, au fin fond de son esprit, à quel point ça pourrait être mal. Il le _sait_. Mais . . .

Ça fait des années qu'il pensait que ceci était possible. Il réalise qu'il fredonne et s'arrête, puis réalise qu'il chantonnait _J'en ai rêvé _et oh Dieu il a totalement perdu la tête, il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir de nouveau quatre ans, une peluche serrée fort contre son cœur, les yeux remplis de rêves et de milliers de contes de fées.

"Arrête ça," s'ordonne-t-il dans le miroir, tandis que son cœur danse une valse. "Sérieusement. Arrête ça."

Et son cœur danse sur, _mon amour, je t'ai vu en plein milieu d'un rêve -_

C'est comme si son corps se remplissait de tous ces moments d'adolescence qu'il n'a jamais eus la chance de vivre, pour la première fois.

"Arrête ça," dit-il à lui-même, pas vraiment convainquant et ses yeux dans le miroir n'ont pas l'air assez effrayé.

* * *

Réponses au reviews

PopoChanelCriss: Haha et bien ça tombe bien alors ;-)

Si Kurt peu paraître assez dur c'est du à son passé. Il ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de ne pas être sur ses gardes H24. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va pas lui faire de mal à notre Blainey ;-) Et pour ce qui en est de la relation Klaine je te laisse voir ça dans la suite ;-)  
Et merci à toi de me lire et de laissé des reviews ! :-)


	6. Partie 6

**NDT : Hey ! Me revoilà après une si longue attente ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de tout ce retard. Disons qu'avec la rentrée etc ma mère n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de finir la correction avant hier soir. Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;-) **

* * *

**NDA : All the Other Ghosts** partie 6, superhero! AU, n'oubliez pas d'aller traîner sur _fuckyeahtheghost_ pour voir des fanarts et des fictions faites et écrites par de magnifiques personnes ^^

**Disclaimer**: Ceci appartient à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom car Il Fait Automatiquement Apparaître Les Wank * . Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Rating:** Toujours R. Désolé ! ;)

**Avertissement****s**: L'histoire se passe toujours dans un monde où il se passe des choses profondément horribles, et je ne sais pas si ce chapitre pourrait être un peu bouleversant car on parle de crise de panique ? Lisez en faisant attention si vous n'êtes pas sûr *coeur* Et aussi, j'ai tendance à ne pas vous prévenir pour l'homophobie car c'est déjà un des thèmes présent dans la série sur laquelle la fic est basée alors j'ai tendance à penser que les lecteurs savent à quoi ils ont affaire, mais il existe certains mots qui possèdent un pouvoir vraiment mauvais et je le sais, croyez-moi. Alors il y a ça aussi.

**Résumé**: Le chapitre dans lequel internet est réellement l'endroit le plus effrayant du monde.

**Note**: Cette note vous est présentée par le mariage qui est en train de se dérouler sous ma fenêtre ! Me coucher tard n'est pas une option même si j'ai commencé à boire à onze heures ce matin ^^; Ça ne m'embête pas vraiment cependant, la musique est plutôt cool, _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ *coeur* (*s'effondre de rire* dès que j'ai tapé ça _Call Me Maybe_ a commencé putain c'est samedi soir ouais HEY I JUST MET YOU oh doux Jésus ça y c'est foutu je l'ai dans la tête jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ;_;) [edit: *frappe le bureau* PUTAIN CANDI STATON OUAIS \o/]

* * *

Blaine revient chez lui, tout tremblant, tellement rempli d'adrénaline que les fils de son cerveau se touchent. Pas moyen, vraiment aucun, de dormir comme ça. C'est un automatisme pour lui d'allumer son ordinateur à la place.

Aucun moyen qu'il en parle sur son blog non plus, mais comme il n'a aucune photo de _Kurt_, au moins sur le net il pourra trouver quelques photos du Fantôme sur lesquelles soupirer comme un ado avec un béguin, oh Dieu, il a vraiment – il l'a laissé – il _voulait_ qu'il -

Ce n'était pas comme un premier baiser. C'était comme _le_ premier baiser, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais posé sa bouche sur celle d'un autre garçon, sauf que cette fois son visage n'était pas engourdi par de la vodka à une fête d'université et qu'il ne se sentait pas désespérément effrayé, cette fois il était parfaitement sobre et désespérément _désireux._ Il voulait juste envelopper Kurt de tout son être, n'aie pas peur, n'aie jamais peur, je vais prendre soin de toi, je sais que tu n'as personne d'autre pour le faire, je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant . . .

Dieu, il sait que c'est dangereux. Il sait que ce qu'ils font est mortel, il a vu Kurt regarder dans le canon d'un pistolet et demander à rester debout pour sa mise à mort ce soir, il _sait_ ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Mais est ce que ce n'est pas juste une raison de plus de _s'occuper l'un de l'autre_ pendant que c'est possible . . . ?

Il va en ligne, la main sur sa souris bougeant automatiquement, son esprit rempli de Kurt et de la sensation de son corps entre ses bras, appuyé contre Blaine, avec la sensation que s'il mourait comme ça il mourrait d'une bonne manière, _sans défense_ devant lui et Dieu ça lui fait tellement chaud au ventre alors c'est comme un double choc quand il voit vraiment ce qui est arrivé à internet en son absence. Il a - _explosé_.

Oh Dieu. Son visage perd toutes ses couleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'une explosion.

C'est une putain d'_émeute sexuelle_.

Sur _eux_.

Il y a un court clip vidéo, oh _Dieu_, zoomé de loin et méga pixelisé mais c'est définitivement Kurt, c'est le _Fantôme_ qui apparaît dans une allée à côté de quelqu'un en noir, avec un masque de ski noir qui attrape son bras, et le Fantôme pose sa main sur son bras aussi et ils disparaissent. Disparaissent simplement comme s'ils n'avaient même jamais été là. Cela dure six secondes, et le bruit des cris de groupies a probablement sorti la Terre de son axe.

Parce que ça leur a pris un total de trois secondes pour faire le lien entre ce mec en noir avec celui de la dernière bagarre contre Puckzilla.

Parce que ce sont les mêmes boucliers.

Parce que c'est le même gars.

Parce que le Fantôme ne se la joue plus solo, et la plupart des tags consiste juste en : _Je suis littéralement en train de pleurer omfg_.

Les mains de Blaine sont engourdies sur la souris. Il avale sa salive.

Okay. Limiter les dégâts. Kurt a besoin de savoir ces choses autant que lui. Il revient en arrière, trouve l'origine de tout ça – même pas un blog de fan-tôme, juste une fille qui ne poste normalement que des photos de chatons et de cupcakes et qui a capturé le moment par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Seulement dès l'instant où elle l'a mis en ligne tout est parti en _live_, aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Les fans du ''couple'' Fantozilla ont déclaré la guerre, ça veut rien dire, c'est juste _un gars_, ils n'ont pas _l'alchimie_ qu'il a avec Puckzilla. Mais tous les autres – eh bien, tout le monde pense que ce qui s'est exactement passé s'est passé.

_Oh monDieu, si ça se trouve ils sont EN TRAIN de faire l'amour à la mode des super héros._

Okay, peut-être pas _exactement_ ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Mais . . .

Il avale sa salive, et la pulpe de son doigt joue inconsciemment avec la molette de la souris. Okay. C'est – inquiétant à l'extrême. Mais . . . si tu ne le reblogues pas, les gens vont le remarquer. Tu reblogues _tout_ ce qui est en rapport avec le Fantôme. Alors si tu ne reblogues pas ces folies, c'est limite louche en ce qui te concerne, ils vont se demander _pourquoi_. Dieu, identités secrètes, c'est . . .

Alors il le reblogue, le tag avec, _J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe_, _Les gars, sérieux, ça pourrait être son frère, on n'en sait rien_, o_u son cousin_, _Attendez plus de preuves, non ?_, puis il envoie le lien par email à Kurt. _Il va falloir que tu voies ça._

Ça lui a pris presque une semaine de _supplications _pour faire en sorte que Kurt lui _dise _ce qu'il ressentait.

S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne flippe pas à cause de ça. . .

* * *

Kurt se réveille quand son épaule touche le sol.

Il lève sa tête avec un ronflement et se cogne un grand coup dans les lattes du lit, il est piégé sous le lit en jurant, il se roule en boule sur le tapis. Ow, ow, ow, ow, bordel de merde _ow_ . . .

Puis il se contente de rester allongé comme ça pendant un moment, sous le lit, il respire. Respirer ça il peut le faire. Respirer ça va. Il est capable de respirer. _Dormir_ il n'est pas doué en cette matière, apparemment, ce qui est vraiment injuste considérant qu'il n'a pas beaucoup la chance de s'y entraîner. C'est terrible quand il faut dormir. S'il se remet à spectrer dans son sommeil . . . de quoi est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

Il ne se rappelle pas vraiment. Il se rappelle de l'atmosphère du rêve, lourd d'anxiété et se finissant par une soudaine crise de panique, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à spectrer à travers son matelas comme quand il était ado, il n'en a aucune idée. Ce qui est probablement un soulagement.

Il se rappelle de la veille et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le tapis.

Oh mon Dieu. _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il a touché mon visage et mes muscles sont devenus des spaghettis. Parce qu'il était tellement proche et tellement beau et il le _voulait_ et Bon Dieu je ne suis pas un _eunuque_. Parce que – parce qu'il était sincère, et que j'en ai besoin. Je peux pas être seul comme ça toute ma vie, je peux pas, je -

Tu es seul. Qu'est-ce que tu _penses_ qu'il va se passer si tu es honnête avec lui ? Quel héros ! Grandis, _bordel_, arrête de te plaindre, quel _héros !_

Il se tire de sous le lit, frotte son épaule égratignée, attrape sa robe de chambre. Les samedis matins il fait la grasse matinée d'habitude, c'est la seule nuit où il obtient huit heures de sommeil, mais il sait qu'il ne va pas se rendormir maintenant. Il touche son front, s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau et ferme les yeux. Et il faut qu'il arrête ça. Il doit dire non à Blaine. Il doit lui dire que tout ça est une énorme erreur et que ça va les tuer, il doit lui dire qu'il ne peut pas rajouter des risques aux risques que sont _déjà_ leurs vies. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas être ce que Blaine veut, peu importe ce qu'il veut, Blaine voit toujours quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et Kurt est une déception qui attend de se faire démasquer et il le sait, il n'est jamais, jamais ce que les personnes _veulent_ vraiment, il est juste très doué quand il faut le cacher et le fait que ça lui _importe _toujours .

Ce que Blaine veut c'est la cape, et le héros à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ce que Kurt est réellement c'est une rangée de pièces de Scrabble sans aucune voyelle, une main complètement vide au poker, et Blaine ne sait pas ça car Kurt est un bon bluffeur mais au fond il sait qu'il n'est que faiblesse jusqu'aux os. Personne ne sait ça quand il se cache derrière le masque, personne ne sait alors que ce n'est que _lui_ derrière. Blaine le sait. Si Kurt laisse tout ça continuer, Blaine _saura_.

Quelque chose au fond de lui, vraiment tout au fond, murmure, _Et s'il le savait ? Blaine – est-ce que ce serait si mal que ça ?_

Il secoue la tête et ouvre son ordinateur portable, prend une inspiration, il va aller voir quelques blogs de mode, se changer les idées de -

Il a un e-mail de Blaine.

_Il va falloir que tu voies ça. S'il te plaît ne flippe pas !_

Pourquoi je flipperais, Blaine ? Pense-t-il, plissant les yeux en cliquant sur le lien.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de réponse de la part de Kurt quand il se réveille. Blaine s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau enroulé dans une couverture, cliquant d'une main pour parcourir les blogs en mangeant des Lucky Charms directement de la boite . Le Fantôme et le mystérieux super, Le Fantôme et le mystérieux super, des fans de Fantozilla qui font la tête, Le Fantôme et le mystérieux super . . .

Il est presque jaloux de son propre lui pixelisé qui tient le bras de Kurt, il sourit légèrement derrière sa couverture puis s'arrête. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Kurt depuis qu'ils se sont dit – depuis qu'ils se sont _embrassés_ pour se dire au revoir hier soir. Il doit dormir, se dit-il. Il ne dort jamais assez. Il dort, en sécurité dans son lit, Dieu pour une fois c'est plutôt _sympa_ de savoir exactement où il est.

Puis la ligne du haut de sa boite mail se met à clignoter. Il a une réponse. Il clique sur l'e-mail qui se trouve en dessous d'un geste brusque, il arrive à cliquer dessus après deuxième essai maladroit.

Il dit, _Blaine je flippe._

Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

* * *

Il n'arrive pas à respirer correctement.

Il essaye de contrôler sa respiration avec ses mains, il essaye de la calmer, il en a mal aux _yeux_, sa poitrine palpite. C'est -

Comme être dans une cage faite des boucliers de Blaine. Comme être épinglé à un mur, tenu au sol, _coincé_, _vu, _comme s'il ne pouvait pas _s'échapper-_

Ce n'était qu'hier soir. Ce n'était qu'hier soir, même pas, au milieu de la _nuit_ et – il ne comprend même pas comment ce putain d'idiot de site _marche_, qu'est-ce que _veulent dire_ tous ces nombres, est-ce que c'est le nombre de personnes qui ont vu ? Le nombre de personnes qui l'ont mis sur leurs propres blogs ? A quel point est-ce que ça s'est répandu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils - _pourquoi est-ce qu'ils écrivent ces trucs -?_

Il arrive à inspirer mais il ne semble pas pouvoir expirer. Ses yeux sont humides. Ça lui prend un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il y a un e-mail, et ses doigts sont presque trop maladroits pour l'ouvrir tandis qu'il essaye de contrôler sa respiration avec son autre main, il essaye de la ralentir. Elle ne veut pas. De rapides et faibles inspirations et des expirations presque inexistantes, et il a l'impression que sa tête va se couper en deux.

L'e-mail dit, _S'il te plaît, ne flippe pas, ça va, crois-moi, ça n'est pas terrible comme ça aurait pu l'être, tu peux m'appeler ? J'ai toujours pas ton numéro !_

Il essaye d'utiliser ses deux mains pour allumer son portable mais ça ne fait qu'accélérer sa respiration à un nouveau niveau de panique, il recouvre de nouveau sa bouche rapidement. Il arrive à appuyer sur le numéro de Blaine, il inspire de nouveau, trop et pas assez tout à la fois, et Blaine répond immédiatement.

_"Ne flippe pas, okay, ne flippe pas, tout va _bien, sérieusement_, j'ai eu tellement peur, tu me croirais pas si je te racontais ce qui s'est passé après le premier incident avec Puckzilla- Kurt ?"_

Le téléphone collé à sa joue, tenu par une main recouverte de sueur et son souffle sifflant, Blaine doit pouvoir l'_entendre_. "Peux pas," arrive-t-il à dire, sa voix trop rauque et faible, mais il ne peut pas parler plus parce qu'il ne peut pas _respirer_.

_"Kurt est-ce que tu - ? Oh Merde t'es vraiment – tu respires pas – est-ce que tu fais souvent des crises de panique ? Tu fais une crise de panique. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Reste en ligne. C'est une réponse physiologique de ton corps et tu peux en reprendre le contrôle. Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que t'es chez toi ?"_

Il fait un petit bruit avec la non-expiration qui suit, pas vraiment un 'oui', un _uh_. La voix de Blaine est calme et sérieuse et ferme, et même si la peau de son visage est presque vidée de son sang, il répond quand même à l'étrange attraction hypnotique de celle-ci, sa joue s'appuyant encore plus sur son portable.

_"Ton corps libère une tonne d'adrénaline et de cortisone dans ton système et maintenant il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Ça va aller. Tout va revenir à la normale, tu dois juste lui donner le temps de le faire. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici, est-ce que Rachel est là ?"_

Il arrive à _expirer_, et l'inspiration est plus simple. "Est-ce que tu peux." Il lèche ses lèvres, sa respiration secoue toujours son corps de part en part mais pas aussi fort qu'avant. "- parler ?"

_"Oui, absolument, je peux faire ça. C'est une bonne idée pour distraire ton cerveau pour qu'il continue d'essayer de relâcher des hormones dont tu as vraiment besoin maintenant, et ça devrait remettre ta respiration à la normale, alors, oh, tu te rappelles l'épisode de _Friends _quand il y a la panne de courant ?"_

Le souffle de Kurt lui échappe de nouveau. "Quoi ?"

_"Il y a une coupure de courant, tu te rappelles de l'épisode, c'est très tôt dans la série, genre à la saison un ? Et Ross essaye de dire à Rachel ce qu'il ressent pour elle quand ils sont sur le balcon mais un chat lui saute dessus et les autres chantent du _Kumbayah_-"_

"_Top of_," dit Kurt d'un souffle court. "_the World_, Blaine-"

_"Oui ! Celle-là. Phoebe chante une chanson sur la panne de courant."_ Blaine commence à chanter. _"New York est privée de courant, et ça va durer un moment-"_

Son souffle incontrôlable se transforme en un fou rire incontrôlable.

_"-mais je n'ai pas du tout la trouille, comme les chats dans le noir je me débrouille – est-ce que t'arrives à mieux respirer ?"_

Il respire deux fois, calmement et surpris, et il dit, "Oui. Comment est-ce que – t'as fait ça ?"

_"Super pouvoirs !"_ chantonne Blaine, et Kurt recommence à rire mais sa respiration n'est pas encore tout à fait de retour à la normale, et ça fait un peu mal, alors il se force à s'arrêter. _"Ça va ?"_

". . . ouais. Je – Je sais pas ce que c'était que - ça. Je suis désolé."

_"T'excuses pas, mon Dieu, c'était de ma faute, j'ai été con, j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir ce qu'il se passait mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Ils sont fous, tes fans, je le comprends, je vais m'en charger à partir de maintenant. Je serais genre ton attaché de presse. Je vais les surveiller et je te mets au courant seulement si c'est quelque chose que tu _dois _savoir. Je suis désolé. "_

"C'est rien." Il pose ses pieds sur sa chaise, pose un de ses coudes sur son genou pour tenir le portable contre son oreille, sa poitrine palpitant contre ses cuisses mais pas aussi fort qu'avant, pour pouvoir faire défiler le lien que Blaine lui a envoyé. "C'est juste . . . Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça." Il ferme les yeux. "Non, enfin, je le sais."

_"Tu fais souvent des crises comme ça ?"_

"Non. Plus – jamais, maintenant, c'est juste – presque plus. Je – déteste me sentir comme si – je pouvais pas m'enfuir. Ou comme si – tout le monde me regardait et je ne peux pas, j'peux pas les arrêter ."

_"Ta respiration est encore en train de s'affoler,"_ dit Blaine. _"Prends de grandes respirations pour moi ou je vais commencer à chanter «_Tu pues le chat »_, d'accord ?"_

Il couvre son sourire, puis laisse tomber sa main en se sentant idiot parce que personne ne peut le voir de toute façon, et il se concentre sur sa respiration. Inspire, doucement, expire, doucement. Son cœur bat trop vite. Il serre ses jambes encore plus contre son torse pour contrôler ses battements, rapides, rapides, rapides mais, qui ralentissent, ralentissent. "Euh. Merci. Pour . . ."

_"Je te l'ai dit, c'est ma faute. C'est rien, je suis désolé."_

"Est ce qu'on peut être désolé tous les deux et abandonner l'affaire ?"

_"Ça marche."_

Kurt lèches ses lèvres. "Ils . . . Je . . ."

_". . . la fanbase est un peu un choc la première fois, hein ?"_

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils . . . pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensent . . ."

Silence. Respire. Doucement. Respire. Blaine dit, _". . . qu'on est, euh. Ensemble ? Hum. Ils te shippent* un peu avec chaque personne que tu regardes dans les yeux, c'est un peu tout ce qu'ils font."_

"Ils me shippent ?"

_"Hum,"_ dit Blaine. _"Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as rencontré et que tu as pensé que j'étais le fan le plus gênant et flippant au monde ? Est-ce que – tu pourrais essayer de ne pas penser ça de moi maintenant ?"_

Kurt avale sa salive, sent son cœur battre contre ses jambes, doucement, doucement, tranquillement. "Je pense que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe contrairement à toi."

_"Donc,"_ dit Blaine, et il avale sa salive. _"Ils veulent que tu sois heureux. Euh. Ils pensent que tu as un petit copain. Ils sont contents pour toi."_

Kurt est silencieux, fixant la petite vidéo qui tourne en boucle d'eux qui se tiennent le bras et disparaissent.

Blaine dit, un peu nerveusement, _"Est-ce que – ils sont vraiment loin de la vérité . . . ?"_

Il respire, respire, respire. Sur l'écran, une silhouette noire et pixelisée, seul Kurt au monde sait qu'il s'agit de _Blaine_ qui prend son bras, et Kurt prend le sien, et ils disparaissent.

Tu dois lui dire non.

Il respire. Il se rappelle des bras de Blaine autour de son dos, son corps chaud à ses côtés. La voix de Blaine et comment le corps de Kurt y a _réagi_, il s'était détendu, instantanément, se sentant en sécurité, d'une certaine manière, quand Blaine lui avait parlé. Il se rappelle – sa bouche, presque plus qu'il ne pouvait la supporter, et ses doigts qui se mêlaient à ses cheveux . . .

Il entend un grincement à l'autre bout du fil, une chaise qui bouge sous les nerfs de quelqu'un. Il dit, vraiment doucement, "Tu dois penser que je suis le pire 'héros' au monde."

Blaine est silencieux pendant une seconde, puis il avale sa salive et dit, _"Je pense que tu as été seul bien trop longtemps."_

Kurt essuie ses yeux. Il pleure parce qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. C'est ça la raison de ses larmes.

Blaine dit, se _force_ très clairement à le dire, _"Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"_

Honnêtement. Il y a renoncé il y a déjà des années de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si les mensonges le mettaient en sécurité, ça n'a jamais été le cas, mais ils le rendent _terriblement_ moins vulnérable mais il est fatigué, maintenant, et mentir lui demande tellement de force, ça ne lui vient pas naturellement même après toutes ces années, il se frotte les yeux et dit avec une honnêteté blessante, "Je ne sais pas."

Silence. Il respire.

"Blaine . . . c'est . . . je suis, je suis compliqué, et, je ne sais pas comment faire ce genre de choses, pas normalement, pas de la façon dont le font les personnes normales, et -"

Blaine dit, _"c'est pas grave."_

"- et je ne veux pas – avoir une relation basée sur l'attente du moment où tu _réalisera_s ça -"

_"Hey,"_ dit Blaine. _"Est-ce qu'on pourrait – peut-être, éviter de flipper à ce propos ? Juste – juste laisser les choses aller si tout va bien ? Parce que je . . . J'ai apparemment des difficultés à te convaincre que je suis vraiment intéressé par _toi_, Kurt, pas – pas à une idée de toi que j'ai dans mon esprit. Et n'importe quoi pourrait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous à n'importe quel moment, la nuit dernière me l'a vraiment appris. Alors du moment qu'on est tous les deux en vie est-ce qu'on peut juste – ressentir ce qu'on ressent et ne pas absolument tout __anticiper _? On vient littéralement juste de . . . ça ne m'embête pas de prendre mon temps pour apprendre à mieux te connaître, tu le sais ça ? C'est à peu près tout ce que je veux faire pour le moment. Alors à moins que . . . à moins que tu ne veuilles sérieusement pas de moi et sérieusement dis-le moi si c'est le cas et je te promets que j'arrêterai tout immédiatement, à moins que tu ne veuille pas _de ça, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste s'apprécier si c'est le cas et ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que – de ce que ça veut dire ou d'où ça va aller, pour le moment ? Parce que, hum. Tout ce qu'on a fait c'est s'embrasser. Et je sais que internet est un peu trop _internet _à ce propos, mais ça ne veut – rien dire. Rien de _grave_, Je veux dire. C'est juste . . . je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment doué non plus, quand il s'agit de - romance. C'est juste . . ."_

Quelque chose s'agite en lui au mot 'romance'. Il murmure, "C'est juste que quoi ?"

_". . . C'est juste que je t'apprécie _beaucoup_, c'est juste que quelque fois – j'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre peut-être – que notre toute première rencontre se soit faite cette fois où j'ai renversé ce café sur toi, si il n'y avait pas . . . tu sais, tout ça. Ca complique tout. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, tu sais, quand tu es juste _Kurt_. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment. Passer du temps avec toi. Te parler. T'embrasser, beaucoup. Hum. Je sais pas . . . Je sais toujours pas ce que tu veux."_

Son cœur bat contre ses cuisses, régulier maintenant. Il respire comme si cela avait toujours été, et resterait toujours régulier. Même ses poumons sont des putains de menteurs. Mais c'est samedi matin et il n'a pas assez dormi, et Kurt essaye vraiment d'être honnête, pour une fois. "Moi non plus, Blaine."

Silence. Puis Blaine dit, _"Est-ce que tu veux aller boire un café ?"_

Il cligne des yeux. "Quoi ? Maintenant ?"

_"Cette après-midi peut-être. Je me suis pas encore douché et mes cheveux... disons que je pourrais probablement jouer dans « Le Loup Garou de Londres » à l'instant présent."_

Il appuie son sourire contre ses genoux. "J'ai – j'ai aïkido cette après-midi."

_"Tu peux pas sécher ?"_

"Tu connais vraiment pas mon prof d'aïkido."

_"Okay, après, tu finis à quelle heure ? Et si on oubliait le café et qu'on allait dîner ensemble à la place ? "_

"Comme – un rendez-vous ?"

_"Comme un rendez-vous."_ dit Blaine. _"Comme les gens normaux. Puisqu'on doit faire croire qu'on est des gens normaux."_

Il lèche ses lèvres. Son cœur bat trop fort de nouveau, mais il ne pense que c'est dû à la peur . ". . . Je dois patrouiller ce soir."

Blaine gémit. _"Tu m'abandonnes pour le Fantôme ?"_

Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. "Arrête de me faire rire !"

_"Viens dîner avec moi ! _S'il te plait_. On patrouillera après."_

"Je patrouillerai. T'es toujours en phase d'entrainement."

_"Je te regarderai patrouiller. J'apprendrai comme ça. On va dîner avant ? S'il te plait ?"_

Il vient juste de perdre son aptitude à penser, il perd le fil de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ça pourrait être une affreuse et mauvaise très mauvaise idée et une erreur, quand il parle à Blaine. Toutes les peurs et les difficultés arrêtent d'avoir un sens quand il entend la voix de Blaine et qu'il se rappelle l'inéluctable couleur de ses yeux et de son optimisme si adorable lui donnant des allures d'enfant.

". . . Okay."

Le bruit triomphal qu'il fait de l'autre côté de la ligne, celui d'une chaise couinant car quelqu'un rebondit dessus, lui fait de nouveau échapper son rire contre ses genoux.

* * *

Blaine se baisse pour allumer son ordinateur et il a un nouveau message, un autre qui lui demande s'il a déjà lu la flashfic* de Spookmehard, celle où le Fantôme baise avec son associé en noir contre le mur d'une allée. Il ferme la fenêtre, vérifie ses cheveux pour la seizième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, se baisse pour échapper au bras de Cooper qui l'attend à la sortie de sa chambre. Cooper se jette sur ses cheveux mais Blaine s'échappe en passant derrière lui, et frappe sa main quand il se lance pour un deuxième essai. "Tu m'as même pas dit son nom ! Je peux pas laisser mon petit frère aller à un rendez-vous avec un gars dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! Qu'est-ce que Maman penserait ?"

"Elle penserait que ce n'est pas tes putains d'oignons, Cooper." C'est plus que difficile de mettre ses chaussures tout en empêchant Cooper de détruire sa coiffure. Il y arrive en le frappant avec une de ses chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste assez loin de lui.

"J'ai besoin de son nom au cas où tu rentres en retard ! Et si je dois appeler les flics ? De quel genre de grand frère j'aurais l'air si je ne sais même pas son nom ?"

"Il s'appelle Kurt!"

" Kurt Imaginaire ?"

"Kurt c'est pas tes oignons !"

"Appelle-moi si tu risques de rentrer tard !" dit Cooper, se débattant avec la porte d'entrée tandis que Blaine essaye de la claquer dans son nez en s'appuyant dessus, s'accrochant d'un air dramatique à l'encadrement de la porte. "Est-ce que t'as besoin d'un chaperon ? Blaine ! Je peux m'asseoir à la table d'à côté! Il ne se rendra même pas compte de ma présence !"

Dieu, ce que Blaine donnerait pour pouvoir devenir invisible quelquefois . . .

Il frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Kurt et entend des voix venir de l'intérieur, des pas qui se pressent, une pause d'une seconde puis la porte s'ouvre sur Kurt, Kurt vêtu – d'une veste avec une coupe magnifique et une incroyable chemise à rayures tellement colorée et parfaitement taillée, ses cheveux magnifiquement coiffé en arrière, ses yeux d'une couleur aigue-marine brillante sous la lumière des lampes, tellement coloré et tellement différent du Fantôme. "Salut," dit-il, un petit sourire grandissant tandis que celui de Blaine prend la taille d'une citrouille, et derrière son dos la voix de Rachel résonne comme un vent glacial, "Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure tu rentreras, Kurt ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, Rachel, c'était quoi _ça _? Dans le coin – ça vient de passer derrière la télé -"

Elle pousse un cri aigu, "Quoi ?"

"C'est _tes oignons !_ Et si t'allais t'en occuper !" Kurt chantonne et claque la porte derrière lui. "Bon," dit-il, un léger frisson traversant son corps, il s'ébroue pour le faire sortir de son corps. "Hum. Salut."

"Salut," dit Blaine, et il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "T'as faim ?"

"Je . . . suis affamé, en fait." Son tremblement se transforme en geste nerveux, tandis que Blaine offre son bras et que Kurt le fixe, et le prend avec un de ses doux sourires, les yeux au sol. "Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit en particulier où tu voulais aller ?"

"Il y a un bar à sushi génial où mon frère m'a emmené lors de mon premier soir, à SoHo -"

"Hum," dit Kurt tandis qu'il traverse le couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. "C'est pas – « Chisou », si ?"

"Tu connais ?" Stupide. Kurt est dans la ville depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, bien sûr qu'il -

"J'y suis – peut-être allé dans le passé." Kurt jette un coup d'œil vers la porte des voisins quand il passe devant, puis il regarde Blaine de manière gênée, et passe sa main devant ses yeux. "Dans – une tenue légèrement plus visible !"

"Plus - oh." Avec un masque sur le visage. Oh. "Hum. Autre part, peut-être ?"

"Ce serait sûrement - judicieux."

". . . Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu ne sois _pas_ allé avec une tenue légèrement plus visible ?"

Kurt serre son bras, et adopte une démarche entre un trot et une valse qui n'a rien à voir avec les pas mesurés du Fantôme. "Je connais un autre sushi bar pas mauvais, où je ne suis allé que dans le plus morne des attirails."

"Tu qualifie ça de morne ?"

Kurt se regarde, sourit légèrement. "Oh, Blaine. Tu en sais tellement peu sur moi."

Eh bien. Oui.

* * *

C'est -

_Bizarrement_ sympa de traîner avec Kurt.

Genre vraiment, plutôt _ridiculement_ sympa. Genre, après quelques secondes de silence gênant quand ils sont assis dans le restaurant, ils commencent à parler en même temps puis s'arrêtent, puis s'excusent en même temps et s'arrêtent, puis ils rigolent. Et Kurt prend ses baguettes et joue avec, il dit, "Alors, où en Ohio?" et Blaine dit, "Westerville. A quelque kilomètres de -" et Kurt le _fixe_, et c'est toute la conversation dont ils ont besoin avant que leurs plats n'arrivent.

Kurt a pratiquement vécu _juste à côté _de lui jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans et Blaine ne l'a jamais croisé, même pas au _centre commercial_. C'est juste -

"On s'est probablement croisé au centre commercial," dit Kurt, lui offrant le wasabi.

"Je t'aurais _remarqué_."

"Enlève tes lunettes de groupie," dit Kurt. "J'étais un ado vraiment passe partout. Crois-moi. Tu m'aurais pas remarqué. Toi, par contre . . . tu parlais d'école privée ?"

"Avec le blazer et tout le tralala."

"Je t'aurais _remarqué_," murmure Kurt, dessinant des zigzags sur son plateau avec ses baguettes avant de s'arrêter. Blaine laisse tomber son sashimi.

C'est bizarre de le voir détendu. C'est bizarre de le voir _flirter_, ce qu'il fait sans y penser puis – il hésite, comme s'il avait peut-être fait quelque chose de mal, et Blaine touche son pied avec le sien sous la table pour qu'il se détende de nouveau. Kurt, l'air contrit au-dessus de ses mochi, dit à sa cuillère, "C'est – je suis pas doué, n'est-ce pas ? Hum. Normalement. Je me contente de . . . faire semblant.

"Tu fais pas semblant là."

Il fixe son plat. Il fait non de la tête.

Blaine dit, "Je t'échange ma glace contre un mochi."

Ses yeux se relèvent, incertain, et son sourire est timide, mais vraiment sincère. "Si c'en est un au thé vert."

"Cool." Blaine procède efficacement à leur échange de desserts, les passant d'une assiette à l'autre, et le sourire de Kurt – s'illumine, de la manière dont il le fait, comme si quelqu'un avait augmenté le voltage. Ce n'est pas comme s'il grandissait, il devient juste _plus_, réel dans ses yeux et dans ses joues et Blaine -

Il touche sa main ensuite, sur le dessus de table, dit, "Ça va si je fais ça ?"

Kurt laisse tomber la serviette avec laquelle il jouait et après un seconde de tension – il laisse Blaine toucher sa main. Ce qui ne devrait pas être quelque chose d'aussi énorme. "C'est sûrement la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie," dit-il, d'un air pensif.

"Aller dîner avec un mec ?"

"Aller dîner avec un mec avec qui je veux vraiment dîner." Il – regarde Blaine. Ce serait tellement simple pour lui de détourner la tête pour dire ça; il ne le fait pas. Il regarde Blaine, et Blaine peut voir la petite palpitation dans sa mâchoire, la légère peur dans ses yeux, il ferme sa main sur celle de Kurt pour la faire disparaître.

"Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons au _monde_ d'être méfiant, Kurt, mais tout ce que je veux – je veux respecter chaque limite que tu instaureras, d'accord, alors tous les . . . autres trucs ne se mêlent pas à ça, et c'est quelque chose que tu veux, tu es -"

"En sécurité," dit Kurt, très doucement, regardant la main de Blaine sur la sienne.

"En sécurité." confirme Blaine. "Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi."

Il regarde le visage de Kurt, tandis que Kurt regarde leurs mains. Puis il relève les yeux vers Blaine et son cœur bat tellement fort, il veut -

Il veut tellement l'embrasser que ça lui en coupe le souffle.

Kurt dit, "Il commence à se faire tard. On a encore – des choses à faire, ce soir."

Il lèche ses lèvres, avale sa salive, arrive à cligner des yeux. "Oui. Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste demander la note-"

Ils renfilent leurs vestes pour combattre les températures de l'automne qui n'ont pas fini de descendre - on est en Octobre maintenant, et le froid s'est invité avec lui – et ils marchent jusqu'à la station de métro, assez proches pour que leur bras se frottent l'un à l'autre, parlant seulement de temps à autre. Ils partagent une barre dans le métro – il n'y a qu'un siège de libre et aucun d'eux ne veut le prendre et obliger l'autre à rester debout, comme des idiots, leurs mains se touchant sur la même barre; et devant la porte de son appartement Kurt joue avec ses clés et dit, "Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de me raccompagner encore cette fois ci, Blaine."

"Je suis un gentleman. Il fait vraiment noir. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver."

"Je n'ai vraiment pas peur du noir."

Blaine – passe une main sur son bras, prend sa main, refroidie par le chemin qu'ils ont fait dehors. "Et je n'ai pas peur des fantômes."

Le regard de Kurt passe de leurs mains à son visage, et il lèche ses lèvres, regarde Blaine dans les yeux. Blaine avale sa salive. Son cœur résonne dans ses oreilles, une poussée de sang rempli d'hormones frétille dans ses veines.

Kurt ferme les yeux quand il se penche.

Ils s'embrassent contre le mur à côté de la porte, un bras se détache du plâtre du mur pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que le souffle de Kurt s'échappe par son nez et que ses doigts se fixent dans les cheveux de Blaine. Il l'embrasse – avec plus de ferveur, que la nuit dernière. Il ne le comprend que maintenant lui aussi, _à quel point _il le veut, il n'a pas ressenti ça depuis qu'il était ado, comme s'il ne pouvait pas concevoir quelque chose d'autre après _Kurt_. Le désir coulant en chacune de ses veines, résonnant comme un écho dans son cœur énorme et rempli à ras bord, Kurt, _Kurt_ -

La porte clique, s'ouvre avec la chaîne attachée dessus, et l'œil de la coloc' de Kurt brille d'une lueur noire en les regardant. "Rebonjour, Kurt."

Kurt brise le baiser, il baisse la tête – son front se tapant à celui de Blaine, son nez courant sur sa joue – et il relâche son souffle avec un frisson. "Rachel. Salut."

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrent, bleu foncé et les pupilles noires, et il murmure, "Elle était géniale." et ses doigts passent à travers les cheveux de Blaine comme pour les remettre en ordre. Blaine s'écarte de lui, se relève, il tire sur sa veste pour cacher, avec un peu de chance, le fait qu'il se tient bizarrement. "Merci, Blaine."

"Crois-moi, tout le plaisir était pour moi."

Kurt sourit, dit, "Bonne nuit." et l'embrasse, une fois, innocemment, sur la joue. Puis il se tourne vers la porte tandis que Rachel fait glisser la chaîne et la dernière chose que Blaine entend avant que le claquement de la porte ne coupe le bruit élevé et _énervé_ de leurs voix, _"J'ai vingt-trois ans, Rachel putain-!"_

Il danse en descendant les escaliers.

* * *

Seulement une heure plus tard il monte sur le toit de l'immeuble de ce soir et le Fantôme est là, sa cape gris sombre flottant dans les airs, cachant les formes de son corps . Blaine – sourit, il ne peut se retenir, mais le visage de Kurt est calme et dénué d'émotions, et il dit, "Si tu veux m'observer tu vas devoir me suivre sur les toits. Je sais pas comment tu vas faire pour me suivre autrement, je suis invisible la plupart du temps d'habitude."

Rien que le travail, et aucune allusion sur ce qui s'est passé _ce soir_ , et Blaine se sent comme un chiot qu'on viendrait de frapper avec un journal sur la truffe avant qu'il ne pense – ce n'est pas Kurt. C'est le Fantôme. Et tu n'es pas Blaine, pas en ce moment . En ce moment tu es - Phalanx. Ou presque du moins. Alors il serre ses mains en poing pour les empêcher de toucher Kurt comme elle le veulent si désespérément, et il acquiesce, de manière détachée comme le ferait un super héros. "J'arriverai à te suivre. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Et le Fantôme expire, un silencieux soupir d'approbation, et part pour la nuit. Blaine le suit comme une ombre, plus sombre même que lui dans cette cape.

Appuyé au-dessus du bord de l'immeuble il a une vue distante de quelques petits incidents – c'est une nuit plutôt banale, lui dit le Fantôme, c'est un bonheur quand les super vilains restent chez eux; quelques vols rapides, un homme avec un main tremblante au-dessus des touches du distributeur de billets tandis qu'un autre a un couteau appuyé contre ses côtes, jusqu'à ce que le couteau soit invisible et intangible et que le gars se retourne pour se retrouver avec un gant gris en plein dans le crane. Blaine ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça fait d'être hanté, il n'a pas demander pour le moment. Il devrait. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il devrait lui demander, à propos de ses pouvoirs et de leurs limites, comment est-ce qu'il les a découverts, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça -

Mais il sait que Kurt le prend comme une menace, être poussé trop loin, trop questionné . La crise de panique qu'il a fait devant cette vidéo sur internet, _Je – déteste me sentir comme si – je pouvais pas m'enfuir. Ou comme si – tout le monde me regardait et je ne peux pas, j'peux pas les arrêter - _il a été seul trop longtemps, pense Blaine. Il a couru de terribles dangers toutes les nuits de sa vie pendant tellement longtemps, il fait courir de terribles dangers aux gens qu'il _aime_ et il le sait, et les choses dont ses pouvoirs ne peuvent pas le sauver il les trouve terrifiantes. Pour en partie respecter les limites de Kurt, réalise-t-il avec son cœur en chute libre, il ne faut pas le forcer à explicitement _lister_ ses limites, Kurt verrait ça comme une autre attaque. Il doit les deviner tout seul. Il doit deviner ce dont Kurt a besoin de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien lui dire. Il doit connaître Kurt aussi intimement qu'il se connait.

Et sur la route en bas Le Fantôme, perché sur le toit d'une voiture, spectre sa tête à travers celle-ci pour dire aux deux mecs qui essayent de la démarrer en faisant se toucher les fils de contact,"Ce modèle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, vous lisez pas les informations sur ces voitures avant d'essayer de les voler ?"

* * *

Il y a un gosse en sweat à capuche avec un sac volumineux sur son épaule, faisant des cliquetis et des bruits de ferraille sur leur chemin derrière un parking. Quatre gars le suivent - _hey l'emo, le punk, t'as quoi dans ton sac, qu'est-ce que t'as, faut qu'tu partages, montre-nous, punk ?_ - et le gosse continue de marcher, la tête baissée, les mains serrées vraiment fort autour des lanières du sac. S'il s'approche d'un seul centimètre de trop ils vont se prendre 50$ de bombe à peinture en plein dans la tête, trouducs, trouducs, s'ils _touchent _-

Un main touche leurs épaules et ils se retournent immédiatement en donnant des coups de pieds, ils sont instantanément déséquilibrés, plaqués et balancés douloureusement sur le trottoir. _"- lâche- moi, j'vais te tuer, j'vais t'butter putain-"_

Plus personne ne les touche. Ils lèvent leurs regards, clignent des yeux face à la cage d'hexagones qui les entourent – et une silhouette en cape gris sombre apparaît au milieu du petit gang d'attaquants, ils se reculent, jurant et se bousculant, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne plisse des yeux, ne retourne la bouteille de bière dans sa main et -

"Je te conseille vivement de ne pas faire ça." dit le Fantôme, doucement et calmement, et l'homme crache, "Putain de connard de suceur de queues j'ai pas peur de -"

Le Fantôme bouge à peine, se contente de balancer son corps sur le côté, un éclair du pale costume apparaît sous la cape gris sombre et la bouteille de bière s'explose dans la rue, et l'homme s'étrangle sur le trottoir, un bras tordu douloureusement derrière son dos, le Fantôme facilement agenouillé sur lui. "Fuyez." dit-il aux trois autres, qui jurent et crient et obéissent. Le Fantôme attache les mains de l'homme dans son dos tandis qu'il grogne, donne des coups de pieds, se débat et dit, "J'vais te traîner en justice, mec, j'vais te traîner en justice avec ton costume d'Halloween de _merde_ -"

Le Fantôme regarde par-dessus son épaule, dit à l'ado, "Je peux le hanter si tu veux."

L'adolescente retire sa capuche, elle a les cheveux courts et blonds cendrés et cinq piercing à une oreille. "_Je_ veux lui botter le cul."

Quelqu'un rit _derrière_ elle, elle tourne sur elle-même, aussi rapide qu'un chat, et se retrouve face à un mec en sweat noir à capuche, un masque noir recouvrant son visage. Il lève les mains de manière amicale, et le dôme vert autour d'elle disparaît. "Je pense pas qu'on devrait te laisser faire ça, tu pourrais vraiment le blesser."

Le Fantôme a baissé la tête, il murmure dans l'oreille de l'homme, "Est-ce que tu _aimes_ faire peur aux autres ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça _fait_ d'avoir peur comme ça ?" Plus bas, et tous les muscles dans le dos de l'adolescente se tendent, "Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ce que ça fait ?"

Il arrête de se débattre, respire difficilement et rapidement, essayant de regarder dans son dos pour voir le Fantôme mais il n'y arrive pas, plaqué au sol comme ça. Le Fantôme se retire de son dos, le laisse simplement couché sur le sol, frotte ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre et dit, "Il ferait tout aussi bien de l'entendre, si on répand la nouvelle. Salut, en passant."

Il lui sourit et elle le fixe en retour, rougissant doucement et fortement sous ses taches de rousseur. "Salut."

"T'es une des tagueuses fantôme, je t'ai déjà vue traîner dans le coin."

Elle hausse les épaules, son visage anguleux est écarlate maintenant. "Tu vas m'emmener chez les flics pour histoire de copyright ou autre ?"

Le petit rictus se transforme en un indéniable _sourire_. "Non. Je suis là pour te demander une faveur à vrai dire. Je te présente mon ami, Phalanx."

Elle se retourne vers l'autre garçon, qui lui fait coucou. "Costume minable," murmure-t-elle.

"Le costume est un travail en cours. Mais il est là maintenant et les gens ont besoin de savoir ça. Est-ce que ça t'embêterait d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre au mur la prochaine fois que tu peins un Fantôme ?"

Elle hausse encore des épaules. "Nan. Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter une bombe de peinture ?"

Elle regarde le mur le plus proche, recouvert de vieux graffiti, lui offre une bombe de peinture jaune pour que la couleur ressorte. Il la secoue, appuie et peint- un trait vertical avec un cercle entourant le milieu. "C'est un phi," dit-il. "Comme Phalanx. Juste pour que le monde sache qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule cape qui fait des tournées la nuit maintenant."

Elle regarde Phalanx, qui se tient poliment à leurs côtés. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fais ces -" Elle fait un geste. "espèces de balles ?"

"Je fais des boucliers." Un hexagone vert clair apparaît devant son visage, brillant dans le noir. Elle cligne des yeux, le fixe, le touche; il est lisse comme si elle passait un doigt sur un miroir. "Pour protéger les gens."

Elle acquiesce, et enlève le capuchon de sa bombe de peinture verte. Elle la secoue, puis peint une ligne à côté du phi qu'a tracé le Fantôme, elle dessine, à la place du cercle, un hexagone le partageant en deux. "Phalanx." dit-elle. "Cool."

". . . cool," dit Phalanx dans un souffle.

"Merci," dit le Fantôme, lui rendant la bombe de peinture. "Tu as été d'une grande aide. Je t'en dois une."

"_On_ t'en doit une," dit Phalanx, et il fait coucou tandis que le Fantôme vient vers lui et prend son bras.

"Hey," dit le gars au sol, se débattant avec ses mains attachées dans le dos. "Et moi alors? Et moi -"

"Passe une bonne soirée," dit le Fantôme, et ils disparaissent tous les deux, le trottoir se retrouve vide, seulement recouvert de la lumière orange acide des lampadaires. Elle tourne la tête, s'attend à entendre des bruits de pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Puis elle baisse son regard vers le gars au sol, qui se débat, essaye de rouler sur son dos. "Et moi – tu ne vas pas me détacher -?"

Elle s'agenouille, tire sa tête par le col de son haut, met la bombe de peinture devant son visage. Elle crache, "Ferme les yeux, connard j'vais t'en montrer du _costume_ d'H_alloween pourri _-" et elle appuie.

* * *

Sur un toit en sécurité Blaine étant ses bras, tirant sur l'un d'eux pour remettre correctement son épaule après avoir escaladé l'immeuble, il sourit avec les yeux fermés et tournés vers le ciel. "C'était génial. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser-"

"Non. Peut-être. Doucement," dit le Fantôme, regardant son visage tandis que Blaine remet ses muscles en places. "T'as besoin de plus d'entrainement. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui . . . si quelque chose t'arrivait maintenant ce serait ma faute, je ne pourrais pas – je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

"Si quelque chose m'arrivait par la suite ce serait ma faute ?"

Le Fantôme hausse les épaules. "Ça dépend si c'est réellement ta faute, oui."

Il rigole, puis retire le masque de ski pour sentir un peu d'air sur sa peau irritée. "Est-ce que – ça te fait quelque chose ? Quand ils disent des choses comme ça ?"

Son visage est calme, détendu même. "J'ai entendu pire. Est-ce que ça t'as fait quelque chose ?"

Il y réfléchit, puis fait un sourire, pas vraiment heureux. "J'imagine que j'ai entendu pire moi aussi."

Il a l'air – dubitatif, en regardant Blaine. "Je t'ai dit que c'était pas sympa," dit-il, doucement.

". . . Je sais." Il lui tend sa main. "Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses seul."

Le Fantôme le regarde à travers l'ombre de sa capuche, de la nervosité dans ses yeux couverts, puis il regarde sa main, l'accepte. Blaine ferme ses doigts à travers les siens, les serre gentiment, et le Fantôme – regarde l'horizon, Blaine suit son regard, il analyse les lumières allumées qu'ils peuvent voir. Il resserre la main du Fantôme une nouvelle fois. "Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit en train de nous filmer, cette fois. Tes paparazzi ne te suivent pas _partout_."

"Hm."

"Je te connais . . . je sais que c'est important que tu restes caché. Mais tu sais qu'ils ne font ça que parce qu'ils tiennent à toi."

"Il ne me _connaissent_ pas, ils ne peuvent pas tenir à moi."

"Vraiment ? Ils savent ce que tu fais et il pense que c'est génial. Ils pensent que _tu es _génial."

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils écrivent toutes ces _choses_."

"Tu es vraiment sexy, les gens vont remarquer ça. Je ne dis pas que je ne vois pas le côté légèrement flippant de la chose, parce que c'est le cas, mais ... tu es magnifique. Tu ne peux pas le cacher même avec une capuche et un masque."

Ses lèvres sont légèrement ouvertes, il fixe Blaine. Blaine touche sa joue sous la capuche, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, collant son visage au sien. Les bras du Fantôme, après une seconde, s'enroulent autour de ses épaules, la cape tombant autour de Blaine elle aussi, l'attirant comme s'il avait besoin d'être près de lui. Et ça -

Combien de fois ceci a été le fantasme de Blaine ? Jusqu'à quel point est-ce qu'il a voulu ça, exactement ça, sauf que ce n'était jamais exactement ça, ça n'a jamais été Kurt derrière ce masque, dans ses rêveries – et il a essayé de rester innocent dans ses rêveries, il a vraiment essayé, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas _utiliser_ quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ainsi – les parties les plus chaudes de ses rêves n'impliquaient jamais la sensation qui lui réchauffe le cœur de savoir que le Fantôme lui _fait confiance_. Mais c'est ce qui lui donne envie de gémir dans la bouche de Kurt, le fait que c'est quelque chose qui l'effraie à un tel point mais qu'il le laisse tout de même… qu'il veut qu'il le fasse, et quand Blaine sépare ses lèvres des siennes il penche sa tête, mord sa lèvre, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

Blaine tient ses hanches sous la cape. "Tu sais que tu as le droit de _sourire_, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son rire lui échappe, visible dans la nuit – après le baiser son souffle est un pâle fantôme dans l'air frais – et il incline sa tête, _sourit_ face à Blaine. "C'était une très bonne soirée. Même avec les voleurs."

"C'était un rendez-vous plutôt intéressant," confirme Blaine. Ses pouces caressent ses hanches à travers le costume, et il pense, Premier Rendez-vous, Blaine. Et il le veut, Dieu il le veut, _il le veut_. Mais il n'a rien fait d'autre que pousser et le Fantôme est – heureux, dans ses bras, c'est peut-être la première fois que Blaine le voit sincèrement heureux à ce point, mais il n'a donné aucune indication qu'il veut _plus_, pas pour le moment. Alors Blaine l'embrasse de nouveau et le laisse aller, les mains toujours tenues, et il essaye de retrouver de quand date son dernier petit copain, dix mois ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir d'être rempli de désir quand il à _cet_ homme dans ses bras ?

Il se rappelle de ce matin, Kurt au téléphone, tellement effrayé qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Et il ne sait pas de quoi il a tellement peur – il peut le deviner, Kurt sait de quoi est vraiment composé le monde dans lequel il navigue et il sait tout ce qu'il a à perdre – mais s'il peut faire partir cette peur, s'il peut le faire se sentir _en sécurité_, Blaine sait ce que Kurt voulait dire assis de l'autre côté de cette table au café maintenant; si Blaine arrive à faire en sorte que Kurt se sente en sécurité alors il se retrouve rempli de _gratitude_, comme s'il était celui qui recevait ce cadeau .

Blaine dit, "Je te ramène chez toi." et le Fantôme rit de nouveau, légèrement, ses mains balançant doucement celles de Blaine, et ses yeux quand il sourit, Blaine ne savait pas que quelque chose pouvait être aussi beau.

* * *

Dimanche matin et Rachel est occupée avec Finn, et Kurt est occupé avec Phalanx. Il se tient devant le miroir en pied de la chambre de Kurt, aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël et essayant de ne pas trop le montrer tandis que Kurt ajuste les coutures et prépare des modifications, agenouillé à ses côtés avec des épingles dans la bouche. "On ne dirait même pas que ça _pourrait _être moi," dit Blaine, fixant le miroir, tandis que Kurt regarde vers le haut et retire la dernière épingle de sa bouche et la pique dans le tissu sur la cheville de Blaine.

"C'est le but, Blaine."

"Comment est-ce que t'as- ? J'ai l'air tellement musclé. Est-ce que je peux le porter tout le temps ?"

"Non. Jambe droite, arrête de te trémousser."

"J'me trémousse pas. Comment est-ce que t'as fait ça ? C'est pas que les épaules, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est une question de ce qui attire l'œil ," marmonne Kurt, tirant la jambe vers. "Questions de perspective. C'est ce que je _fais_, t'as pas à agir comme si tu étais totalement surpris que je sache ce que je fais."

"Hey." Sa cheville se remet à tressauter. "Je suis pas surpris. Je suis juste _stupéfait._ Parce que tu es _stupéfiant_."

Kurt tire sur l'épingle, dit, "Enfile les bottes. Je veux voir comment ça tient."

Blaine dit, "Mon petit copain est génial." et il se penche, prend le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrasse, heureux et joyeux, et s'assoit sur le lit pour mettre ses bottes. Ce sont des bottes hautes de super héros classique, avec d'épaisses jambières et des attaches qui ressemblent à celles de sandales sur toute la longueur pour rester dans le style de costume d'ancien héros grec. Kurt a presque failli succomber à l'envie de rajouter des ailes sur les talons car quand il glisse sur ses chemins de boucliers verts on dirait qu'il pourrait _voler_. Et maintenant Kurt s'agenouille avec Blaine portant le costume sur lequel il a travaillé jusqu'à ce que son regard devienne flou en entendant les mots _petit copain _remplissant sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait presque plus de place pour que son cœur puisse continuer de battre.

Blaine dit, ". . . Je ne devrais sûrement pas te demander pourquoi ces bottes ont des talons."

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel, se relève. "D'un pour modifier ta taille, oui. _Identité_ secrète, Blaine. Et de deux, c'est surtout pour qu'elles s'accrochent à tes propres boucliers ridiculement glissants ." Il soulève la jambe de Blaine par le mollet, passe une main en position de hachette, comme le ferait un karatéka, dans le petit espace entre le talon et la semelle de la botte. "Comme ça."

"Est-ce que tu penses à vraiment absolument tout ?"

"Je suis un professionnel."

"Tu es génial." Il saute du lit pour retourner vers le miroir, se tourne et se retourne devant, ses yeux s'accrochent à ceux de Kurt et il se contente de _sourire_. "Quoi, la première fois que tu as mis ton costume tu n'étais pas excité ?"

Kurt ne change pas d'expression, se contente de croiser les bras, les frotte légèrement. "Ce n'est pas le costume qui va faire de toi un héros, Blaine."

"Hum?" Ses yeux sont de nouveau sur le miroir. "Alors qu'est-ce qui va faire de moi un héros ?"

Kurt s'approche d'un pas de lui, hésite en se tournant vers lui, puis pose sa main sur son torse. Il sent le cœur de Blaine battre, un battement régulier, incessant contre sa paume. Puis il sourit, juste un peu, et dit, "Retire-le, je finirai les ajustements dans la semaine. Je vais – mettre un DVD, faire du pop-corn ou quelque chose. On devrait surement être en train de faire quelque chose de ''normal'' quand Finn et Rachel reviendront."

Il ferme la porte derrière lui pour laisser Blaine se changer. Un garçon est en train de se déshabiller dans la chambre de Kurt. Il avale sa salive, et se dirige vers la cuisine pour trouver une poêle pour faire du pop-corn.

Pas un garçon, même s'il agit vraiment comme tel quelque fois, oui pas qu'un garçon. Un homme. Et quelqu'un de bien, ça reste dans sa gorge de savoir ça, Blaine est _quelqu'un de bien_. Il semble comprendre les choses que Kurt ne comprend _pas_ sur lui-, il sait comment se retenir, il sait comment laisser son espace personnel à Kurt. Et -

Pas maintenant. Pas _maintenant_. Pas encore, bien sûr pas encore, il ne pourrait pas comprendre, _pour le moment_. Mais . . . mais, mais. Mais ça pourrait aller. Un jour. D'offrir le reste de lui-même à Blaine. N'est-ce pas ? De dire, voici la vérité sur moi. Je suis désolé que ce le soit, mais c'est le cas. Est-ce que tu veux toujours . . . de moi . . . ?

Pas encore, lui dit sa peur, la peur toujours présente, nouée fermement autour de son cœur. Pas encore, pas encore. Pas encore. Ne ruine pas tout pour le moment. Ne gâche pas tout pour le moment. Tout va parfaitement bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas? C'est parfait avant que tu foutes tout en l'air, alors ferme ton clapet et _profites-_ en, pas encore, pas encore . . .

Il s'occupe l'esprit et les mains en faisant le pop-corn jusqu'à ce que Blaine sorte de sa chambre habillé d'un cardigan d'hiver de style preppy absolument adorable, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et aussi heureux qu'un chiot et Kurt juste . . . Blaine dit, "Quoi ?" et passe une main sur ses cheveux, vérifiant qu'il sont en place sous l'intensité du regard de Kurt, et trop de bonheur fait mal au cœur parfois.

"Viens là," dit Kurt doucement, et il tend sa main vers lui, et son sourire lui fait presque mal, comme si peut-être les muscles de son visage n'avaient jamais vraiment bougé comme ça avant.

* * *

Avant de sortir pour observer le Fantôme lors de sa patrouille du dimanche soir, Blaine s'assoit devant son ordinateur, tapant son doigt sur la souris. Et il sait qu'il doit le faire. Paradoxalement il a l'impression que si leur relation n'était _pas_ ce qu'elle est maintenant, ça pourrait toujours être correct, mais ce n'est pas correct, pas comme ça. Pas quand il sait – il peut le voir dans ses yeux, le sentir dans les nerfs palpitants de son corps près du sien – avec quelle _démesure_ modérée Kurt le pense, à quel point il le veut et sait ce qu'il fait et il est tellement courageux face à tout ce qu'il a à perdre. Blaine sait à quel point Kurt a eu peur, et ce qu'il a déjà risqué. Il lui doit une putain de fière chandelle.

Et une chose qu'il sait c'est que Kurt n'_aime_ pas être vu comme un objet sexuel - _objet_ est le problème en question dans cette phrase – il n'_aime_ pas que les gens pense à lui de cette manière, ne le veut simplement pas ou n'est pas près ou à l'aise de transformer sa relation avec Blaine dans _ce sens_ pour le moment. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, quelque années dans le passé que Blaine aurait mal interprété cette peur dans les yeux de Kurt, aurait pensé que Kurt ne voulait pas de lui de n'importe quelle manière, ou que Dieu lui vienne en aide il aurait peut-être même essayé de lui montrer gauchement qu'il _voulait_ coucher avec Blaine après tout. Mais il est un adulte maintenant, du moins sur les papiers, et il a vu Kurt regarder dans le baril d'un pistolet, et il _sait_ ce qu'il y a en jeu pour eux, il sait la réalité des pertes pour eux, à quel point ils risquent d'en être proche chaque soir à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de leurs vies. Il doit le protéger. Tous ces boucliers, la dernière chose qu'il veuille faire avec c'est _lui_ faire du mal.

Plus que tout ça, il doit respecter Kurt. Il doit penser ce qu'il a dit, qu'il respecte les limites de Kurt et que les décisions de Kurt ont de l'importance dans leur relation. Il doit être honnête avec Kurt et absolument toujours honnête avec Kurt, parce que si un jour Kurt découvrait que Blaine n'était _pas_ honnête -

Si jamais Blaine fait peur à Kurt comme ça alors il risquerait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Littéralement. Et aucune autre pensée ne fait plus peur à Blaine.

Alors il va sur son blog, et soupire, simplement, doucement. Et il met le tag _Quel cul_ dans sa liste noire.

Puis il attrape son sweat noir à capuche et son masque, et il ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre.

* * *

* A wank : Disputes ridicules, qui tournent en rond ou sont d'une longueur inappropriée sur certains sujets, s'emploie spécialement quand le dit wank est odieux, prétentieux ou manque vraiment d'arguments. Si l'un de vous a une traduction pour ce mot très spécial, qu'il n'hésite pas ;-)

* : to ship ( du mot relationship ) : encourager une relation dans un film/une série télé ou n'importe quelle œuvre de fiction. Peut aussi être utilisé avec de vraies personnes comme nous le prouve les fan-tômes . Peut aussi arriver quand un couple n'est pas officiel, vous avez surement par exemple shippé Kurt avec Blaine, c'est à dire voulu qu'ils soient en couple bien avant l'épisode 216 où leur relation s'est concrétisée.

* * *

Réponses au Reviews :

Soso: Mais non , mais non, tu es toute pardonnée ma chère Soso ! J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, et je devais faire des sourire digne de Blaine en lisant cette partie ^^ Ca y est nos chouchoux sont ensemble ! Je viendrais même à dire que c'est parfait ! Et oui KUrt est toujour sur ses gardes mais avec toutes les personnes à ses trousses, et qui le veulent mort, c'est compréhensible ! Mais heureusement Blaine le fait ser sentir en sécurité, même si comme Kurt le dit il ne pourrait pas lui être plus mortel s'il avait été créer à cette effet ! Et oui il a juste peur au fond, peur de décevoir, peur d'être laissé... Il n'est qu'un humain malgrès ses pouvoirs, après tout ! Et je te remerci de lire cette fiction et de prendre le temps de laiser des reviewsd ! Je te dis au prochain chapitre ;-)

Doris: WESH, merci beaucoup, c'est toi qui gère ma petite Clary ;-)

RoxiRoxou: Haha bienvenu chez les accros de Tout Les Autres Fantômes ( si tu sais d'où j'ai tirer cette phrase, je t'adorerais encore plus ;-) Et oui, on est vraiment dedans, hein ? Comme si le Fantôme n'était pas en train de se battre à New York mais juste sous nos yeux ! Je suis d'accord avec tout les adjectifs que tu viens d'utilisé !


	7. Partie 7

**NDT : Merci Merci Merci encore de suivre cette traduction de cette magnifique fiction ! Tout les honeurs reviennent à Rainjoy, je ne suis que l'umble traductrice de cette super fiction ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews ou venir en MP, je serais heureuse de dicutez avec vous :-) Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture !**

* * *

**All the Other Ghosts** partie 7, superhero!AU pour le super héros avec la meilleure putain de fandom sur le net (fuckyeahtheghost . Tumblr . Com ;) [edit: il y a maintenant aussi un foyer pour les Phans de Phalanx : fuckyeahthephalanx . Tumblr . Com ! Merci beaucoup **theromanticnerd** *coeur coeur coeur*]

**Disclaimer**: Est-ce que je peux me défendre de toutes les conneries à ce propos en disant que ce n'est pas ma faute parce que ce n'est pas à moi ? ^^;  
**Rating**: R, un peu de violence ''cartoonisée'' puis de la violence vraiment pas cartoonisée. Mettez les pieds là-dedans avec prudence *cœur*

**Avertissements**: Oh hey vous vous rappelez de tous les avertissements de la partie 01 ? On va avoir à faire à quelques ''problèmes d'adulte'' particulièrement relatifs au féminisme ici, et bien plus dans les chapitres à venir. La violence envers les femmes peut contenir- contient - certains problèmes spécifiques, alors, annonce publique, si quelqu'un a besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet je vous conseille d'aller vous éduquer en ligne. Merci *cœur*

**Résumé**: _Le costume de Phalanx est un peu plus lourd à porter que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre._

**Note**: Je poste ça maintenant car JE N'AURAI PAS DE CONNEXION INTERNET DU WEEKEND. *pleure à genoux sur le sol de manière dramatique* Et aussi, ma dissertation est à rendre la semaine prochaine, je dois faire mes cartons pour déménager pendant que je la finis, j'ai un boulot avec paye à la prime (ouais !) et deux entretiens d'embauche, tout ça avant vendredi prochain. Alors, je vais peut-être mettre un moment avant de venir répondre aux commentaires ou de mettre l'histoire à jours. Alors je poste en me sentant plutôt coupable, ouais. Désolée ^^; Mais oh mon Dieu, internet, tu vas tellement me manquer ;_; (Une note qui est vraiment intéressante : Le seul vrai pouvoir de La Baïonnette Rose dans cet univers est qu'il est immunisé face au gaz qu'il concocte; à part ça c'est littéralement un hommage aux super vilains absolument nuls du Batman des années soixante, le pauvre ^^;)

* * *

Le costume de Phalanx est un peu plus lourd à porter que ce à quoi il s'attendait, une fois la ceinture à gadgets elle aussi enfilée; Blaine a pris commande pour les différents composants de celle-ci, livrés selon les instructions de Kurt à un restaurant Chinois sur le toit duquel ils mangent du chow mein à emporter les jeudis soirs. Blaine - Phalanx, quand il porte le masque, il faut qu'il s'y habitue – qu'il s'habitue au poids, et aux bottes, et au sentiment bizarre d'avoir l'impression d'être _nu _: même si la tenue est plus corpulente que son corps à certains endroits, il y a d'autres endroits où elle colle tellement à sa peau qu'il a l'impression que le tissu est _peint_ sur lui.

Kurt a dessiné ça pour lui.

Hum.

Le Fantôme est assis sur un container maritime, il balance ses jambes, en le regardant s'entraîner avec ses boucliers dans l'entrepôt désaffecté qu'il a choisi pour cette fonction. "La famille Motta l'utilisait pour des imports et exports -" Il lâche le container des mains pour faire les guillemets avec ses doigts – « exempt d'impôts »."

Phalanx envoie une autre canette posée en équilibre sur un container valser avec un énorme bruit. "Drogues ?"

"La plupart du temps. Des flingues, des cigarettes de l'alcool. Des Personnes." Phalanx le regarde par-dessus son épaule, et le Fantôme hausse les épaules, mais son visage est trop doux. "Tu promets l'entrée aux Etats Unis et un job à la clé à quelqu'un, puis tu les emmènes ici et tu les forces à se prostituer. Et en plus de ça, comme signe d'ironie suprême, tu les fais naviguer au pied de la Statue de la Liberté."

Phalanx plisse les yeux, se tourne de nouveau vers les canettes, marmonne dans un souffle , "Donnez-moi vos fatigués, vos pauvres, . . . alors t'as découvert et foutu leur trafic en l'air et maintenant ils offrent une rançon pour qu'on te tue."

"Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de savoir le prix de la dite rançon." Phalanx envoie une autre canette voler à l'aide d'un bouclier parfaitement taillé, et il regarde vers le Fantôme, qui fait frapper ses chevilles l'une contre l'autre pour s'occuper, appuyé vers l'arrière sur ses mains. "J'espère qu'ils ne vendent pas ma vie au rabais."

"Et tu utilises leur propriété saisie par la police pour y entraîner des supers."

"C'est pas comme s'ils l'utilisaient pour quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Et ce n'est qu'un seul super." Il incline son épaule avec un sourire. "Je n'enseigne qu'aux apprentis qui ont le _plus_ de potentiel."

"Je pensais que je n'étais pas être ton acolyte."

"Apprenti fait plus classe." Le Fantôme se laisse tomber du bord du container, atterrit avec un bruit net de ses bottes contre le sol. "Il te reste une canette. Tu te rappelles de sa position ?"

Phalanx dit, "Quoi ?" et le Fantôme, placé derrière lui, met ses mains sur ses yeux, il tourne de nouveau sa tête vers les canettes – la canette, la dernière est toujours debout.

"Depuis le début tu frappes les canettes au même endroit. Allez, tu te rappelles où est la dernière canette."

"Je fais des boucliers, je suis pas _médium_."

"Réfléchis. La mémoire de ton corps. Ce genre de chose pourrait te sauver la vie un de ces soirs, tu sais ?"

Phalanx grimace, mais ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable de se tenir là avec les mains du Fantôme sur ses yeux, son corps se contentant de toucher le sien. Il respire, et il réfléchit. Il met toujours les canettes au même endroit. Il _devrait _pouvoir se rappeler exactement où se trouve la dernière canette. C'était celle de gauche, alors, directement devant lui mais juste un peu -

Il entend un _doom_ métallique et sonnant creux, un bruit sourd et le Fantôme murmure, "Plus haut."

"C'est de la triche si tu m'aides."

"T'aider c'est ce que je ferai quand on sera dans les rues la nuit. Plus haut."

"Beaucoup plus haut ou non ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, faut vraiment que je fasse tout ?"

Cette fois-ci il entend le sifflement de son bouclier et le crissement qu'il fait en touchant un mur, et un pigeon qui s'envole d'un toit. Il respire par le nez, dit, "Plus bas ?"

"Plus bas" confirme le Fantôme. "Si ça peut t'aider t'étais plus près avec ton tir trop bas que ton tir trop haut."

Phalanx réfléchit, ouvrant les yeux derrière les mains du Fantôme -

Qui sont à moitié transparents, il peut à _peine_ voir, de l'obscurité et une silhouette . . .

La canette décolle du sol avec un _pang-pang-pangangangang_ . . .

"_Ça_ c'était de la triche," dit Phalanx, prenant les poignets du Fantôme et se retournant pour faire face à son sourire .

"C'était de l'entrainement. Je crois aux exercices qui boostent l'estime de mes élèves."

"Ah ouais ?" dit Phalanx, passant ses mains sous la capuche pour la retirer.

"Oui," dit le Fantôme, fermant joyeusement les yeux tandis qu'il l'embrasse.

Alors, sortir avec le superhéros que vous entraînez pour _devenir_ un superhéros; c'est une situation légèrement difficile à gérer, mais Blaine – avec toujours l'impression d'être plus Blaine que Phalanx, même quand il porte ce masque – ne pourrait honnêtement pas concevoir une autre manière de vivre maintenant.

Ils ont eu leur première dispute – leur première vraie dispute, sur le toit d'un bâtiment à se crier dessus – à propos de Blaine ignorant les ordres du Fantôme de se contenter de regarder et de ne pas se mêler du combat de gang qu'il était en train de résoudre, plus de la _moitié_ d'entre eux s'était enfui aussitôt que la silhouette sombre de la cape était apparue dans leur champ de vision. Mais le reste de la bande lui est tombé dessus, et dans la confusion des corps – c'est là que Blaine s'était rendu compte que le Fantôme pouvait planter le talon de sa botte dans la tête de quelqu'un bien plus grand que lui et en même temps désarmer quelqu'un de son couteau grâce son poing qu'il enroulait autour de celui-ci, et ensuite se débrouiller pour hanter quelqu'un dans son dos - Blaine était descendu en glissant sur un toboggan fait de ses propres boucliers pour mettre sa botte dans le tête d'un mec visant le Fantôme avec un pistolet dans ses mains tremblantes. Et, il avait glissé un peu trop loin et était rentré la tête la première dans une poubelle (pas de bleu sur son _visage, _cette fois, heureusement) et il avait entendu le Fantôme crier et le soudain changement du niveau de panique dans la bagarre - _"Il est passé où ? Il est passé où putain ?-"_

Et Blaine s'était relevé, sa main contre la douleur dans ses côtes, et il avait relevé les yeux pour voir le gars viser avec son pistolet vers _lui_. La balle avait rebondi avec une étincelle sur un de ses boucliers avant que l'homme ne _crie_, et le Fantôme était apparu au-dessus de lui, lâchant l'arrière de son sweat pour le laisser retomber sur le sol, roulé en boule dans la position fœtale, tremblant, et les autres avait juré et s'étaient débattus et avaient fui. Puis le Fantôme avait tiré Blaine de retour sur le toit et une dispute bruyante, qui avait commencé par un « mais à quoi tu pensais, bordel » et qui s'était conclue par la _disparition_ furieuse du Fantôme, s'était déroulée entre eux.

Parfois sortir avec quelqu'un qui peut se rendre invisible quand il le souhaite, craint légèrement.

Il s'était rendu chez Kurt après, n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des sms jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse entrer. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras sur le canapé dans le noir tandis qu'il essayait d'arrêter de trembler et il lui avait dit entre deux sanglots, "Si n'importe quoi t'arrive, si _n'importe quoi_ t'arrive -"

Blaine avait passé ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, Kurt tout en angles et en muscles était tellement tendu qu'il tremblait, il était difficile à tenir mais Blaine ne le lâchait pas d'un poil. "Et c'est mal si je pense la même chose envers toi ?"

"T'es pas _responsable_ s'il m'arrive quelque chose !"

"Toi non plus si ça _m_'arrive, Kurt." Avait-il dit dans un murmure, appuyant les mots et un baiser contre ses cheveux, "Je ne peux pas me contenter de te suivre à distance pour toujours et tu le sais."

Les mains de Kurt étaient serrées fermement autour de ses vêtements. "Pas encore. Pas _maintenant_."

"Okay, okay. Okay. Pas maintenant."

Kurt avait acquiescé contre son épaule, épuisé, il avait marmonné, "Pas maintenant." et avait laissé Blaine se blottir encore plus contre lui. La première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble - réellement _dormi_ ensemble – emmêlés et inconfortablement installés dans le canapé, et tous les deux trop fatigués pour en avoir vraiment quelque chose à faire. Rachel les avait réveillés le matin suivant, fredonnant avec courroux en tournant en rond dans l'appartement, attendant qu'ils se lèvent du canapé pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Internet n'arrive pas à croire que les choses les plus intimes qu'ils aient faites soit de se raconter leurs secrets et une emmêlée sur un canapé. Les fans du Fantozilla bavent sur leurs claviers, mais, pour l'instant le problème de la fandom avec Blaine c'est qu'ils ne savent pas comment _l'appeler_. Il s'est vu listé sous de nombreuses identités, quelques-uns se contentent de l'appeler '' acolyte (_Fantôme/acolyte, "T'es toujours aussi excité après un combat?" NC-17, oral, frottage, fétichisme du costume_), certains utilisent des noms en rapport avec le Fantôme – Ombre, Le Spectre (_Fantôme/Spectre, 'Ça fait quoi d'avoir une main à tenir,' un court OS remplis de fluff Rating G_) – certains d'entre eux se servent des boucliers (_Fantôme/Boucliers, "On ne devrait pas faire ça. Surtout pas dans la chambre forte de la banque avec l'alarme qui hurle toujours, Boucliers." R pour le langage, de la violence, et des garçons en capes qui se font des bisous_), mais la fandom ne peut pas correctement fonctionner jusqu'à s'être _entendue_ sur un nom pour lui. Ils n'ont pas encore fait la connexion avec les phi hexagonaux qui ont commencé à apparaître dans chaque recoin de la ville. Ceux qui ont été _remarqués_, par des photographes de New York qui les ont postés sur leurs blogs, ont été repérés pour un certain nombre d'entre eux dans des endroits plutôt importants, mais le fait qu'ils apparaissent tout le temps à côté des pâles capes du Fantôme n'a pas encore cliqué dans leurs esprits.

Et Blaine n'a pas cliqué sur une seule de ces fanfictions. Même pas celles qu'il avait _voulues_ consulter, attiré d'une manière irrépressible qui le prenait aux tripes.

Blaine s'écarte de sa bouche pour embrasser son magnifique cou dénudé, et le Fantôme, la tête en arrière, murmure, "On n'a pas encore patrouillé."

"Cinq," il respire contre sa peau, embrasse, _aspire_, "minutes."

Les mains du Fantôme sont dans ses cheveux et il halète : "Phalanx . . ."

J'ai tellement envie de toi, pense-t-il, perdant presque son souffle en y pensant. J'ai _tellement_ envie de toi -

Il faut qu'il s'oblige à arrêter car même si le costume ne montrerait rien, puisque que celui-ci inclus une coque protective industrielle que Kurt lui a dit ne pas être négociable, ça va devenir vraiment désagréable dans vraiment pas longtemps. En plus de ça, ni Kurt ni le Fantôme ne lui a donné une indication qu'il acceptait d'aller plus loin que des baisers brûlants, et ça ne fait pas plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors il s'oblige à ne pas faire de marque sur le cou du Fantôme, s'oblige à se reculer de son corps, ses mains serrant ses hanches. Le Fantôme le regarde la tête penchée, et un air franchement dragueur sur son visage, touchant sa bouche – il sent ses lèvres gonflées et à vif – et ses yeux ont une petite étincelle de satisfaction, puis il remet sa capuche. "Allez, viens. Reste à _distance_ ce soir. Tu n'as pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans ta tenue pour le moment."

"Eh bien, c'est _ton_ style de vêtements, ce qui veut dire que je suis vraiment – conscient de mon cul à l'instant."

"Il est très bien ton cul."

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire, il y est juste un peu, euh proéminent."

Le Fantôme regarde par-dessus son épaule, pensif. "J'avais pensé ajouter des ptéryges *mais elles me semblaient juste trop souples et distrayantes."

"Pter-?"

"Une sorte de jupe ornementale en cuir."

"Okay." Il plisse des yeux, y réfléchit. "Je ne pense pas que ça aurait nécessairement attiré _moins_ d'attention sur . . . toute la région de mon cul."

Le Fantôme hausse les épaules. "Utilise tes atouts. C'est distrayant."

"Tu le trouves distrayant ?"

"On va patrouiller, maintenant, Phalanx."

Il tire sur sa cape quand il se retourne. "Hey. Tu trouves mon cul distrayant ?"

La cape du Fantôme glisse, intangible entre ses doigts. "On patrouille, Phalanx."

"T'es sûr que tu peux patrouiller avec mon cul aussi distrayant qui se balade sous ton nez comme ça ?"

Le Fantôme chantonne, "On patrouille, Phalanx !"

Son rire résonne tout autour du toit de l'entrepôt désaffecté, tandis qu'un pigeon se réinstalle dans les chevrons et que Phalanx rattrape le Fantôme.

* * *

Phalanx attend au tournant, appuyé contre le mur de l'allée, tandis que le Fantôme, invisible, passe sa tête à travers la portière de la voiture de police pour écouter leur radio. "Sotheby's," dit une voix à côté de Blaine, et le voilà, de nouveau visible les sourcils froncés. "Flics, ambulances et les pompiers."

Il se s'écarte du mur, droit sur ses pieds. "Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui se passe ?"

"Aucune idée. Y a beaucoup de fumée. Je -" Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête. "Je déteste le feu. Okay. La route la plus rapide -"

"C'est pas loin. Si on remonte ce building, qu'on en redescend sur mes boucliers, on pourrait y être en quelques minutes."

"Ou j'pourrais sauter sur une des voitures des flics et tu pourrais me suivre à une distance de sécurité."

"Distance de sécurité de combien de mètres ?"

"J'sais pas, reste loin des tirs ? On n'a vraiment pas le temps d'en parler maintenant. Rejoins-moi là-bas, fais _attention,_ ne fais rien de stupide."

"Qu-"

Il est déjà parti. Blaine grince des dents, il sait que le Fantôme n'agit pas comme ça juste pour le plaisir de lui donner des ordres, il agit comme ça parce qu'il sait vraiment que chaque seconde où il n'est pas là où il est censé être quelqu'un pourrait être en train de mourir . Il lève les yeux vers l'escalier de secours, soupire, et fait son propre escalier de boucliers .

* * *

Sotheby's est complètement fermé, entouré de voitures de police, de camions de police et d'ambulances, derrière lesquelles le Fantôme se glisse invisible et il spectre à travers l'une des baies vitrées, puisque les portes sont occupées par les flics et les pompiers qui aident des gens titubant et toussant à sortir, les secouristes en train de les attendre, et de la fumée grise et épaisse sort du bâtiment dans la nuit. L'odeur -

Il connait cette odeur.

Il trouve le petit masque à gaz dans sa ceinture à gadgets, l'enfile et remet sa capuche, il envoie un messages à Phalanx; _Porte ton masque à gaz. Reste à distance._ Et il remet son portable dans la ceinture. Okay. « Suis la vague de panique, monte les escaliers, suis le chemin inverse des gens qui essayent de s'échapper frénétiquement de là, parce qu'il faut que tu sois là où se trouve le danger, la source du danger, là où on a besoin de toi . . .

La porte d'une des salles de ventes aux enchères est fermée à clé, et la fumée est tellement épaisse dans les couloirs que les flics ne peuvent pas y accéder ; une partie d'entre eux est en train d'enfiler des costumes antitoxiques dans le coin alors que le Fantôme passe à côté d'eux, l'air sent les produits chimiques à travers son masque. Ce n'est pas aussi sûr que ces combinaison et il le sait, et il faut qu'il fasse ça rapidement, il faut qu'il inhale ce truc aussi peu que possible. La dernière fois qu'il a respiré quelque chose comme ça . . . s'il vous plaît faites que ce ne soit pas encore lui. Pas seulement parce qu'il est vraiment dangereux pour le Fantôme et qu'il le sait, mais juste pour le fait que c'est une vraie _plaie_, s'il vous plaît faites que ce ne soit pas _lui_ .

La fumée est tellement épaisse qu'il ne peut pas voir plus loin que le bout de ses bras. Il plisse les yeux face à celle ci – ça le brule – et il la dissipe légèrement avec sa cape, il avance d'un pas et _s'arrête_ en voyant un bras au sol. Il tombe à genoux et il peut voir le corps entier d'une femme, allongée tête contre le sol; il vérifie son pouls et relâche son souffle avec un _merci mon Dieu_, il la fait rouler sur le côté, dans la position latérale de sécurité. Il y a d'autres corps au sol, et pendant une seconde il reste accroupi là, étourdi par le fait qu'il soit le seul avec les yeux ouverts dans la salle. Puis il inspire doucement, l'air intoxiqué et se relève, plissant les yeux à travers la fumée pour trouver le podium. Le gaz est en train de s'évaporer; il y a une silhouette sur le podium, flanquée de deux autres plus petites, chantonnant à quelque chose qu'il tient dans ses bras de manière protectrice, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

"Oh mais tu es tellement magnifique, oh mon Dieu, pièce maitresse de ma collection, oh mon Dieu, j'ai attendu tout ma vie pour t'avoir dans mes bras, oh . . ."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?" crie le Fantôme à travers le masque, passant au milieu des chaises vides, leurs occupants inconscients sur le sol. "Tous ces gens, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi important à tes yeux pour -"

L'homme sur la scène - oui, tandis que le brouillard de gaz devient moins épais, il voit que c'est la Baïonnette Rose, et oui, le Fantôme veut lui donner une béquille dans l'entrejambe plus que jamais – recule en tressaillant, serrant la chose dans ses bras plus près de lui. "- toi ! Je savais que tu allais venir ! Je savais que tu n'allais pas me laisser profiter de mon triomphe final !"

"Ton triomphe f-" Le gaz s'est finalement assez estompé pour qu'il puisse voir les écrans derrière le podium, pour réaliser ce qui était en vente quand la Baïonnette Rose a attaqué, ce qu'il a dans ses bras. "- tout ça pour une poupée ? Tout ça pour une _stupide poupée _?"

La Baïonnette Rose ravale son souffle de manière exaspérée, serrant son prix contre lui. "_Stupide poupée_, va laver ta bouche, c'est une édition de mille neuf cent cinquante-neuf dans son emballage d'origine -"

"J'en ai rien à foutre, même si c'était une réplique en diamant de la Reine d'Angleterre ! Tout ça – tout _ça_ parce que tu voulais une stupide _poupée _- ?"

La Baïonnette Rose serre la boite de la poupée contre lui d'un seul bras, et pointe le Fantôme avec une télécommande avec l'autre. "La prochaine fois que tu la traites de _stupide poupée_ toi et _tout le monde_ dans cette pièce allez le regretter, alors vire ta petite cape pourrie d'ici et laisse-moi seul avec ma -"

Le Fantôme lève les mains, en un signe feint d'abandon, parce qu'il ignore la Baïonnette Rose pour lire les écrans derrière lui. "C'est une vente de charité."

"Je pense que vus les prix que certaines personnes offraient pour acheter mon bébé, que ouais, ils ont besoin d'une œuvre de charité," dit la Baïonnette Rose, touchant la boite dans ses bras de son pouce.

"C'est pour une œuvre de _charité_. C'est vraiment un coup _bas_, tu le sais ça ?"

Il rigole à travers son nez. "Et c'est le pire figurant du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ qui me dit ça . Je devrais t'envoyer mes notes de psy vu que j'y vais à cause de ce _truc_ que tu m'as fait, je vais peut-être te mettre dans les pommes et te laisser là en cadeau pour les flics, un échange de bon procédé ?" Il secoue la télécommande toujours pointée sur le Fantôme. "Retourne effrayer tes pauvres voleurs et tes citoyens indisciplinés, poltergeist, m'oblige pas à te _droguer_."

Le Fantôme reste là et serre la mâchoire derrière le masque à gaz. C'est une vente de charité et il a un putain de _compte_ à régler avec ce mec, mais ils sont dans un pièce remplie de gens inconscients qui pourraient être très facilement blessés si ça tournait mal, et même si la Baïonnette est extrêmement irritant, le Fantôme ne va pas risquer des vies d'innocent pour une poupée. Il reste là impuissant et furieux, il pense : «Très bien. Laisse-le partir. Puis suis le jusqu'à son QG, hante-le pour lui faire la plus grande peur de sa vie, appelle les flics et ramène la poupée à la vente. »

Stupide poupée, pense-t-il encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure, regardant la Baïonnette Rose dans les yeux d'un air menaçant. Stupide, _stupide _poupée.

"D'accord. Tu n'as pas à faire plus de mal que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Prends ta putain de poupée et barre-toi."

"Je suis heureux que tu reconnaisses une force supérieure quand tu en vois une." La Baïonnette Rose renifle, et le Fantôme serre la mâchoire et attend qu'il _parte_. "Au fait, une dernière chose." dit la Baïonnette Rose. "Ça va être dur de passer à travers les forces de polices. Comment tu fais pour partir sans qu'ils t'arrêtent ?"

"Je suis un fantôme." dit-il avec humeur. "Je peux devenir invisible."

"Alors tu pourrais me faire sortir d'ici, invisible."

"Tu penses que je vais _t'aider_ à sortir d'ici."

"Je pense que tu ne veux pas que je leur fasse du mal, alors . . ." Il montre les corps allongés sur le sol avec sa télécommande, puis s'immobilise. "_Non_. Si tu t'approches assez de moi tu peux, me refaire ce truc, non, non, pas moyen que tu me touches de nouveau, j'te fait un _procès_ si tu me touchse, Casper-"

"Je fais que rester là, c'était ton idée." réplique le Fantôme, les mains toujours levées comme s'il se rendait, vraiment énervé maintenant. "T'as pas vraiment pensé ton plan, n'est-ce pas ? TU n'as pas vraiment pensé comment te sortir de cette situation une fois que tu t'y es mis, toi et tous les autres. T'es le pire des super vilains au _monde_. Le bâtiment est _rempli_ de flics, comment tu vas faire pour leur échapper ? Tu peux pas tous les mettre dans les pommes avec du gaz, Je _sais_ que tu devrais les blesser et _tu_ sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Ecoute – il y a des ambulances dehors, des gens sont _inquiet_s pour les personnes ici, ils ont des _familles_. Laisse-moi les faire sortir d'ici en premier, laisse-moi les mettre en sécurité et on pourra régler ça -"

"Oh non, je sais ce que veut dire _régler ça_, si je n'ai pas d'otage tu peux juste devenir invisible et faire ce que tu veux ! Tu vas me refaire _ça_ ! Je vois quel plan tu veux me faire, tu te penses plus intelligent que moi ?"

"Je suis en train de me disputer avec un homme qui serre une poupée contre lui au milieu d'une pièce remplie de personnes inconsciente! Tu penses vraiment que tout ça fait partie d'une sorte de _stratégie _?"

La Baïonnette Rose dit, "Je pense que ceux que je ne peux pas endormir," il appuie sur un bouton de sa télécommande, "Je peux les exploser."

"Tu-"

Une des silhouettes plus petites se tourne vers lui de manière robotique. Le Fantôme s'immobilise – c'est une _poupée_, une Barbie qui arrive à la hauteur de ses genoux avec des barillets de pistolets à la place des bras, le visant. Il se tient _au milieu d'une foule de personnes inconscientes_. S'il se contente de spectrer -

Il attrape une chaise, la retourne au-dessus de lui, et le tir se répercute sur celle-ci, le fait partir en arrière, il tape l'arrière de son genoux sur le rebord d'une chaise, il tombe à genoux sur les épaules insensibles d'une personne inconsciente et crie, "Désolé-!"

La poupée est en train de s'armer de nouveau et il s'appuie sur une autre chaise, il saute par-dessus son siège – le plus haut le tir de cette chose ira le moins de chance il aura de toucher quelqu'un sur le sol – et il _court_ à travers une rangée de chaises pour atteindre le bout de la pièce, restant visible tandis que le Robot-Barbie tire vers lui. "Arrête de tirer ! Tu vas toucher quelqu'un !"

"Eh bien si tu tiens tellement à eux, arrête de _bouger!_"

Les bruits des tirs dans la salle mettent les flics dehors en action; seulement deux d'entre eux portent une combinaison antitoxique mais ils défoncent tous la porte, et ils retombent instantanément derrière le mur alors que la deuxième poupée les plaque sous ses tirs. Le Fantôme n'a même pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour eux, il se jette dans l'allée vide au bout de la pièce et il peut enfin _spectrer_, les tirs peuvent passer à travers lui sans toucher quelqu'un d'autre, juste le mur. Il y a des trous brûlés sur sa cape. Il court vers la scène, attrape quelque chose dans sa ceinture, impossible de hanter une poupée -

Sa tête tombe avec fracas du podium et roule sous la chaise de quelqu'un, et le shuriken atterrit dans le mur tandis que le Fantôme dérape et s'arrête trop près de la Baïonnette Rose. "Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! Tu ne peux rien _gagner_ comme ça, tu ne peux pas échapper à moi ou à la police !"

"Peut-être que la police me laisserait partir avec ma poupée si je m'occupais d'une menace publique en retour." grogne la Baïonnette Rose, et il appuie sur un autre bouton de la télécommande. Le Fantôme s'immobilise – et la deuxième poupée tire droit dans son crâne. Il spectre, instantanément, mais – la poupée n'a pas tiré une balle mais une sorte de poudre et il se trouve juste au milieu de celle-ci, il est _aveugle_.

Il se recule en titubant, essayant de sortir du nuage de poudre, la pointe de son pied manque le bord du podium et il tombe avec un cri. Se relevant du sol, les yeux flous et brulants, il ne peut toujours pas _voir_, l'épaule sur laquelle il a atterri lui fait mal, il pense : «Comment est-ce que je peux arrêter L'Incendiaire sans une égratignure alors que la putain de Baïonnette Rose, n'arrête pas de presque m'avoir -

Il y a une main sur son visage sous la capuche et la panique le fait se _déchainer_, il ne peut pas être _touché_, il ne peut pas – il spectre de nouveau, rampant pour s'éloigner en essayant de ne pas crier à cause de la soudaine _terreur_ qui lui glace les veines (il ne peut pas être _touché _-) mais on lui retire le masque à gaz avec cette main. Il trébuche sur quelque chose et retombe, les mains sur les yeux, appuyant tandis que des larmes qui rendent sa vue floue dévalent sur ses joues et tout ce qu'il peut voir n'est qu'une menaçante ombre rose.

"J'ai concocté celui-ci rien que pour toi, pauvre petit spectre, pour que _tu_ saches ce que ça fait."

Il entend le bruit d'un aérosol et recule en tressaillant, il ferme sa bouche, _ne respire pas_ -

Le rose devant lui est maintenant vert.

Il cligne des yeux encore et encore, frotte de nouveau ses yeux, voit les hexagones vert qui le couvrent, alors le spray de l'aérosol glisse dessus sans le blesser. Il se relève de sa chute et s'accroupit, prêt à _bondir_, il dit en criant alors que la Baïonnette Rose les fixe de l'autre côté de la pièce, "Fais-les tomber."

Ils disparaissent. La Baïonnette Rose monte sa télécommande tandis que le Fantôme lance un poing directement à travers sa tête pour le hanter.

Il crie et au même instant la dernière poupée sur scène tire sans voir dans le mur derrière eux – juste à côté de Phalanx, qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte abattu les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et le masque toujours sur son visage, lançant des boucliers autour de lui et derrière la police dans un excès de panique – tirant encore plus haut sur le mur arrière tandis que le Fantôme lance un autre shuriken. Il touche la tête de la poupée et la coupe en deux d'un coup sec, alors elle tombe en arrière de manière ridicule et le dernier tir touche le plafond, le faisant tomber à l'arrière de la salle. Le cœur du Fantôme se serre comme s'il se tenait dans le poing de quelqu'un, même pas le temps de crier-

- et les débris en chute libre ne tombe pas sur les gens inconscients et sans défense mais sur une surface lisse de boucliers disposée comme la carapace d'une tortue, glissant sans dommage pour tomber sans blesser qui que ce soit dans les allées des deux côtés de la salle, et le Fantôme cligne des yeux à travers sa vision floue et pense, Oh mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu, merci . . .

Personne n'est mort. Pas un policier, pas un innocent, pas lui, pas ce soir. Personne n'a eu à mourir. Personne. Pas . . .

Quand le dernier débris tombe, Phanlanx fait disparaitre les boucliers prudemment, la tête toujours un peu penchée, regardant le plafond. Mais tandis qu'un des policiers tend le bras vers lui il est déjà en train de courir vers le Fantôme, sautant et traversant les débris du plafond, attrapant son bras, "Est-ce que tu es -"

Le Fantôme regarde les policiers, et l'un d'eux, tremblant, lève son pistolet.

Il y a encore assez de temps pour que quelqu'un meure. Il les fait spectrer directement à travers le sol, et Phanlanx confiant, obéissant, et digne de confiance retient son souffle sans qu'on ait à lui dire.

* * *

Il fait froid dehors, un froid qui glace le sang chaud coulant à la surface de la peau de Phalanx, ivre de réaliser qu'il – a _aidé_. Ce n'était pas Phalanx qui regardait depuis les gradins en s'occupant peut-être de quelque chose que le Fantôme aurait honnêtement pu gérer tout seul, ce n'était pas lui faisant exactement ce qu'on lui disait, c'était son intention, son désir, son initiative, il a _aidé_, on avait _besoin_ de lui, il a _sauvé des vies_. C'était comme la différence entre -

Eh bien, c'était comme franchir l'énorme marge entre aller chercher un café à quelqu'un et sauver sa vie. C'était exactement ce sentiment-là.

Il y a encore tellement de voitures de police et d'ambulances, le trottoir devant Sotheby est toujours recouvert de personnes et de confusion et maintenant d'une bruine d'octobre. Au delà de la troupe de policiers se trouve des cameramen, des journalistes parlant dans des micros devant les caméras, et aussi un regroupement de bon vieux New Yorkais qui regardent la scène bouche-bée.

Le Fantôme hésite, les garde invisibles près de l'entrée, puis les emmène loin du bâtiment, vers un groupe de jeunes femmes se tenant derrière une des ambulances.

"-flics se plaigne de supers, c'est forcément -"

" J'peux rien voir avec leurs stupides -"

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu le rencontrais _pour de vrai _?"

"'J'm'évanouirais pour qu'il puisse me 'sauver' ?"

"Je tremble un peu, j'crois. Regarde mes mains, je tremble ou pas ?"

Phalanx – voit son bras redevenir visible. Sa tête se tourne automatiquement vers le Fantôme, qui garde la tête baissé, il lâche son bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu -?"

Pour ces filles, Phalanx vient d'apparaître devant elles, avec le Fantôme à moitié translucide à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête baissée, la capuche couvrant son visage. Et une des filles attrape le bras d'une autre en _sautillant_ et elle le _fixe_, et deux d'entre elles ont la présence d'esprit de sortir leurs portables pour filmer.

Une des filles dit brusquement, "Est-ce que c'est toi ? Le mec avec les boucliers ? Est-ce que tu es son -"

Il n'a jamais reçu ce genre d'attention, et ne sait pas quoi dire ou même ce qu'il ressent. "-Je -"

_"Comment tu t'appelles ?"_ glapit une autre, comme si sa réponse à cette question était la réponse la plus importante au monde. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais rien n'en sort, jusqu'à ce que le Fantôme dise, "Phalanx," et son bras à peine présent s'enroule de nouveau autour du sien. "Viens."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a-"

"OhmonDieu." murmure une autre.

"Phalanx ?"

"Faites vos recherches," arrive à dire Phalanx, et il fait une signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir tandis qu'ils redeviennent invisibles tous les deux, et le Fantôme le tire intangible à travers la foule; les filles sont déjà en train de se connecter sur internet, un petit groupe en effervescence autour de leurs portables.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" lui siffle Phalanx, appuyant son doigt là où il pense trouver ses côtes. Le Fantôme le fait taire, filant sur le trottoir, passant deux blocs avant de se glisser dans une allée et il dit, "On doit monter."

Il n'obtiendra rien de lui avant d'être en sécurité, loin des oreilles curieuses, sur un toit, il le sait. Il serre la mâchoire, endure la paranoïa du Fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au sommet du bâtiment et le Fantôme étend ses bras vers l'arrière, la tête penchée, grimaçant vers le ciel gris au-dessus d'eux . "Je le hais. Je le _hais._ J'vais avoir un bleu de la taille d'un ballon de basket -"

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as jeté aux fangirls, pourquoi tu - ?"

"Tu dois contrôler ton image. Tu dois au moins faire en sorte qu'ils utilisent le bon nom."

"Je vais être partout sur internet !" Il s'arrête, la bouche grande ouverte. "Oh mon Dieu je vais être partout sur internet."

"Oui," dit le Fantôme. "Tu viens de sauver la vie de beaucoup de personnes. Tu vas être un héros."

Il respire, doucement. Ses mains se tordent, forment des poings puis se détendent à ses côtés .

Tu as passer dix milles heures à rebloguer des choses sur le Fantôme avec la joie et la fierté que tu ressentais pour lui, si forte qu'elle en était presque _douloureuse_. Et maintenant . . . ils vont le faire pour. . . ils vont le faire pour toi. Ils sont en train. Bordel, Blaine connait internet: ils sont littéralement, _en train _de le faire.

Le Fantôme hausse les épaules, croise les bras. "Le monde a besoin de héros. Dès que tu as décidé que tu voulais ça, tu savais que ça faisait partie de ton choix, te donner à eux comme une icône qu'ils utiliseront comment bon leur semble, _tu_ le savais. Et tu peux être _réel_, tu réalises ça ? La façon dont il parle de moi n'est qu'un mensonge et tu le sais, c'est un rêve pour des personnes qui ne m'ont jamais vu et ça ne veut rien dire dans la réalité, dans cette ville au milieu de la nuit. T'as vu ce que c'est. Les gens ont _peur_ de moi, je ne suis pas un héros, Je suis une menace. Mais _toi tu peux l'être. _Tu peux être tout ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois. Tu peux – tu penses vraiment que je t'ai habillé comme ça parce que je pensais que ça avait l'air cool ? Tu as l'air d'un _héros_. Tu n'as pas l'air d'un fantôme. Tu n'es pas un mensonge, tu es _réel_. Tu es un héros_, _un véritable et réel _héros_, tu as sauvé toutes ces personnes ce soir, je -"

Tout est froid en lui et la fine humidité de l'air se colle, glaciale sur son visage, et ça fait mal de parler mais il le fait. "Tu es mon héros." Il avale sa salive, ses mains se serrant de nouveau. "Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Tu sais que c'est réel et affreux et douloureux mais tu le fais quand même. Tu es _mon_ héros. Rien ne changera ça. "

Le visage du Fantôme est silencieux, et triste, et il tend ses mains. Phalanx ne pense même pas à ne pas les prendre. "On est le jour et la nuit," dit le Fantôme doucement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? C'est juste qui on est. Je peux me cacher dans les ombres et tu inspireras les gens, et -"

"C'est pas ce que je veux !"

"C'est ce que je veux." Ses mains serrent celles de Phalanx. "S'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas que pour protéger mon identité, ou protéger les gens que j'aime, s'il te plaît - comprends -"

Phalanx regarde son visage et le Fantôme regarde le sol, avale sa salive, difficilement. Et il comprend. Ça pèse lourd et c'est douloureux dans sa gorge, il comprend.

Il repousse la capuche du Fantôme, passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser. "Tu as besoin d'un bouclier." Les yeux du Fantôme se relèvent directement vers les siens, toujours rouges à cause de ce que la Baïonnette Rose lui a jeté dessus avant que Phalanx n'arrive, toujours humides, toujours anxieux et en lutte contre lui-même, et il serre sa main, referme gentiment ses doigts gantés dans ses cheveux. "C'est rien. Je comprends. Je te protégerai." Il hausse les épaules, fait un sourire légèrement en coin. "C'est ce que je fais de mieux."

Il faut la moitié d'un baiser avant que le Fantôme ne se détende, se laissant aller avec tout son corps, ses bras sortant de sa cape pour les passer autour de sa taille. Et Phalanx est encore ivre d'adrénaline, il se sent choqué et triste et _bizarre_ de ce qui vient de se passer sur le toit quelques minutes auparavant, mais il a sauvé des vies ce soir, il a sauvé _sa_ vie ce soir, il a enfin utilisé ses boucliers pour ce quoi ils ont été _créés_ et sa main se serre de plus en plus dans les cheveux du Fantôme et le souffle du Fantôme tremble contre sa joue et il pourrait -

Ce qu'il pourrait faire c'est tout foutre en l'air, s'il pense que le niveau de désir est proportionnel à la permission de prendre. Il ne va pas le faire. Le Fantôme a besoin d'un bouclier brandi pour lui, pas un qui le contrôle, le pousse, l'emprisonne.

Il brise le baiser, adrénaline et excitation sifflant dans ses oreilles, le vent dans le battement régulier de ses veines, et il se force à le ravaler. Il sourit, et serre sa main, et dit, "J'assure tes arrières."

Le Fantôme lui fait un sourire fatigué, ses bras le tenant près de lui par la taille. "Tu as été génial, en passant. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Il sourit, ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et le Fantôme rit de manière tellement _heureuse_ et l'embrasse de nouveau. Phalanx le fait tournoyer dans les airs et il rit de nouveau, sa cape tournant autour d'eux, l'adrénaline lui donne l'impression d'être _ivre_. "Mon héros," murmure le Fantôme, ses bras passant autour de son cou, si près que si sa capuche était relevée, elle cacherait leurs deux visages.

* * *

_Oh mon DIEU PUTAIN. Non sérieusement OH MON DIEU PUTAIN PUTAIN OH MON PUTAIN_

_J'allais écrire tout en majuscule ou frapper mon clavier du poing pour répondre mais oh mon Dieu c'est la première fois que ce n'est pas *assez*_

_Je peux pas parler, regardez-les regardez comme il le regarde oh mon Dieu j'pensais que c'était qu'un délire de la fandom mais putain de merde ils baisent réellement._

_Bordel c'est quoi un phalanx ?_

_Jesus Wikipedia est mort oh mon Dieu comment est-ce qu'on va *faire* la civilisation est *finie* plus personne ne comprendra plus jamais comment faire *quoi que ce soit* oh non le site n'est pas mort en fait c'est juste que t'es trop con. Apprends à aller sur Google ! : wikipédia Phalanx_

_Mon Dieu ils auraient des bébés magnifiques. Me dites pas que les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés parce que si, ils le peuvent ils ont MES OVAIRES._

_Putain, oui je vais fictionner ça jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes doigts._

_Je veux juste appuyer sur son nez. Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter de penser à ça ?_

_aslkadfgghostnloolocanktcopeajlksdfghlaf_

_Fanlanx ? Sinon c'est 'Phôme' :P Trop trop trop content pour toi petit fantôme! xx_

_Regardez comment il prend son *bras* J'peux même pas oh mon Dieu Casper, comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, il est magnifique. Je suis tellement *fière* ;_;_

_Nouveau surnom : Boucliersspectraux._

_Tous ceux qui rejoignent la folie sont des shippers lunatiques. Fantozilla c'est pour toujours et c'est pour sûr leur amour est tellement torturé._

_Regardez comment il garde la tête vers le bas et se contente de le regarder. Il est tellement adorablement timide, oh petit fantôme, je suis *tellement heureuse pour toi* *coeur coeur coeur*_

_Nouveau surnom : Fanlanx._

_PETASSE j'arrive TROIS SECONDES trop tard._

_OUAIS FANLANX SA MERE._

_JE RESERVE LE PREMIER DRABBLE Fantôme/Phalanx NC-17 'Soulageons toute cette tension'._

_Bien sur que Draxie obtient le premier drabble ;P Reine de l'écriture rapide de la fandom!_

_C'est des conneries c'est pas un homo ils sont genre partenaires ou quelque chose._

_Ils sont EXACTEMENT genre 'partenaires' omfg bien sur gros connard d'homophobe ! cœur_

_Tous les fan-tômes dans le monde : putain de merde qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur internet pendant que je PUTAIN DE MERDE_

_Okay j'vais juste me lancer et le dire: Je les shippe pas. Héros avec héros ça marche pas pour moi, je veux ma relation remplie d'angoisse et de conflits entre héros et vilains qui baisent en se sentant un peu coupables et un désir pas si secret de domination, s'il vous plaît. Alors je pense que ce que je suis en train de dire c'est que je vais commencer à shipper Pucklanx. Putain ouaisss._

_Je suis tellement faible à cause des cris aigus que je pousse depuis tout à l'heure que j'ai à peine la force d'écrire, envoyez de l'aide !_

_Mon bébé est un grand maintenant et je suis tellement fière que je sais pas quoi faire de toutes mes émotions ;_;_

_Chevauche- le, Casper, tu le mérites cœur_

_Nouveau surnom : Lessupercopainssontsupers_

_Je préférais 'Ombre' =/_

* * *

Cooper frappe à la porte, mais Blaine reste le visage contre son clavier, les bras croisés devant ses yeux. Son frère l'a, franchement, trouvé dans des positions encore plus bizarres après ses sessions de blogging.

"Ça va, minus ?"

Blaine dit contre son bureau, "M'appelle pas minus."

"Est-ce que . . . quelque chose de vraiment triste est arrivé dans ton petit club de voyeurs du net ? Est-ce que le Fantôme a oublié une chaussette dans sa machine à laver et que maintenant il est obligé de combattre le crime habillé de rose ?"

"Je te déteste, Cooper."

"Je t'aime aussi petit frère. Ils déblatèrent sur quoi cette fo-"

Cooper s'approche pour se pencher au-dessus de son épaule et Blaine se relève en se débattant, minimisant la fenêtre. "C'est privé ! T'es tellement -"

"Tu mets ça sur internet, c'est pas privé."

"C'est pas _tes_ oignons _!_"

"Pourquoi tu me laisses jamais voir ton petit blog glauque, Blaine ?"

"Parce que t'arrêtes pas de l'appeler 'petit blog glauque', Cooper."

"Mais _c'est_ un petit blog glauque, comment j'suis sensé l'appeler ? C'est une combinaison bizarre et olé olé de cul et de violence et je n'aime pas penser à l'effet que ça te fait."

"Tu _comprendrais pas._"

"Tu ne m'as même pas encore présenté ton copain, tu partages plus rien avec moi. Il _existe_ bien, hein ? Oh mon Dieu. Mon Dieu, c'est l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous partez en rendez-vous avec vos jumelles à la recherche d'un éclair de collant à l'horizon-"

"Ce n'est pas l'un d'eux, sors de ma chambre tu ne sais absolument _rien_ -"

Blaine parvient à lui claquer la porte au nez puis reste là fulminant, sa poitrine gonflée, regardant son écran d'un regard noir.

Eh bien. Si c'est que lui apporte le karma d'avoir observé le Fantôme en ligne pendant toutes ces années, alors une dizaine de millions de fangirls autour du monde sont sur le point d'enfiler des tenues de superhéros et de se retrouver l'objet de fictions et de fanarts partout sur internet à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Et Blaine _a hâte_ que ça arrive.

Il faut qu'il aille à la bibliothèque, tant qu'il sera assis devant son ordinateur à son bureau il ne _commencera_ même pas ses devoirs. Il prend son Ipad et son sac à bandoulière, il attrape son appareil photo parce que le ciel est intéressant, chargé de colère et de morosité aujourd'hui, une soie grise et morose au-dessus de sa tête, et son portable. Son portable lui est nécessaire d'une nouvelle manière maintenant, car une seule autre personne sur cette planète en particulier en a un aussi, la seule autre personne à qui il veut, tellement, tellement parler tout le temps . . .

Il envoie un sms à Kurt, _Voilà, je *suis* partout sur internet maintenant._

Le temps qu'il sorte de l'immeuble Kurt lui a répondu, _J'imagine bien, ils auraient forcément remarqué ta beauté, tu ne peux pas la cacher, même avec un masque xx_

En passant, pense Blaine en répondant au sms, même quand tu es un connard, _surtout_ quand tu es un connard, je t'aime.

Dix mille chansons d'amour et il s'avère qu'elles parlent absolument toutes de Kurt Hummel. Blaine sourit bien plus que nécessaire ces derniers temps. Sa vie est une inondation, elle n'est faite que d'excès, de Kurt et de joie et d'inquiétude et d'euphorie.

Il baille, couvre sa bouche sur le chemin du métro. Eh bien, tout ça manque d'équilibre, et de sommeil, aussi . . .

Inquiétude. Il s'inquiète pour Kurt. Il s'inquiète de toutes les choses qu'il ne dit pas, les blancs dans ce qu'il a dit à Blaine, ses parts invisibles. Il s'inquiète de tous les fantômes de Kurt, qui le suivent partout où il va – il sait que Kurt ne les oublie pas – froids autour de ses chevilles, murmurant dans ses oreilles. Il voit les manières donc Kurt s'est brisé, dans le comportement de Kurt qui s'habille aux couleurs d'un oiseau tropical et qui gambade dans la vie et agit comme si jamais rien ne lui faisait de mal, rien que du culot et du sarcasme et de la perfection mesurée avec attention, et le Fantôme, habillé en rien d'autre que du gris, à peine présent, une ombre effrayant les mauvaises personnes, une sorte d'ange gardien morne pour les innocents menacés de cette ville.  
Parce que, d'une certaine manière, c'est le Fantôme qui agit toujours avec innocence, le Fantôme qui croit et protège ce genre de choses, le Fantôme qui donne tellement. D'une certaine manière, c'est Kurt qui est plus sombre et plus dur et si entièrement secret et si entièrement _terrifié_. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine a l'impression que Kurt est plus honnête quand il porte ce masque, quand il se tient entre quelqu'un et quelque chose qu'il ne mérite pas, que quand il porte le costume de Kurt Hummel et un sourire durement formé ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il est ingrat, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas Kurt exactement comme il est, ce n'est pas comme s'il _voulait changer_ Kurt, _mais.._. Il s'inquiète, c'est tout . . . c'est juste que c'est de _Kurt_ qu'il est tombé amoureux, et il pourrait même trouver le cran de lui dire un jour, grand héros qu'il est. Mais le Kurt dont Blaine est tombé amoureux porte un masque. Ce n'est pas que Blaine soit amoureux du _Fantôme_, quelque chose dont Kurt a toujours peur quelques fois et Blaine le sait, il pense toujours que ça pourrait être qui Blaine veut quand il tend son bras vers lui, parce que Blaine _n'est pas_ amoureux du Fantôme. Il est presque certain que Kurt Hummel est ce brave et magnifique garçon qui porte cette cape dans le noir, et fait face à des pistolets pour que d'autres personnes n'aient pas à le faire. C'est le garçon dont Blaine est amoureux. Il est presque certain que c'est Kurt Hummel, fashionista et salope professionnelle, qui est bien plus un masque que ce que le Fantôme n'ait jamais porté.

Il est relativement tôt et il n'a pas assez dormi, et il ne sait pas vraiment si ce qu'il pense a du sens même pour lui-même. Okay, raccourcis tout ça, une réflexion éclair tandis que tu descends dans le métro : je suis amoureux de Kurt, et tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité, et ça m'inquiète légèrement qu'il le soit plus dans cette cape que dans son bureau.

Blaine fait des boucliers. Peut-être que s'il arrive à faire que Kurt se sente _assez_ en sécurité, peut-être que tout ira bien.

Il n'est pas particulièrement du genre à s'inquiéter. Il prend une photo rapide d'un pigeon marchant, la tête dans un sac en papier gras, répandant des frites froides sur son passage avant de réussir à se débarrasser du sac, passant sous les jambes d'un passant au téléphone puis dans les airs, remontant les escaliers pour partir vers le ciel gris où il disparaît. Puis il prend son train, fredonnant, pensant déjà à ce soir.

* * *

Blaine ne peut pas se changer en Phalanx dans sa chambre; il ne peut pas se fier au fait que les gens ne le remarquent pas éventuellement en train de passer par sa propre fenêtre et de descendre sur un chemin de boucliers vert brillant chaque soir. Il sort alors que Cooper est à un spectacle et rejoint le Fantôme à l'endroit désigné du soir, il choisit avec soin les endroits pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité pour se changer : une station de métro désaffectée, un loft vide ou un entrepôt. Le Fantôme voyage, il connait la ville, il connait ses endroits, ses endroits cachés. Ça démange Blaine de les photographier, il sait sans le demander que le Fantôme dirait non. Aucune preuve. Pas même quand la lumière qui passe à travers la fenêtre recouverte de poussière est dénuée de défaut et le silence est tellement _parfait_.

Le Fantôme cache le sac de vêtements dans un trou de mur, dans un espace sous le métro, quelque part en sécurité.

Et la ville leur appartient.

Ils n'ont pas encore mis une rotation en place, chose sur laquelle Phalanx insiste et le Fantôme dit, Bientôt. Ce n'est pas que le Fantôme n'est pas prêt à patrouillé en solo pour avoir une nuit de RTT, il n'est juste pas certain pour le moment de laisser Phalanx patrouiller seul pour qu'il rattrape quelques heures de sommeil lui-même. "Ça ne fait que quelques semaines. Patience. T'as le reste de ta vie pour ça, tu le sais ?"

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit à voix haute que vu ce qu'ils font de leurs vies, ça ne durera peut être pas si longtemps, en réalité.

Ils passent à travers Hell's Kitchen, parallèle à la rivière et surfant sur les toits, regardant les rues sous eux avec attention quand Phalanx entend – la colère entre deux bâtiments, l'affreux éclat de bruit, une voix grave et énervée et celle d'une femme, plus haute, criant – la seule chose qu'il arrive à comprendre est l'homme criant _putain de menteuse, salope_ et les aigus _Carl Carl – _de la femme.

Phalanx court vers l'autre côté du bâtiment, mais le Fantôme a déjà disparu. Il peut les voir en bas dans l'allée, l'homme tenant la femme par le poignet et frappant le côté de sa tête et elle essaye de se dégager et se tape dans le mur; il fait apparaître un patchwork de boucliers devant le visage du gars et ce dernier tombe en arrière sous le choc, et la femme se colle au mur, sanglotant dans ses mains contre celui-ci, _"Non, non -"_

Le gars regarde autour de lui, affolé, il regarde vers le haut- voit Phalanx. "Putain d'merde c'est quoi ç'bordel ?" crache-t-il en le regardant, peut-être encore trop surpris pour se dire que c'est surement une mauvaise idée de commencer une bagarre avec un super.

Mais Phalanx est lui aussi plus guidé par le choc que par ses sens à l'instant, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un – jamais vu personne – est-ce que c'est parce que c'était une femme ? Il n'a jamais vu personne frapper une femme comme ça, ne se retenant aucunement, ce mec l'a frappée comme s'il voulait lui briser le _crane_ – il n'a juste jamais vu de violence comme _ça_. Rempli de haine à ce point, avec tellement d'ardeur, tellement affreux et grotesque, tellement rempli du désir de _blesser_. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'humain, rien d'innocemment animal, non plus rien d'autre que de la _haine_, comme s'il frappait un punching-ball.

Il se rappelle de l'attaque dans le parking dans la nuit, il pense : « Tu l'as déjà vu avant. »

Non. Il ne l'a pas vu. Il l'a entendu; il pleurait trop fort pour le voir.

Son cœur bat dans le vide à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il dit, trop bas et trop sèchement : "Inquiète-toi de _qui_ il est."

Et le Fantôme est là, il apparaît entre le mec et la femme comme s'il avait cligné des yeux et loupé son arrivée, et l'homme _jure, _manque presque de tomber et _court_. Et le Fantôme lève les yeux vers Phalanx, et dit, "Arrête-le."

Il bouge la tête en arrière. "M-? Ouais."

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Il saute sur une pente de ses propres boucliers, descend puis tourne au coin de la rue plus rapidement que le mec ne peut possiblement courir, il le voit se diriger rapidement vers le trottoir et loin de l'allée. Il lance un bouclier juste devant lui alors qu'il court; il se frappe dedans et repart violemment en arrière, les jambes en l'air, il s'effondre par terre avec le visage en sang et un couple qui passe par là s'écarte du chemin, _fixe_ Phalanx alors qu'il ralentit sa trajectoire, qu'il saute avec légèreté sur le sol et s'accroupit devant lui. Il vérifie son pouls; en vie avec un nez cassé et avec un peu de chance une affreuse migraine à espérer demain matin. Bien.

Il le menotte à un lampadaire, sourit de manière peut-être un peu folle au couple qui le fixe et dit, "Salut. Il est vraiment méchant, croyez-moi. Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler la police et une ambulance, s'il vous plaît ?"

La femme le fixe, puis sort son téléphone. L'homme dit, "Qu. Quoi -"

La femme porte son portable à son oreille. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule. "Faut que j'y retourne, il y a – il a blessé une femme."

Il s'enfuit, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus de questions, il doit retourner vers le Fantôme et cette femme et son propre choc et son horreur face à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a besoin du Fantôme. S'il est honnête c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, il est _bouleversé_ et il a besoin du Fantôme, il a besoin de savoir ce qu'est vraiment l'humanité de nouveau, il a besoin de _lui_.

Au bout de l'allée la femme est assise, la tête penchée vers l'avant, de longs cheveux noirs couverts de sang d'un côté de son visage. Le Fantôme est accroupit devant elle, tenant sa joue, appuyant tellement doucement avec un coton humide sur le côté de son visage. Il parle, doucement, tournant le dos à Phalanx, lui parlant. "Ça va aller. Le mascara est une cause perdue mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit de cassé. Tout va aller parfaitement bien. Est-ce que vous avez votre portable pour appeler une ambulance ?"

"Mon amie Marina vous a rencontré," bredouille la femme, d'une voix riche et basse "Vous vous rappeler de Marina ? Une petite Latina, genre pas plus d'un mètre 50, super mignonne, elle ressemble à un putain d'ange. Elle a dit que vous lui aviez prêté votre cape et l'aviez accompagnée jusqu'au centre."

Il tapote la blessure de nouveau, dit, "J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens." puis il passe son pouce sur son sourcil, mouillé d'antiseptique et en bataille, le remettant de nouveau droit. Puis il dit plus doucement, "Oui. Je me rappelle d'elle. Est-ce que vous avez votre portable ?"

"Il y a, hum. Des passants qui appelle." dit Phalanx, et le Fantôme lève les yeux vers lui toujours accroupi, montrant qu'il l'a entendu seulement par un regard, puis il se retourne vers la femme.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever, pour vous rapprocher du trottoir pour l'ambulance ? Est-ce que vous voulez appeler un ami pour venir avec vous ?"

"Je vais appeler Marina, elle va kiffer." Il lui offre son bras et passe l'autre dans son dos, l'aidant à se relever, et elle boitille; il la rattrape, remet sa veste correctement, une veste en jean pas assez chaude pour des temps pareils, tout comme cette jupe. Il écarte, en faisant attention, une mèche de cheveux emmêlés par du sang avant qu'elle ne puisse salir le col de sa chemise, et lui fait faire demi-tour, elle boitille à la manière d'une personne saoule et il soutient son poids, l'emmenant vers un endroit plus éclairé de l'allée. Elle _rigole_, soudainement, trébuche sur ses talons et il la rattrape encore, et Phalanx peut voir – cet air sur son visage, dans ses yeux, cet horrible regard vide, comme s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. "C'est pour ça q'tous les mecs que j'rencontre sont des salauds ?" dit-elle. "parce que tous les gentlemen portent des capes ?"

"Encore quelques pas – attention, d'accord. Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Amie. Avec un i et un e. Putain ça fait mal."

"L'ambulance sera bientôt là. Phalanx, est-ce que tu peux -?"

Il arrête de se contenter de regarder, il prend son autre bras. La femme le _regarde_, dit, "Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, _lui_. Il est, quoi ton petit copain ? Marina a dit que t'étais aussi gay que."

"Plus que quelques pas, Amie."

"Il est mignon. C'est cool pour toi."

"Encore deux pas. Doucement - okay." Le Fantôme l'aide à s'asseoir au bord du trottoir, l'aidant à se baisser, tenant sa main qui cherche à l'attraper. Phalanx se recule de nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi – cet homme et cette femme sont toujours là, se tenant gênés près d'eux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tandis que le Fantôme s'accroupit encore à côté d'Amie et dit, "Où est votre portable ? Appelez votre amie qu'elle vous rejoigne à l' hôpital."

"Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?"

"Je suis désolé. Les flics vont venir le chercher, ils nous arrêteraient aussi."

"Les flics sont des idiots." Elle pose sa main sur son visage et Phalanx s'attend à ce que le Fantôme _tressaille_ de la manière dont il le fait chaque fois mais il ne le fait pas. Il a juste l'air un peu triste alors qu'elle caresse sa joue avec un pouce et dit, "C'est un fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Phalanx peut entendre les sirènes. Le Fantôme dit. "Faut qu'on y aille. Je suis désolé." Il touche son poignet, tandis qu'elle lâche son visage. "Ça va aller."

"Je sais. Hey, Casper, merci. T'es sympa avec nous les filles."

Il ferme les yeux une seconde trop longtemps pour que ce ne soit qu'un clignement, et dit, "S'il vous plaît, faites attention à vous." et il se relève, regarde Phalanx. Phalanx attrape son bras et ils sont instantanément invisibles, et elle cligne des yeux comme si ça lui demandait beaucoup d'effort, tandis que la femme plus loin sur le trottoir inspire d'un coup, une inspiration rapide et difficile. Puis elle se dépêche pour rejoindre la femme assise avec le front sanglant avec l'homme la suivant, et le Fantôme les fait reculer, murmure, "Retiens ton souffle."

Il tombe à travers le sol. Phalanx ferme les yeux, laisse le Fantôme guider leur chute; il sent des vibrations autour d'eux, il pense, On est au-dessus d'un métro, et dès que les vibrations s'arrêtent, le Fantôme les laisse ressortir à l'air libre, il attrape sa main et les fait descendre, le laisse tomber sur les rails. Phalanx trouve sa lampe de poche, l'allume, lève les yeux vers le Fantôme qui se balance la tête en bas, la main à travers le plafond puis se lâche pour atterrir au sol. Phalanx regarde vers le bas, lève sa main; il y a du sang sur son gant.

Il reprend sa main, ferme l'autre main gantée au-dessus de celle-ci. "Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas cool."

"Quoi . . ." Il ne sait même pas quelle question poser. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il esquisse le début d'un sourire, touche le bras de Blaine de sa main non recouverte de sang; il n'a pas l'impression d'être _Phalanx_ à ce moment, pas du tout. "Et toi ? Tu as l'air – peut-être que tu devrais t'arrêter pour ce soir."

"Non. Non, Ça - va. C'est – c'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ?" Il avale sa salive, et c'est douloureux. "Toutes ces choses affreuses qui ne devraient pas arriver. On est supposé les arrêter."

"Tu es pâle. Tu devrais au moins t'asseoir un moment, on devrait aller -"

"Je – je dois m'asseoir, effectivement." Il le fait, sur les rails, parce que tout d'un coup il en a vraiment besoin, sa vision périphérique est devenue sombre. Le Fantôme s'accroupit devant lui et pose une main sur son bras, et Blaine pense, C'est au cas où un train arrive. Il faut qu'il le touche pour les faire spectrer si un train arrive. Dieu il n'y a plus rien de sensé dans sa vie.

Le Fantôme tient son bras, humidifie ses lèvres, avale sa salive. "Tu n'as pas – à faire ça. Tu – n'as pas à le faire -"

Il dit, "C'est le vrai toi. N'est-ce pas ? Quand tu l'aidais. C'est _toi. _Sans masque."

"Tu t'es frappé la tête en chassant ce mec ?"

"Non. _Non_." Il presse les arêtes de son nez, frottant le masque auquel il n'est pas encore habitué, se frappant presque tout seul avec sa lampe de poche. "Peut-être que c'est aussi le véritable moi maintenant. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ça marche ?"

La main du Fantôme se pose sur son genou plié, et appuie fermement d'une manière réconfortante même s'il est encore confus. "Qui est le 'véritable toi', Phalanx ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça seul." Il le regarde encore, regarde son visage marqué par les ombres folles que crée la lampe torche, détourne le faisceau pour que la lumière soit moins agressive pour lui. "Parce que si tu étais seul tu devrais choisir, non ? Attraper le vilain ou rester avec elle. Et tu ne veux pas qu'il parte faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre mais je _sais_ que tu ne pourrais pas la laisser seule -"

Le visage du Fantôme est calme, et ses yeux ont encore l'air tellement blessés. "Personne ne devrait être seul. Pas quand les pires des choses arrivent."

"Alors on devrait être une équipe. Non ? S'aider. Les aider."

Le Fantôme tient son genou, soutient son regard, et parle doucement. "J'ai vu quelqu'un se prendre une balle dans la tête juste devant moi. J'ai vu – les choses vraiment horribles que fait la mafia. Des gens coupés en morceaux. J'ai vu des gens faire – des choses à d'autres, Je . . . tu es sûr que tu veux ça ? Est-ce que tu réalises – tout ça tu devras le voir un jour ou l'autre, tu es -"

"Fantôme."

"- quoi ?"

Il regarde ses yeux, et il se sent tellement triste, pour sa propre innocence qu'il ait dû faire ça tout seul pour si longtemps. "Personne ne devrait être seul quand les pires des choses arrivent."

Le Fantôme regarde ses yeux, pendant un plutôt long moment. Puis il soupire, et acquiesce, et l'aide à se relever. "Viens. Je vais aller te chercher à boire, te préparer pour le deuxième round, si tu es sûr."

"J'ai juste besoin de respirer un moment. C'est un peu - intense."

"Fais attention avec tes boucliers pour le restant de la soirée."

"Hey," dit Phalanx, et il attrape sa joue en se tournant, et il l'embrasse sous la capuche. Le Fantôme lèche ses lèvres, regarde ses yeux.

"C'était en quel honneur ça ?"

"Merci d'être mon héros."

"Je n'ai pas sauvé _ta_ vie ce soir."

Il se rappelle de la haine transformée en muscles et en chair, la haine et la rage et un humain réduit à l'urgence totale de _blesser_ quelqu'un. Et il se rappelle du Fantôme, repoussant ses cheveux pour ne pas tacher sa veste de sang, des yeux silencieux et tristes et faisant quelque chose de si petit et tellement tellement énorme, un humain avec du sang sur ses gants s'inquiétant encore d'une tache sur une veste. Et Phalanx dit, "Si tu l'as fait." et il prend sa main, la serre, tandis que le Fantôme se contente de le regarder, quelque peu confus, comme si peut-être Phalanx d'une manière minuscule avait fait la même chose pour lui .

* * *

* Tiré de Wikipédia :

Une **ptéryge** est une lanière de cuir ou de métal, partie d'une armure de la Rome antique. Ces lanières forment une jupe à franges portée sous la cuirasse et la _Lorica segmentata_, ou tombant sur le haut des bras comme des épaulettes.

* * *

Réponses au Reviews :

Soso: Coucou ! Et bien de rien ! Je suis désolé qu'il soit arriver aussi tard ! Mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est ce pas ;-) Oh zut ! Tu as passé une rentrée pourri ? Bon ba j'espère que ça s'améliorera ! Je te promet de poster les chapitre le plus rapidement possible pour t'aider dans cette année ;-) Oui pauvre Kurt ! Mais bon Blaine est là pour l'aider ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ;-) Haha mais qu'est ce que Kurt a donc à confier ? Tu le saura dans le futur ;-) Avec un peu de chance le prochain chapitre serra là dans la semaine ;-)


	8. Partie 8

**NDT : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Vous n'aurez pas trop attendu pour celui là n'est ce pas ;-) Bon trop rien à vous dire que le prochain chapitre est celui d'Halloween, un de mes préféré, et chapitre qui précède un grand pas dans la relation de Kurt et Blaine... Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bye ! :-) **

* * *

**NDA : All the Other Ghosts** partie 8, superhero!AU. N'oubliez pas de rester à jour avec la fandom parfaitement ''réelle'' via tumblr avec fuckyeahtheghost, fuckyeahthephalanx, et spookmehard (BLOGGER MYSTERIEUX tu es le seul dont je ne connais pas l'identité ! Merci pour ton travail en secret ^^) qui reste à jour avec les fanarts, woo. (Caspardraws, merci pour l'art ! De magnifiques lignes et aquarelles *coeur* Et il y a un nouveau portrait du Fantôme sur fuckyeahtheghost, j'ai du mal à suivre, mais merci beaucoup à vous tous ! ^^)

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec . Cette histoire existe seulement car j'adore les personnages et que j'aime *vraiment* jouer avec eux *coeur*

**Rating**: Toujours R, la fiction dans son ensemble pourrait atteindre le NC-17

**Avertissements**: S'il vous plaît, faites toujours et encore attention aux avertissements de la première partie, et rappelez-vous que ceci, comme beaucoup d'histoires de superhéros, n'a pas été écrit pour les enfants .

**Résumé**: Juste un jour normal dans la fandom . . .

**Note**: Alors, mon internet ne s'est *pas* coupé ce weekend comme promis (menacé d'être), mais j'étais trop occupée pour l'utiliser de toute façon =/ J'ai pu, quoi qu'il arrive, avancer dans l'écriture, entre d'absurdes périodes de temps passé sur mes pieds à des températures dépassant l'entendement à parler d'Art exactement comme le philosophe prétentieux que je suis. Woo *cœur*

* * *

Il rêve de draps aussi sombres que sa cape, étendus sous ses membres blancs déployés. Il rêve de ses mains remontant à l'arrière de ses cuisses, les prenant en coupe pour les écarter – comme une fleur s'ouvrant – ses pouces s'enfonçant dans la chair et la douceur de sa peau quand sa bouche passe sur les lignes bleues sous celle-ci, et comment les mains de Kurt se referment sur les draps, et comment son souffle se coince dans sa gorge.

Et Blaine se réveille avec le genre d'érection qui fait légèrement mal.

Il ferme les yeux, grogne, tâtonne pour éteindre l'alarme qui hurle de manière insistante. Le mouvement, les draps et son pantalon de pyjama frottant contre son corps, lui font grincer des dents, tout est trop sensible pour qu'il s'en occupe maintenant, son esprit rempli d'un brouillard de ce que ça pourrait être de se plier et d'ouvrir sa bouche pour Kurt, et son sang _frémit_. Et ça ne partira pas, les pensées futiles et les distractions n'effaceront pas ce truc ou le désir qui se trouve derrière. Putain.

Putain putain putain putain putain putain putain.

Il prend sa douche et y va bien trop vite et bien trop brutalement, pense à du porno, pense à du porno, pense à du porno, ne pense pas à lui, pense à du porno. Malheureusement la plupart du porno dans la vie de Blaine est basé sur des fanfictions autour du Fantôme, ce qui n'aide pas. Pense à du porno et pas ton petit copain. Pense à du porno. Pense à tout sauf…

(à la façon dont ses lèvres s'ouvrent sans y penser, le toucher inconscient de sa langue sur celles-ci avant de parler, les façons dont il peut se _plier_, ce costume collé à ses jambes bras poitrine cul sa _voix_ oh putain putain putain)

- putain.

Mais quel héros.

Il s'essuie les cheveux, se sentant misérable à cause de la culpabilité. Il a vingt-trois ans et ça fait un moment, c'est la seule excuse qu'il ait, mais parfois il pense que si Kurt avait accès à ses pensées les plus intimes alors il ferait exactement ce qu'il avait promis de faire à leur première rencontre : le hanter, l'attacher avec des menottes, _disparaître_. Parce que Blaine - Blaine le désire, d'une manière très honnête et, il pense, respectable, il le trouve juste sexy au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé et il le _désire_. Et Kurt -

Si Kurt a déjà ne serait-ce que penser à faire l'amour avec Blaine, il n'en a jamais donné aucune indication.

On arrive à Halloween et ils se connaissent depuis presque deux mois, ils sortent ensemble de cette manière bizarre depuis presque un mois. Blaine a eu un grand total de deux copains dans sa vie avant Kurt, et avec les deux il s'est tenu et a respecté la règle du troisième rendez-vous, et ça marchait plutôt bien, pendant le temps où ça marchait. Il ne sait pas vraiment à combien de ''rendez-vous'' ils en sont avec Kurt mais, eh bien, c'est plus de trois peu importe lesquels comptent maintenant -. Blaine est parfaitement prêt à y aller au rythme de Kurt, mais – ce n'est pas que le rythme. C'est la raison du rythme que Blaine ne connait pas, mais qui commence, commence vraiment à l'inquiéter au plus profond de lui, comme si parfois il n'osait pas ressentir _assez_.

Kurt aime l'embrasser, Blaine le sait. En costume, dans des endroits sombres; sur le canapé dans son appartement, souriant et somnolent et détendu. Devant la porte, pour se dire bonne nuit avant de se réunir de nouveau dans des tenues différentes. Les mains de Kurt le touchent – les magnifiques mains de Kurt, Blaine adore les tenir, les toucher, les caresser de ses pouces, une peau douce et des ongles parfaitement soignés – et Kurt se laisse aller contre lui, et la bouche de Kurt est tellement généreuse et douée pour Blaine, tout ce qu'il veut, Kurt n'est pas _timide_ quand il en vient au baiser, suce la lèvre de Blaine et gémit quand Blaine l'embrasse plus fort. Kurt aime l'embrasser. Ce que Blaine aime aussi faire et tout ça est très très bien et sain.

Kurt se raidit toujours quand Blaine essaye de l'embrasser dans sa chambre.

C'est la présence du lit, il pense. C'est une menace dans son esprit comme s'il faisait la taille du Titanic et était tout aussi mortel. Si Blaine oublie qu'il n'est pas censé être là et qu'il est déjà trop dans l'espace personnel de Kurt pour s'arrêter, il s'en tient à un baiser rapide, la bouche fermée, puis il se recule et change de conversation. Si son tressaillement le fait tressaillir aussi, il se contente de se dérober. Il ferme les mains ensemble pour les empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide et suggère qu'ils fassent quelque chose ou qu'ils sortent ou _n'importe quoi_ pour ne pas être dans cette chambre avec ce lit. Kurt décide du rythme. C'est la décision de Kurt.

Rien que ça pourrait faire penser à Blaine que Kurt y va doucement avec ce genre de choses et ça lui va. Seulement il s'est rendu compte, puisque Cooper n'arrête pas de marmonner qu'il n'a toujours pas rencontré son mystérieux petit copain, que Kurt n'est jamais retourné à son appartement depuis sa première visite en tant que « Fantôme ». Blaine l'a invité plusieurs fois depuis et il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant que Kurt trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas venir, une raison de pourquoi aller chez lui était mieux. Il commence à compter les excuses, maintenant. Il semble y en avoir une affreuse tonne.

Comme s'il ne voulait pas être dans l'appartement de Blaine. Comme si ça pouvait – quoi ? Vouloir dire quelque chose ? Les emmener hors de son propre territoire, lui donner moins le contrôle de la situation ? Comme si -

- comme si ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui ?

Blaine ne pourrait pas supporter que Kurt se sente menacer par lui, il se sent malade rien que d'y penser, qu'est-ce qu'il – il ne lui ferait _jamais_ de mal, il ne lui ferait jamais, _jamais_ - _de mal_ -

Il met du gel jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient enfin parfaits, il prend son sac à bandoulière , se regarde dans le miroir: Blaine Anderson, blogger de superhéros, kinésithérapeute en formation, sortant avec un styliste dont il est _désespérément_ amoureux. Il sait que c'est comme ça que le voit la plupart des gens. Quand Kurt le regarde . . .

Il voit Phalanx. Il voit l'homme derrière Phalanx. Il voit son petit copain, et parfois dans la prise de ses mains, dans la lueur dans ses yeux, Blaine voit vraiment que Kurt a _besoin_ de lui et il _doit_ être totalement là pour lui dans ces moments. Est-ce qu'il voit vraiment aussi une _menace_ ?

Ce n'est pas juste qu'il veut y aller doucement ou qu'il veut peut-être ne jamais aller jusque-là, ce qui est quelque chose à quoi Blaine devra se faire si ça s'avérait vrai. C'est que quelque chose à ce propos est absolument _effrayant_ pour lui. Et Blaine commence vraiment à se demander -

Qu'est-ce que Kurt voit quand il regarde dans un miroir ? Qu'est-ce que Kurt sait qu'il ne dit pas, quoi exactement, _qui_ exactement, est-ce qu'il essaye de protéger de cet inconnu ?

Blaine prend une grande inspiration, soutenant son propre regard. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à trouver les mots pour lui demander et qu'il arrive à trouver les mots pour répondre, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est continuer à l'aimer.

Il va en cours, envoie un sms à Kurt sur le chemin. Au moins il a beaucoup de choses dans sa vie pour se changer les idées, parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas d'entrainement en inquiétude, il n'est vraiment pas très doué pour ça . . .

* * *

_"Thanksgiving."_ dit son père. Kurt s'assoie sur le bord de son lit et coince son portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour mettre ses bottes avec ses deux mains, fronçant les sourcils.

"Papa, c'est dans un mois."

_"Je sais, et je sais aussi à quel point tu es doué pour te désister de ces genres de choses, alors Carole vous prend des tickets ce soir. Tu viens ?"_

Il passe son portable sur son autre joue, enfile l'autre botte. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai dans un mois, les choses se passent plutôt vites parfois."

_"Pas pour Thanksgiving, non. Pour Thanksgiving tu reviens chez toi pour voir ta famille, voilà ce qu'il se passe."_

"Papa-"

Son père dit, calmement comme s'il se forçait à parler jusqu'au bout même si sa voix est un peu rauque , _"Tu es la chose dont je suis le plus reconnaissant. Je te veux ici. Alors tu viens ou pas ? "_

Kurt laisse tomber sa tête dans sa main, et son père est vraiment le grand maître universel du guide de ''comment faire culpabiliser vos enfantes pour qu'ils vous rendent visite'' . Ce qui est probablement quelque chose que Kurt mérite vues toutes les inquiétudes qu'il lui apporte en étant un superhéros pendant son temps libre, mais quand même. "Oui." dit-il contre sa main et il peut _entendre_ son père sourire . "La manipulation émotionnelle est une forme de maltraitance sur enfant, tu le sais ?"

_"Ouais, prends-le comme un signe du karma pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait des yeux de chien battu jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de regarder " _La Mélodie du Bonheur " _avec toi encore une fois." _dit son père. _"Et ton petit copain, est-ce qu'il rentre aussi chez lui pour Thanksgiving ?"_

C'est toujours très bizarre d'entendre son père utiliser le mot ''petit copain''.

Quand Kurt lui a confessé qu'il avait de nouveau croisé ce super amateur de son dernier combat avec Puckzilla et qu'il l'aidait un peu à s'entraîner, son père était devenu silencieux, ce genre de silence qui fait froid dans le dos. Kurt n'en avait pas reparlé. N'en avait pas reparlé, n'en avait pas reparlé tandis que ça remplissait ses nuits et toutes ses pensées pendant la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin le revoir, la tête aussi légère qu'un ballon, le revoir _lui_, après avoir passé chaque minute de son temps libre à confectionner un costume fait sur mesure pour le corps de Blaine, les pouvoirs de Blaine, le _cœur_ de Blaine, pensant si intensément à chaque détail de son corps, se rappelant la forme des os de ses chevilles, se rappelant de la forme de ses _oreilles_, Dieu Blaine était la plus grande part de sa vie même à ce moment. Et ensuite -

Et ensuite Blaine l'a embrassé sur un toit, et les mains de Kurt sont devenues si faibles qu'elles ont lâché la cage de verre dans laquelle Kurt avait gardé son cœur avec tant d'attention depuis des années. Oops. Du verre éclaté sur le sol de l'allée et le cœur affamé de Kurt demandant du sang après tout ce temps et les mains de Blaine tellement chaudes sur ses joues, comme si Kurt n'avait jamais remarqué à que point il était froid avant que ce toucher ne lui apprenne ce qu'était la chaleur.

Il ne savait pas comment le dire à son père. L'intimité de la chose, l'horrible et pure vulnérabilité de celle-ci, il ressent tellement de choses pour Blaine qu'il se sent mis à nu et effrayé par tout ça, exposé de manière choquante à cause de celle-ci, et l'avouer à son père – il lui a dit, de manière anodine, choisissant de le glisser subtilement dans la conversation, "Et Blaine était là hier soir alors on n'a plus de soda -"

_"Blaine ? Ce mec que tu – ce Blaine ?"_

Inspire, doucement, régulièrement, tu es doué pour respirer, tu sais comment respirer, bien joué. "On sort ensemble maintenant … En quelque sorte."

_"Oh. Huh."_

"Alors, faut que j'aille au supermarché là donc je peux pas te parler longtemps, comment va Carole ?"

Mais la nuit suivante son père lui a demandé comment allait Blaine.

Et la nuit d'après.

Et la nuit d'après.

Kurt se rappelle le temps que ça lui a pris pour dire à son père qu'il était gay, quand rétrospectivement il sait que son père savait de toute façon – il l'aurait su même si son père ne lui avait pas dit qu'il savait de toute façon, _tout le monde_ sait de toute façon- tellement stupide, il pense maintenant, d'avoir attendu tellement de temps _dix-sept ans,_ tellement stupide d'avoir attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux tellement peur qu'il disparaisse, tout simplement. Il avait lancé cela comme une bouée entre lui et quelque chose de solide dans le monde, pour essayer de s'ancrer à son père avant qu'il ne devienne qu'un _fantôme_ - _Je suis__ gay. Je sais_. Tellement simple. De juste le dire, comme si l'honnêteté avait pu le sauver.

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

"Je sais pas, je peux lui demander. Il pourrait, euh. Peut-être venir dîner un soir."

_"Ça me plairait bien. Dis-lui qu'il est le bienvenu. Il peut venir à notre dîner de Thanksgiving s'il n'a aucun plan."_

". . . Okay. Je suis sûr qu'il aura des trucs prévus avec sa famille, mais merci, Papa."

_"Faut que j'aille au garage. Fais attention à toi."_

"Toi aussi, Papa. Je t'aime."

_"Je t'aime aussi. On parle plus tard."_

"Bye," dit-il doucement, et il attend que son père raccroche, puis il se contente de fixer son téléphone pendant un moment, se sentant un peu étourdi. Comme si peut-être, l'honnêteté pouvait sauver des vies, si peut-être vous l'utilisez suffisamment, alors il y a assez de solidité dans la vérité quand vous la _partagez_ pour vous y accrocher . . .

Ses yeux s'écartent de son téléphone, courent sur le tapis. Quelle vérité est-ce que tu lui raconterais ? Que rien de si terrible ne t'es jamais vraiment arrivé , et que tu l'as quand-même presque laissé t'effacer de la face de cette planète ? Que ce n'est rien -_ rien _comparé à ce que tu vois chaque nuit, _rien_, et tu peux toujours pas le supporter ? Que tu l'as laissé te foutre en l'air et tu sais même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre que ce n'était _rien_ et que tu es tellement _pathétique_ -

Que ce n'était pas rien, c'est ce qui lui fait le plus peur, un petit trou noir en lui. Que ce n'était pas rien, et il ne peut pas le nier, et qu'il est faible à ce point et qu'il est abîmé à ce point et tout ce qu'il est c'est toute cette laideur et il le _sait _. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense qu'il enfile ce masque chaque nuit ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un _héros_. C'est jute parce qu'il a besoin de ne pas être _lui_. Tout ça – ça n'est jamais arrivé au Fantôme. Rien ne peut blessé le Fantôme, rien ne touche le Fantôme, le Fantôme est né à New York et n'a jamais survécu – presque survécu - à Lima, Ohio. C'est tellement plus sûr d'être le Fantôme que d'être Kurt. C'est tellement mieux de ne pas avoir à être _lui_.

Et est-ce que tu vas dire tout ça à Blaine ? Toute cette laideur en toi et ce qu'il t'a fait ? (ce n'est pas à ce propos, pense-t-il; _c'est à ce propos !_ Non ça ne l'est pas, ça ne l'est pas, ça ne l'est pas - _Ça l'est et tu le sais_ _et tu peux même pas l'admettre__, bordel, comment est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire un jour?_) Parce que le truc c'est que -

Parce que le truc c'est qu'il est amoureux de Blaine. Ça l'avait pris alors qu'il était englué dans ce sentiment de peur, et une fois que Blaine avait retiré la peur, une fois que les boucliers de Blaine n'étaient pas quelque chose qui le piégeait mais quelque chose qui le mettait en _sécurité_, ça avait rempli le cœur de Kurt comme la température montante au printemps, ses artères battant à fond, une sensation lumineuse et éclatante, il avait été stupéfait de l'énorme quantité de celle-ci, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait y en avoir autant ? Parce qu'il y a des moments - des moments où Blaine ne fait qu'incliner sa tête contre le canapé et lui sourit et le souffle de Kurt lui échappe, il se sent stupide et gauche à cause de l'amour, des moments où Blaine lui offre sa main pour l'aider à monter sur le chemin de boucliers et Kurt a l'impression, avec ce tout petit geste de courtoisie , qu'on _tient_ à lui. Des moments où quand Blaine l'embrasse, Kurt a l'impression que presque tout pourrait bien aller. Presque.

Tous les mensonges qu'il a racontés au cours des années, toutes les vérités qu'il n'a pas racontées, toutes les conneries et les cachotteries et les ombres et les _mensonges_. Et puis Blaine, Blaine tellement gentil, désespérément sincère et désireux et honnête et Kurt a juste – l'avouer, à _lui_, dire à _lui_ tellement magnifique que ça lui coupe le souffle et stoppe son cœur que Kurt est si petit, et si terni, et tellement brisé . . .

S'avouer à lui-même que c'est vrai et que ça lui a été fait, et que ce sera toujours le cas, la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas fuir ou esquiver.

Il couvre ses yeux, aspire un souffle et relève la tête. Il faut qu'il aille au travail. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant, pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui-même maintenant. S'il s'occupe assez, il n'en a jamais le temps.

Il a un sms de Blaine. _Bonjour mon amour ! :D xxx_

Il y a deux choses auxquelles il ne peut pas échapper; quelquefois il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sourire face à Blaine même si sa vie en dépendait. . .

* * *

_Pas de nouvelles photos depuis dessss joursssssss__ ;_;_

_C'est parce qu'ils sont bien trop occupés à super-baiser, ils sont probablement trop *crevés* pour sauver des vies maintenant ._

_Parfois je pense vraiment à sauter d'un toit pour voir s'ils me sauveraient, mais ce serait probablement immoral. Probablement._

_Essaye de pas faire perdre leur temps aux superhéros quand ils risquent leur vie chaque soir pour des gens sérieusement en danger ! :P (non mais je sais ce que tu veux dire genre pourquoi est-ce qu'un supervilain ne peut jamais menacer MA vie omg ;_;)_

_Fic rec: 'Herculean' de Blackbindings, NC-17. C'est du smut magnifique combiné avec une méditation doucement hallucinante sur les héros dans la littérature de la Grèce antique et c'est de Blackbindings. Est-ce que je peux juste répéter que c'est du smut magnifique à vous couper le souffle. Par Blackbindings. Avec un commentaire qui vous ouvrira l'esprit / vous coupera le souffle sur LES HEROS DANS LA PUTAIN DE MYTHOLOGIE GRECQUE. POURQUOI EST- CE QUE VOUS LISEZ TOUJOURS CA. ALLEZ._

_**ALLEZ**._

_AU: Le Fantôme est le plus grand cambrioleur de New York, Phalanx est le héros en charge de l'arrêter, si seulement le cul particulièrement distrayant du Fantôme ne l'empêchait pas de remplir sa mission._

_^ omg oui s'il vous plait ça pour toujours_

_Ghostzilla NC-17, En Cage : Le Fantôme lui rend visite dans sa cellule, ils savent tous les deux pourquoi. 'Tu aimes toujours ça, hein bébé, t'en a jamais assez putain. Ouais ? T'en veux plus ? Eh bien supplie-moi ! '_

_Okay, j'ai maintenant collecté *tous* les gifs des nouveaux graffiti Fantôme des deux dernières semaines, et j'aimerais vous faire remarquer ça et essayez de pas trop crier, les amis: chacun d'entre eux a un drôle de genre de phi à côté de lui. Indice pour les incultes en langues mortes: c'est l'ancienne lettre Grecque avec laquelle commence le mot Phalanx. Cris de fangirls dans 3... 2... 1..._

_La prochaine fois que je vois ces graffiti je dessinerai des petits cœurs entre eux omg *coeur coeur coeur*_

_J'espère que le Fantôme ne manque jamais de capotes quand il en a besoin et j'espère qu'il en a *beaucoup* besoin *coeur*_

_Oh Jésus Marie Joseph ! Ils sont tellement adorables je peux pas les haïr RUINEURS DE VIE ! QUI VOUS A DONN__É LE DROIT oh putain qu'est-ce que je raconte JE N'UTILISAIS PAS MA VIE POUR QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE TOUTE __FAÇON_

_Fanlanx, R, Hurt / Confort, Un avec ton nom dessus; les boucliers de Phalanx ont un loupé, le Fantôme doit le ramener en sécurité. Suivi de sexe de réconfort parce que putain c'est écrit par moi._

_Je les veux juste dans un petit panier avec des petits nœuds pap' et je veux qu'on se roule dans les champs ensemble et putain de merde qu'est devenue ma vie_

_fanmix de Fanlanx ici ! Oui elle commence avec 'The Only Living Boy in New York', soyez gentils avec moi, ou du moins essayez de me prendre au sérieux =P *_

* * *

Blaine déplace ses bras pliés sur son bureau , poussant son cahier et son café un peu plus loin sur sa table, et se blottit derrière eux . Son professeur n'est pas encore là, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut prendre une sieste de quelques – il baille derrière ses bras – petites, minuscules minutes . . .

Quelqu'un se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. "Hey. T'as passé ta nuit à blogger, Blaine ?"

Blaine relève les yeux vers Paul, sourit légèrement derrière ses bras. "Peut-être que je me suis couché tard à cause de mon petit copain."

"Non, je suis presque sûr que tu as passé ta nuit sur ton blog, t'as les cernes de l'accro d'internet ." Paul tape la tasse de Blaine avec son stylo. "Ça va stopper ta croissance, tu sais."

"C'est hilarant."

"Je suis le blagueur ici. Tu foutais quoi hier soir, tu devais t'occuper en urgence de quelqu'un qui avait _tort_ sur internet ?"

Blaine s'assoit droit, arque son dos, étire ses bras pliés au-dessus de sa tête. Ce qu'il faisait hier soir c'était traîner dans les égouts avec le Fantôme, à détruire l'armée d'alligators d'un gosse à lunettes et aux cheveux frisant la folie, qui les forçait apparemment à s'accoupler pour prendre le contrôle de la ville. Le Fantôme était d'une humeur massacrante, parce qu'il était dans les égouts et que c'était dégouttant de manière plutôt phénoménale et il s'était avéré que quand on hante un alligator tout ce que ça fait c'est le faire paniquer et l'_énerver_. Phalanx avait réussi à enfermer la plupart d'entre eux dans des petites boites en boucliers mais il y en avait tellement et c'était un arrangement de boucliers tellement compliqué, qu'il était presque incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était juste resté là les yeux dans le vague et étourdi, faisant disparaître des boucliers à la demande du Fantôme, qui restait à ses côtés avec les mains sur ses épaules dirigeant la police vétérinaire qui avait tout de même réussi à arriver, et disant de temps à autre d'une voix _vraiment_ énervée, "N"'y _pensez_ même pas." quand quelqu'un avait apparemment l'air d'envisager d'arrêter l'un d'eux.

Et New York paraissait tellement froide et _propre_ après, pour la toute première fois, Phalanx avait rigolé comme s'il était bourré dans une allée tandis que le Fantôme les remontait. Le Fantôme avait dit d'un air protecteur, "Est-ce que ça va ?" et Phalanx l'avait embrassé, tous les deux puant les égouts et recouverts de sueur et épuisés, mais ça n'avait pris qu'une seconde avant que la main du Fantôme ne s'enroule autour de ses poignets, tenant ses mains sur son visage.

"Parfaitement bien", avait dit Phalanx, tenant toujours le visage du Fantôme, regardant ses yeux remplis de question. Le sourire de Phalanx essayait encore de s'agrandir mais le visage humain ne peut s'étendre à l'infini. "_Tu_ _es_ parfait."

Le fantôme rougissait toujours sous son masque, il faisait un petit sourire en coin désespéré, Phalanx aurait voulu l'embrasser sans interruptions.

A la place il est assis dans un auditorium et il dit à Paul, "Je ne l'avait pas prévu. C'est juste une de ces choses qui est arrivée."

"Bon excuse. La chose qui m'est 'arrivée c'est que j'ai dormi pendant tout le cours de Thompson lundi, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter tes notes ? Puisque tu es tellement gentil ?"

Blaine pose son menton sur sa main, sourit un peu fatigué. "Je préférerais être le blagueur."

"Mais t'es tellement _doué_ quand il s'agit d'être sympa."

Il sourit. Il a passé la veille à sauver la ville d'une invasion d'alligators. Parfois oui, il est plutôt doué.

* * *

Kurt en est à son troisième café de la journée et à une salade de fruit qu'il a mangée en milieu de matinée, travaillant toujours d'une seul main sur le tomber des plis dans le dos qu'il veut pour un manteau – ces satanés plis sont toujours un cauchemar – le bureau est rempli de concentré de travail. Il adore son job, malgré toutes les complaintes, quand il est à son bureau c'est comme s'il portait cette cape, rien d'autre n'entre dans son esprit. Il n'est toujours qu'un débutant dans la maison de designers et il passe beaucoup de son temps à transformer les griffonnages inspirés des plus vieux dans la boite en de véritables vêtements, mais cela lui donne du temps pour ses propres projets et en fait, même si c'est énervant, il y a quelque chose de calmant à propos de ces minutieuses nécessités, même pour les plis. Comprends la matière avec laquelle tu travailles, mesure-la correctement, coupe-la correctement, couds-la correctement, et ce sera parfait. Il adore ça, quand les choses deviennent parfaites, pendant une fraction de seconde cela réduit le monde en une chose parfaite, cela rend le monde extérieur conforme à celui dans sa tête, serein et immaculé et _parfait_.

"Je sors chercher du café," dit Chandler, Chandler un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres et se balançant sur la pointe des pieds à ses côtés, Chandler haletant et pressé comme toujours, tandis que Kurt relève la tête de ses notes et le fixe. "J'allais te demander si tu en voulait un mais, bah, tu en as toujours déjà un." Il lui fait un de ses petits sourires. "Est-ce que tu veux que je t'en ramène un quand-même, qu'il soit prêt pour toi quand tu en auras besoin ? "

Il sourit en retour, peut-être de manière un peu gauche; il s'améliore en ce qui concerne le fait de ne ne pas être dérangé par l'attention de Chandler. Chandler est très gentil et totalement inoffensif, il le sait. Ça prend juste du temps pour que ceci prenne le pas sur sa paranoïa envahissante. "Je pense que je vais essayer de tenir jusqu'à midi pour le coup. Mais, merci."

"Alors, hum," Chandler se balance sur ses pieds, les mains serrées ensemble, Kurt reconnait _sa propre_ énergie nerveuse en Chandler parfois, Dieu à quoi aurait ressemblé leur relation si c'était arrivé ? Comme deux écureuils sur une branche prête à casser essayant de décider s'ils devaient sauter vers le sol ou courir pour retourner dans l'arbre d'où ils venaient – "et si on allait prendre un café après ? On ne l'a jamais pris, la dernière fois qu'on en a, parlé, on devait, est-ce que tu . . . ?"

Son souffle entre dans ses poumons, remplit sa poitrine, et il le relâche. Il fait rouler son crayon entre ses doigts et son bureau, et il dit en regardant le coude de Chandler, "Je suis, euh, en quelque sorte en couple, en ce moment. Hum."

"Oh, mon Dieu, non bien sûr que tu sors avec quelqu'un je veux dire c'est évident, je suis tellement désolé j'ai le _pire_ timing -"

"- non non c'est _rien_, honnêtement je suis désolé, c'est -"

Robbie, qui est le seul designer junior hétéro de la boite, marmonne face à son bureau, "Mon Dieu c'est comme regarder Bambi donner un coup de boule à son clone."

Chandler arrête de se tortiller et fait à Kurt un de ses petits sourires de compassion – ils sont tous les deux facilement troublés et ils sont sujets à l'agitation sociale et, oui, probablement la plupart du temps quand ils communiquent tous les deux ils ressemblent à des papillons en pleine panique car ils se sont vus dans un miroir. "Je veux dire," dit Chandler, et il fait un geste pour encercler, avec un haussement d'épaule, _Kurt_. "Bien sûr que tu es en couple. Alors, raconte-moi un peu, au moins ! Il est comment, il travaille dans quoi, comment il _s'appelle_ -?"

"Je - oh. Euh," Kurt fait tourner son crayon dans ses doigts, se rend compte qu'il le fixe, ce qu'il voit c'est Blaine, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. "Il s'appelle Blaine. Il est kinésithérapeute – il va l'être, il étudie pour le moment. Il est, ah -" C'est probable que personne n'a jamais rougi autant en fixant un crayon, et il prend de trop petites et en même temps trop grandes inspirations entre ses phrases. "Il est plutôt parfait en fait."

(Il s'appelle aussi Phalanx. C'est un superhéros, il est _l'archétype_ du superhéros, absolument magnifique et secourable et intrépide. Et il est 'plutôt parfait' dans son costume autant qu'hors de celui-ci, Kurt n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il se sentait épuisé et vaincu après une patrouille, quand il n'avait pas quelqu'un – quelqu'un en particulier – pour prendre son visage dans la paume de ses mains et l'embrasser et lui dire de faire de beaux rêves.)

Chandler fait un _bruit_, comme un chiot gémissant, et Kurt lève les yeux pour le voir les mains jointes comme s'il priait, posé juste sous son nez, contre son sourire qui remplit ses yeux d'étoiles et il dit, "Oh mon Dieu, t'es totalement amoureux de lui."

La veille le Fantôme avait pressé son visage dans ses cheveux puant encore les égouts et il ne s'en était même pas inquiété, il avait frotté son nez dans la tignasse que formaient ses boucles avec ses bras serrés autour de lui et n'ayant tout simplement pas l'impression d'être_ lui-même_, comme s'il y avait trop d'amour dans son corps pour qu'il reste encore de la place pour _lui_ -

Kurt dit, "J'ai . . . des plis . . . à . . ."

"Oh mon Dieu c'est vrai et j'ai un café à aller chercher, mais oh mon Dieu à midi tu dois me raconter tous les détails. Absolument tous. Tu bouges pas et - café!"

Kurt tourne son crayon entre ses doigts alors que Chandler se précipite hors de la salle, et il presse ses lèvres ensemble. Il ne l'a peut-être pas dit à voix haute mais c'est vrai qu'il est ''totalement'' amoureux de Blaine. Il pense à la taille du monde, tellement petite en considération, la masse brute _totale_ du monde.

Il est totalement amoureux de Blaine. Chaque membre de son corps l'aime. Il est totalement, entièrement, complètement _amoureux_ de Blaine.

Et peut-être que les choses vont réellement bien aller, si Blaine peut lui donner en retour même la moitié de tout ça . . .

* * *

_Nouveau nom d'utilisateur phuckyeahphalanx_

_Rebloguez si vous avez déjà été sauvé par Phalanx. OH MON DIEU IL ETAIT TELLEMENT ADORABLE QUE CA VALAIT LE COUP DE M'ETRE FAIT VOLER_

_omgomg Est-ce que le Fantôme était là ?_

_Oui ! Je pense, il est passé dans une allée et a disparu juste après. Il gardait un œil sur son copain depuis les ombres *coeur coeur coeur*_

_Putain poourquoi t'as pas pris de photo ?!_

_Est-ce que je peux juste te rappeler que : ALLO ON ME VOLAIT ET TOUT EST ARRIV__É UN PEU VITE ET J'ÉTAIS PAS VRAIMENT EN ETAT DE PRENDRE DES PHOTOS POUR VOUS DIVERTIR, MERCI BEAUCOUP TOUT LE MONDE. Après ces explications interminables, laissez-moi un peu *respirer* :P_

_Et pendant que j'y pense: Rebloguez si vous avez déjà été sauvé par Le Fantôme. Faisons savoir à Figgins à quel point c'est un connard. On t'aime petit fantôme *cœur*_  
_Parce que je sais que tu étais là parfait poltergeist que tu es._

_Je. Meurs._

_Je suis simultanément vraiment désolé pour ton expérience et tellement excité que tu aies eu la chance de le rencontrer, putain oh mon DIEU putain sérieusement._

_J'espère que quand le Fantôme passe devant des musiciens ambulants ils ne jouent que ses chansons préférées (et qu'ils les jouent bien)_

_Fanart, G, 'Roi du Monde' – Fanlanx en train de faire la pose de Titanic au coin d'un immeuble. Aucun regret !_

_Les gars, vous avez vu cet article ? __Est-ce que le Fantôme est Gay ? Une Exclusivité sur le citoyen le plus controversé de New York. J'aimerais vous faire remarquer que leur source c'est *nous*. EH BIEN VOUS ÊTES DES PROS MESSIEURS LES *JOURNALISTES* VOUS MÉRITEZ UN AWARD _

_qouahhh ?_

_. . . wtfffffffff_

_Aahahahahahaha les bloggers conservateurs vont adorer ça, ça les embêtait pas qu'il combatte le crime du moment qu'ils pensaient qu'il était hétéro ._

_Il utilise vraiment le fait qu'*on les shippe* comme 'source' ? Enfin oui c'est évident qu'ils baisent je veux dire regarder les regards qu'ils se font mais même, Quoi !_

_Attendez deux secondes, je pensais que c'était du journalisme ce qu'on faisait, vous êtes en train de me dire que les fanfictions ne sont pas de la documentation informative? Je . Suis. Sciée._

_Mais quel magnifique sarcasme, Paleandghostly._

_Draxie très cher, je consacre toute l'énergie de mon cœur bouillant d'amour à faire plaisir à tout le monde *cœur*_

* * *

"Hey, bon appétit."

"Salut. Tu es où ?"

"Je profite du dernier rayon de soleil qu'on risque d'avoir de l'année dans cette ville, et toi tu es où ?"

"Je me cache du soleil et de mes collègues dans un café avec une super clim. Au fait, j'ai en quelque sorte dû dire à tout le monde au bureau pour nous. Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment_ tout le monde_, les ragots tournent dans cette boite comme une mononucléose dans une fête d'ados."

"Quoi – tu leur as dit - _quoi?_"

"Quoi ? Oh mon _Dieu_, oui Blaine, je leur ai tout dit pour _ça_, je pensais que c'était une _magnifique_ idée, pas toi ? Je leur ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, sérieusement. Et en passant, tout le monde est très content pour nous."

"Oh."

"Oui, oh."

". . . Euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu as, en quelque sorte, 'dû' leur dire ?"

"Hum, parce que… un autre garçon qui bosse dans ma boite m'a en quelque sorte demandé de sortir avec lui, alors j'ai en quelque sorte dû leur dire."

"Tu ne l'avais dit à personne avant ?"

"Pourquoi je l'aurais dit à quelqu'un ? Je ne parle jamais de ma vie personnelle ici. Blaine . . . avant toi je n'_avais_ pas de vie personnelle, tu – le sais."

". . . J'aime pas penser à toi tout seul comme ça."

"Je ne le suis pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne le suis pas."

"Je sais. Moi non plus, c'est pas super tout ça ?"

"T'es tellement . . ."

"Alors, euh, qui t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?"

"Oh mon Dieu. Il est adorable, pour tout te dire. Mais il n'est pas, tu sais. Mon héros. Donc."

". . . mon Dieu je, ahah, je sais vraiment pas quoi répondre, euh."

"Mmm. Comment s'est passé ta matinée, Blaine ?"

". . . eh bien, je suis resté encore à moitié endormi pendant une bonne partie de celle-ci. J'ai quand même pris des notes dans mes séminaires et elles n'ont aucun sens pour le moment mais qui sait peut-être que ça changera dans le futur. Et la tienne ?"

"Comme tous les matin, euh, enfin j'ai aussi appelé mon père."

"Oh, cool, il va bien ?"

"Il – il va bien. Il veut, euh, mon Dieu. Il veut te rencontrer. Il a déjà prévu de me tirer par les pieds pour que je vienne le voir à Thanksgiving, tu retournes dans l'Ohio pour Thanksgiving ?"

"Euh, non, en fait. Mes parents font une croisière et Cooper doit travailler, alors on avait prévu de rester là."

"Oh."

". . . ouais, oh."

"- c'est pas grave. Il y aura d'autres occasions. Il devient plutôt doué pour m'obliger à revenir pour Noël aussi, est-ce que tu irais à ce moment là -?"

"Tu veux vraiment qu'il me rencontre à ce point ?"

"Je sais pas, je sais qu'il veut te rencontrer, et j'imagine que, enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais pas lui montrer mon parfait petit copain ?"

"D'accord, euh, je sais encore pas quoi dire."

"Mm."

"Je sais que tu fais ton immense sourire comme si tu venais de manger le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde."

"Je sais que _tu_ viens de toucher ton visage et de détourner les yeux comme tu le fais quand t'es gêné."

"Mon dieu, okay, je me rends avant que ça dégénère, tu m'as eu, tu gagnes, trois-zéro . Hey, mais, les gars font une fête d'Halloween, est-ce que tu veux-"

"- Blaine, faut qu'on travaille le soir d'Halloween."

"On – vraiment ?"

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre _idée_ - chaque _année_ - c'est un bordel absolu, tous les costumes et les folies, _oui_, on doit travailler pour Halloween."

". . . c'est ma fête préférée."

"Oh mon Dieu. _Tu_ vas à la soirée , je suis désolé je ne peux pas -"

"Non, non, je vais pas y aller – pas sans toi . Et je n'aime pas te savoir seul pendant ça de toute façon."

"Je l'ai fait pendant des années."

"Non. C'est pas pareil, pas maintenant que je suis là."

". . . peut-être que non. Zut, l'heure, faut que j'y retourne. Passe une bonne après-midi, je te parle plus tard -"

"Je -"

". . . quoi ?"

". . . Je te dis à ce soir."

"- à ce soir. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye !"

* * *

_Allume Ma Bougie__, Fanlanx, NC-17: C'est l'anniversaire de Phalanx et le Fantôme le surprend avec la cape. *Rien* que la cape. Pas d'avertissement à part WHOA ça fait beaucoup de smut._

_Fanart, vertgrisvert (est un énorme sandwich PuckzillaFantômePhalanx) qui est très très NSFW_

_*s'évente tellement c'est chaud* Oh putain de merde c'était un peu trop pour une seule pause déjeuner est-ce que je suis sérieusement sensé retourné bosser maintenant ?_

_Est-ce que vous pensez jamais que faire du Fantôme l'épicentre de toute la superfandom est vraiment juste pour lui ? A chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'un appareil photo il devient super méga timide, et parfois je pense qu'il doit surement nous détester :/_

_Il n'est pas l'épicentre de *toute* la superfandom personne n'a jamais écrit de fiction sur lui et iborg ici à Chicago_

_J'accepte ce défi ! :D_

_mdr, draxie ^^;_

_Je ne pense pas qu'il *voit* même ces trucs, ne vous croyez pas important au point qu'il regarde tous les trucs qu'on balance – il devrait savoir que, du fond de nos cœurs, on ne le fait que parce qu'on l'aime et qu'il est putain de *magnifique* ce qu'il ne peut guère pas ne pas savoir *coeur*_

_Ceci est sérieux, est-ce que je peux commander une EXCOMMUNICATION là – ChasseurdeFantôme22 blogge des trucs en essayant de trouver les tailles, poids et âges probables du Fantôme et de Phalanx, et il publie des portraits robots 'probables' de leurs visages sans masque. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous faire remarquer que NOUS NE SOMMES PAS L__À POUR LES DÉMASQUER. Ils pourraient se faire arrêter ou *pire* à cause de ça. S'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de ça je sais que je *me* sentirai personnellement responsable, fandom ça veut dire *nous tous* et si la fandom le met en danger, lui cause des blessures ou bien le tue alors c'est quelque chose que *nous * aurons fait. Tout le monde, vous *savez* à quel point j'aime le Fantôme, je ne ferai jamais rien pour le mettre en danger ou l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il doit faire et on a *besoin* qu'il le fasse. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller faire du cyber harcèlement, Je vous demande de faire quelque chose qui pourrait sauver sa vie- il protège la ville chaque soir, on lui doit cette petite chose en retour : ce que ChasseurdeFantôme22 fait n'est vraiment pas cool. Alors tout ce que je vous recommande de faire c'est DE FAIRE CE QU'IL FAUT POUR SUPPRIMER CES POSTS. J'ai déjà contacté le blogger via messagerie et je n'ai pas eu de réponse dans les dernières 24 heures, on est dans une situation qui appelle des mesures drastiques, c'est sa *vie* . Leurs vies. S'il vous plait comportez-vous de manière responsable mais faites ce qu'il faut._

_Oh Jésus quel genre d'idiot fait ce genre de trucs wtf._

_Putain d'idiot même pas une douzaine de personnes n'aurait vu ces posts si tu ne l'avais pas crié sur les toits_

_Mon sixième sens m'indique que du wank arrive. Je vais aller me cacher dans un coin et regarder des gifs jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini ^^;_

_*fait un câlin à Blackbindings* Regarde ce que tu as fait. Maintenant c'est *personnel*._

_Rien à faire si même moins de 12 personnes l'aurait vu, CA EN FAIT DOUZE DE TROP . Il ne faut pas qu'ils ne soient pas beaucoup vus il faut qu'ils soient RETIRÉS D'INTERNET._

_On n'a jamais eu ces problèmes avant que Phalanx n'arrive Puckzilla était bien mieux pour lui_

_Puckzilla a essayé de l'électrocuter espèce de con_

_Si n'importe qui essaye de démasquer mes bébés, ça va chier._

_Ghost/iBorg court, R, "Hey, je voulais juste voir les lumières de New York City, je ne savais pas que je croiserais aussi son fantôme." . . . alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pendant que j'écrivais ça ? What the fuck o.0_

* * *

Blaine retourne dans l'appartement en chantonnant, il retire ses chaussures et les range bien proprement dans le placard à chaussures, mettant de l'ordre dans quelque paires appartenant à Cooper et attrapant une botte tombée au sol pour la remettre avec sa jumelle, accrochant son manteau et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une chanson de Katy Perry est coincée dans sa tête.

Il rallume son ordinateur, il s'oblige à ne pas aller sur les blogs fan-tômes pendant la journée pour au moins réussir à se concentrer _un minimum_ en cours, il trouve son appareil photo dans son sac pour le poser à côté de son clavier, retirant ses vêtements, pensant toujours à la photo qu'il a prise d'un husky avec un collier en diamant rose, la langue pendante, tirant sa maîtresse jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place pour boire de dans une fontaine, des pigeons s'envolant à son passage – il a vraiment hâte de les mettre en ligne- il fredonne toujours en fourrant ses affaires de gym dans un sac.

Il est en train de mettre ses baskets quand il se penche au-dessus de sa chaise de bureau pour voir ce qui s'est passé sur internet pendant qu'il était occupé par les cours et à envoyer des SMS à Kurt toute la journée.

Pendant un moment il n'en pense absolument rien, parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi penser. Mais il s'assoit sur sa chaise.

Puis il ferme les yeux un moment, essayant d'arrêter son corps qui tangue, parce que parfois il est très difficile de slalomer entre les lignes de Blaine / de Phalanx / de la Fandom, lui-même et son lui d'internet et son lui _superhéros_ sont tous coincé dans cette toile -

Il travaille à reculons. Le blog qui a causé ce total merdier de wank entraînant la fandom dans une crise n'est plus, il a été supprimé, et il peut en imaginer la raison; même si une fraction de la fandom du Fantôme décide de faire quelque chose de manière assez déterminée ils peuvent retourner les courants, bouger des montagnes, ils peuvent briser _internet_. Blaine n'aime pas dire à Kurt à quel point sa fandom est gigantesque, il pense que Kurt n'a absolument aucune idée que la simple vue du Fantôme causera des tonnes de reblogs, que l'armée de commandes des BNFs* de la fandom est plus grande que celles de certains petits pays. Si un petit pourcentage d'entre eux décide d'éradiquer ChasseurDeFantôme22 d'une manière assez déterminée il aurait pu rendre sa présence sur internet impossible en moins d'une heure. Et Blaine se sent en quelque sorte mal pour eux, de se faire prendre dans une mêlée de cette manière, mais il sait que même s'il n'était impliqué là-dedans qu'en temps qu'un fan, il aurait toujours désapprouvé de ce qu'ils avaient fait - _Je jure solennellement sur tout ce qui est sacré / sur tout ce qui est bon et véritable dans ce monde / sur ce cul [ supprimer les mentions inutiles] de ne jamais rien faire qui pourrait mettre un héros en danger, de ne jamais rendre leur masque hasardeux , parce que je ne suis pas un gros connard alors que le Fantôme me vienne en aide jusqu'à la fin des temps amen - _C'est le nouveaux credo qui tourne sur les blogs – mais Dieu, si Kurt découvrait ça. Si Kurt découvrait que des gens en ligne font _ça_.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière. Blaine est légèrement curieux de savoir quels '' portraits robots'' ils ont trouvé, mais, il respire un grand coup, c'est probablement pour le mieux qu'il n'ait _pas_ été là pour paniquer sur ça toute la journée . . .

La fandom baigne toujours dans les répercussions de cet événement, ça prendra des jours avant de revenir à la normale. Tout le monde sera là à s'envoyer des piques et à se critiquer, ceux qui ont raison, ceux qui ont tort, si oui ou non le Fantôme serait fier / énervé / absolument indifférent face à ce qu'ils ont fait. Blaine poste, _Eh bien, je suis content de ne pas avoir été là de la journée._ Accompagné d'une vidéo d'un orphelinat de paresseux pour remonter le moral aux personnes qui en ont surement besoin.

Puis il enfile ses écouteurs et s'en va pour la salle de sport en jouant quelque chose de dansant dans ses oreilles, pour essayer de se sortir des pires choses dont l'humanité est capable . . .

Il n'est pas habitué à s'inquiéter. Il chante avant que l'ascenseur n'ait fini sa descente.

* * *

Kurt vient juste de poser son sac de courses sur le bar de la cuisine, il le pose devant sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement, quand Rachel viens vers lui et met un Ipad juste sous son nez. "T'as vu ça ?"

Il ouvre les yeux, les plisse, les referme et parce qu'il ne peut pas immédiatement gérer ce genre de choses tout de suite après être rentré du boulot, il finit délicatement son bâillement avant. Puis il tend une main lasse pour prendre l'iPad, et il prend une inspiration et relit, _Est-ce que le Fantôme est __Gay ?_

Son estomac ne sait pas s'il doit se nouer ou non. Silence, il pense. Les _sages-femmes_ à sa naissance le savaient. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles savaient _autre chose_.

"Explique-moi pourquoi je lis ça ?"

"Tu penses que c'est vrai ?" dit Rachel, penchée légèrement dans son espace personnel, les yeux plissés à la recherche d'indices dans les siens. "Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé - peut-être -? A lui -?"

"Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de me demander si mon gaydar est assez performant pour vérifier la sexualité d'un homme masqué que je n'ai jamais rencontré et à qui je ne pense jamais ? Rachel, tu as deux pères, c'est absurde." Il lui redonne l' Ipad d'un geste l'avertissant que si elle ne le prend pas, alors le sol le fera; elle le reprend. "Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche."

"C'est toi qu'est de leur côté ! Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien !"

"Il est un peu trop monochrome à mon goût," dit Kurt, et il commence à ranger les courses. "Pourquoi est-ce ça t'intéresse, d'ailleurs ?" Une petite bulle d'espoir grandit dans sa cage thoracique. "Est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit à ce que tu penses de lui s'il _était_ gay ? "

"Je pense juste que c'est probablement intéressant en terme de psychologie," dit-elle, regardant l'article sur l'écran. "Je sais pas, une sorte de recherche pour l'acceptation, un besoin de surcompenser-?"

Kurt regarde le carton d'un air meurtrier, dit trop gentiment, "J'ai acheté du lait de soja au cas où tu sois encore vegan cette semaine, Rachel."

Elle relève les yeux, dit, "Qu-" elle s'arrête, _lui_ lance un regard noir en retour. "Merci. Kurt."

"Je travaillerai dans ma chambre ce soir. Si tu as d'autres infos fascinantes sur la vie sexuelle d'homme en cape, n'hésite pas à ne pas m'en parler aussi." Il jette le sac roulé en boule dans le recyclage et se dirige vers sa chambre, où il doit trouver ce putain d'article et le _lire_, mon Dieu il déteste se chercher sur Google . . . Rachel dit face à son dos en s'éloignant, "Tu sors pas avec Blaine ce soir ?"

"On est des gens très occupés, Rachel."

"C'est précisément ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as dit ne pas être intéressé pour sortir avec _qui que ce soit_. Ou du moins aucun des garçons qui ont obtenu mon droit de véto " marmonne-t-elle; et Kurt lève les yeux au ciel, et il dit, "Est-ce que tu sors avec Finn ce soir ?"

"Etant donné que je suis intéressée pour sortir avec _mon_ copain, oui." marmonne-t-elle, et il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. "Kurt -"

Il la regarde par-dessus son épaule, dit _"Quoi ?"_

Elle passe un bras sur son ventre, l' iPad pendant de sa main, elle hausse les épaules. "Je l'aime bien, Blaine. Je - j'aime bien le fait qu'il te fasse rire."

Après un moment, il peut faire assez attention malgré le sang tellement chaud dans son visage qu'il ne réalise pas que sa bouche est ouverte. Il la referme, avale sa salive.

"Oui," dit-il, et son sourire apparait sans qu'il ne le demande. "Moi aussi."

Les contours de son sourire restent entre eux avant qu'il ne ferme la porte; et maintenant, mon Dieu, direction internet -

Il respire, et se rappelle qu'il a un ''manager'' pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses maintenant.

Alors il envoie un e-mail à Blaine, et il travaille sur des croquis pour se calmer, un petit masque élégant pour des soirées, et il s'accroche à la pensée qu'il n'est pas seul là-dedans, et il attend sa réponse.

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me contente pas de changer mon nom d'utilisateur par LaFAndomPeutAllerSeFaireFoutre pour me gagner tout le temps que me prennent les posts ._

_Tu restes la femme la plus charmante de la fandom, Paleandghostly._

_EST-CE QUE LES GENS PEUVENT S'IL VOUS PLAIT POSTER DES CHOSES JOYEUSES AVANT QUE JE NE COMMENCE __À PLEURER SUR MON CLAVIER ET PAS LE BON GENRE DE PLEURS ces merdes sont tellement importantes pour moi, vdm ;_;_

_En cas de doute, pense au cul. *câlin*_

_Je reblogge ça parce que je ne me suis jamais remis de ces gifs, je ne m'en remettrai jamais *regardez comment il passe son bras à travers le sien*. Pas *autour*. *A travers . Comme s'il lui faisait un *câlin*. LES SUPERS PETITS COPAINS SONT SUPERS J'EN PEUX PLUS_

_Parfois je pense à quel point il doit être heureux maintenant et à quel point il devait se sentir seul avant et je me sens tellement triste et tellement heureux en même temps et je pense que mon cœur essaye d'imploser et d'exploser simultanément ._

_Oublions ce très très mauvais jour et lisons quelques fictions recommandées: si vous ne lisez pas la fiction Universe Victorian de Draxie, il y a un véritable problème chez vous. Pensez au Fantôme mélangé à Sherlock Holmes dans l'atmosphère du New York du siècle dernier, baignant dans un classicisme charmant avec un secret ajouté à l'histoire. Si j'peux pas avoir les bébés du Fantôme alors bordel je veux ceux de Draxie, j'sais pas comment elle fait *cœur*_

_J'aime penser à eux après qu'ils aient sauvé des vies, dans leur cave secrète sous la ville ou quelque chose dans le genre, retirant leurs costumes et discutant de leur soirée et puis quelque chose de vraiment ordinaire , comme par exemple ils blagueraient sur qui a mis le plus de méchants à terre ce soir-là, se battant peut-être amicalement avec leurs pouvoirs, puis ils iraient juste prendre une douche puis se coucher. Même pas les trucs qu'on lit dans les smuts, pas que je ne pense pas à ça non plus, mais, juste les deux *trainant ensemble* et *étant* ensemble. Parce que les gens qui s'aiment sont magnifiques, surtout quand ils sont déjà magnifiques séparément *coeur*_

_omg AU ! Lycée mis à jour !_

_Les gars je sais que c'était une journée de merde mais est-ce qu'on peut s'il vous plait essayer de se rappeler qu'on est là parce qu'on pense que ce qu'il fait est génial et qu'il est génial et qu'il a besoin de tout le soutien qu'il peut avoir. Et il a aussi un cul vraiment fabuleux. Mais surtout est-ce qu'on peut s'il vous plait juste être là pour l'amour du Fantôme et emmerder tout le reste, toutes les critiques et le wank parce que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là . On est là pour LUI. Et je doute sincèrement que vues toutes les conneries qu'il a à gérer il ait beaucoup de temps à accorder au bordel qui est arrivé ici aujourd'hui._

_Je sais que cette fille chie des arcs en ciel, mais toutes ces merdes en arc en ciel ont raison, les enfants._

_Putain de merde est-ce que Paleandghostly vient d'avouer être d'accord avec quelqu'un qui disait quelque chose de gentil_

_Ghostly! Non! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

_Draxie tu es tellement drôle que j'ai oublié de passer en mode fangirl qui pète un plomb et écrit omgmdretc en majuscules. Que quelqu'un aille dire quelque chose de gentil à Blackbindings pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer sous son bureau et nous écrive du porno pour finir cette journée sur une note décente, bordel de merde._

_Dieu que j'aime cette fandom. J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit folle . J'*aime* cette fandom._

* * *

"Sérieusement, je ne m'en inquiéterais même pas si j'étais toi ."

Le Fantôme s'assoit à côté du velux avec ses bras enroulé autour de ses jambes, regardant la lune basse et légèrement dorée derrière les nuages. "Je ne sais pas si je suis inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce _que_ je suis, j'aimerais que ceux qui ne me connaissent pas se contentent de ne pas _parler_ de moi, mon Dieu c'est comme si le monde entier parlait sur mon dos et que je n'étais jamais mis au courant -"

"Eh bien, tu n'es pas au courant, quand c'est dans ton dos."

Le Fantôme lance un regard vers le velux, puis se penche et le frappe de la paume de sa main alors sa structure recouverte de toile d'araignées frémit. Quelque part dans le loft désaffecté une voix s'écrie, "Nan _naannn_ c'est plein de poussière-!"

"C'est comme être célèbre sans aucun des avantages ! Personne ne m'envoie jamais de produits de beauté gratuits ou quoi que ce soit," marmonne-t-il, repliant ses jambes de nouveau contre lui . "Il y a juste des gens qui écrivent des trucs idiots sur moi et je ne peux rien dire en réponse ."

"Eh bien," dit Phalanx, passant finalement sa tête à travers la fenêtre ouverte, "tu _es_ gay."

"_Je sais __!_ Mais je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi c'est une info _pertinente !_ La seule personne qui devrait en avoir quelque chose à foutre si j'aime les mecs ou non c'est _toi_ et -"

"Je suis heureux que tu sois gay." Il croise les bras sur le bord du velux, pose sa joue sur ceux-ci et sourit. "Sinon ma vie serait un peu pourrie franchement."

Le Fantôme tourne la tête vers lui, serrant toujours ses genoux à lui d'un air maussade, puis dit, "T'as encore de la poussière dans les cheveux."

"J'ai pas de miroir. Tu me l'enlèves ?"

Il - soupire, son sourire tellement incontrôlable, il se penche et secoue ses cheveux dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau plus noirs que gris. Et puis, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il l'embrasse à travers sa tonne de boucles parce qu'il l'aime même avec de la poussière dans les cheveux, tout _simplement_.

"Viens."

Phalanx prend la main qu'il lui offre pour monter sur le toit. "Ça va aller. Ta fandom à toujours l'œil à l'affut pour toi, tu le sais ?"

"Je sais que c'est le cas de _certains_," dit-il avec un autre petit sourire, et Phalanx – sourit en retour, tenant toujours sa main en marchant sur le toit.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir, Fantôme ?"

"La même chose qu'on fait chaque soir, Phalanx."

"Essayer d'empêcher la domination mondiale ?"

"A très petite échelle," le Fantôme monte en faisant attention sur le chemin de boucliers que Phalanx crée au bord du building, "oui."

Essayer de changer le cours des choses, même si c'est juste un peu, entre le bien et le mal. Parce que souffrir un peu moins peut signifier énormément pour une personne, et que cette personne est son propre petit et farouche monde rempli de sentiments.

Il enroule la taille de Phalanx de son bras pour être plus stable, rend leurs deux corps invisibles, et se laisse tomber contre le corps filant dans le vent de Phalanx.

* * *

* Ce fanmix existe vraiment, ou du moins plusieurs fanmixs sont présents sur 8 tracks, comme je vous l'ai sûrement déjà dit. Vous pouvez retrouver ''le'' fanmix dont parle la fan-tôme en question en cherchant _Ten Thousand Love Songs And They Are All About Them 8 tracks_ sur google ;-)

Ce n'est pas exactement LE fanmix MAIS il commence effectivement par The Only Living Boy In New York. Je vous conseille de l'écouter tout en lisant pour vous mettre encore plus dans l'ambiance ;-) Oh et puisque j'y suis je précise que je suis l'auteur de ce mix en question, que j'agrémente de chansons au cours de ma traduction ;-)

** : BNF : Big Name Fan. Les grands noms de la fandom, ici Blackdingings, Paleandghostly et Draxie.

* * *

Réponses au Reviews :

Soso: Boo ! T'as vu ma super imitation du Fantôme ? :') Je te comprend ! Cette fiction est tellement géniale, même la traduire, qui est un travail énorme, est un vrai plaisir dans lequel je me plonge dès que j'ai un moment ! Rhalala tu ne sais pas si bien dire ! Qui AIME la rentrée ? Sérieusement ? HAha tu commence à faire la différence entre eux et leur eux superhéros ! C'est cool ça ! Et une chose très importante dans la fiction comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte ;) Mais quelque soit leurs identité ils restent tout le temps adorable ! On se reconnait tous dans les fan-tômes ! Il faut bien l'avouer ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser quand quelqu'un mentionne le mot fantôme, boucliers, ou encore mythologie ^^ Cette fiction/traduction me bouffe la vie comme pour l'auteure XD Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire ^^ Et oui Blaine a un passé avec les agression alors forcement :-/ Mais heureusement le Fantôme est là ;) C'est tellement adorable ! Ils sauvent les vies des autres mais aussi la vie l'un de l'autre ! rhalala leur relation dans cette fiction reste la meilleur d'après moi ! Merci de toujours suivre la fiction aussi fidèlement et à la prochaine :-) *coeur*


	9. Partie 9

**NDT : Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ^^ ) tout le monde ! Alors voilà enfin le chapitre 09 ! J'espère que la fiction vous plais toujours autant ! N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adore vous parler !  
Je profite de vous avoir pour faire un peu de pub pour un RPG Glee donc voici le contexte :**

_2012, les New Direction on gagné un concours leur offrant une place dans l'école de chant la plus prestigieuse de New York City : La Colombus School of The Arts . Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se voit offrir une tel opportunité et les anciens New Direction devrons prouver qu'il y mérite leur place ! Comment nos chers anciens membres de la chorale vont-il réussir à rentrer dans cette école ? Et surtout réussiront-il à survivre à l'adversité une fois chose faite ? _  
_Qui gagnera la guerre des clans entre les petits nouveaux et les " Colombiens" ? _  
_Et un autre problème se pose : comment payer les frais exorbitant de l'école une fois la générosité du directeur arrivé à terme ?! _  
_A La Colombus School Of The Art vous aurez l'occasion de croiser beaucoup de différents genre d'artistes, l'école proposant toutes les formes d'art possible. De la musique, au cinéma en passant par la danse, la mode et même la photographie ou le dessin vous ne serez jamais à cours de créativité là bas !  
_  
Si vous êtes intéressés laissé moi un MP ou dite le dans la Review ( en laissant le moyen de vous recontacté bien sur ;-)  
Voilà sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :-) 

* * *

**NDA** : Tous les autres fantômes partie 09, superhero!AU. N'oubliez pas il y a des tumblr fuckyeahtheghost et fuckyeahthephalanx pour vous occuper en attendant les mises à jour =)

**Disclaimer**: Heureusement les personnes à qui appartiennent vraiment ce truc sont trop occupées pour remarquer cette histoire et me traîner en justice *cœur*

**Rating**: R? On semble bloqué au rating R. Mais nous arrivons à une série de chapitres où je dois occasionnellement pencher la tête et essayer de cerné la différence entre R+ et NC-17-, gardez ça à l'esprit ?

**Avertissements**: Encore des histoires de féminisme dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il y en aura plus à venir. J'essaye de me rappeler de la liste dingue d'avertissements que je vous ai donnée dans la première partie, utilisation banale et abusive de drogues, oh, et j'ai fait appel à ma propre phobie pour ce chapitre. Celle de ''massive, je peux vraiment pas faire face j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée j'ai dû quitté la boutique tellement j'avais peur, c'était plutôt embarrassant'', alors, je vous met un gros panneau attention pour les mannequins ? Personne ne vous prévient jamais pour ce genre de choses, va au diable _Doctor Who_;P

**Résumé**: Halloween, costumes, fantômes, bordel.

**Note**: Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi crévéeeee ;_; Le costume d'iBorg est porté par un des cinq membres du début des New Directions , hélas vous ne gagnerez aucun prix en devinant de qui il s'agit à part un extrême sentiment de fierté *cœur*

"Fantôme Fantôme Fantôme," souffle Phalanx depuis l'autre bout du toit. "Viens voir oh mon Dieu -"

Il arrête d'essayer de faire marcher le petit appareil électronique que Phalanx a acheté pour entendre les conversation des flics à travers leurs radios, douze étages plus bas, il rejoint Phalanx et laisse tomber le gadget dans ses mains. "Tiens, joue avec, j'arrive à rien. Qu'est-ce que je dois - oh."

Au bout de la rue, il n'est pas encore huit heures et il fait déjà nuit, un homme et une femme marchent avec deux jeunes enfants, chacun tenant la main d'un de leurs parents et un sac en forme de citrouille dans l'autre, remplis de bonbons. Chaque enfant - impossible de dire s'il s'agit de filles ou de garçons sous les capuches, et aucun ne peut avoir plus de six ans – est recouvert d'une cape grise sombre du Fantôme, virevoltant derrière eux. Phalanx a l'air de ne pas pouvoir vraiment contenir ce qu'il ressent, et le Fantôme croise les bras, se blottit dans sa propre cape, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. "Je devrais toucher des redevances pour tous ces trucs."

Phalanx lui frappe doucement le bras. "_Ose_ prétendre que tu ne trouves pas ça adorable, _ose_ prétendre que ce n'est pas génial parce que c'est le cas -"

"C'est mieux que ces _affreux_ costumes de 'Fantômette sexy' que les filles ne portent presque pas tellement il y a peu de tissu -"

"Tu es leur superhéros préféré, ils ont attendu ce moment depuis des _semaines_, ils en ont sûrement parlé sans arrêt jusqu'à ce soir," dit Phalanx en fixant toujours ces enfants les yeux remplis d'étoiles, alors le Fantôme le regarde d'un air dubitatif (il rougit toujours, et oui son cœur palpite de manière légèrement douloureuse, pour ces petites choses dans la rue qui n'ont pas peur de lui et qui ne le _shippent_ pas, ils pensent juste qu'il est – quoi ? _Cool_. Quand est-ce qu'il a une seule fois été _cool _?) Puis il scanne de nouveau la rue des yeux, toujours des enfants et des parents qui sortent avant que la nuit ne devienne folle. Il lève les sourcils, attrape le visage de Phalanx dans ses mains, tourne sa tête dans la direction d'un autre groupe d'enfants – sûrement trois de la même famille si on compte le plus grand avec eux, une ado au dos arqué et traînant ses pieds recouverts de bottes et pas costumée . La petite fille qui marche avec elle porte une autre cape grise du Fantôme, et des baskets roses. Le petit garçon – il doit avoir environ huit ans – porte un masque de Phalanx, et a des hexagones verts en carton collés à ses épaules.

Le Fantôme regarde le visage de Phalanx. Phalanx a l'air d'être tellement heureux qu'il pourrait en pleurer.

"Police, radio. Phalanx. S'il te plait."

Phalanx se contente de fixer les enfants, émerveillé, et le Fantôme pourrait prétendre être énervé mais oh mon Dieu regardez-le, il est l'homme le plus adorable sur cette planète et quand est-ce que sa vie a-t-elle déjà était aussi parfaite ?

Parce que c'est le cas, aussi absurde que ça puisse paraitre pour quelqu'un qui se faufile hors de son appartement tous les soirs et se met en danger sans récompense et à un prix dérisoire. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était malheureux, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était le bonheur, il pensait être réaliste alors qu'il ne savait jamais ce que la vie pouvait _être_. Phalanx - Blaine -

Chaque conversation est un don du ciel, chaque touche est un privilège, chaque baiser est un miracle. Il ne s'y habitue pas. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour arrêter d'être émerveillé par ça ? Chaque éclat de ses yeux est une bénédiction. C'est à vrai dire stupide à quel point il est heureux maintenant, il se trouve ridicule, mais quand il est de nouveau avec Blaine et qu'il est juste sans défense fasse à l'appel _désespéré_ de son cœur pour lui, Blaine est le soleil et Kurt est une comète en orbite autour de lui. Il s'est toujours pensé être une personne à chat. C'est tellement bizarre de se découvrir le cœur d'un chien, loyal et rempli d'amour au point d'en être stupide, trop aveugle pour voir autre chose que _lui_, pour réaliser à quel point il est obsédé, rampant pour chaque caresse qu'il peut obtenir, chaque petite parcelle d'attention, et _heureux_ de le faire.

Ce n'est pas que le contre-courant n'est plus là, le contre-courant apporté par tout le reste, ces choses noires, il fait comme si elles n'étaient plus là, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient plus. Il s'entête à dire que ces fantômes doivent appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, cette froide présence, ce raffut de chaînes, non, il ne peut pas les entendre, les sentir, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne changerait pas le sujet pour quelque chose de léger et de joyeux et qu'on oublierait le lourd murmure de la mort derrière son dos ? Il oublie juste d'être effrayé, quand il est avec Blaine. Phalanx. Il a confiance en ses boucliers, a confiance en ses bras accueillants, a confiance en son cœur de chien aussi, il le sent remuer sa queue dans la poitrine de Blaine, _boumboumboumboum _avec tout son bonheur. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais été doué pour combattre les contre-courants quand les contre-courants se transforment en rapides qui l'entrainent vers le fond, il s'avère juste qu'il n'a jamais été réaliste, il a toujours été optimiste. Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'il a survécu à toutes ces années vides, en ne réalisant même pas qu'il croyait que les choses étaient mieux qu'elles ne l'étaient, et maintenant il a tout _ça_ et il se dit que tout va bien aller, que ça va parfaitement marcher, tout, tout va bien aller . . . Regardez- le. Comment est-ce que les choses pourraient être autrement que parfaites ?

Il pose ses doigts gantés à l'arrière des cheveux de Phalanx. "Est-ce que tu es prêt à patrouiller ?"

Sa voix est rauque dans sa gorge. "Regardez il a même fait un petit bouclier en carton, oh _mon Dieu_."

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, soupire à travers le sourire qu'il ne peut réduire, et regarde les enfants avec Phalanx tandis qu'ils dévalent la rue, leurs capes noires flottant dans le vent et leur grande sœur jure, et crie puis les rattrape.

* * *

Le Fantôme s'accroupit sur le tarmac du parking à côté du garçon, sa tête tombante est recouverte d'un maquillage de zombie, tandis que Phalanx menotte son presque voleur à une rampe pour ranger les vélos. "T'es sorti avec des amis ? Petite copine, copain ? Tu étais seul ?" Il pose ses mains sur les poches du garçon, spectre son portable hors de sa poche et le tient au-dessus de son épaule sans tourner la tête; Phalanx le prend, et appelle le 911. "Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?"

Le garçon grogne, sa tête roulant de l'autre côté de sa poitrine, et le Fantôme attrape gentiment son visage avec ses mains, le lève doucement pour regarder ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu as juste bu ou tu as pris quelque chose ? Tu te rappelles ce que tu as pris ?"

Il marmonne dans sa barbe, secoue la tête pour se libérer des mains du Fantôme. Le Fantôme regarde Phalanx, pince ses lèvres, impuissant. "Il est peut être juste vraiment bourré, j'arrive pas à dire. Dis-leur aussi d'envoyer une ambulance."

"- et une ambulance pour la victime, aucune idée si c'est de la drogue ou de l'alcool mais il a peut-être besoin d'un lavage d'estomac. Merci!"

Le Fantôme – cache son sourire de son gant, les doigts se fermant au-dessus de ses yeux . "J'arrive jamais à _croire_ que tu sois aussi joyeux quand tu appelles pour signaler une agression."

"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la faute de l'opérateur si la situation est pourrie, ce n'est pas la peine de les faire culpabiliser pour ça."

Il se concentre de nouveau sur le garçon, qui essaye de descendre de la voiture sur laquelle il est assis pour se rouler en boule à même le sol. "Hey, non, allez, il fait vraiment froid. Tu peux pas t'allonger comme ça."

Le garçon se contente de grogner, blottissant sa tête entre ses bras. "La PLS naturelle," note sombrement Phalanx, et le Fantôme retire sa cape, l'étire sur le corps en position fœtale comme une couverture. "Ça va aller," murmure-t-il en frottant ses épaules. "Une ambulance arrive. Ça va aller. Tu as trouvé son numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence ?"

Il lève les yeux tandis que Phalanx lui tend quelque chose, il sourit et prend le sachet chauffant que ce dernier a activé, il le glisse sous la cape et contre la poitrine de l'homme, tandis qu'il essaye de se rouler encore plus en boule, son souffle tremblant à chaque fois qu'il expire. "Tout va aller parfaitement bien," lui dit le Fantôme, et Phalanx dit, "Je crois que son numéro d'urgence est celui de sa mère. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on appelle sa mère pour lui dire ça vers minuit ? Parce que, euh, la mienne péterait un plomb."

Le Fantôme frotte les épaules du garçon, parce qu'il est toujours allongé sur le sol froid d'octobre – plus que dix minutes avant novembre. Lui non plus ne voudrait pas qu'on appelle son père, coincé dans l'Ohio, pour lui dire ça au milieu de la nuit. "Regarde qui était la dernière personne qu'il a appelée."

"Okay . . . 'Becca', a onze heures huit. J'imagine qu'un autre appel ne la dérangera pas dans ce cas." Phalanx se retourne, fredonnant doucement, tandis que le Fantôme frotte le dos du garçon – il a froid lui-même sans sa cape sur ses épaules, et il se rend à moitié invisible, nerveux et mis à nu sans la capuche – tandis que Phalanx dit, "Hey ! Désolé, non, ce n'est pas Matt. Il s'appelle Matt," dit-il, et le Fantôme murmure, "Ca va aller, Matt, on est là, une ambulance arrive."

"Quelqu'un vient d'essayer de le voler et on a contacté les services d'urgence mais on aimerait savoir si vous pouviez peut-être venir à l'hôpital avec lui. Et nous dire si vous savez s'il a pris quoi que ce soit ? Il n'est pas vraiment réceptif. Non, on n'est pas – je ne suis pas un flic. S'il a pris de la drogue _on_ ne va pas le trainer en justice, croyez-moi, on veut juste aider. Oh, hum, nous sommes juste des citoyens inquiets, plus ou moins." Il couvre le micro du téléphone, regarde le Fantôme. "Elle est assez évasive, il a pris _quelque chose_, oui. Okay, Becca, l'ambulance n'est surement pas loin maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez peut-être aller à l'hôpital pour l'attendre ? Est-ce que vous êtes avec des amis ? Cool, si vous pouvez – j'entends des sirènes."

Phalanx abaisse le téléphone, et le Fantôme peut entendre le distant _"-Allo ? Allo, quel hôpital-?"_ qui sort du haut-parleur tandis que les sirènes se rapprochent. Le Fantôme frotte le dos de Matt alors qu'il tremble. "Ça va aller. Ils sont presque là, tout va bien aller."

Une voiture de police se gare, et le Fantôme se rend complètement invisible, murmurant toujours, "Ils sont là maintenant, Matt, ils vont prendre soin de toi. Tout va bien maintenant." tandis que Phalanx tend le portable vers le premier flic qui sort de la voiture. "L'agresseur est dans le coin, cet homme a peut-être pris quelque chose que son corps n'accepte pas, ses amis vont avoir besoin que vous les guidiez jusqu'à l'hôpital quand l'ambulance sera là. Et merci d'avoir été aussi rapide."

"Vous êtes qui, bordel ?"

Le Fantôme pince les lèvres, dit un 'désolé' et prend sa cape du corps de Matt, la renfile. "Il est avec moi."

"Qu -" Un des flics a une main sur son pistolet; les boucliers de Phalanx se propagent autour de lui, ses nerfs à vif – il n'est toujours pas habitué à être occasionnellement à proximité de pistolets, et le Fantôme ne lui dira jamais, jamais de faire _moins_ attention – il les laisse tomber pour que le Fantôme prenne son bras, et apparaisse assez longtemps pour dire, "Joyeux Halloween." tirant les bords de sa capuche comme pour faire un salut, avant que Phalanx ne lance le portable au deuxième flic, et le Fantôme les rend tous les deux invisibles.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de-"

"Alors c'était bien lui cette fois, hein ?" dit le deuxième flic, le portable grésillant toujours dans sa main, en s'accroupissant à côté de Matt. "Okay fiston, voyons voir tout ça. Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? L'ambulance arrive . . ."

* * *

"Il est pas méchant," sanglote la femme habillée en démon, étalant du fond de teint rouge et de l'eyeliner noir en essuyant ses joues. "Il est juste, la nuit a été dingue et il a trop bu, il est toujours, quand il a trop bu -"

Phalanx garde l'entrée de l'allée, les bras croisés, tandis que le Fantôme lui offre un Kleenex et dit, "Est-ce que tu vis avec lui ? Tu seras en sécurité chez toi ?"

"Je – pendant qu'il est comme ça – faut juste qu'il se calme et - et -"

"C'est pas grave, ça va aller. Est-ce que tu peux passer la nuit chez un ami ? Il y a un refuge pour femmes à quelques rues d'ici, je peux t'y emmener si tu veux."

Elle se mouche et avec tout le rouge qu'elle retire de son visage on dirait qu'elle saigne du nez. "Je sais pas quoi – Je _sais_ pas quoi -"

"On devrait peut-être aller au refuge, et tu pourras parler à quelqu'un là-bas."

"Il est pas comme ça normalement, il est juste – quand il a trop bu -"

"Je suis désolé," dit le Fantôme, et il lui tend un autre mouchoir, sa voix devenant plus douce. "Je suis désolé."

Elle se mouche encore, et commence à pleurer encore plus. "Parfois j'aimerais – ne pas être amoureuse de lui -"

"Je sais," dit-il, vraiment doucement. "Je suis désolé."

Phalanx regarde le sol de l'allée, parce qu'il se sent un peu mal à l'aise d'être témoin de ça. Ils ont fait fuir le garçon qui la tenait par les épaules et la _secouait_ dans cette même allée, la femme criait terrifiée mais elle a crié encore _plus fort_ quand Phalanx avait essayé de lui courir après - _non, non, laissez-le, laissez-le_ - et maintenant le Fantôme prend son épaule en faisant attention, là où elle porte une combinaison rouge et avec un peu de chance il n'aura pas de peinture rouge sur ses gants, disant doucement, "Tu pourras boire un café et te réchauffer un peu quand on sera là-bas. Tu serais surprise de remarquer à quel point tout devient plus clair avec une tasse de café. Viens, ce n'est pas loin. Ça t'embête si je suis invisible sur le chemin ?"

Elle essuie ses yeux injectés de sang, comme s'ils essayaient de devenir rouges pour être assorti à son costume. "Ils veulent toujours t'arrêter, c'est toujours d'actu ?"

"Malheureusement oui."

"Parce que tu fais _ça_ ? "

Il hausse des épaules, de manière à dire 'qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire'. " Je serai juste à côté de toi. Tu peux tenir mon bras si tu veux. Phalanx, est-ce que tu peux attendre . . . ?"

"Bien sûr." Il sourit et crée un bouclier à la hauteur de sa taille pour s'y assoir, et la femme le fixe, fixe le Fantôme.

"Ils veulent _t'arrêter_ parce que tu offres des Kleenex et des câlins, et Kyle-" Elle s'arrête, met une main devant sa bouche, et le Fantôme frotte doucement son dos, dit, "Viens, marche avec moi, on peut parler en chemin. Est-ce que tu en as déjà parlé à la police ?"

"Je ne _veux_ pas qu'il aille en prison je veux juste – j'aimerais juste qu'il -"

". . . je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Elle pleure encore plus fort tandis que le Fantôme se rend invisible, elle prend son bras et entoure l'autre autour de son dos, ils tournent au coin et descendent la rue. "Je veux juste qu'il ne me _frappe_ pas -"

Phalanx peut l'entendre murmurer tristement, "Je suis tellement désolé." tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

Il frotte légèrement ses bras, refroidis maintenant que la chaleur de l'adrénaline est partie. Un bordel absolu, avait dit le Fantôme. Ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Les clubs sont tous remplis à ras bord, c'est un chaos costumé et alcoolisé dans toutes les rues. Ils ont déjà arrêté un cambriolage commis par un gars habillé en lapin et un hold-up dans une supérette perpétré par trois gars en clowns, trois bâtards cheloux oui. Ce n'est pas comme ça normalement. Mais alors, d'un autre côté, il y avait vraiment toutes ces _attentes _dont le Fantôme lui avait parlé – attendre…Quand le mec en lapin s'était assommé en _retombant_ par la fenêtre par laquelle il essayait de rentrer, alors ils avaient dû attendre les flics avec lui. Attendre avec l'homme terrifié à la superette après le hold-up jusqu'à ce que la police arrive, attendre que les flics arrivent avec le garçon drogué après cette agression. Phalanx commence vraiment à connaître le visage de certains flics, il essaye de rester loin d'eux comme le fait le Fantôme, mais le masque couvre la plupart de son visage et honnêtement _il_ ne se reconnait jamais avec ses cheveux lâchés et avec autant de volume. Le Fantôme le rend invisible dès qu'il le peut, à chaque fois.

Ce genre de choses – il n'y a pas d'héroïsme dans ce genre de choses, pas de la manière dont le pense les autres, c'est tellement sale et _tous les jours_, faire fuir le petit copain de cette femme, le faire partir loin d'elle – c'est toujours ce qui le bouleverse le plus. Le Fantôme l'accepte sans ciller, _terrifiant_ envers ceux qui commettent ce genre de crimes – il ne hante les gens que quand il est obligé, Phalanx le sait maintenant, parce qu'il peut généralement les menotter à quelques chose avant de devoir les hanter mais il y a toujours des fois où il n'hésite pas une seconde – et ensuite il est complètement, patient de façon désarmante et doux avec les victimes, Phalanx ne sait pas comment il peut autant _s'oublier_. Quand _son_ cœur bat toujours fort et rapidement et qu'il est rempli de rage du combat, le Fantôme parle déjà doucement, se rend disponible et paisible et leur dit que tout va bien aller, et ils semblent le croire quand il le dit. Phalanx ne sait pas si c'est le soulagement ou quelque chose d'autre, les femmes en particulier semblent lui faire _confiance_, la douceur de sa voix. Il a maintenant réalisé, embarrassé par sa propre naïveté, qu'ils ont déjà sauvé un nombre de 'belles de nuit', toutes semblant connaître quelqu'un d'autre que le Fantôme a aidé dans le passé . . .

Il aide les gens quand personne d'autre ne le ferait. C'est peut-être ce que veut vraiment dire le mot 'héros'.

Il entrelace ses doigts gantés ensemble, les serre, lève les yeux vers le ciel au-dessus de lui qui est crasseux à cause des lumières de New York. Il apprend beaucoup de ce que veut vraiment dire le mot 'héros', il apprend que c'est ignorer ce qui est immédiatement en train de vous arriver pour le bien de quelqu'un d'autre, il apprend la dimension que peut prendre un sacrifice, il apprend le courage et la difficulté. Il avait plu, il y a deux nuits de ça, et le Fantôme l'avait regardé sous sa capuche et avait dit, "Tu ne croirais pas à quel point le taux de crimes baisse quand il pleut. Même les criminels ne sont pas assez stupides pour rentrer trempés juste pour ça." Et il l'avait emmené chez Tina et Mike au lieu de patrouiller. Mike avait besoin de prendre du sang de Phalanx, ça pouvait paraitre flippant, mais s'il avait eu besoin d'une transfusion au milieu de la nuit Mike n'aurait pas vraiment pu sortir dans la rue et demander des donneurs.

"Je vais pas voler ça à l'hôpital." avait dit Mike, tandis que Phalanx installait sa tête sur les cuisses du Fantôme sur le canapé, le Fantôme étendit les jambes et toucha les cheveux de Phalanx pour les dégager de son visage, Phalanx resta allongé et essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il ne voulait pas regarder l'aiguille. "Je risque beaucoup pour vous mais je ne vais pas être l'étudiant médical qui se fera virer pour avoir volé du _sang_, c'est juste- trop louche pour qu'on me laisse un jour tranquille."

Tina avait posé deux tasses à café sur la table basse, elle dit, "_Je_ pourrais toujours en voler. Je pourrais dire que c'était pour une œuvre d'art."

"Personne n'a à voler quoi que ce soit," avait dit le Fantôme, ses mains posées en coupe autour de la tête de Phalanx, ses pouces caressant son front pour le calmer. "Enfin, rien qui ne pourrait manquer à quelqu'un, en tout cas. On est tous techniquement du côté des anges."

Phalanx avait regardé son visage au-dessus de sa tête, pensé, les anges sont surement de _ton_ côté, en fait, puis s'était écrié, "_Ow_-" quand l'aiguille était rentrée dans sa peau .

"Désolé. Laisse-moi juste prendre le garrot – et voilà. Okay, okay Je crois que c'est bon."

"Ensemble ?" Avait joyeusement dit Tina, se penchant, ses cheveux formant un fin rideau contre sa joue. Phalanx avait souri, et le Fantôme avait de nouveau repoussé ses cheveux vers l'arrière, puis levé une main pour cacher un bâillement. Tina avait souri. "J'aurais pensé que les superhéros avaient une règle interdisant de sortir avec les gens qu'ils sauvent, comme les docteurs."

"Il brise beaucoup de mes règles." avait marmonné le Fantôme, et il avait gardé sa tête bien rentrée dans sa capuche. Phalanx avait levé les yeux vers lui, avait levé son bras libre et touché sa joue. "Tes règles sont un peu dures envers toi-même. Je ne fais – qu'équilibrer un peu les choses."

"Je pourrais mettre un film pendant qu'on attend," avait dit Tina, se dirigeant vers leur DVDtech à côté de la télé. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez regarder ? On a deux trois films de superhéros . . ."

"Parce que ces trucs sont tellement réalistes."

Phalanx avait dit, "T'aimerais ces trucs s'ils étaient plus réalistes ?"

"J'aimerais au moins voir une scène où le héros jure en essayant de recoudre sa cape brulée, sérieusement qui sont leurs _tailleurs_ - ?"

Tina avait fini par lancer une comédie musicale, un classique en noir et blanc et qui avait vraiment donné l'envie de danser à Phalanx – oublier son sang qui se vidait doucement de son bras, se contenter de prendre la main du Fantôme et le faire tournoyer autour de la pièce comme Gene Kelly – mais quand il avait relevé les yeux vers le visage du Fantôme quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci était appuyé contre une de ses épaules, ses yeux rivés sur la télé étaient lourds de sommeil, et il s'était endormi dix minutes plus tard. Tina avait croisé le regard de Phalanx et sourit, elle avait enroulé une couverture autour des épaules du Fantôme en faisant attention, elle avait baissé le volume, puis s'était glissé dans la chambre.

Mike s'était baissé pour vérifier l'intra veineuse. "Ça fait combien de temps que vous faites ça pour lui ?" avait murmuré Phalanx. "Que vous prenez soin de lui comme ça ?"

". . . ça va faire quatre ans. Il pourrait être bien pire comme patient, on a juste eu deux ou trois situations vraiment effrayantes."

". . . est-ce que tu veux bien approfondir '' vraiment effrayantes'' s'il te plait ?" avait dit Phalanx, ses yeux bougeant rapidement pour vérifier si le Fantôme dormait toujours, les yeux toujours fermés, son souffle toujours lentement régulier sous le corps de Blaine, sa joue toujours appuyée paisiblement contre le haut du canapé.

Mike avait respiré, doucement. Il avait dit, "S'il ne t'a pas raconté ces trucs je ne sais pas si je devrais le faire. Il t'a – fait un topo de tout ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ? A quel point c'est dangereux. Il peut spectrer, les autres gens . . . si c'est assez pour _le_ blesser quelque fois, c'est _dangereux._"

"J'peux me protéger." avait dit doucement Phalanx. "Oui, il m'a fait le'' topo''. De nombreuses fois. C'est juste – je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça tout seul, il aide vraiment les gens et la seule récompense qu'il a en retour c'est – eh bien, pas assez d'heures de sommeil, pour commencer . . ."

Mike fut silencieux un moment, puis il s'était levé et dirigé vers la fenêtre, pour jeter un coup d'œil entre les rideaux, il les avait remis en place. Il avait dit, et Phalanx avait regardé ses épaules se tendre alors qu'il regardait les rideaux fermés comme s'il pouvait voir à travers ceux-ci et dans une autre nuit il y a très longtemps de ça, "Il l'a ramenée. Après ça – après que ces gars. C'était quoi . . . elle était tellement énervée et je savais que c'était ce qui l'avait aidée plus qu'autre chose, même pas le fait qu'il ait mis ces gars à terre, mais qu'il ait juste _été_ là pour elle. Elle pleurait vraiment beaucoup, elle m'avait appelé de la rue pour que je vienne la rejoindre, et il était avec elle, elle le serrait contre elle et elle pleurait dans sa cape et il a juste – il m'a juste regardé, et l'a laissée avec moi, et il était tellement _patient_ pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Et je n'y ai même pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Je lui ai dit que j'étais étudiant en médecine et que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, je lui devais ma vie. Elle est toute ma vie," avait-il dit, comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de clarifier ce point, il regarda vers Phalanx, qui se contentait de le regarder, il ne pouvait pas faire bien plus que de rester allongé sur son dos avec sa tête sur les cuisses d'un superhéros endormi.

"Il a disparu. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours. Et on n'a plus entendu parler de lui pendant – je sais pas, des semaines. Jusqu'à cette incendie, quelques chose a atterri dans notre escalier de secours avec un énorme vacarme à une heure du mat." Mike avait frotté sa nuque. "Un superhéros gelé jusqu'aux os, trempé, grillé au feu de bois, mais heureusement pas assez cuit. Il ne voulait pas que je l'emmène à l'hôpital, j'ai dû faire avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Je devrais le remercier, vraiment, c'était en fait le cours de médecine le plus intensif de ma vie . . ."

"Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? C'était quand ?"

"Cet immeuble incendié… Il y avait tous ces photographes . . . Il y a _quatre_ ans maintenant, presque exactement. Il allait bien. Il n'a même pas pris la moitié du temps de repos que je lui avais conseillé et je le sais, mais ouais, il allait bien. Il prend soin de lui-même. La plupart du temps."

Cet immeuble incendié. Le Fantôme aspirant de l'oxygène qui lui était offert par le pompier, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entre ses voyages sans fin jusqu'au bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule et c'était la première fois qu'il avait été vu par la plupart du monde. Il n'avait jamais su que le Fantôme . . . stupide. Bien sûr il était toujours à l'intérieur quand ça c'était effondré, et Phalanx n'avait jamais, même pas une seconde, su s'il avait été blessé par le bâtiment. Phalanx avait regardé son visage endormi et pensé, si j'avais été là ça aurait été différent. Si n'importe qui avait été là ça aurait été différent. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça tout seul . . .

Le Fantôme ne s'était pas réveillé une fois la collecte de sang finie, il ne s'était pas réveillé quand Mike avait coupé la télé, fait un sourire solidaire et avait fermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Une heure plus tard il avait finalement bougé, relevé la tête avec un sursaut et Phalanx avait murmuré, "Hey, je suis là, tout va bien." Et il avait de nouveau tendu sa main vers son visage.

Le Fantôme avait pris son poignet, ayant l'air si surpris par le monde à cet instant, ses yeux tellement jeunes.

Il fait les cent pas dans l'allée pour se réchauffer quand la voix du Fantôme dit, "Je suis là," et il apparait à ses côtés et soupire. "Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. Elle pleurait pas mal, je voulais pas juste l'arracher de mes bras et la laisser là."

"Non, c'est rien. Elle va bien ?"

"Je sais pas. J'espère que oui." Il ferme les yeux, et Phalanx frotte son bras, il le sent peiner à se détendre. "Je suis juste fatigué. Je me sent direct crevé après ça."

"On pourrait rentrer."

"Il n'est même pas une heure, les folies n'ont même pas commencé."

"Bon, et si on s'asseyait quelque part tranquille pendant un moment et qu'on essayait de faire marcher le hacker de radio, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"On aurait peut-être pu le faire marcher plus vite si quelqu'un avait pensé à prendre le mode d'emploi avec lui."

"Ce quelqu'un l'aurait fait si quelqu'un avait pensé à inclure des poches à leurs costumes."

"Quelqu'un aurait dû comprendre à quoi sert cette satané ceinture, Phalanx." réplique le Fantôme, et il fait claquer la ceinture sur ses hanches pour faire bonne mesure. Phalanx glapit avant de rire, et de tirer sur la capuche du Fantôme.

"Excuse-_moi_ grand génie. Est-ce – que ça va vraiment aller pour elle ?"

Son visage – se referme. "Je sais pas. Ca dépend d'elle au final."

"Elle devrait le quitter."

"Je sais qu'elle devrait le quitter. C'est juste – je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça."

"Comment est-ce que ça peut être compliqué ? Il se bourre la gueule et la frappe, elle devrait-"

Les yeux du Fantôme lâche son regard. "C'est la cause de blessure la plus fréquente chez les femmes de son âge. Statistiquement elle devrait plus s'inquiéter de ça que de se faire agresser par un étranger. La plupart des femmes qui se font battre se font battre par des gens en qui elles ont le plus confiance, les gens qui vivent chez elle, et ne peuvent _rien_ y faire. Alors oui, elle devrait le quitter, je sais qu'elle devrait le faire, _mais_." Il croise les bras, la tête baisée sous sa capuche. "Mais la vie semble prendre des tournants différents de ceux qu'elle _devrait_ prendre la plupart du temps. Je suis désolé. C'est juste – je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas sympa."

Maintenant Phalanx regarde autre part, et frotte légèrement son propre bras. "T'as toujours ces statistiques dans la tête ?"

Il inspire. "T'as pas idée. Je – sais pas comment ça doit être pour elles quelque fois. Les femmes. Vivant sous le poids de certains évènements sur lesquels tu ne voudrais pas parier, en le _sachant_ . Et j'arrive pas à croire que les hommes ne font pas plus pour réparer ça, si tu _peux_ rendre les choses meilleures pour les autre alors pourquoi tu _ne le ferais pas __?_"

". . . pour les même raisons qui font qu'on vit encore avec le racisme et l'homophobie ?"

Le Fantôme ferme les yeux, puis ajuste sa capuche, secouant sa tête en arrière, il rouvre les yeux et pose un de ses regards triste et ferme sur Phalanx. "On sauve pas vraiment le monde à discuter autour des poubelles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Viens." Phalanx lui offre sa main, et l'escalier de boucliers commence à apparaitre devant eux. "On va bosser sur la radio et trouver quelque chose, je sais pas de _plus propre_. . ."

"Quelque chose qui ne pue pas les poubelles, au moins."

"Mm," fredonne Phalanx, tandis que le Fantôme marche prudemment derrière lui, ses bottes s'accrochant avec attention sur le bord des boucliers teintés.

Sur le bord de l'immeuble, les bottes pendant dans le vide – il y a seulement une quinzaine d'étages, c'est dingue que Phalanx arrive à associer ''seulement'' et ce genre de distance - Phalanx plisse les yeux et essaye de régler le petit gadget, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il fait. "C'est stupide." dit le Fantôme, resserrant sa cape autour de son corps. "Et il fait froid. Et je sens plus mon cul. Ça t'a couté combien ce truc ?"

"Ssh. J'écoute."

"T'écoute le silence." marmonne le Fantôme, et il lance un regard noir sur ses propres bottes. Phalanx a un frison tout d'un coup et le Fantôme jette un coup d'œil vers lui, et lance un coin de sa cape au-dessus du dos de Phalanx. Phalanx _sourit_ en le regardant, se rapproche pour que leurs hanches se touchent.

"Tu regrettes de pas m'avoir rajouté une cape maintenant ?"

"Tu la coincerais dans tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis en train de bosser sur ton costume d'hiver, faut que je ressorte le mien."

"Est-ce que tu penses à tout ?"

Le Fantôme baille et dis à travers la fumée blanche qui sort de sa bouche, "Oui." Puis, "Et – t'as entendu ça ?"

"Entendu qu-"

. . . comme un avion, il y a toujours des avions au-dessus de leurs têtes, c'est _New York_. Mais -

Pas vraiment un avion. Comme un tout petit, minuscule, avion, qui se dirige droit vers -

La cape n'est plus sur la tête de Phalanx et le Fantôme est sur ses pieds, levant les yeux vers quelque chose qui brille comme une fusée et vole vers eux. Phalanx se dépêche de se relever et le Fantôme attrape son bras alors que la fusée appelle, "Hey les gars, ça m'a pris quinze ans pour - ah, merde."

Ils sont invisibles, le Fantôme serre le bras de Phalanx avant qu'il ne _reconnaisse_ le gars qui se pose devant eux sur le toit, étincelant dans une armure complète, les lumières éblouissantes de ses propulseurs sur ses bottes en métal s'éteignant quand il se pose. "Qu- C'est iBorg. Oh mon D_ieu_-"

"Phalanx," souffle le Fantôme, mais il retire sa main de son bras et réapparait –c'est tellement bizarre de voir ses propres bras et jambes reprendre forme devant ses yeux – devant iBorg, qui tourne sa tête vers lui; il porte un casque complet en métal, avec des lunettes sur les trous pour les yeux.

"Hey, c'est le noob. Quoi de neuf."

"T'es iBorg ! Tu traines pas dans le coin de Chicago d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ -?"

"Je suis à la recherche de ton, euh, autre moitié, en fait. Qui j'imagine est toujours - quelque part, dans le coin, ce qui est légèrement flippant, Halloween et tout ça, yo." Il se met à marmonner, se tournant doucement avec un bourdonnement d'équipements pour scanner le toit. "Sérieux, au moins la technologie est toujours _sous tes yeux_, comment est-ce qu'il fait ça . . . ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Même Phalanx sursaute en entendant la voix sèche et sans corps du Fantôme, et Phalanx de son côté se sent énervé à cause de la peur. "Pourquoi t'es là pour _moi_ ?"

iBorg lève les mains en l'air. "Relax, okay, c'est juste – je connais des gens qui trouvent dur d'entrer en contact avec toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être, genre, apparaître, comment tu . . . ?"

"C'est rien," dit Phalanx en regardant l'endroit où il avait vu le Fantôme pour la dernière fois. "C'est un héros, t'as pas entendu parlé de lui ? Il est de notre côté."

Il essaye de ne pas montrer qu'il sursaute quand il sent une main invisible se refermer autour de son bras. "On va peut-être devoir spectrer directement vers le bas à n'importe quel moment," murmure le Fantôme dans son oreille. "Panique pas. Contente-toi de retenir ta respiration si tu le sens."

"C'est un _hé__ros_, qu'est-ce qu'il - ?"

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici." dit le Fantôme, sèchement. "Pourquoi tu es ici pour _moi_ ?"

iBorg lève les mains en l'air, sans arme, inoffensif. "J'ai simplement une proposition à te faire. J'me suis fait enrôlé dans cette nouvelle initiative de groupe, un truc du gouvernement, pour quand il se passe des trucs trop énormes pour qu'on puisse les gérer tout seuls. Ils veulent que tout le groupe des ''collants-capes'' travaillent ensemble, tu sais qu'ils ont besoin -"

"Je sais qu'ils ont essayé de faire un _registre_ avec tous nos noms, je sais que n'importe qui avec un pouvoir, n'importe qui dont ils avaient _peur_ a disparu bien plus drastiquement que je ne le peux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu _leur_ ferais confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que n'importe quel super voudrait avoir à faire avec _eux_ ?"

"Eh bien, en fait, je ne suis pas un super." iBorg frappe deux fois sur le coin de son casque. "J'ai fait ça de mes propres mains, le seul super que je sois c'est un super-génie. Et une partie de la proposition que j'étais sensé te faire était une tonne d'excuses pour le truc de registre fait de manière absolument compulsive mais de toute évidence vous ne vous êtes pas faits enregistrer quand c'était une condition légale alors j'imagine que ce que je dois _vraiment_ vous proposer c'est qu'on ne va pas vous traîner en justice pour ne pas vous être inscrits, surtout si vous vous inscrivez maintenant."

Phalanx se rappelle de cette loi. Il se rappelle des milliers de nuits passées sans dormir à fixer les ténèbres, la bouche sèche à penser à cette loi, la loi qui donnait aux humains avec des super pouvoirs les mêmes droits légaux que ceux d'une arme à feu, autorisés à agir seulement avec un permis. Ça n'a duré que deux ans, c'était infaisable, comment est-ce que vous faites pour _amener_ les gens à venir et à faire enregistrer leurs pouvoirs ? Les supers sont une proportion si petite de la population comment être _sûr_ que chacun d'entre eux est dans le registre ou non ? Et quand il était un ado terrifié Blaine avait pensé, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient une fois au courant, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, il ne faisait de mal à personne qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de _lui_ - ?

"Eh bien merci beaucoup," dit le Fantôme, sa voix devenant un murmure _tremblant_ essoufflé, "pour cette magnifique offre menaçante. Mais tu peux _leur_ dire que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. Il faut déjà que je m'occupe de toutes les troupes de police en plus des criminels, alors je ne peux vraiment pas penser à travailler avec les autorités alors que je ne sais toujours pas si je vais me faire arrêter pour ça ou non. Et tu peux rester loin de _lui_, il a déjà bien assez à gérer, t'as pas _intérêt_ à le mettre encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'est déjà -"

Ça prend un moment à Phalanx pour réaliser que le Fantôme parle de _lui_.

"- et barre toi de ma ville. J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils veulent, _casse_-toi de ma ville."

"Mec, je veux juste -"

"Je suis aussi ici pour protéger les supers de cette île. Je ne te veux pas _près_ d'eux. Pars de ma ville. Maintenant. _Pars_."

iBorg reste là avec ses mains en l'air pendant encore un moment, puis dit, "Tu fais peut-être ça depuis plus longtemps que certains d'entre nous mais personne ne t'a nommé roi des supers, t'es au courant ?"

Phalanx n'a jamais entendu sa voix comme ça. "Je sais que cette armure ne me ralentirait même pas."

iBorg les fixe, autant qu'une armure qui ne peut pas cligner des yeux le peut. Puis il dit, ". . . alors c'est pour ça que les criminels sont terrifiés par le Fantôme Okay. Je pars maintenant. Juste – penses-y. C'est pas si mal d'avoir des renforts, et tu pourrais même en vouloir un de ces jours. Mais je – vais définitivement partir maintenant. M'éloigner de toute la peur. Hum." Il se tourne vers Phalanx. "Bonne chance avec lui," dit-il, et ses propulseurs se rallument, le faisant voler comme une luciole sur leurs lumières avant de s'envoler comme une fusée, dans le ciel noir, un faisceau tel un feu d'artifice.

La main de Phalanx trouve le bras invisible du Fantôme. "C'était _quoi_ ça ?"

"Pourquoi je voudrais m'impliquer dans n'importe quoi avec eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je _le_ ferais ?"

"Okay, okay, je comprends ça mais- je veux dire, t'aurais pu être plus sympa avec lui, il ne faisait que -"

Les mains du Fantôme – ne sont plus sur son bras, il les sent légèrement spectrer à travers son os puis plus rien. "Fantôme -" dit Phalanx, et, doucement, au bord de l'immeuble, cette fameuse cape gris sombre réapparaît.

Il dit doucement, la tête baissée, "Tu sais comment je réagis quand j'ai peur."

La bouche de Phalanx se tord, et finalement il soupire et sourit. "C'est rien. Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Et tu sais que je serai là avec mes boucliers s'il arrivait quelque chose."

Il ne relève pas la tête. Phalanx se rappelle, _Tu fais peut-être ça depuis plus longtemps que certains d'entre nous__ . . ._ et son sourire s'efface un peu. Il suit les superblogs depuis des années maintenant et il a du mal à penser à quelqu'un qui fasse ça depuis aussi longtemps que le Fantôme, cinq ans qu'il fait ça tout seul, c'est extrêmement long. Il avait dix-neuf ans, pense-t-il, il arrive à compter. Il avait dix-neuf ans la première fois qu'il a enfilé cette cape. Il a défendu la ville entière sans l'aide de personne depuis sa sortie du lycée, et est-ce que quelqu'un peut lui en vouloir de se surprotéger ainsi, de surprotéger qui que ce soit, se tenant comme un loup, grognant à côté de Phalanx, _ t'as pas intérêt à le mettre encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'est déjà__ -_

Il marche vers lui, trouve la main du Fantôme sous sa cape, ferme ses doigts à travers les siens, fait légèrement balancer son bras. "Hey," dit-il. "On arrête bientôt ? Vu qu'on n'arrive pas à faire marcher ce truc pour -"

La radio prend vie en un crachat dans sa main et il la fixe, tandis que trois sirènes retentissent en un cri strident et urgent. _"-cident, je répète super incident suspecté, approchez avec prude-"_

Plus rien. Parce que le signal n'est plus là, il poursuit sa route vers sa destination.

"Phalanx-"

"Attends," dit-il, sautant sur le pont de boucliers, le Fantôme à sa suite, lâchant sa main pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. "Et c'est reparti -"

Le vent souffle sur eux comme s'il était content de leur retour.

* * *

C'est la Cinquième Avenue. La Cinquième Avenue Est -

Pour un moment ils restent juste à l'entrée de la rue, fixant le tout en se tenant la main et invisibles. Phalanx espère ne pas être le seul à n'avoir jamais rien vu de tel. Il ne sait pas comment . . .

Des sirènes hurlantes, les gens qui crient. Des taxis abandonnés sur les routes, des morceaux de costumes laissés par terre, des balais, des tridents et des peut-être capes de Fantôme dispersés sur les trottoirs . . .

Tandis que les mannequins marchent vers eux, comme une horde de zombies plastifiés.

"Ils viennent de chez Saks," dit le Fantôme, faiblement, à ses côtés.

Phalanx se contente de les fixer. Il y en a des dizaines, Dieu sait combien ils sont, marchant avec l'allure menaçante et infatigable de quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment vivant, un rythme un peu saccadé mais _presque_ humain, ce qui rend Phalanx malade. "T'arrives à – savoir d'où ils viennent -?"

"Pose pas de questions, ils viennent de Saks." Certains sont habillés pour Halloween, des corsets noirs et des grandes jupes, des masques baroques sur leurs yeux vides. "Ils vont par là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il - ?"

"Est-ce qu'ils attaquent quelqu'un ?"

"_Lui_."

Le Fantôme est visible en un instant – Phalanx aussi, partant à sa suite, un homme court dans un costume du Fantôme, un plutôt bon marché, une cape fine flottant derrière lui. Il _court_, à toute vitesse et bouche ouverte vers eux, et les mannequins accélèrent en le suivant. Des voitures de polices bloquent la route devant eux mais le Fantôme se met à courir, saute au-dessus des voitures, suivi de près par Phalanx et un flic crie, "Hey - !"

Le gars en costume du Fantôme les voit et les _fixe_, et le Fantôme lui fait un signal d'urgence; il accélère une toute dernière fois et les dépasse, il court tellement vite qu'il rentre dans une des voitures de police. "Vous – vous -" halète-t-il, retirant le masque et la cape du Fantôme, le visage rouge et brillant de sueur, assis lourdement sur la route derrière une voiture. "Vous -"

"Joyeux Halloween," dit le Fantôme en regardant toujours les mannequins. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous couraient après ?"

"Ne - Ne -"

"Ils – ils viennent toujours vers nous," dit Phalanx, des boucliers volant autour de lui, il est nerveux à cause d'eux. On dirait quelque chose en provenance d'un film d'horreur. Un film d'horreur écologique. Une apocalypse de zombies non biodégradables.

"Laisse-moi . . . essayer quelque chose." dit le Fantôme, et il devient invisible. Les mannequins ralentissent, commencent à se disperser, ne se concentrant plus sur cette cible déterminée. Phalanx voit quelque chose de gris dans un coin, regarde le Fantôme réapparaître de l'autre côté de la rue – et les mannequins se reconcentrent, se mette à courir vers _lui_.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéressent à_ toi _?"

Le Fantôme lève les bras, l'air irritable, comme pour dire, _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais bordel ?_, il se baisse pour éviter un bras en plastique, donne un coup de botte dans le ventre d'un mannequin, hésite et hante sa main dans la tête du suivant (il porte du blanc, et Phalanx remarque qu'il a choisi de le hanter plutôt que de lui mettre un coup de pied parce que le Kurt en lui ne peut pas supporter de le salir); le mannequin hanté ne réagit pas, se contente de frapper son bras à travers ses côtes.

A travers ses côtes; il spectre. Il se recule, se retourne et voit la _horde_ qu'ils forment l'entourer,il se rend invisible. Les mannequins se rentrent les uns dans les autres, un méli-mélo de membres, ils se tournent et basculent et tombent – mais ils se relèvent et recommencent à bouger, toute cette terrible et catégorique détermination envolée sans leur cible présente.

La voix du Fantôme dit à l'oreille de Phalanx, "N'importe qui avec cette cape. Combien de gens dans cette ville porte une pâle imitation de mon costume à ce moment même à ton avis ?"

"Dans New York ? Le soir d' Halloween ?" Il hausse des épaules. "J'en sais rien, un cinquième de la population ? _J_'en porterais une si on -"

Un flic se penche par-dessus le capot d'une voiture. "Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment du même côté mais est-ce que tu peux _faire_ quelque chose ? Ce genre de folie c'est ton rayon pas le nôtre !"

"Eh bien puisque vous avez demandé si _gentiment_, monsieur l'officier," dit le Fantôme, se rendant de nouveaux visible, irrité, "pourquoi vous ne me donneriez pas un coup de main ?"

Dès qu'il est de nouveau visible les mannequins se tournent de nouveau vers lui, et Phalanx recule la tête en voyant leurs yeux vides les fixer. L'homme en costume de Fantôme derrière la voiture est emmené par un autre flic, la cape retirée et oubliée, et le Fantôme croise les bras et regarde le flic, l'air de dire, _Alors ?_

Il tire six balles dans le mur de corps en plastique en approche. Les épaules et les visages explosent, les balles percent les vêtements sur les peaux de plastique, et le Fantôme grimace à côté de Phalanx; il tourne la tête et le Fantôme dit, "C'était du Alexander McQueen, il pourrait avoir un peu de respect."

Les mannequins n'arrêtent pas d'arriver. Le Fantôme inspire, dit, "Eh bien. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tuer quelque chose qui n'est pas vivant. Phalanx . . . ?"

Ils sont humains et non humains au même moment, ça lui donne la chair de poule et la nausée. Phalanx avale sa salive, puis lance ses mains en l'air, et un bouclier s'écrase dans le cou d'un mannequin approchant. Il chancelle, perd sa stabilité, et tombe d'une traite sur les fesses – puis il se balance maladroitement pour se relever, et sans sa tête, se lance de nouveau sur eux.

"J'vais en faire des cauchemars pour genre . . . toujours, en fait."

Les doigts du Fantôme se referment entre les siens, et il serre sa main. "Pas le temps. Ils vont me suivre, faut qu'on aille à Saks et qu'on trouve la source de tout ça."

"Qu -"

"On spectre à travers eux."

"On -?"

"Contente-toi de courir!"

Il se met à courir, et Phalanx est traîné derrière lui, fonçant droit vers les mannequins. Son souffle s'échappe de son corps sous le choc et il ferme les yeux -

Les sent-

Il ouvre les yeux. Ils courent à travers eux. _A travers_ eux, une confusion de ténèbres et de lumières tandis qu'ils courent à travers les corps de plastique, leurs bras essayant de les attraper sans succès, une confusion de membres et de visages fermés en plastique. Ils passent à travers une grande lignée d'entre eux et le Fantôme _trébuche _sur un endroit dégagé de la route, Phalanx crie et attrape ses côtes alors qu'il tombe sur un genou et la tête pendante, haletant.

"- c'est trop," soupire-t-il. "Toi et moi, j'dois garder- la plante de nos pieds solide – c'est trop, j'peux pas me concentrer sur – je sais où sont _mes_ pieds, t'es juste -"

Phalanx regarde par-dessus son épaule, les mannequins qui se tournent vers eux, lève les yeux vers les mannequins en train de les encercler, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux. Il crée un bouclier autour d'eux, un dôme d'hexagones emboîtés, et il resserre ses bras autour du Fantôme quand la première ligne commence à frapper dessus avec leurs bras vides. Le Fantôme touche son front sous la capuche, inspire et relève la tête.

"Tu peux suivre derrière. Ils vont me suivre, tu peux les suivre eux."

"Tout _seul_-?"

"J'peux pas nous spectrer tous les deux comme ça ! Ils peuvent pas me toucher, tu le sais, je vais _bien_. Juste – reste en sécurité, s'il te plait, juste – fait tomber les boucliers autour de nous, garde-les autour de toi. Rien que toi. Mets-toi en sécurité, _s'il te plait_."

C'est contre tout l'instinct présent en son corps et en ses muscles, ses _os_ disent non. Laissez le Fantôme vulnérable – lui-même en sécurité et _lui _vulnérable -

Le Fantôme se tient la tête entre les mains, son regard soutenant celui de Phalanx, il lui dit doucement et avec un ton urgent, "Phalanx je vais bien et je sais ce que je fais et est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait faire ça pour moi parce que j'ai _besoin_ que tu le fasses et s'il te plait, s'il te plait protège-_toi_." Puis il se relève et se recule autant qu'il le peut dans le petit cercle de boucliers, et il dit, "Lâche-les."

Il inspire et il obéit. Les mannequins se jettent en avant tandis que les boucliers se rétrécissent, juste autour de Phalanx, et le Fantôme évite un bras se lançant sur lui, il se retourne et spectre à travers le corps du mannequin qui l'a attaqué, il disparaît de la vue de Phalanx à travers son corps. La seule manière de savoir où il se trouve c'est parce que les mannequins se frappe les uns aux autres en lâchant ses boucliers, se jetant sur le Fantôme en remontant la rue. Phalanx les regarde, impuissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez rassemblés pour former une file autour de lui plutôt qu'une foule, et il peut laisser tomber ses boucliers, il marche avec eux – prêt à n'importe quelle seconde à faire apparaître d'autres boucliers, ce sont d'_horribles_ choses avec leur manière robotique de marcher – il sait que le Fantôme est loin devant, seul.

Il ne peut pas bouger un bouclier immobile. Il comprend ses propres pouvoirs, comprend comment ils marchent instinctivement; ils peuvent être lancés, ou peuvent être immobiles, et ce sont ses deux seules options. Un bouclier qui a été créé immobile ne peut pas être bougé et un bouclier créé mobile ne peut pas être arrêté, bien qu'il puisse les faire disparaître. C'est une limitation vraiment irritante, parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller n'importe où quand il est à l'intérieur d'un bouclier, il ne peut pas les porter comme une carapace de tortue et rester en sécurité en marchant, il doit rester où il est. A la limite il pourrait s'entourer de boucliers mouvants mais s'il ne bouge pas assez vite ils pourraient le frapper d'un coup sec dans le dos. Il se rappelle des limitations des pouvoirs du Fantôme, ses difficultés à courir avec Phalanx en les spectrant tous les deux -

Ça lui vient à l'esprit que la raison de pourquoi le Fantôme a arrêté d'essayer c'était parce que s'il n'avait pas bien su quelle partie de Phalanx devait rester solide et où se trouvait le sol en relation avec eux, il aurait pu très facilement faire spectrer les pieds de Phalanx à travers le sol et s'il avait été distrait ... les rendre de nouveau solides trop tôt. Il ne veut même pas y _penser_.

Il suit les mannequins qui suivent le Fantôme, et il cherche dans sa tête une nouvelle fête préférée, qui soit moins flippante, il a toujours bien aimé la Saint Valentin . . .

* * *

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas peur.

(Oh, pense Kurt, la nouvelle collection de Jason Wu, oh j'aime ce qu'il a fait avec le drapage-)

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas peur, tandis qu'il _court_ tête basse avec sa cape volant derrière lui, spectrant à travers des mannequins aux yeux blancs se tombant les uns sur les autres en essayant de le frapper avec leurs dures mains en plastique. Une armée de monstres immortels (habillés pour la plupart avec goût mais il refuse de se faire tuer par ceux qui portent des vêtements affreux à lui en donner la gerbe) veulent sa mort, et tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est trébucher, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est ne pas spectrer à temps, tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est une demi seconde pour faire une connerie et ils le réduiront en pièce sanglante avec leurs doigts en plastique acérés. Alors, non, ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas peur.

C'est juste qu'il n'a pas le temps de _ressentir_ cette peur pour le moment.

Phalanx est ici, Phalanx qui se laisserait blesser pour _le_ sauver en un battement de cœur, ce qui lui donne encore _plus_ de raisons de s'inquiéter. Il y a la police, des gens, mon Dieu il sait qu'il sont sûrement chez eux allongés dans leurs lits à cette heure mais une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge en pensant à tous ces _enfants_ portant cette cape, tous ces enfants qui aurait pu être blessés si c'était arrivé plus tôt -

Les portes brisées de Saks sont droit devant, des portes et fenêtres en verre éclatées sur le trottoir comme du verglas, et il est devant la plupart des mannequins maintenant, juste quelques traînards à l'arrière – alors qu'il court directement à travers eux – ils se lancent sur lui alors qu'il approche. Dans le magasin il peut voir une femme en train de regarder, ses mains devant sa bouche avant de se reculer, et il court droit sur elle alors qu'elle se retourne et fuit.

Les débris de verre brisés glissent et craquent sous ses pieds et la femme court devant lui, ses cheveux noirs rebondissant, criant tandis que les mannequins qui leur courent après brisent les derniers fragments de fenêtre, faisant tomber des portants par terre alors qu'ils reviennent dans le building qu'ils viennent de déserter. Le Fantôme la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le premier comptoir, il attrape son bras et tourne tout son corps alors qu'elle essaye de le frapper de son coude, coinçant ses bras derrière son dos. Il la tient entre lui et les mannequins en marche et elle _crie_ de nouveau et il hurle, "Si c'est de ta faute alors_ arrête-les_ -"

Elle se débat, essaye de le frapper et il tire ses bras ensemble derrière son dos, il grogne, "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, crois-moi, je _ne veux pas te faire de mal_ mais je n'aurai même pas à le faire si tu ne les _arrêtes pas _-"

Ils sont presque sur eux, et il devra les spectrer à n'importe quel moment pour qu'ils ne soient pas réduit en pièces, mais la femme pleure, la tête penchée, elle _pleure_, sanglote, "Ils ont ma fille, ils ont ma fille, ils ont ma petite -"

Les mannequins ralentissent. Leurs expressions ne changent pas, ils n'ont pas à le faire, pas de grimace de haine ou de fureur, juste un visage fixe et passif tandis qu'ils ralentissent leurs pas, rentrent les uns dans les autres, se frappent dans les comptoirs et font tomber des bouteilles de parfum, l'air rempli de leurs senteurs. Le Fantôme recule d'un pas alors que les mannequins ralentissent, leur donnant juste quelque secondes de plus, il dit, "Qui – je peux aider, tu n'as pas à faire ça, je peux _aider _-"

Les mannequins ralentissent, ralentissent, ralentissent, comme s'ils n'avaient plus de batteries.

Puis ils se relèvent, comme s'ils avaient été mis en place ici, les visages vides et les bras étirés vers le Fantôme, qui lâche les bras de la femme pour qu'elle les mette sur son visage et _pleure_.

Il y a un tabouret derrière le comptoir des parfums sur lequel il la fait s'asseoir, et il lui donne un mouchoir. À ce moment, les mannequins sont poussés, il peut entendre une voix approcher tandis que les mannequins tanguent de droite à gauche, un d'eux tombe et commence un effet domino jusqu'à ce qu'il se tape à un mur - "-excusez-moi, désolé, désolé, _désolé,_ c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! Oh mon Dieu, excusez-moi-"

Il l'interpelle, "Est-ce que tu t'excuses envers des mannequins ?"

Phalanx se fraye un passage jusqu'au-devant de la foule silencieuse, et lui sourit derrière un mannequin habillé en Burberry. "C'est un peu dans mon instinct. Est-ce - qu'elle -?"

Le Fantôme frotte légèrement le dos de la femme parce que _ça_ c'est dans son instinct, il passe beaucoup de temps à réconforter des gens en pleurs. "Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. On peut aider."

Elle inspire avec difficulté, se mouche. Sa voix est légèrement rauque, presque celle d'un fumeur, elle serre le mouchoir au coin de sa bouche pendant une seconde puis dit, "Des N_eandertals_ de la famille Motta ont ma petite fille. Ils ont dit -que je dois te tuer. Si je veux la revoir. Ils – ils ont découvert que je pouvais faire ça, je peux pas dire _non_, ils vont – je peux pas -"

"Hey, whoa," dit doucement Phalanx, se reculant quand quelques mannequins tremblent à côté de lui, se réveillant.

"Où est-ce qu'ils la détiennent ? " dit rapidement le Fantôme. "Je peux la sortir de là en sécurité, tu le sais. Dis-moi où elle est."

"Ils le remarqueront si je n'essaye _pas_ de te tuer, tu penses vraiment que je peux prendre le risque ? C'est ma _fille_, ils vont- je peux pas risquer de compter sur _toi_ , il faut -"

"On peut en parler," dit Phalanx, se reculant d'un coup pour se tenir avec eux maintenant que les mannequins commencent à se remettre droit, relevant leurs têtes vers le Fantôme. Phalanx ne peut détourner ses yeux d'eux. "Personne n'a à faire quoi que ce soit, quoi que ce soit de . . . permanent."

Le Fantôme pose une main sur son front, les dents serrées en signe de frustration, puis il voit -

Une des vitrines a dû être remplie de mannequins en costume d'Halloween, il y a des confettis noirs étalés sur le sol avec le verre brisé, des feuilles orangées et foulées recouvertes de paillettes, un balai en morceau. Et . . . les restes d'un mannequin, mis en pièces, des membres de plastique détachés, torse et tête écrasés et à peine reconnaissables, gardant une vague forme humaine grâce à la pâle combinaison serrée qu'il portait quand il a été détruit, déchiré et étiré et vide là où le plastique a été perforé. Étalée sur le sol, enroulée, avec des traces de pas et froissée, se trouve une cape à capuche sombre.

Il dit. "Ils ne vont pas savoir que tu n'essayes pas de me tuer. Pour ce qu'il en savent c'est toujours exactement ce que tu es en train de faire."

"Tu penses qu'on ne va pas m'observer, tu penses qu'ils ne vont pas -"

Elle s'arrête terrassée par la surprise quand il marche jusqu'à la cape froissée sur le sol, la lève et la secoue pour en retirer le verre et les paillettes, puis se tourne vers Phalanx et la pose sur ses épaules. Phalanx le regarde dérouté alors qu'il la noue autour de son cou, et relève la capuche. "Oh," dit-il, ses yeux s'éclairant. "J'ai compris. Je vais pas te mentir, c'est pas le premier Halloween que je vais passer habillé comme toi."

"Stalker," dit le Fantôme affectueusement, tirant sur la capuche, puis il se tourne vers la femme. "Les mannequins vont le chasser et je vais mettre ta fille en sécurité. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me dire où elle est." La femme le fixe, les yeux rouges et les mains tremblantes, serrant le mouchoir roulé en boule dans sa main. "Si ça tourne mal," murmure-t-elle. "Ma fille -"

"Je le jure," dit-il, soutenant son regard sous l'ombre de sa capuche, "Je les laisserai me tuer plutôt que de les laisser lui faire du mal. Je le _promets_. Et – je laisse quelque chose de précieux pour moi avec toi en terme d'assurance de toute façon." Il laisse tomber son regard sur le côté, et sa main trouve celle de Phalanx sous la cape, il la serre; Phalanx serre en retour, et continue à regarder la femme. Le Fantôme lèche ses lèvres. "Crois-moi tu n'es pas la seule – avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens en danger dans cette situation."

Elle les fixe, pendant un moment plutôt long, puis s'éclaire la gorge. "Quel âge vous avez, vous ressemblez à . . . mon Dieu vous êtes des gosses. Pourquoi vous faites ça, vous pouvez pas le cacher et juste vivre des vies normales -?"

Le Fantôme dit, "Je sais pas comment tu définis ''normal'' pour les gens comme nous. Dis-moi où elle est et comment elle s'appelle je veux pas lui faire peur."

Elle les regarde, et avale sa salive, et serre le mouchoir dans sa main. Puis elle dit, doucement avec sa voix rauque, "Elle s'appelle Beth. Ils l'ont – il y a trois hommes avec des pistolets dans notre appartement, à Elmhurst."

Phalanx murmure, "Où est ce -?"

"C'est à un million de kilomètres, mon Dieu, va falloir que je taxi-surf. Ça va prendre un moment. Est-ce que tu peux – tu peux les retenir aussi longtemps, est-ce que tu peux rester en sécurité -?"

"Hey." Il serre de nouveau la main du Fantôme. "Boucliers, tu te rappelles ? Me garder en sécurité, je sais faire. Ça va. Toi – fait attention."

Le Fantôme regarde ses yeux, chauds et sûr d'eux et – il y a une profondeur en eux à laquelle il ne veut pas penser, la profondeur des sentiments que Phalanx a pour _lui_, sa tête est trop légère pour qu'il y pense. "Reste en sécurité," murmure-t-il, faisant courir son pouce sur la main ganté de Phalanx, et Phalanx regarde ses yeux et sourit, gentiment, posant son autre main sur celle du Fantôme pendant une seconde avant qu'ils ne se lâchent tous les deux. Le Fantôme se retourne vers la femme et dit, "Qu'elle est votre adresse ?"

Une fois le Fantôme disparu, sorti dans la nuit, Phalanx remue légèrement sa propre cape – bizarre de la porter, de la sentir toucher son dos et ses épaules de cette manière – et il dit, "Alors, comment ils marchent ? Vous – les amenez à la vie ? Comme des zombies ?"

"Comme des golems," dit-elle. "Tu as de la chance que ce soit des mannequins et pas des statues, elles laissent un _bordel_ monstre quand elles se mettent à frapper les choses. Je leur donne une pensée pour laquelle vivre. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est obéir à cette pensée." Sa bouche forme un petit sourire hanté. "D'habitude c'est juste des poupées pour faire jouer ma fille."

"Mais vous leur avez donné comme pensée . . ."

Elle hausse les épaules, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer, déplisse sa jupe. "Tuez-le."

"Okay. Est-ce que – vous pouvez me donner un peu d'avance avant de les réveiller de nouveau ? Il faut que je sois dehors si on a besoin de témoin de toute façon. Je m'appelle - Phalanx, en passant."

Elle est assise le dos droit et apaisée maintenant, même si elle tient toujours le mouchoir en boule dans sa main. "Shelby," dit-elle.

"Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Shelby. Vous me faites un décompte depuis vingt ?"

Elle fronce les sourcils, et il sourit, se retourne et se dépêche de passer à travers les mannequins, il est de nouveau dehors dans une nuit d'octobre – il est minuit passé, novembre maintenant et le froid mord l'air – il tient la capuche au-dessus de sa tête avec une main, la cape flottant alors qu'il court.

Derrière lui, les premiers mannequins se remettent à marcher.

* * *

Elle se réveille de nouveau quand les hommes rigolent puis se mettent à se disputer au sujet de quelque chose qui passe à la télé. La télé est trop forte de toute façon, et elle vient juste de s'endormir, et maintenant elle est de nouveau réveillée et elle a de nouveau peur, et elle est fatiguée, tellement fatiguée et tellement tellement _effrayée_.

Elle se fait toute petite dans son lit, serrant Chaton Bleu contre elle. Leurs voix résonnent dans ses os, comme s'ils étaient rentrés dans le sol et dans les murs et qu'ils secouaient son lit, secouaient son corps, comme s'ils étaient dans chaque partie de l'appartement, rendant chaque pièce de l'appartement dangereuse. Aucune partie sûre. Ils ont fait pleurer sa maman et elle l'a laissée seule avec eux. Sa maman a promis de revenir, elle a repoussé ses cheveux de son visage et a embrassé son front, laissant des larmes sur elle. Et maintenant elle est dans le noir dans sa chambre toute seule et il y a des méchants hommes dehors criant au-dessus de la télé trop forte et elle a déjà tellement pleuré que son oreiller est mouillé -

Dans la pile de jouets au coin de sa chambre, sa veilleuse Clochette s'allume. Elle cligne des yeux, les essuie, la regarde, tandis que les ailes de Clochette battent et s'éclairent deux, trois fois, puis s'éteignent de nouveau. Elle la fixe mais Clochette est silencieuse maintenant. Mais alors sa lampe de chevet en forme de tulipe s'allume toute seule, donnant une lumière rose à la chambre. Les hommes ne l'ont pas allumé quand ils ont fermé la porte, et elle avait trop peur pour sortir de son lit et aller l'allumer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était pleurer dans le noir.

Dans la lumière rosée, sa poupée Ariel sort de la pile, et lève un de ses bras pour lui faire coucou.

Beth avale sa salive, lève une main de sous ses couvertures et lui fait coucou en retour.

Ariel met un doigt sur sa bouche, fait _chut_.

Beth cligne de ses yeux mouillés et met un doigt sur sa propre bouche. Chuuut !

Et doucement un homme apparaît dans sa chambre, assis à la mode indienne sur le sol, un homme en vêtements pâles avec une cape sombre. Il lève Ariel, et lui fait faire de nouveau coucou, et Beth - sourit, légèrement, et pointe son doigt vers le tableau noir dans le coin, où elle a dessiné un fantôme pour Halloween. Elle l'a dessiné en violet parce qu'elle préfère le violet.

Le Fantôme regarde vers elle, et _sourit_. Puis il murmure, "Coucou, Beth, ta maman m'a envoyé te chercher. Tu dois t'habiller bien chaudement, il fait froid dehors, tu as un blouson ici ?"

Il l'aide, en silence tandis que les hommes rigolent de l'autre côté de la porte, il lui met sa grosse veste rouge et ses bottes d'hiver, et il enroule une écharpe autour de son cou. Elle tient Chaton Bleu sous un bras et Ariel sous l'autre, et il la soulève de manière un peu gauche, la soulève plus haut sur sa hanche. "Si tu fermes les yeux '' murmure-t-il, "Je peux nous rendre invisibles. Ça peut être un peu effrayant mais je te promets qu'on sera invisibles, ils ne nous verront pas. Okay ?"

Elle serre Chaton Bleu, et ferme les yeux. Et il commence à marcher.

Quelque chose – passe sur eux. Puis la télé devient plus forte, les voix des hommes sont plus fortes, ils sont dans l'autre salle – son cœur bat dans sa gorge sèche mais il continue de marcher, et les voix des hommes ne changent pas, ils ne font que rire face au stupide jeu télé qui passe sur l'écran. Puis il y a encore quelque chose qui passe sur eux et leur voix sont effacées, et il murmure, "Tu peux rouvrir tes yeux, Beth."

Ils sont dehors, dans le couloir. Il la laisse par terre et tient sa main – il attend patiemment tandis qu'elle met Chaton Bleu et Ariel en sécurité sous un bras – puis il dit, "On va devoir prendre deux trois bus, et on doit le faire en étant invisibles, alors tu vas devoir rester silencieuse. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?"

"Oui." dit-elle. Comme si être silencieuse était _difficile_.

Il sourit encore, dit, "Tu es très courageuse. Tu tiens ça de ta maman."

Elle essuie ses yeux, parce qu'elle a encore pleuré. Il s'accroupit et efface les larmes de ses pouces, il dit, "Ça faisait vraiment peur. Mais tu as été très courageuse. Je dirai à ta maman à quel point tu as été courageuse."

Elle - sourit, un peu, et il sourit en retour et son propre sourire s'agrandit en conséquence. Puis il se relève et tient sa main tandis qu'il marche vers la porte, et elle dit, "Est-ce qu'on peut être encore invisible ?"

"Si tu me promets d'être très silencieuse."

"Oui. Je te promets!"

Il fait un petit bruit, comme un rire mais il l'étouffe, et alors elle ne peut plus voir son bras, elle ne peut plus voir Chaton Bleu et Ariel même si elle les tient, et elle sautille un peu alors qu'ils marchent, et cette fois il rigole réellement.

* * *

La rue est un cimetière de plastique, et Phalanx est hors d'haleine.

Il doit s'arrêter un moment se reposant dans son bouclier, assis avec ses bras sur ses genoux pliés et haletant, tandis que des serres de plastique griffent les hexagones verts et glissants et que des yeux blancs le fixent directement à travers ceux-ci. Ils griffent les boucliers jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts cassent puis ils continuent avec leurs mains jusqu'à ce que leurs poignets cassent puis ils les frappent avec leurs moitiés de bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à fermer ses yeux sous la capuche, _Dieu_. Et il est encerclé maintenant. Il ne sait pas combien de temps est passé depuis que le Fantôme est parti, il ne sait pas pourquoi le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais il en a mis à terre autant qu'il le pouvait – détruire leurs poitrines semblait être le plus important, pas la tête mais le cœur où Shelby a implanté les mots pour les réveiller – il a recouvert la rue de membres et de têtes et de vêtements déchirés et ils n'arrêtent pas de revenir. Ils sont infatigables. Il est _fatigué_.

Et maintenant il est encerclé. S'il laisse tomber les boucliers, ils vont lui tomber dessus dans la seconde. Il n'aura pas le temps de les détruire avant qu'ils ne – mais s'il ne peut pas retirer les boucliers il ne peut rien faire, il est coincé, pris au piège dans son petit dôme vert pendant qu'ils se mettent en pièces dessus, il met sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas les voir. C'est horrible et ça ne s'arrête pas et il ne peut pas fuir. Il pourrait; il pourrait retirer la cape et il perdrait tout intérêt pour eux instantanément. Mais alors il partirait chercher quelqu'un d'autre portant la cape pour le tuer, et il ne sait pas qui ils pourraient trouver . . .

Il essaye de les ignorer, de retrouver son souffle. Ils sont bizarrement silencieux, ils ne font pas de bruit à part celui de leur mains et de leurs bras contre les boucliers. Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, ne ralentissent jamais. Et il commence à réaliser, maintenant, parce qu'il n'a simplement jamais été dans ce genre de situation avant – que les boucliers le fatiguent _effectivement_. Il ne s'est jamais poussé à ce point, et maintenant il sait que ça prend du temps et beaucoup d'efforts, mais il ne peut pas les tenir éternellement. Dieu à un moment donné il va tomber dans les pommes à cause de la fatigue de toute façon et dans ce cas il est _foutu_. Mais il y a de l'effort à mettre la dedans et il ne peut pas les tenir indéfiniment, pas pour toujours, il est – si il est un héros alors il n'est pas ce _genre_ de héros, ou pas encore, ou il ne le sera jamais, il ne peut tout simplement pas l'être. Il est toujours humain. Il est toujours incroyablement humain et vulnérable.

Il avale sa salive, parce que sa bouche est sèche.

Le Fantôme l'a prévenu. _Ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de plus que qui tu es maintenant, Blaine._ Non. Il a ce pouvoir mais il est toujours lui et il faiblit toujours, au final, il échoue toujours. Il n'est pas un dieu, il n'est pas un personnage de comic, il n'est pas le Fantôme comme le pense certains, il n'est pas plus qu'humain. Tout ce qu'il est c'est lui-même dans un bouclier entouré de diaboliques mannequins morts vivants (même pas _vivants_), seul et épuisé et la bouche pâteuse et _effrayé _même s'il essaye vraiment de l'ignorer parce que Dieu si il lâche alors la _manière_ dont il le tueront -

Ne pense pas à ça. Le Fantôme a besoin que tu fasses ça. Tu penses qu'il n'a jamais fait ça, dépasser ses limites, les limites qu'il pensait avoir ? Il est retourné dans cet immeuble en feu treize fois, il ne s'est arrêté que parce que celui-ci s'est effondré et l'a emporté avec lui. Si tu meurs comme ça il ne sera pas juste triste, il sera _déçu_. C'est dur et tu ne veux pas le faire mais tu es toujours en vie et personne d'autre ne peut faire ça -

Il serre les poings, respire, relève la tête. Et les mannequins ne s'en prennent plus à ses boucliers. Il fixent leur forme, immobiles, leurs mains toujours levées pour frapper et gratter, les yeux sur lui mais ne le regardant pas, aussi mouvants que du plastique. Il se relève, se retourne pour tous les regarder, tout immobiles, tous morts. Puis, inspirant doucement, il laisse tomber ses boucliers.

Les mannequins restent là, immobiles dans la nuit.

Maintenant qu'ils ont tenté de le tuer durant les dernières heures il est très méfiant en les touchant, il en pousse un en faisant attention jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et entraîne d'autres avec lui dans un mélange de membre raides. Il passe au-dessus d'eux, se retourne pour regarder les voitures de police, leur lumières clignotant dans la nuit, et il regarde vers le Saks -

Où à l'intérieur de la devanture brisé du magasin se trouve Shelby accroupie, serrant une petite fille dans un manteau rouge dans ses bras, et le Fantôme court vers lui tandis que Phalanx retire la capuche. Le câlin du Fantôme le fait tournoyer sur lui-même, personne ne s'est jamais jeté sur lui avec_ tellement de force _avant, le serrant fort et le faisant trébucher, tâtonner sur ses pieds et tournoyer, lâchant dans son oreille, "J'étais tellement inquiet t'as pas idée -"

Il enroule ses bras autour de lui, pose sa main derrière sa nuque au-dessus de la capuche. "Je vais bien. Je vais bien."

Le Fantôme se recule juste légèrement, ses bras autour de ses épaules, il fixe son visage - Phalanx pense qu'il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais alors il cligne des yeux et tourne son regard vers Shelby et la petite fille. "On doit les sortir de la ville. Elles ne sont pas en sécurité ici."

Rien que le travail, il se détache de ses bras, pas de baiser de superhéros pour Phalanx maintenant. Il tourne la tête vers les voitures de police, toutes les formes noires derrières les barrières, avale sa salive et acquiesce. "Ouais."

Mais il prend la main du Fantôme, pour retourner vers cette petite famille terrifiée avec lui. Il pense qu'il mérite au moins _ça_.

* * *

Ils mettent Shelby et Beth dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport pour prendre le premier vol, parmi tous les endroits au monde, à destination de l'Ohio. "J'y ai quelques connections, on peut s'y cacher pour un moment." a-t-elle dit, ses bras toujours autour du cou de Beth tandis qu'elle se tenait devant ses jambes, la tête vers le haut et la bouche ouverte pour fixer les deux héros ayant l'air vraiment débraillés à l'heure avancée de la nuit qu'il était. Ou plutôt du matin. "Ça va être une vraie aventure, hein Bethie ?"

"Est-ce que ça va aller pour vous ?"

Elle hausse les épaules, sourit légèrement. "S'ils savent alors d'autres pourraient savoir, on ne serait pas en sécurité ici de toute manière. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est d'aller dans un endroit tranquille et essayer _d'être_ tranquilles. Ça va aller. Hein ma chérie ?" Elle caresse les cheveux de Beth. "Tout va parfaitement bien aller."

Le Fantôme dit doucement, "Elle a été très courageuse." et Beth appuie sa tête contre les genoux de sa mère, trop fatiguée pour la garder droite.

De nouveau seuls, Phalanx frotte ses yeux, baille, se penche vers le Fantôme. Ils ont fui la scène, invisibles, se dirigeant vers le sud; ils sont bien plus près de chez Kurt que de chez Blaine maintenant. "On rentre maintenant ?" dit-il, tandis que le Fantôme passe son bras autour de sa taille, caresse ses côtes. "J'suis fatigué."

"Ça va te prendre une éternité pour rentrer chez toi."

"Encore un truc auquel tu penses pas vraiment quand t'es _pas_ un superhéros. Tu peux pas vraiment prendre de taxi en costume." Il sourit, garde les yeux fermés, sa tête sur l'épaule du Fantôme. "C'pas grave. J'ferai la grasse mat'."

Le Fantôme dit, "Tu pourrais dormir chez moi."

Phalanx ouvre les yeux.

C'est une offre faite de manière banale – une offre faite de manière banale mais prudente aussi – mais il y a cependant une certaine inflexion sur le mot 'dormir', il a appuyé un peu sur le mot, comme un avertissement sans menaces pour noter que tout cela n'est qu'une offre pour _dormir_. Phalanx - sourit, et enroule son bras autour de la taille du Fantôme sans relever sa tête. "Mon héros," dit-il, et le Fantôme rigole légèrement, et ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux tellement agréables qu'il pourrait juste s'endormir appuyé contre lui dans une allée, sur ses pieds mais dans ses bras . . .

* * *

Kurt se réveille ce samedi matin avec un garçon dans son lit.

Ils ont roulé à un moment donné dans la nuit, Blaine s'éloignant de Kurt et Kurt tournant avec lui, alors maintenant Kurt est collé contre son dos, leurs pieds emmêlés au bout du lit, son nez contre une des épaules de Blaine dans un des vieux t-shirts de Kurt. Il passe un moment juste allongé comme ça, ne faisant rien de plus que de respirer, de cligner des yeux ci et là, réchauffé et bien installé et encore somnolant, et heureux, alors tout ce qu'il fait est se rendormir, tenant Blaine comme ça .

Mais alors Blaine bouge, étire ses pieds qu'il démêle de ceux de Kurt, bouge et tourne sous les couvertures pour s'allonger sur son dos. "Bonjour," dit-il, se frottant un œil, il sourit en n'ouvrant pas encore ses yeux, et Kurt fixe son visage – il doit déjà se raser, sa barbe devient plus visible bien plus tôt que celle de Kurt, ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit et sa peau tellement proche est _juste là_, il est tellement _réel_, si incroyablement lourd et solide sur le matelas de Kurt -

"Bonjour," murmure-t-il, et Blaine penche sa tête, ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, roule son cou pour regarder vers le plafond de nouveau.

"Si j'ai une haleine du matin affreuse est-ce que ça va te dégoutter ?"

Il met immédiatement une main devant sa propre bouche. "Est-ce que j'en ai une -?"

Blaine le regarde à moitié endormi, il lève une main pour baisser celle de Kurt. '' Rien ne pourrait jamais me dégoutter à ton propos."

Il l'embrasse une fois, doucement, puis dit, "J'ai vraiment vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes." et il passe au-dessus de Kurt pour sortir du lit, le faisant rebondir sur le matelas et rire, le frappant d'une main. Il lui souffle un baiser depuis la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et part en direction de la salle de bain habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging de Kurt. Kurt se contente de rester allongé encore un moment , savourant la chaleur de son corps toujours contenue dans le matelas, jouant avec le bord chaud du duvet posé sur lui.

Samedi matin, ils ont loupé leur rendez-vous café du vendredi soir avec Mr Conti avec toutes les folies de la veille. Ils iront un autre soir de la semaine. Il les grondera mais ça ne l'embêtera pas, et il voudra savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et ils parleront baseball avec Phalanx pendant un moment, et le Fantôme pourra juste rester assis en paix avec son café et les écouter, écouter à quel point il est entouré, à quel point il est tout le contraire de seul. Comme s'il était enfin dans la chaleur du bâtiment qu'il admirait à travers les fenêtres toute sa vie.

Rachel n'est pas dans le coin, elle a dû rester chez Finn hier soir. Il est dans la cuisine quand Blaine réémerge, sortant des choses du frigo, disant, "Je pensais faire du pain perdu, je fais pas de petit déjeuner d'habitude, j'ai jamais le temps, j'me prend un café et je grignote toute la matinée, ce qui est terrible, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, mais si je brûlais pas toutes ces calories chaque nuit je ferais la taille d'un ballon de plage et je ne veux même pas penser à -"

Les bras de Blaine s'enroulent autour de son bras depuis l'arrière de son dos, tandis que Kurt se tiens là avec une boite à œufs dans une main et du beurre dans l'autre, et il frotte confortablement contre la nuque de Kurt. Il marmonne contre celui-ci, toujours à moitié endormi et tellement chaud et heureux, "Je t'aime."

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrête. Son cœur s'arrête comme s'il avait arrêté le temps, pour que ce soit toujours cette seconde dans laquelle Blaine a dit à Kurt qu'il l'aimait, et Kurt, désarmé de toutes ses défenses aux premières heures du matin, l'a cru.

Puis il se met à battre de nouveau, et il respire, "Je t'aime aussi."

Blaine dit, "T'as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ?"

"Non, c'est - bon. Tu peux, euh, mettre la table si tu veux, les assiettes dans le placard sous -"

Des assiettes font du bruit derrière lui, et le beurre est pâle dans le poêle à frire avant de fondre et de baver. Et Kurt tient sa spatule dans ses doigts engourdis, comme si son cœur ressentait trop d'émotions en ce moment pour que tous les autres sentiments de son corps puissent faire face .

Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi.

Il se sent médusé, comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie que Blaine dise ça, et maintenant que c'est arrivé il ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Tout ce qu'il peut imaginer pour la suite c'est Blaine.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi.

Peut-être que ça va aller après tout . . .

* * *

Réponses au Reviews :

Soso: Haha tu as vu :') Par contre pour imiter Phalanx c'est un peu plus coton... A part peut être si je fait BOUCLIER ! ^^ Anwww mais tu es adorable ! Et bien si je suis le soleil alors toi tu es mes étoiles ( ouais je préfère la nuit ^^ *coeur ) Oh et bien je pense bien à toi au paradis là alors ^^ ! :DD Et bien le voilà ton chapitre d'Halloween, à la hauteur de tes espérances ? ;) Et pour quand est ce qu'ils vont se dire ( je te cite) "je t'aimeeeee" bordel de m*rde ?!'' Et bien il n'y avait qu'à demandé ;p OMG Mais je ne pense que à ça! Quand j'écoute ma musique je pense toujours au chansons qui pourrais collé pour ma playlist ou bien je pense direct à Kurt quand on me dis ''fantôme '' et à Blaine quand on me dit '' Mythologie Grec'' :') Mais bon je l'ai un peu choisi et ça ne me dérange pas tellement au final ^^ Pour les confessions.. Je te dirais bien dans encore 3 ou 4 chapitres, patience (effectivement adorable mais aussi triste.. Enfin tu verra bien ! ) C'est une vraie deese ! Je devrais aller lui parler d'ailleurs mais je crois qu'elle est encore en voyage là ^^ De rien pour la trad, merci à toi de lire et de toujours me laisser un petit message :-) A la prochaine ! *coeur*


	10. Partie 10

**NDT : REBONJOUR ! Vous pensiez ne plus jamais me revoir hein ? Et bien me revoilà quand même;)  
Je m'excuse amplement pour le délais de mise à jour aussi long, ma mère n'a pas eut le temps de corrigé le chapitre avant hier soir ! Alors sans plus attendre je vous donne ce chapitre;)  
Je vous remercie encore une fois pour être fidèle et surtout de me laisser des reviews vous êtes géniaux ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand serra la prochaine mise à jour car je pars pour l'angleterre pendant une semaine mardi soir. On verra bien, soyez patient en tout cas ^^  
Sur ceux BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**NDA : All the Other Ghosts** partie 10, superhero!AU et c'est tout ce que j'écris ces derniers temps et je le regrette moins que je ne le devrais. Je poste en me sentant coupable parce que j'ai été nulle pour répondre aux commentaires! Je vais m'en occuper maintenant, je le promets *cœur* En attendant, n'oubliez pas les meta sur les tumblrs fuckyeahtheghost, fuckyeahthephalanx et spookmehard est de retour (QUI ES-TU BLOGGER MASQUE), merci beaucoup à vous tous ^^

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient ! Ce qui bizarrement me donne l'impression d'être vraiment libre. Et vraiment pauvre ^^;  
**Rating**: Oops on est passé au NC-17. Légèrement, je pense, mais même.

**Avertissements**: Tous les avertissements de la partie 1 tiennent et tiendront toujours. Ce ne sera jamais du fluff.

**Résumé**: Il ne pourrait pas être plus dangereux pour le Fantôme s'il avait été fabriqué dans ce but.

**Note**: Je promets que je vais aller répondre au plus de commentaires possibles immédiatement, désolée pour l'attente ^^; Pendant ce temps que vous donner ? Un peu de musique spectrale : je viens juste de découvrir You Are the Moon de the Hush Sound et tout naturellement la fiction est la première chose qui me soit passée par la tête, puisque que tout ça me bouffe la vie en ce moment =P ( NDT : Vous pouvez retrouver cette chanson dans la playlist : Ten Thousand Love Songs And They Are All About Them sur 8 tracks ;-) ) Je vais répondre aux commentaires maintenant. Désolée ;_;

* * *

_Halloween est ma nouvelle fête préférée TELLEMENT DE FANLANX AJKEFGLHASEURISDJKL_

_Alors ça m'a pris quinze putain d'années mais j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que le gif du Fantôme faisant tournoyer Phalanx dans un câlin sois presque sans coupure pour que vous puissiez les voir tourner jusqu'à la fin des temps. Wheeeeee~_

_Mon Dieu c'est pas que nous, n'est-ce pas? Ils sont totalement dingues l'un de l'autre, oh mon Dieu ils s'aiment telleeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeeeeent. Et je les aime encore plus mon Dieu ;_;_

_On doit avoir des photos et vidéos de genre, 5% de tout ce qu'ils font en une nuit. Si n'importe quoi leur arrivait on ne le saurait probablement jamais. On se demanderait surement pourquoi on ne les a jamais revus après ça, ou juste vu l'un d'entre eux tout seul à partir de ce moment._

_Dans la liste des choses qui sont inacceptables CE POST est maintenant numéro 1._

_Ce post dépasse tellement les limites que je vois même plus les limites. Les limites sont un *point* par rapport à ce post._

_Après Minuit, R, pre-Fanlanx, une méditation sur la peur les promesses et les ténèbres._

_omg blackbindings a posté une mise à jour omg omg omg_

_Ce moment gênant où la liste de recommandation de fictions de quelqu'un est remplie de ses propres fictions ¬_¬;_

_A l'intention de mon fantroll anonyme: c'est vraiment cool que tu aimes autant Phalanx, vraiment cool, mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'insulter le Fantôme pour prouver ton amour de Phalanx, il s'est battu pour nous TOUT SEUL pendant cinq ans. Alors pour faire court faut vraiment que tu revois tes manières et ta personnalité et comment ces deux choses ne vont pas, et barre-toi de mon blog. Pourquoi c'est tellement dur pour la fandom de se rappeler qu'aimer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire haïr tous les autres ?_

_^ Ça. Pour toujours. Ça._

_Pourquoi est-ce que Phalanw portait une cape du Fantôme quand il combattait les mannequins ? Est-ce-qu'il est aussi un fan-tôme, est-ce qu'il s'est habillé comme son héros préféré pour Halloween ? ;)_

_Ma théorie c'est que c'était une sorte de plan. Genre le Fantôme allait combattre le gros méchant pendant que tous les hommes de main (mannequins de main ? ^_^;) pensaient qu'ils combattaient le Fantôme alors que c'était *en fait* Phalanx._

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peut en faire une fic, s'il vous plait, parce que j'en ai besoin. J'ai particulièrement besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après ce méga câlin tournoyant. S'il pouvait y avoir encore plus de contacts aussi désespérés ce serait vraiment vraiment bien *cœur*_

_Secouez ce prompt devant Drawie et voyez si elle mord._

_Beurk beurk beurk je déteste les mannequins je les déteste déteste déteste et j'aime encore plus les supercopains maintenant merci d'avoir tué ces horribles horribles HORRIBLES trucs merci les garçons *coeur*_

_Echo, Echo, Echo, partie I sur II, R, Fanlanx AU : le Fantôme est un vrai fantôme, condamné à hanté la ville dans laquelle il est mort. C'est une longue nuit noire avant qu'un musée n'expose les restes d'un soldat grec – mais c'est une exposition temporaire, et dans le temps qu'offre la vie après la mort, ils ont à peine le temps d'un souffle pour en tirer le meilleur qu'ils puissent._

_Oh mon Dieu, Draxie, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi tu ferais ça ;_;_

_Je reposte le Ghost Caramelldansen pour essayer de contrer tous les COEURS DE FAN-TÔME EN TRAIN DE SE BRISER AUJOURD'HUI OMFG_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peut y ajouter un Phalanx s'il vous plait ? ^^_

_Mon Dieu la façon dont il le prend dans ses bras c'est juste asjgfljkasd EMBRASSEZ-VOUS BORDEL_

_Je sais ! Genre laissez encore aller vos émotions CONTENTER VOUS DE BAISER WTF_

_J'ai retourné et fait tourner en boucle le gif du Fantôme qui tourne, maintenant vous pouvez regarder son cul jusqu'à la fin des temps . . ._

_Rebloguez si vous avez déjà été sauvé par Le Fantôme. Faisons savoir à Figgins à quel point il est un connard. On t'aime petit fantôme *cœur*_  
_Il m'a souhaité un joyeux Halloween et tout ça. Je doute qu'il se rappelle du petit gars rond qui est tombé pour courir et a sauvé sa ville en suant dans son costume de Fantôme, mais mec, quoi que tout le monde dise, tu *déchires*._

_Est-ce que je peux juste vous faire remarquer que *si* ils font l'amour, ils ne vont sûrement pas le faire à un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait les filmer ?_

_Et bien c'est vraiment égoïste de leur part !_

_J'aimerais que Puckzilla s'enfuie encore de prison._

_Ruineurs de vie omg la manière dont ils se regardent je reviens de suite je vais essayer de me faire cambrioler avec un peu de chance ils vont me sauver *coeur*_

* * *

Beaucoup des manières donc Kurt se définit sont négatives; ce que les autre personnes pensent qu'il est, il ne l'est profondément pas.

Rachel pense qu'il est en conflit avec lui-même, qu'il a la phobie de l'engagement, qu'il fait marcher les gentils garçons tout en couchant avec des gars anonymes et infréquentables. Kurt ne sait même pas par où commencer pour la corriger sur tout ce concept, et il s'entend plutôt bien avec Rachel en ruminant dans son coin et en ignorant cinquante pour cent de ce qu'elle dit.

Son père le pense trop innocent pour ce à quoi il fait face tous les soirs, trop fragile pour tout ça, trop facilement blessé, quand Kurt sait que c'est la fragilité de ses sentiments qui lui permet d'avancer dans la vie; toute la souffrance qu'il voit c'est ce qui le pousse à survivre et à continuer à aider. S'il ne le ressentait pas à ce point il ne pourrait pas aider autant qu'il le fait, et il ne peut pas, ne peut pas vouloir le ressentir moins quand il _devrait_ ressentir exactement autant . . .

Finn le pense égoïste, à ne pas penser à ce que vit sa famille quand il fait ça toutes les nuits. Kurt pense à sa famille constamment. Il protège les gens pour qu'ils puissent retourner auprès de _leurs_ familles, pour que d'autres personnes n'aient pas à se tenir devant une pierre tombale et à apprendre ce que signifie la mort avant de vraiment savoir ce que signifie la vie. Il sait de quoi ça a l'air. Il espère que sa propre famille le comprend, et qu'ils lui pardonneront, un jour ou l'autre.

Blaine pense qu'il est courageux, et noble, et héroïque.

Et Kurt . . . Kurt essaye de ne pas du tout penser à lui-même.

Malgré ça il a développé une sorte de sentiment envers lui-même au fil des années, vous y êtes en quelque sorte obligé quand vous êtes coincé avec vos propres pensées tout le temps, vous devez gérer le fait d'être vous-même. Pendant un long moment il se pensait être quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas - ne pouvait pas - compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, parce qu'il y avait tellement de poids sur ses épaules que s'il s'appuyait sur quelqu'un, il les aurait écrasé tous les deux. Il a pensé à lui-même plus comme un intermédiaire que comme une personne, quelqu'un qui fait des choses pour les autres, sa propre vie étant simplement un rôle à jouer avant de se glisser de nouveau dans sa _vraie_ vie, un masque dans les ténèbres et cherchant à arrêter les souffrances. Il a pensé à lui-même comme à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas, qui n'a pas besoin d'intimité réelle à part d'un genre très particulier; mais Kurt Hummel n'est pas un eunuque . . .

Ça frémit dans chaque partie de son corps parfois, l'excitation. Blaine dans ses bras et serré contre lui, son odeur et les doigts de Kurt dans ses cheveux, il sent le début d'une fièvre, comme si les doigts de Blaine appuyés sur sa peau provoquaient un court-circuit, faisaient courir de l'électricité à travers ses nerfs. L'équilibre entre la peur et le désir, lumineuse et menaçante en lui, la peur _amplifie_ les choses d'une certaine manière, il est faible face à lui, exposé, il sait déjà qu'il est bien trop embourbé dans tout ça et tout ce que Blaine lui ferait maintenant, Kurt, sans défense, le prendrait. En comprenant enfin à quel point il était seul depuis tout ce temps il ne pourrait pas survivre et supporter d'y retourner, de retourner à _ça._ Et il sait tout ce qu'il risque, le couteau sous la gorge de lui dire/ ne pas lui dire, la pression de ses secrets, il ne l'a jamais dit à personne alors comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir ce que ça lui couterait de les avouer -?

(Pas lui pas lui, s'il vous plait pas _lui_)

Ce serait plus simple s'il n'y avait pas le désir. Ce serait quelque chose à considérer logiquement si ce n'était pas la chaleur augmentant de son corps, à des endroits très précis, à chaque fois qu'il pense à Blaine, à Phalanx, à ses bras, ses cuisses, sa bouche. Parce que s'il sait bien une chose c'est qu'il n'a pas le droit d'emmener sa relation avec Blaine plus loin _sans_ lui dire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller aussi loin sans lui dire mais ils y sont maintenant et il ne peut pas laisser les choses empirer. Mais à quel point a-t-il envie de lui dire parce que Dieu sait qu'il a besoin de lui dire, il a besoin de savoir que tout ira bien, il a besoin de le sortir de son système, ça l' _empoisonne_ de l'intérieur, recouvrant ses organes de noir – et à quel point il veut lui dire pour l'amour de Blaine, parce que Blaine devrait le savoir, parce que Blaine mérite de savoir ce que _sont_ vraiment ses choix s'il choisit de rester avec Kurt, ce que Kurt est vraiment – et à quel point il veut lui dire juste parce que sa propre peau affamée _supplie_ d'être touchée par lui ?

Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas _besoin_ de choses.

Comme un soulagement, après des années à l'avoir caché, le soulagement de l'avoir sorti de son corps comme un éclat d'obus dans son flanc. Comme savoir que Blaine _l'aime_, tout ce qu'il est, pas juste la moitié de l'histoire qu'il lui a raconté. Comme le sexe, qu'il veut à un tel point avec lui et seulement lui qu'il ne peut même pas s'amener à y penser, son visage chauffe et son cœur s'accélère et entre ses jambes tout devient dur et affûté et bien trop brûlant de sentiments . . .

Partager un lit cette nuit-là, ce fut la nuit la plus _calme_ qu'ils aient passé depuis un long moment, Blaine ici, robuste et chaud sous les couvertures avec lui, Blaine le matin tellement confiant et heureux et mal réveillé mais enjoué comme un chiot au saut du lit. Mais trois semaine plus tard Kurt n'arrive pas à se convaincre de lui faire de nouveau l'offre, peu importe à quel point il le veut certaine nuit, certaine matinée vraiment avancée. Il sait ce que ça signifie pour certaines personnes, l'offre de passer la nuit chez vous. Il adorerait, adorerait vraiment, s'allonger de nouveau dans un lit et juste dormir paisiblement. Mais il sait ce que l'offre pourrait représenter pour Blaine, et il ne peut plus faire confiance à son propre corps, Kurt Hummel n'est pas un eunuque, il ne sait pas ce qui pourrait _arriver_ si Blaine était dans son lit.

Il veut, et il souhaite ne pas vouloir, et il souhaite pouvoir s'abandonner, et il souhaite que Blaine abandonne toute courtoisie et prenne la décision pour Kurt, et il souhaite que Blaine puisse juste le prendre dans ses bras et lui dise que peu importe ce qu'est Kurt, qu'il l'aimera toujours. Même s'il ne pourra jamais être autre chose que cette version triste, réparée à la va vite et en ruine de Kurt qu'il est, Blaine voudra toujours de lui, Blaine l'aimera toujours, et Blaine le tiendra dans ses bras tandis qu'il dort sans assourdir Kurt du fait qu'être juste normal définit tellement son propre échec et que c'est compliqué.

Les gens pensent que Kurt Hummel est prude, précieux et coincé.

Kurt aimerait que ce soit tout ce qu'il ait à gérer à son sujet.

* * *

Et si Kurt ne voulait jamais faire l'amour ?

Ce n'est pas que Blaine est un Neandertal qui estime ses relations par le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il a pendant celles-ci. Ce n'est pas qu'il pense qu'il est plus sexué que la moyenne, que son taux d'hormones est supérieur, qu'il est une sorte de dévergondé; il n'a jamais couché avec quelqu'un en dehors d'une relation sérieuse, ce qui veut dire que dans toute sa vie il n'a couché qu'avec deux personnes. Il serait même le contraire d'un dévergondé si on s'en tient aux statistiques. C'est juste . . .

Il veut juste désespérément, désespérément toucher son petit copain, et il est vraiment confus de pourquoi _ça_ lui donne l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne.

Il recherche, pour la première fois de sa vie, asexualité. Il ne sait pas s'il croit vraiment que Kurt est asexuel parce que Kurt ne l'est pas, ou il ne veut juste pas se l'admettre, que oui, peut-être que Kurt ne voudra jamais faire l'amour. Peut-être que Kurt n'est pas en phase avec ce genre de choses, qu'il les considère d'une manière presque glaçante. Peut-être que Kurt ne va pas du _tout_ vers ce genre de choses, et peut-être que Blaine va juste devoir s'empêcher d'être un gros con à ce propos.

(Mais Kurt le regarde d'une manière particulière, entrouvre ses lèvres d'une manière particulière, son corps est _à découvert_ d'une manière particulière quand il est face à Blaine, il entend comment son souffle change et il ne comprend pas . . .)

Et Dieu il veut _tellement_ le toucher, il veut ses mains partout sur son corps, il veut dédier sa vie à donner du plaisir à Kurt, le faire se sentir magnifiquement bien, il veut cette proximité, ce sens du sacré avec Kurt, le _fun_ de la chose, l'aspect dénudé, vulnérable, rien à cacher derrière la _connexion_ de la chose. Il veut s'agenouiller nu à ses pieds. Il veut embrasser les endroits les plus secrets de son corps, il veut savoir à quoi ressemble chaque recoin de celui-ci, il veut tracer chaque centimètre inexploré de son corps parfait avec sa propre peau, il _l'aime_ et il déteste ce que ça lui fait de vouloir faire l'amour avec lui. Il déteste la culpabilité et la honte et la solitude de ses désirs, il déteste se sentir comme s'il était de nouveau un ado, à essayer de se convaincre encore une fois qu'il n'y a rien de mal chez lui et qu'il n'est pas, _pas, _malade, sale, _détraqué_. Tout ce qu'il est c'est amoureux. Tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est _aimer_ Kurt.

Il n'est pas celui qui doit définir comment Kurt veut être aimé.

(Il sait que parfois Kurt flippe vraiment à l'idée qu'on le touche, il sait que Kurt a peur d'être mis dans des situations qui l'emprisonnent, il sait la peine et le temps que ça a pris à Kurt pour accepter les baisers de Blaine, et encore plus toutes autres choses. Et peut-être qu'il sait ce que ça signifie, ce n'est pas le manque de désir mais une véritable _peur_, mais il n'y pense pas. Il ne le fait pas. Parce qu'il ne peut pas. Parce qu'il ne sait pas et il ne peut pas savoir et il ne peut pas y penser et il ne le fera pas. Pas Kurt. Pas -)

Il devrait lui demander. Il devrait vraiment et il le sait. Il devrait s'asseoir avec Kurt et dire, ''je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose avec quoi tu es à l'aise mais pour notre bien à tous les deux je pense qu'on doit en parler''. Sortir tout ça, Blaine déteste les secrets, juste en parler , parler est bon pour la santé. Mais._ Mais_.

Kurt n'est pas à l'aise pour parler de ça, il le sait, et Kurt, mit dans les genres de situations dans lesquelles il est mal à l'aise, réagit avec différents niveaux de _panique_. Blaine ne peut pas se forcer à dire à Kurt, Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? Parce qu'il a honte d'admettre à quel point il le désire si en retour Kurt ne le désire pas, et parce qu'il a trop peur d'à quel point il effrayera Kurt en le disant à voix haute – et parce qu'il a trop peur de ce que Kurt pourrait lui _dire_. Il a tellement peur de tout, ça a toujours été le cas, quel héros, est-ce que Kurt n'a pas besoin de plus venant de lui . . . ?

Il se dit toujours qu'il peut attendre un jour de plus. Il peut attendre un jour de plus avant de leur faire subir ça à tous les deux, un jour de plus, il a attendu tout ce temps, un jour de plus ne va pas les tuer.

Un jour de plus, un jour de plus, un jour de plus.

Encore combien de jour de plus ?

* * *

Ça a été une soirée plutôt calme pour le moment, peut-être que le pouvoir du froid a forcé tous les criminels à s'enfermer, tremblant, chez eux. Le Fantôme s'assoit à côté de Phalanx au bord d'un bâtiment, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, les mains autour d'une tasse de café, le petit appareil électronique, bafouillant occasionnellement des informations des radios des policiers, posé entre eux deux. Il y a de la musique venant de la fenêtre ouverte de quelqu'un quelques étages plus bas, une radio qui passe des vieux classiques, à peine audible, et la city est éclatante tout autour d'eux , Novembre froid et fantastique au milieu des lumières. Et le Fantôme se sent, le plus qu'il ne puisse jamais l'être, paisible. Phalanx fredonne avec la musique, levant sa tasse alors le souffle sortant de sa bouche courbée en un sourire fait bouger la fumée visible au-dessus de sa tasse avant qu'il ne boive, et peut-être que ce n'est pas comme ça que les autres personnes passent du temps avec la personne qu'ils aiment, mais pour eux ça marche. La normalité est négociable, et le coude et la hanche de Phalanw repose contre son côté, et il est parfaitement, à ce moment, satisfait. Qu'est-ce qui dans sa vie pourrait jamais être meilleur que ça ?

La chanson change sous eux, et la personne qui se trouve dans la pièce avec celle-ci augmente soudainement le volume, et c'est « _The Way You Look Tonight »_, la version de Sinatra. Phalanx se dépêche de poser sa tasse, attrape les mains du Fantôme, le relève alors qu'il dit, "Phala-" et attrape sa taille, le fait tourner sur le toit et il se contente de _rire_, ses hanches swingant avec celles de Phalanx, la cape tournoyant autour d'eux comme une robe de bal.

Et la petite radio braille _"Renforts demandés sur Forty-seventh je répète cambriolage en cours besoin de renforts à West Forty-seventh-"_

Ils se séparent instantanément, se précipitant sur la radio. _"Keep that breathless charm,"_ chante Sinatra, alors que Phalanx fait un chemin de boucliers pour glisser dessus et s'en aller. _"Won't you please arrange it -"_

Le Fantôme chope la petite radio en vol, remet sa capuche droite, se jette à sa suite tendant déjà ses bras vers sa taille pour plus de stabilité, ces boucliers sont aussi glissant que du verre recouvert d'huile, tellement glissants. Il les rend invisibles pour que personne ne voit les superhéros ''volant'' vers leur destination, le vent faisant danser la cape du Fantôme derrière eux.

C'est un magasin de bijoux, l'alarme hurle, au niveau des rues à la base d'un grand et large building; les portes en sont explosées et il y a de la fumée s'envolant avec la brise, tandis que des flics sont accroupis derrières quelques voitures avec leur pistolets armés, les débris d'une explosion devant eux. Le Fantôme ne lâche pas la main de Phalanx quand ils sont sur la route, il les garde invisibles, ils ne peuvent pas faire confiance à la police pour être de leur côté. "Ils ont brisé les portes vers l'intérieur pour entrer," murmure Phalanx. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de verre brisé sur la rue, tout est à l'intérieur du magasin, brillant comme des flocons de neige sur les tapis.

Le Fantôme peut entendre des sirènes au loin. "Essayons de régler les choses avant que d'autres flics compliquent tout." dit-il, et il se dirige vers les portes brisées du building. A l'intérieur il fait noir, il y a la lumière en provenance d'une sorte de balcon au première étage, et l'alarme est tellement forte qu'il en est désorienté, et la plupart des présentoirs sont vides pour la nuit de toute manière. Celui qu'il recherche doit être à la recherche du coffre . . .

La fumée se diffuse à l'intérieur, et il n'y aucun intérêt à être invisible dans le noir, au milieu de la fumée, leur corps invisibles ne se montreront que là où la fumée n'est _pas_. Il lâche la main de Phalanx et se rend de nouveau visible, plissant des yeux dans le noir, il y a une porte ouverte derrière le comptoir et il peut entendre du bruit en sortir. Phalanx se lance vers l'avant, des boucliers apparaissant et disparaissant autour de lui, et le Fantôme marche en silence à ses côtés, il murmure, "Attention . . ."

"Boucliers," chantonne doucement Phalanx, et ils font le tour du comptoir et plus doucement maintenant, ils approchent de l'arrière-boutique.

C'est un bureau, les meubles sont retournés et noircis par une explosion, un ordinateur détruit au sol, des feuilles partout – et il y a une femme avec une lampe torche essayant d'ouvrir le coffre, et un homme ayant l'air vraiment nerveux avec un pistolet à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en les remarquant et il échappe le pistolet, le rattrape au vol et le pointe sur eux – les boucliers de Phalanx apparaissent devant eux, le Fantôme est instantanément intangible – et il bégaie, "Vipère, Vipère Lubrique-"

Le femme à genoux devant le coffre se tourne pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule et dit, "Oh, oops! Vous m'avez attrapée." et elle retire l'épingle d'une petite grenade avec un sourire, la lançant sur eux .

Les boucliers de Phalanx les entoure et la grenade explose avec un flash, remplissant instantanément la pièce de fumée, tellement épaisse que tout ce qui se trouve derrière les boucliers est invisible. Le Fantôme avait caché ses yeux derrière sa capuche mais Phalanx jure et met sa main devant ses yeux, rendu aveugle par l'éclair d'une demi-seconde, reculant d'un pas en trébuchant tandis que des bruit de pas s'accélèrent vers la sortie. Il n'y a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que partir à leur poursuite, le Fantôme dit d'un ton sec, "Lâche-les!" et les boucliers disparaissent, et leur petit sanctuaire d'air pur se retrouve instantanément rempli de fumée, tellement épaisse qu'il ne peut pas voir Phalanx à ses côtés.

Il se jette en avant et entend, "Plus un geste !" venant de dehors, les flics, Dieu il ne voit rien, il ne sait pas quoi – il entend un choc derrière lui, la voix de Phalanx et un gémissement venant de l'homme nerveux, "Pas le visage-!" avant d'entendre un fracas et alors que le Fantôme se tourne, essayant de retourner dans le bureau pour retrouver Phalanx, il trébuche sur le pistolet que le gars a lâché.

Une main attrape la sienne. "Viens. Les flics, faut qu'on _sorte_ d'ici. "

Il relève les yeux vers le visage de Phalanx, flou à travers la fumée, inspire en signe de soulagement et – il ressort amer et noir, trop de fumée, il tousse trop pour lui dire _laisse-moi nous spectrer à travers le sol_. Phalanx tire sa main, dit "Viens !" et il court, tirant le Fantôme derrière lui. Il tousse dans sa main libre, et espère que Phalanx sait où il -

Phalanx les fait courir vers le _côté_ du magasin – il peut entendre la confusion des flics devant eux, et le Fantôme pense qu'ils vont juste spectrer à travers le mur mais avant de pouvoir les emmener vers l'avant, Phalanx éclate quelque chose qui s'allume, une porte d'ascenseur s'ouvre. "On monte," dit-il, tirant le Fantôme à l'intérieur, frappant le bouton pour fermer les portes derrière eux; de la fumée s'infiltre à travers les portes mais alors elles se ferment avec un doux bruit de mécanique, et l'air est plus pur et l'estomac du Fantôme tombe alors qu'ils montent, rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qui -? Cette femme -"

"Faudra qu'elle passe à travers les flics, ils vont l'arrêter. Faut qu'on sorte par le toit, prendre l'air, _on_ ne pouvait pas passer à travers eux -"

"J'aurais pu nous spectrer vers le bas." Il frotte ses yeux, remplis de fumée. "Magnifique. Eh bien on a été d'une _énorme_ aide dans toute cette histoire."

"J'ai assommé son idiot d'acolyte, au moins les flics l'auront lui si elle arrive à se sauver – c'était quoi son nom – la Vipère Lubrique ?"

"Un des noms le plus stupide que j'ai pu entendre pour un criminel" marmonne le Fantôme. "Presque aussi stupide que cette satané Baïonnette Rose."

"Assez stupide pour s'échapper de _tes_ griffes sans une égratignure, hein ?" dit Phalanx, et le Fantôme cligne des yeux, ouvre la bouche, mais les portes s'ouvrent. "Allez viens !"

Il prend de nouveau son poignet, l'entraînant dans une course effrénée – quelques couloirs, des murs peints et vides et des sols froids, frappant son épaule dans une porte pour l'ouvrir et alors ils sont sur le toit, le Fantôme a la tête qui tourne à cause du froid soudain et de la désorientation. "Ça va ? Tu agis -"

Phalanx le tire plus loin sur le toit. "J'agis comment ? T'es pas rempli d'adrénaline à cause du combat ?"

"Tu agis vraiment _bizarrement_. Est-ce que tu – est-ce que ça va ?"

Phalanx touche son torse et affiche une expression . . . étrange en souriant, le Fantôme ne sait pas comment la décrypter. "T'es inquiet à ce point pour moi ?"

". . . Phalanx -"

"Appelle-moi par mon nom."

"Quoi ?"

"Mon nom," dit Phalanx, et il pose ses mains sur les épaule du Fantôme. "Appelle-moi par mon _nom_, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a personne pour l'entendre."

"Tu t'es assommé en attrapant ce gars ?" Il passe sa main gantée dans les cheveux de Phalanx, cherchant une bosse. "C'est une habitude chiante de demander des informations personnelles quand tu te fais mal, est-ce que tu -?"

"Peut-être que j'aime juste quand tu dis mon nom." Il les fait tourner maintenant, et le Fantôme – se sent incertain et mal à l'aise et quelque chose cloche et il ne sait pas quoi, il essaye de s'écarter et Phalanx le tient par les poignets, le tirant dans tous les sens pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'arrêter et se concentrer. "Phalanx, _arrête_, est-ce que - t'as sniffé quelque chose - ? "

"T'es pas mon boss." Il le tire sur le côté et la cape du Fantôme sursaute, son pied se prend sur le bord du building et il inspire soudainement, tenu tout d'un coup par des bras le penchant au-dessus du bord du bâtiment, une botte dans les airs, sentant – le vide sous lui et le mauvais équilibre de son propre poids. "Jsuis pas ton petit acolyte, tu sais ça ?"

Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est le fixer. Ses idées ne sont pas assez en place pour sentir quoi que ce soit, vraiment, juste – tellement de confusion, et ce vide sous lui. "Phalanx - ?"

"Quoi?" dit Phalanx, regardant ses yeux, son sourire rempli de dents et horriblement fier, et l'estomac du Fantôme sombre une nouvelle fois, plus doucement que durant ce voyage en ascenseur il y a un million d'années quand le monde était quelque chose qu'il comprenait, son estomac tombe plus doucement, laissant du vide dans sa chute. "New York n'a pas besoin de deux superhéros et soyons honnête ectoplasme, ça n'allait jamais être toi, le super flippant qui allait rester. Ce n'est qu'un progrès, tu viens d'entrer en phase terminale de répugnance, c'est tout."

Il devrait probablement faire quelque chose. Spectrer (il passerait à travers ses mains et tomberait directement en arrière). Se battre (ils pourraient tous les deux tomber du bord). Le hanter (le hanter _lui _?). Dire quelque chose (. . . qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire ?). Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est murmurer entre ses lèvres vide de sensations, "Je ne comprends pas."

Phalanx hausse des sourcils, et sa bouche est un sourire moqueur. "Oh," fredonne-t-il, "bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, tu as tout le temps de ta chute pour comprendre."

Il ne comprend pas. Lui – il ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas drôle si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas _drôle _et -

(. . . il n'aurait pas pu être plus mortel pour le Fantôme s'il avait été fabriqué dans ce but.)

Il dit encore, l'engourdissement maintenant étendu jusqu'à sa gorge, "Je ne _comprends_ pas," mais -

Non.

Il sait qu'il comprend.

_Non_. Parce que – ça n'a aucun sens, aucun – il aurait pu le tuer dans son _sommeil _s'il l'avait voulu et pourquoi attendre jusqu'à maintenant , pourquoi _maintenant_ quand il a le cœur du Fantôme bouleversé et saignant à ses pieds, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait donné son corps en cadeau lui aussi, pourquoi -

Aucun garçon n'a jamais voulu attendre pour lui. Personne n'a jamais attendu _aussi_ longtemps avant. Et il comprend, son cœur battant dans sa gorge, sa poitrine se serrant, tous ses organes tellement froids et lourds en lui comme si tout manquait de place; pourquoi est-ce qu'il attendrait plus longtemps, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait attendre, pourquoi est-ce que tout ça serait même _réel_, quand le Fantôme n'en vaut pas la peine . . . ?

Stupide, désespéré, seul, _pathétique_. Il a dû avoir l'air tellement ridicule, pitoyablement facile à berner. Et il a dû -_se moquer_ de lui et de toute son affreuse faiblesse et de toute sa solitude – il ne peut toujours pas croire – pas lui pas lui, il ne _comprend_ pas-

Mais tu étais la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée, pense-t-il, et il a l'impression de déjà tomber parce que c'est trop cruel pour être réel, ça ne peut pas, ça ne peut pas, je ne comprends pas . . .

Trop tard pour tout ça. Il mourra qu'il comprenne ou pas. Il pense, comme s'il tombait dans les pommes, _Papa,_ alors que Phalanx dit, "Adieu, petit fantôme." et ses mains glissent de ses poignets.

- et la porte s'ouvre une seconde fois dans un bruit tonitruant, et le Fantôme a juste le temps pour regarder qui en sort - Phalanx, haletant et trébuchant en courant et en criant donnant l'impression que ses poumons vont éclater avec la force du cri, _"Non-!"_ et il n'a pas le temps d'enregistrer la confusion avant que ses poignets ne soit relâchés et qu'il soit poussé par-dessus bord, dans l'air libre, et sa cape remonte d'un coup comme un nœud coulant.

* * *

Il a suivi les traces du Fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et ses mains aveugles dans la fumée ont trouvé la porte d'un ascenseur, et aucun moyen de le rappeler. Alors il avait juré et trébuché et trouvé la porte de la cage d'escalier, et il avait _couru_. Il avait couru jusqu'à ne plus sentir son côté et son souffle tentait de rester accroché aux surfaces vides de ses poumons, couru couru couru vers le haut jusqu'à ne plus savoir combien d'étages il avait monté avec aucune idée d'où il était parti sans lui ou pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur le toit -

Et il avait vu quelqu'un dans son costume, quelqu'un avec son _visage_, il l'avait regardé, en train de tenir le Fantôme au-dessus du bord de l'immeuble, le Fantôme le fixant en retour sans un mot devenu pâle sans plus de sang dans son corps, faible et aussi blanc qu'un . . .

Il était tombé tellement vite que c'était comme un tour de magie. Comme si peut-être il avait disparu comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire disparaître un humain comme ça. On ne peut pas arrêter l'existence d'un autre être humain aussi rapidement et facilement, comme claquer des doigts. On ne peut pas faire ça à une personne.

Pourtant quelqu'un venait juste de le faire, et Phalanx ne réfléchit même pas. Il fait apparaître des boucliers autour d'eux comme une carapace.

Ça envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre de son autre _lui_ et ça plie son corps en deux au-dessus du bord de l'immeuble avec un cri tellement bizarre et _aigu_ et _alors_ il réfléchit,_ alors_ il reprend son souffle, et presque instinctivement il envoie des boucliers plus bas, tel un gant de gardien de but, il entend le bruit de son souffle alors qu'il atterrit dessus. Et -

Et ses jambes ne veulent pas l'emmener au bord de l'immeuble pour voir ce qui se trouve en dessous.

Il est un fantôme. Il peut se rendre intangible, il peut se rendre invisible, il peut effrayer _l'esprit_ des gens, mais une des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire, la chose que Phalanx sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas faire, est voler. Il ne sait pas combien d'étages se trouvent sous lui. Il sait que c'est assez. Il ne veut pas – voir. Il ne veut pas baisser les yeux vers la rue et passer le reste de sa vie à savoir à quoi ressemble le corps de Kurt démembré et sanglant, éclaté sur le trottoir.

Il serre ses mains en des poings, et il oblige ses jambes à marcher.

Il peut entendre un souffle paniqué en s'approchant, il inspire jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient remplis, il se penche. Il peut voir en-dessous de la balle de ses boucliers – cette femme en noir qui s'y accroche, la Vipère Lubrique, regardant vers lui. "Métamorphe," marmonne-t-il, n'y pensant pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas que n'importe qui pouvait vraiment faire ça. Elle a pris son apparence.

Elle a pris son apparence et le Fantôme l'a suivie comme un mouton suit un boucher jusqu'à l'abattoir, le croyant à tout instant.

"Tu peux pas me lâcher !" s'exclame-t-elle, tâtonnant dans le bol de boucliers, elle ne peut pas se lever dans leurs angles. "T'es quelqu'un de bien, tu peux pas me laisser tomber -!"

"Comme tu l'a laissé tomber ?" Les mots sortent aussi acerbe que sa mâchoire est serré, ça fait _mal_. "Comme tu l'a _poussé _- ?"

Elle lève les bras en signe d'abandon. "T'es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir, je suis vraiment _pas_ quelqu'un de bien, et tu ne _peux pas_ m'en vouloir, j'dois bien manger J_ésus_ tu connais le prix de sa tête - ?"

"Tu as fa- pour de l'argent. Tu -" Il secoue la tête, il ne peut pas détourner ses yeux de son visage, il ne peut pas _penser_, tout ce qu'il arrive à penser c'est – "Le monde serait meilleur si tu n'en faisais pas partie."

"Non - _non_ -"

Le monde serait meilleur si des gens comme elle n'en faisait pas partie. La race humaine serait statistiquement _meilleure_ sans elle. Il y aurait moins de douleur, moins d'égoïsme, moins de stupide et d'horrible cupidité. Si la race humaine ne peut pas avoir Kurt alors pourquoi, bordel, devrait-il l'avoir _elle_, pour redonner l'équilibre à l'univers face à _sa_ perte ne faut-il pas jeter aussi cette pute par-dessus bord - ?

Il pense à la lâcher. Il y pense sérieusement, vraiment, vraiment il le _veut_. Mais – mais il ne sait pas s'il ne va pas la lâcher juste au-dessus du corps de Kurt. Le sens de - profanation -

La pensée de ce que Kurt ferait, ce que le Fantôme ferait, ce qu'il _penserait_ si Blaine faisait ça.

Phalanx, pense-t-il. T'es en costume, t'es un héros, _Phalanx_.

Non. Pas s'il fait ça, s'il fait ça il n'est pas un héros.

Il serre des dents, tellement fort que ça lui fait mal, et il se penche au-dessus du bord, et il tend sa main vers elle. Elle cligne des yeux en le regardant dans son état de panique puis se démène pour l'attraper, le laisse la remonter de sa cage glissante pour le ramener sur le toit de l'immeuble – et il tord son bras de la manière que lui a apprise le Fantôme, il la tient pour pouvoir la menotter, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de l'immeuble, il la traîne et passe les menottes à travers la poignée de la porte avant de les fermer. Elle plie ses poignets et secoue ses épaules et lève les yeux quand il dit, "S'il est vivant quelqu'un finira par te trouver." Sa respiration est devenue très bizarre, trop courte et bruyante à ses oreilles. Sa voix sonne brisée. "S'il est mort je reviens pour m'occuper de toi."

Elle ouvre et ferme sa bouche deux, trois fois, dit, "J'ai juste -"

_"Non."_

Elle ferme sa bouche d'un coup, et Phalanx tord ses mains, se force à respirer, il se retourne et marche vers le bord de l'immeuble.

Inspire un grand coup. Tu peux le faire (je peux pas).

(Pas sans lui.)

(. . . on ne lui a pas donné le choix non plus.)

Regarde.

- il y a quelqu'un d'assis sur le trottoir.

Son souffle se relâche, il se lance sur une spirale de boucliers, osant descendre jusqu'à la rue, retombant un peu gauchement sur ses pieds sur la route à cette vitesse. Ce n'est pas le Fantôme, c'est juste un gars avec des lunettes et une petite barbe assis là avec ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur une voiture garée. Il fixe follement Phalanx et pointe du doigt, il glapit, "- à travers -"

Il spectrait. Il a spectré directement à travers la voiture. Phalanx avale sa salive et respire, et s'accroupit. Après un moment il arrive à rouvrir ses yeux, mais aucun signe de lui sous la voiture non plus.

Il s'assoit vers l'arrière, sur ses cuisses, il croise ses mains engourdies, ensemble, sous son nez, il fixe l'ombre sous la voiture et pense, _S'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait -_

Il a spectré. Il devait tomber _rapidement_ et il a spectré, et Phalanx sait ce que c'est de spectrer à travers la solidité, la chute un peu plus lente, presque comme tomber à travers de l'eau mais sans remonter à la surface, rien d'autre que la gravité le traînant vers le bas. Il devra se laisser tomber, se laisser se ralentir graduellement, parce qu'un arrêt soudain – essayer de s'arrêter trop rapidement dans la solidité reviendrait au même que tomber sur le trottoir. Il serait -

Il pourrait encore être en train de tomber, à travers les ténèbres assourdissantes, aveuglantes et étouffantes.

Ou il pourrait être en train d'essayer de remonter à la surface, se traînant vers le haut juste avec sa force à travers le noir.

. . . ou il pourrait déjà être à bout de souffle en essayant de remonter à la surface. Ça fait combien de temps ? S'il perd conscience en spectrant à _l'intérieur_ de quelque chose . . .

"S'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait," murmure-t-il dans ses mains, fixant l'ombre noire sous la voiture, chaque muscle de son corps _suppliant_ . " S'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait -"

Jésus, Dieu, n'importe qui, s'il vous plait, pas lui, pas comme ça, pas parce qu'il _lui_ a fait confiance, s'il vous plait s'il vous plait comment est-ce qu'il peut être dans un monde où c'est la manière dont il meurt, suffocant dans le noir et tout seul à cause de _lui _- ? Ils ne le _trouveraient_ même jamais, il n'y aurait rien _à_ trouver, oh Dieu s'il vous plait non s'il vous plait s'il existe une justice ayez pitié s'il vous plait s'il vous plait non -

Il fixe tellement fort que ses yeux lui font mal, à l'affût de n'importe quel signe, n'importe quel sorte de mouvement, le tremblement d'un doigt essayant de sortir des ténèbres .

"S'il vous plait," murmure-t-il dans ses mains. "S'il vous plait s'il vous plait -"

Il y a un bruit derrière lui, à sa gauche. Il sait que l'homme portant des lunettes et toujours armé est assis à sa droite.

Il se retourne comme un chat surpris, son souffle s'échappe de ses poumons, et plus loin sur le trottoir, juste en dehors du cercle jaune de la lumière des lampadaires, se trouve une cape sombre et voûtée comme si son occupant venait de se sortir de l'océan, sur ses mains et ses genoux et son souffle sonnant presque comme des pleurs sur le trottoir. Phalanx tombe presque en courant, se laisse tomber à genoux et ne sent même pas les bleus qu'il aura, ne peut même rien dire, lâche juste un _bruit_ a son intention tandis que le Fantôme lève les yeux vers lui, appuyé sur ses avant-bras tremblants, le dos voûté -

Cette peur dans ses yeux c'est Kurt, la première fois que Phalanx, _Blaine_, l'avait rencontré, se tenant dans une rue et soudainement terrifié, privé de toute pensée ou de tout mouvement à cause de l'absence de masque. Et, même plus que cette fois ci, sa peur traverse l'estomac de Phalanx comme un couteau, tellement froid et aiguisé.

"C'est moi," s'étrangle-t-il, tendant ses mains tremblantes vers lui. "C'est _moi_ c'est moi c'est moi -"

La peur se transforme en besoin dans ses yeux. Il s'avance sur ses bras tremblants et Phalanx l'attrape, soulève son corps et le prend dans ses bras tandis que le Fantôme plonge son visage dans le creux de son cou, la capuche contre sa joue, ses doigts plantés fermement dans son dos. "C'est moi c'est moi," s'époumone Phalanx, l'attirant plus près, appuyant contre son dos, il peut sentir la fatigue de ses poumons et son cœur paniqué battant telle la mécanique d'une montre en lui -

"C'est moi, c'est moi, c'est moi," chantonne-t-il, et il frotte son nez contre le côté de son visage, enfonçant sa tête dans la capuche. "C'est moi, je suis là je suis désolé, tellement désolé c'est moi -"

Quelque chose émane du Fantôme, un bruit pas vraiment un mot, et Phalanx se contente de frotter son dos, plutôt fort, il essaye de le calmer. Il ne sait pas la profondeur des ténèbres dans lesquelles il vient de tomber. Il ne sait pas ce que lui a dit cette femme portant _son_ visage juste avant de -

Dieu, il est la seule personne sur cette planète en qui le Fantôme ait confiance et il vient juste de se faire pousser du haut d'un _building _par lui, il doit être . . . mais il s'accroche à Phalanx avec tellement de force, sa tête se relevant juste légèrement, se tournant pour que leur fronts se touchent, un nez contre une joue, frottant les bords des masques. "C'est moi," promet-il, posant une main sur sa joue. Il se calme, un peu, sa respiration ralentit, son cœur bat fort mais plus régulièrement contre la poitrine de Phalanx. "C'est moi, tout va bien, c'est moi, est-ce que ça va -?"

Il acquiesce, ferme les yeux, laisse Phalanx caresser sa joue. La tension quitte son corps, il se laisse aller, laisse Phalanx supporter son poids, et pas moyen qu'il soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ce soir. "Je vais te ramener chez toi. '' lui murmure-t-il sous la capuche. "Je vais te ramener chez toi, tu dois -"

"Non," dit-il, première syllabe depuis qu'il est tombé dans le noir suffoquant, faible et brisé mais il racle sa gorge et sa main trouve le poignet de Phalanx, le tenant contre son visage. Ses yeux cherchent ceux de Phalanx, et alors – ils se focalisent, fixent les siens, comme s'l venait soudainement de comprendre quelque chose. "Non," dit-il. "Je veux – aller chez toi."

"- okay. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Okay . . ."

S'il disait qu'il voulait prendre un avion pour retourner en Ohio Phalanx l'aiderait en ce moment. S'il lui disait vouloir aller sur la lune il est presque sûr qu'il trouverait le moyen de le faire pour lui. Le Fantôme s'appuie sur lui tandis qu'il l'aide à se relever, et Phalanx reste là à le tenir, la cape du Fantôme le recouvrant presque à moitié lui aussi, tandis que l'homme à lunettes met ses mains dans ses poches et dit, "Est-ce que – vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Un coup de main ?"

"On se débrouille," dit Phalanx, collant un sourire sur ses lèvres, presque un rictus, peut-être plus une grimace. "Merci."

Le Fantôme dans ses bras, et son propre corps commence à disparaître. Il dit, "Bonne nuit, désolé pour le gros coup de peur !" et alors ils sont invisibles, et le Fantôme s'appuie contre lui, son souffle tremblant, tandis que Phalanx frotte son dos et commence à les faire marcher vers une station de métro, guidant ses pas incertains dans la nuit.

* * *

Silencieux et invisibles à travers l'immeuble de Cooper. Phalanx n'a pas les clés – elles sont dans son sac avec ses vêtements 'normaux', il devra aller les chercher demain – mais ce n'est pas un problème quand vous êtes main dans la main avec le Fantôme, qui n'hésite même pas, se contente de marcher à travers les portes. Phalanx essaye de bien se comporter, se rappelle à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de les faire courir tous les deux intangibles à Halloween, essaye de ne rien faire d'inattendu. Il se contente d'attendre, et marche avec lui.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement il hésite, les rend de nouveau visibles – les lumières sont éteintes et la vue de la ville brille sur les fenêtres noires – puis il reste là, ayant l'air perdu. Phalanx jette un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Cooper et les emmène vers sa chambre en se dépêchant, fermant la porte derrière eux en soupirant, enfin en sécurité. Le Fantôme retire sa capuche et se tient debout dans le noir, clignant des yeux quand Phalanx - Blaine, il peut être Blaine ici – allume les lumières. Sa peau à l'air délavée sous la lumière accueillante des lampes.

"Hey," murmure-t-il, tendant sa main vers lui et les jambes du Fantôme - lâchent, il trébuche et Blaine le rattrape, les emmenant en trébuchant sur le côté jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes les amènent sur le lit. "Hey," dit-il, fermant ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il _tremble_. "Hey, ça va. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là."

Le Fantôme inspire avec difficulté contre son épaule. "Tu avais raison."

Il continue de frotter son dos. "Quoi ?"

Le Fantôme se racle la gorge et relève la tête et il est Kurt, il est Kurt, Kurt ayant l'air abasourdi sous l'éclat des lampes, comme s'il venait juste de ressortir des ténèbres une nouvelle fois. "Tu avais raison," dit-il, la voix brisée. "A propos de – manquer de se faire tuer. Et saisir des opportunités. Parce que -" La peur tend sa gorge. "- parce que si – si ça m'avait tué – ce serait quelque chose à regretter. C'est – quelque chose que je n'ai jamais jamais regretté dans le passé."

Il repousse ses cheveux de son masque sur son front, très doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu . . . ?"

Il respire, en fixant le tapis, et lève une main pour retirer son masque, frotte un peu de colle séchée sur sa joue, et rencontre le regard de Blaine. "Je t'aime," dit-il, d'une petite voix faible, effrayée et _courageuse_ . "C'est juste – je pense que c'est clair maintenant qu'il n'y a rien que tu ne pourrais me faire, Blaine, tu me _possèdes_ déjà tout entier, je ne sais pas ce que . . . si je n'ai pas le choix de, si ça doit être dangereux quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas mourir en regrettant de ne jamais avoir – été avec toi. De cette manière."

"Tu veux dire . . ."

Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur ses genoux. "Si tu le veux."

". . . je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que je le veux. Est-ce que, tu . . ." Il doit bouger sur le matelas mais il ne faut vraiment pas qu'il bouge, il a peur de lui _faire peur_, il n'a pas l'impression que ça arrive vraiment, il a l'impression d'attendre que l'élastique de ce moment tendu claque et le _blesse_. "Tu es sûr ? Ça a été – une nuit de folie, tu n'as pas -"

Un souffle, un léger gonflement quitte sa poitrine. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Blaine de nouveau, un bleu tellement profond, plus sombre au bord de l'iris puis plus pâle comme si l'eau devenait moins profonde puis les abysses de ses pupilles, énormes. Il regarde les yeux de Blaine, puis retire aussi son masque, frottant la colle des arêtes de son nez tandis qu'il grimace et il rigole, doucement, nerveux mais réel. "Oui. Je – ne voulais pas mourir comme ça. Seul dans le noir. Et en sachant – que j'avais loupé tellement de choses, avec toi, juste parce que j'avais peur – pendant que je tombais j'ai juste – si c'était tout ce qui me restait à vivre, je sais qu'il y a des choses que j'aurais aimé faire. Avec toi, du moins."

Blaine prend ses mains, leurs masques serrés dans un de ses poings. "Kurt. Tout ce que tu veux, ça me va. N'importe quoi. Je veux juste savoir que – c'est vraiment ce que tu veux."

Il inspire, cligne des yeux en regardant le mur en face du lit de Blaine avec attention. Il dit, en ayant du mal à garder sa voix monotone, "J'aimerais bien que tu es l'air plus enthousiaste en disant ça."

Il sert ses mains, dit, "Oh mon Dieu Kurt oh mon Dieu je -" Il attrape son visage, l'embrasse. L'embrasse encore. Oublie qu'il allait dire autre chose, se contente de l'embrasser, tandis que les bras de Kurt l'attirent plus près de lui et il relâche son souffle contre la joue de Blaine. "- t'aime," arrive-t-il à dire, à bout de souffle et son cœur battant la chamade maintenant, pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais il ne peut pas penser à d'autre mots . "Je t'aime. Je -"

Les mains de Kurt trouvent son poignet et serrent, et il retire les gants de Blaine, puis les siens pour que leurs doigts puissent s'emmêler ensemble. Il commence à dire quelque chose et les mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche. Il fixe leurs mains. Puis il dit, doucement, "Il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire. Il y a – mon Dieu il y a – tellement de choses que je dois te dire, on en aurait pour toute la nuit -"

"Tu peux tout me dire. Kurt. Si tu veux le dire, alors dis-le, tu sais que je ne vais nulle part. Tu le sais."

Il inspire de nouveau, un souffle tremblant, les yeux sur le plafond et clignant toujours trop des yeux, et il inspire un grand coup, le relâche, et avale sa salive, et sa respiration est enfin presque stable. "Je n'ai jamais – fait ça. Pas avec – avec qui que ce soit. Je -" Blaine peut sentir à quel point ses muscles sont tendus et comment ils se tendent encore alors qu'il murmure, "J'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis vierge, Blaine. Et je sais que c'est pas vraiment cool."

"Ce n'est pas – ça n'a rien à voir avec -"

"C'est juste, je spectre dans mon sommeil parfois et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer à qui que ce soit et – je me couche aux pires heures qui soient et -" sa bouche bouge silencieusement pendant un moment, et alors il avale sa salive et ferme ses yeux et dit, "Je n'ai juste jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un. Je sais pas de qui j'me moque, j'ai juste jamais voulu le faire. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Je ne l'ai même jamais. . . dit à quelqu'un, tout le monde se contente . . .de croire que . . ."

Blaine regarde son visage, et Kurt humidifie ses lèvres, et fixe le mur. "Je ne suis pas," dit Kurt, et s'arrête. "Je ne suis pas ce que tout le monde pense que je suis. Tout le monde à son idée de moi dans sa tête et je ne corresponds à aucune d'entre elle, je suis – bien moins que ce qu'ils s'imaginent _tous _-"

"Non. _Non_, hey -" Il tire les deux mains de Kurt dans une des siennes, pour pouvoir lever l'autre, caresse sa joue puis ses cheveux de ses doigts, prenant sa mâchoire en coupe pour que les yeux de Kurt fuyant les siens nerveusement, et finalement, avouant sa défaite, les rencontrent. "Kurt. Personne n'a le droit de – décider de la vie que tu mènes, personne d'autre ne te _connait_. Et - Kurt – mon Dieu, j'ai perdu ma virginité parce que j'avais l'impression de le _devoir_, parce que j'avais trop peur pour ne _pas_ le faire. Je ne dis pas que je ne - _voulais_ pas le faire à l'époque, c'est juste, si j'avais attendu . . . Kurt . . ." Il referme ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les yeux de Kurt brillent trop face au sien, et il dit, la bouche trop sèche, "Tu es toujours l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Il murmure, "Ne dis pas ça."

"Kurt."

"_Non_."

Il pleure quand Blaine l'embrasse, mais Blaine ne lâche pas ses mains pour que Kurt ne puisse pas essuyer ses larmes, et Blaine le fait pour lui, l'embrassant et séchant ses joues et lui murmurant, "Il n'est même pas si tard, tu le sais ? Je ne pense pas que la plupart des gens ait autant d'expérience sexuelle que ce que suggère la télé. Je suis loin d'être l'homme le plus expérimenté de cette planète, j'ai couché avec _deux_ mecs, c'est juste – ça va aller. Ça va aller. On peut faire tout ce que tu veux, Kurt, tout va bien se passer."

Il avale sa salive, les yeux fermés et son front s'appuyant contre celui de Blaine sous le coup de la fatigue, inspirant les expirations de l'autre en étant si près. "Il y a -"dit-il, et sa mâchoire se crispe en une grimace. "Il y a des cicatrices."

Ça après _tout_ ce qui s'est passé ce soir lui coupe le souffle, une petite expiration, et les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrent d'un coup mais Blaine se contente de prendre son visage en coupe, de garder son visage incliné contre le sien. "Oh mon Dieu, Kurt." Ses pouces frottent sous ses yeux, étalant les larmes contre sa peau. "Rien de ce que quiconque te fera ne pourra jamais t'enlever ta beauté."

Il l'embrasse à ce moment alors il sent le hoquet incontrôlé de son sanglot, avant que les bras de Kurt ne s'enroulent dans son dos, ses mains le tirant tout contre lui, et Blaine peut enfin faire courir sa main sur la peau nue de son cou et savoir que ça va aller, ils peuvent faire en sorte que _ça_ aille.

* * *

Il y a des cicatrices.

Le costume prend un peu de temps à être retiré, ils ne sont pas faits pour être retirés facilement. Blaine fait courir sa paume sur la drôle de diagonale noire argentée qui fait tout le tour du corps de Kurt (spectrer de mauvaise manière à travers quelque chose, une barre ou quelque chose, pense-t-il, l'embrassant et faisant courir son pouce sur ses bords brûles à la base de ses côtes), il sent à l'aveugle avec ses doigts contre le creux de son dos les restes précis d'une incision à la droite de sa colonne vertébrale (un couteau? S'il avait spectré il y aurait une trace d'entrée mais pas de trace de sortie, c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est aussi net qu'une coupure minuscule sous ses doigts) alors qu'il le tire plus près de lui sous les couvertures, et Kurt n'est que frissons, confusion et sur-stimulation, la bouche ouverte et les yeux sur Blaine, cercle fin aussi bleu que l'Océan Pacifique entourant des pupilles dilatées et choquées '' Ça va," murmure Blaine, bougeant ses jambes alors qu'il le chevauche, faisant rouler ses hanches contre les siennes, l'exquise _sensation_ de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre alors que la tête de Kurt part en arrière contre l'oreiller avec un spasme. "Tout va - bien -"

Il y a de la sueur dans ses cheveux et il n'a jamais imaginé ça, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Kurt a raison. Toutes ces images de lui que les gens ont dans leurs têtes – le Fantôme, Kurt, il ne le voit jamais lui quand il regarde vraiment ce qu'il représente – et les doigts de Blaine se liant au siens, le souffle de Kurt contre sa gorge et cela les emmène à force de va et vient vers ce point de non-retour, aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de faire quoi que ce soit de fou au lit à ce moment, juste cet entrechoquement mouillé et désordonné de corps contre corps et Kurt le tirant à lui pour l'embrasser, Blaine haletant au coin de sa bouche, "T'aime, je t'aime -"

Personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça, que ce n'est pas simple à ce point, que ce n'est pas de la super baise de super héros, c'est juste ce mec dont Blaine est amoureux – amoureux d'une manière qui lui fait mal à la gorge et qui fait que le glissement de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre _l'enserre_ de plaisir – cet homme dont Blaine est amoureux et qui lui fait _confiance_ et enroule ses bras nus autour du cou de Blaine, crachant son nom comme s'il ne pouvait le contenir. Blaine laisse sa tête tomber contre son cou et le front de Kurt roule pour se frotter au sien, leurs nez s'entrechoquent, ils se fixent les yeux vitreux et flous aussi près, respirant pas vraiment en rythme. Blaine se déplace vers l'avant sur ses genoux, passe ses bras sous la tête de Kurt pour s'appuyer sur son coude plié, pour relever sa tête et l'embrasser, et pour avoir une main libre alors que les hanches de Kurt roulant pour rencontrer les siennes l'encourage à accélérer.

Il est brûlant et collant, surpris et sa peau est douce sous la main de Blaine, sur laquelle Blaine crache pour aider à la faire glisser. "Est-ce que ça va'' lui demande-t-il à bout de souffle, alors que les bras de Kurt sont enroulés autour de son cou comme s'il ne pouvait supporter que Blaine s'éloigne encore plus de lui, ses doigts griffant et glissant sur ses épaules. Kurt ouvre sa bouche, le fixe, et sa voix résonne plus basse que ce que Blaine aurait pu imaginer alors qu'il dit, d'un ton rauque avec sa tête renversée vers l'arrière et sa gorge exposée, "La prochaine fois tu voudras bien me baiser ?"

Blaine jouit avec un immédiat _grognement_ d'agonie, le bazar entre eux, bougeant ses hanches _encore, encore, encore_, la tête pendante et la bouche ouverte. Il ne lâche pas la queue de Kurt mais il n'a pas la présence d'esprit de vraiment faire bouger sa main à quelque rythme soit-il, et au final c'est le frottement insistant de ses doigts et de son pouce qui font se soulever les hanches de Kurt de matelas et rend sa voix de nouveau aiguë, un simple cri surpris et alors il tremble sur le matelas, et Blaine laisse son propre corps trempé tomber sur lui.

Leurs bras et jambes forment un fatras maladroit de leurs deux corps. Blaine les fait rouler sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Kurt avec son propre corps lourd et il se sent abasourdi de tout ce qui vient de se passer, et il ne pense pas que ce soit les années de presque rien sauf sa propre main, il ne pense pas que c'est son corps jeune et excité, il pense c'est _Kurt_.

Kurt sort un bras de leur étreinte, halète, et touche la joue de Blaine avec la pulpe de ses doigts chauds. ""Est-ce que ça va ?"

Blaine regarde son visage, lève une main, repousse légèrement ses cheveux puis trace la ligne d'un de ses sourcils, l'os de son orbite, son magnifique nez, frôlant sa joue et faisant courir ses doigts d'un air hébété sur les formes de ses lèvres. Il murmure, "Je n'ai jamais, jamais été aussi bien."

Kurt - sourit, ses yeux bleu-vert et les cils les entourant, tellement, tellement parfaits et il ferme les yeux pour laisser Blaine passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, prenant son visage en coupe plus près maintenant, finalement épuisé et ne sentant rien d'autre que de la satisfaction. Il pense que, enfin, avec Kurt, il comprend vraiment à quoi sert le sexe, ce que ça signifie pour _lui_, et ce que ça signifie pour lui c'est - ça, ceci, _lui_.

Il veut dire 'merci', mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est un bâillement.

* * *

Kurt se réveille dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent.

Ses muscles bougent, instantanément tendus mais alors il sent l'odeur de Blaine, c'est Blaine qui se rapproche de lui sommeillant – il ne pense pas que Blaine se rend compte qu'il le fait, toujours à moitié endormi qu'il est – et il se détend de nouveau, n'ouvre pas les yeux, se contente de rester allongé et laisse Blaine se coller plus contre lui, enfouissant et posant sa tête contre la gorge de Kurt. Puis Blaine cligne des yeux, Kurt sent ses cils contre sa peau, et sa main caresse la hanche de Kurt en guise de pardon, sa voix résonne remplie de sommeil et rauque. ". . . t'es réveillé ?"

"Je le suis maintenant."

". . . désolé."

"C'était pas si désagréable d'être réveillé de cette manière," dit Kurt, bougeant en même temps que Blaine et - oh. Blaine fait une grimace et s'assoit et soulève la couverture pour regarder mais Kurt ne veut vraiment pas savoir, rien que la _texture_ est dégoûtante.

"Douche ?" suggère Blaine.

Kurt commence à évaluer la situation.

Il est dans l'appartement de Blaine. Les seuls habits qu'il ait avec lui sont le costume de superhéros qui se trouve par terre (qu'il devra donc repasser pour en retirer chaque pli plus tard, génial !). On est dimanche matin. Il a loupé le yoga. Rachel ne saura pas pourquoi il n'est pas rentré hier soir. La raison pour laquelle il n'est pas rentré hier soir c'est parce qu'il faisait l'amour avec Blaine.

Il a fait l'amour avec Blaine.

Il a fait l'amour.

. . . il sent le besoin de rajouter de nouveau 'avec Blaine' à la fin de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de général, il ne peut pas le raccrocher à n'importe quoi de particulier, et il ne se sent pas diffèrent. C'est juste - Blaine. Quelque chose qu'il a fait avec Blaine. C'était juste magnifique, avec Blaine, voir Blaine, toucher sa peau parfaite et être touché et le fait que tout allait bien. . . c'était juste parfait, tellement bizarrement parfait à lui en couper le souffle, ça, avec lui.

Alors il sourit, quand Blaine embrasse le coin de sa bouche, sourit malgré tout tandis que Blaine dit, "Vas-y en premier . J'vais essayer de te trouver des fringues."

La salle de bain de Blaine est petite- cet appartement est peut-être plus luxueux que celui de Kurt mais ça reste New York et la seconde salle de bain est en gros un placard très bien agencé – et tandis qu'il lave le souvenir plutôt _incrusté_, ce qui est vraiment dégouttant, d'hier soir de son ventre avec le savon au gingembre et au poivre noir de Blaine, il n'arrête pas de se rappeler . . . c'est dur de ne pas être intéressé par le fait de le refaire. Blaine n'est que dans la salle d'à côté et Kurt a, il ressent, qu'il doit rattraper le temps perdu; il est heureux que ce soit Blaine parce qu'il ne pourrait pas _supporter_ n'importe qui d'autre, maintenant qu'il a Blaine il aimerait bien le faire autant de fois qu'il peuvent le faire tenir dans leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Il y a des choses qu'il connait qu'il veut faire. Mains, bouches. D'autres choses. Il veut voir Blaine faire ce visage et bouger ses hanches comme ça encore une fois. Il veut le faire jouir.

Il essaye de penser à autre chose, et emprunte un touche de gel à Blaine pour essayer de redonner forme à sa coupe de cheveux rendue catastrophique par la nuit et il n'a personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même pour ça, il a essayé de creuser un trou dans l'oreiller avec sa tête tandis que Blaine faisait, Blaine faisait, Kurt est vraiment sensé penser à quelque chose d'autre maintenant.

Il émerge avec une serviette enroulée plutôt haut sur sa taille – serrée contre sa poitrine pour cacher l'horrible brûlure qui lui reste de l'épisode où il est tombé à travers une barre de métal chauffé et la douleur était tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait même pas crier - et Blaine est dans une robe de chambre, penché au-dessus d'un tiroir et lui tendant un polo. "Celui-ci devrait t'aller ! Je vais peut-être devoir emprunter un pantalon à mon frère, c'est pas vraiment le genre de météo pendant laquelle tu peux te permettre d'avoir tes chevilles découvertes. Pas que tes chevilles ne soient pas magnifiques."

Et alors il l'embrasse et met le haut dans sa main puis il retire sa _robe de chambre_ et il ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière son corps très dénudé, et Kurt se contente de rester là pendant un moment, fixant la porte, pas vraiment capable de s'en remettre pour le moment.

Il emprunte un boxer à Blaine, il est légèrement trop grand, et il enfile la robe de chambre au-dessus du polo car il fait froid en cette fin de novembre. De la lumière passe à travers les volets, faible et pâle, et il regarde ce poster sur le mur de Blaine – il ne se rappelle même pas de quand elle a pu être prise, ça a dû être une sorte d'objectif méga zoom, ça pourrait être n'importe où, n'importe quand – et il s'assoit devant l'ordinateur de Blaine, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici. Il joue légèrement avec la souris et l'écran s'allume, et il cligne des yeux en voyant le site que l'ordinateur affiche - _J'espère que quelqu'un fait un câlin au Fantôme chaque jour, un de ces super *bons* câlins, ceux qui sont vraiment donnés avec *plaisir* _ - et il détourne les yeux, cherche quelque chose d'autre à faire. Blaine est dans la douche, il peut l'entendre se changer, et ses yeux essayent de se poser de nouveau sur ce site (_Reblogué cette campagne pour un Jour Férié Du Fantôme à travers NYC (si ce n'est à travers LE MONDE), un jour dédié à patrouiller les rues comme un groupe de fan-tômes fous pour mettre à terre chaque vilain que nous croiserons pour permettre au Fantôme de se reposer, de poser ses pieds sur un fauteuil et de boire une bière pour une fois. Il le mérite !_) Enfin, bon, il préférerait qu'ils évitent. Il ouvre un nouvel onglet pour lire le journal à la place. C'est, juste. Il. Se. Sent. Trop. Bizarre. Quand il lit quelque chose sur l'étrange petit blog de Blaine. Comme si quelque chose essayait de pénétrer la peau de son visage Probablement dans tout le sang de son corps.

Blaine sort de la salle de bain en fredonnant, serviette autour de sa taille, les cheveux coiffés en arrière tenus par du gel et ayant l'air content de lui pour cette raison. Kurt dit, "T'es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin ?" et Blaine se penche au-dessus de la chaise du bureau pour l'embrasser, puis il commence à se chercher des vêtements dans ses tiroirs.

"Je me réveille toujours de bonne humeur quand je me réveille à tes côtés."

"Flatteur."

"Vrai. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et j'irai demander à Cooper si tu peux lui emprunter un pantalon, ça ne l'embêtera pas, il m'emmerde depuis des semaines pour te rencontrer . . . tu veux un petit déj ? On a des céréales et on doit avoir des bagels."

"Un bagel serait parfait."

"C'est tellement bon."

"C'est le _paradis_ contenu en un cerceau de pain," consent Kurt, peut-être un peu trop frénétiquement. "Du café ?"

"Evidemment." Blaine enfile un gilet sans manche au-dessus de son t-shirt, disparaît de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour y reposer la serviette, passe de nouveau en un coup de vent devant Kurt, assez près pour l'embrasser puis il sort de la chambre en fredonnant. Kurt entendant instantanément la voix d'un autre homme chanter, "Bonjour Blaine! et -" incroyablement rapide avant que Blaine ne puisse fermer la porte sur lui - "bonjour invité de Blaine à qui il ne m'a pas présenté hier soir !"

La porte claque, et Kurt sourit légèrement, et il tourne d'un côté à l'autre sur la chaise. Ses nerfs sont en pelote dans son estomac, au plus profond de ses tripes, mais il essaye de les oublier. Rencontrer le frère de Blaine est juste tellement _permanent_, une autre vie dans laquelle il sera impliqué, il n'a jamais rencontré la famille ou les amis. Ne s'en est jamais même approché, Kurt laisse le moins de répercussions possibles sur ce monde. Mais le frère de Blaine est important à ses yeux et Blaine - Blaine, il le sait, est la chose la plus importante au monde pour Kurt maintenant. Alors il va le rencontrer, et espérer qu'il l'apprécie, et ne pas flipper en sachant à quel point ils sont ancrés dans la vie l'un de l'autre, à quel point ils _importent_ l'un pour l'autre maintenant . . .

Il peut entendre leurs voix à travers la porte, celle de Blaine légèrement plaintive, celle de son frère plus excitée. Il se lève de sa chaise et se traîne jusqu'à la porte, il veut juste l'apercevoir, savoir à quoi ressemble son visage.

Il entrouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil à travers le trou.

Blaine se tient dans la cuisine les bras croisés et ayant l'air embarrassé, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, tandis qu'un homme plus grand, sur lesquels les yeux de Kurt se posent s'assoit – se laisse tomber – sur un des tabourets du bar devant une tasse de café, lui souriant, ils tournent tous les deux la tête au son de la porte qui s'ouvre -

A cet instant Kurt ne sait pas si son visage contient beaucoup trop ou trop peu de sang, il fixe les yeux de l'homme dans la cuisine de Blaine, ce dernier remarque que Kurt le regarde et il _sourit_ d'un sourire ravi et éblouissant, et Kurt claque la porte comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu.

Le frère de Blaine est Cooper Anderson.

- bien _sûr_ que le frère de Blaine est Cooper Anderson. _C'est mon frère. Il est acteur_ C'est le frère de Blaine Anderson, il s'appelle Cooper, bien sûr qu'il est -

Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu, il fait les cents pas dans la chambre de Blaine en portant des vêtements qui ne sont pas à lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais choisis dans un magasin même si c'était la fin du monde, il a l'impression de s'être pris un saut de glace en plein visage, _Cooper Anderson_ se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte et Kurt doit avoir l'air de -

La porte s'ouvre, et Blaine le regarde. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Kurt lui fait un signe de la main, un signe pour dire _oh mon Dieu ferme la porte, _et Blaine se glisse dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Kurt met ses mains devant sa bouche pendant qu'il calme sa respiration, puis il avale sa salive et dit, "Ton frère est Cooper Anderson."

"- oui ?"

Kurt met de nouveau ses mains devant sa bouche tandis qu'il canalise la force de parler sans avoir la voix d'une petite souris. "Rachel et moi l'avons vu. Sur Broadway. On -" Il s'arrête. "Trois fois. On y est allé. Trois fois."

". . . est-ce que ça va . . . ?"

Kurt veut lui crier dessus. Il aurait pu le _prévenir_, il aurait pu _dire_ 'oh hey Kurt mon frère est Cooper Anderson essaye de ne pas faire une syncope quand tu te retrouveras dans son appartement ?' au lieu de juste - juste _être le petit frère de Cooper Anderson_, oh mon Dieu pourquoi -

Il y a un toc toc sur la porte. "Blaine ? J'en ai un qui devrait lui aller, il fait quoi comme taille ?"

Blaine dit, "Quoi- ?" et Kurt claque la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, et se tient _là_ avec ses mains devant sa bouche en essayant de ne pas couiner tandis que dans la _salle à côté_ Blaine donne probablement des informations incorrectes à Cooper Anderson à propos de la taille fortement discutée de Kurt Hummel et il ne peut pas, ne peut pas faire face-

Il mouille ses mains d'eau froide et reste là un moment avec celles- ci collées sur ses joues brûlantes, se forçant à se calmer.

Puis il ouvre la porte, et regarde Blaine, l'air confus et d'un air maussade, une paire de jeans noirs dans ses mains. "Tu veux l'essayer ?" dit-il, et Kurt regarde le pantalon de Cooper Anderson et tous les bons soins de l'eau froide n'ont servi à rien, car il rougit, ses joues immédiatement aussi rouges que celle d'une Barbie.

"Je - merci."

Blaine s'appuie contre le mur avec ses bras croisés, ayant toujours l'air un peu maussade, tandis que Kurt enfile le jeans de Cooper Anderson. Il est trop grand. Blaine ouvre un tiroir sans dire un mot et lui donne une ceinture, et Kurt le roule légèrement à ses chevilles puis le laisse juste trainer sur le sol. Il inspire, regarde Blaine, dit, "_S'il te plait _me laisse pas passer pour un con.''

Blaine roule des yeux, déplie ses bras et se relève. "Allez viens," dit-il, en ouvrant la porte, et Kurt sort de la chambre après lui, enroulant ses mains ensemble et les serrant et les desserrant à cause de sa nervosité.

Cooper Anderson est encore assis à la table du petit déjeuner devant la page culture du journal, les regardant et – il sourit de ce genre de sourire qui fait tomber l'estomac de Kurt dans le trou de ses intestins et pendre en lui. "_Tu_ dois être le fameux Kurt que mon petit frère a totalement manqué de me présenter plus tôt."

Kurt s'arrête à côté de Blaine, juste après l'entrée de la cuisine, et il tire sur son pantalon pour le remonter là où il tombe à ses chevilles et pour essayer d'empêcher ses mains de trembler comme elle veulent le faire quand il les relâche à ses côtés. Il arrive à dire, "Salut," et il sait que s'il essaye de dire quoi que soit d'autre sa voix ne ressemblera qu'à un cri aiguë et alors il ferme sa bouche, tandis que Cooper Anderson descend de son tabouret pour serrer la main de Kurt de manière très enthousiaste .

"C'est _génial_ d'enfin te rencontrer, Kurt."

"_Enchanté*_," murmure Kurt, fixant ses yeux, en quelque sorte hypnotisé, incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre que de laisser sa main être balancée de haut en bas. Il pense à Rachel. Il pense aux choses que Rachel ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas dire. "Je – ma coloc' et moi on t'a vu sur Broadway." Trois fois. "Je, on est de grands – grands fans -"

Les yeux de Cooper Anderson s'illuminent, comme le font ceux de Blaine quand quelque chose de magnifique arrive (comme le font les yeux de Blaine toutes les cinq minutes). "Eh bien maintenant tu viens t'asseoir et tu me parles de ce que tu préfères dans mon jeu d'acteur, et Blaine peut nous préparer un petit dej pour nous tous, n'est-ce pas, Blaine ?"

"J'en serais ravi," dit Blaine en grinçant des dents, et Kurt se fait mettre sur une chaise par Cooper Anderson, et oh mon Dieu peut-être qu'il est mort en tombant de cet immeuble hier soir, depuis la vie semble bien trop belle pour être réelle.

C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Vraisemblablement il parle, répond à des questions, tient une forme de conversation plus qu'il ne fait des bruits ce qui est en fait la seule chose qu'il se sent capable de faire pendant que Cooper Anderson parle. Il mange probablement un bagel, du moins quand Cooper Anderson dit qu'il doit partir et que c'était sympa de le rencontrer, il y a une assiette vide avec des miettes devant lui, et Cooper Anderson serre de nouveau sa main et oh mon Dieu il ne peut plus la laver du moins pas avant de revoir Rachel elle va le tuer -

La porte se referme finalement derrière Cooper Anderson, et Kurt se tient à côté d'un tabouret dans la cuisine de Cooper Anderson dans l'appartement de Cooper Anderson, tremblant de la tête au pieds.

Blaine est appuyé contre le frigo, les bras croisés, ruminant. Kurt touche son front, qu'il sent trop lourd et trop léger au même moment, il regarde sa tasse de café à moitié vide et prend un grande gorgée de boisson fraîche. Il s'appuie contre la table pendant un moment, les yeux fermés, puis il rit soudainement et de manière aiguë et il tourne la tête vers le visage surpris de Blaine. "Eh bien," dit-il, haussant des épaules l'air embarrassé. "Au moins maintenant on sait tous les _deux_ à quoi ressemble l'autre quand il passe en mode 'plus grand fan' ."

Blaine le fixe un moment, grimace puis relâche les muscles de son visage, puis sa bouche se tourne en un sourire las et amusé. "J'imagine."

Kurt frotte ses coudes dans le polo, et Blaine s'écarte du frigo, se dirige vers le canapé et y prend la couverture couleur crème posée dessus, l'enroule sur les épaules de Kurt. Kurt penche sa tête un peu plus proche de la sienne, dit, "Merci." et fait courir le tissu entre son pouce et ses doigts, et Blaine l'étreint par derrière et plonge son nez dans le creux de son cou, et soupire. Et Kurt . . . ressent soudainement cette ouverture en lui.

_Rien de ce que quiconque te fera ne pourra jamais t'enlever ta beauté._

Il n'en a tout simplement plus besoin, tous les secrets et tous les écrans et les ombres. Blaine le connait déjà, Blaine le connait plus que quiconque ne l'a jamais connu, ne le connaîtra jamais, Blaine a vu à travers son masque il y a un moment de ça et ce n'est pas Blaine qui passait un test de confiance depuis tout ce temps. C'était lui-même.

Il ferme les yeux, pose sa tête fatiguée contre celle de Blaine. Sa bouche est sèche mais au deuxième essai les mots sortent de sa bouche. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Si tu as le temps."

Blaine fait courir une main sur son bras, dit, "Tout mon temps t'appartient." et sa main se glisse dans la sienne, pour pouvoir les mener vers le canapé, pour pouvoir s'y asseoir, pour que Kurt puisse respirer, doucement, et remettre ses pensées en place, cherchant les mots pour dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais exprimé.

Il s'enroule un peu plus dans la couverture, les jambes pliées sous lui, et il inspire un long et lent souffle, l'expire tout aussi doucement. Sa voix commence à sortir petite et faible, trop doucement, et il lutte pour en augmenter le volume. "- il y a des années de ça, maintenant. Quand j'étais au lycée . . ."

Blaine tient toujours sa main. Il la serre légèrement, et ses yeux sont tellement innocents sur tout sur quoi ils se posent, et ça se bloque dans le gorge de Kurt, est-ce que tu peux me faire me sentir de nouveau comme ça, me rendre cette innocence . . . ?

Il ferme les yeux. "Il y avait ce mec."

Le pouce de Blaine caresse sa main. Le passé souffle dans la nuque de Kurt, froid et moite comme quelque chose de mort, comme le fantôme de quelque chose.

S'il te plait rend tout ça parfait. S'il te plait fais que ce soit quelque chose qui aille.

Blaine caresse sa main.

S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, pense-t-il, clignant déjà des yeux pour combattre les larmes. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, laisse-moi être assez fort cette fois ci.

S'il te plait, s'il te plait, _s'il te plait_, après ça, quand tu me regarderas, faites que tu _me_ vois toujours . . .

* * *

* Déjà en français dans le texte

* * *

Réponses au review :

Soso : Je ne sais pas si tu as forcement vu la review que j'ai poster en réponse à la tienne alors je te remet le tout ici ;)

T'as vu je suis tellement prise dans l'histoire que je sais les imité maintenant  
Ce chapitre est surement un de mes préféré avec celui qui va suivre, je ne te dis pas pourquoi, tu verra bien ;)  
Un bon chapitre remplis de suspens et d'action comme on les aime ! Surtout avec la petite référence à Doctor Who dans le coin j'ai vraiment adoré !  
Kurt est juste adorable avec les enfant *_* Enfin avec tout le monde surtout Euh le Fantôme plutôt d'ailleurs Haha au début j'ai pensé que Ariel était juste animé par le pouvoir de Shelby et qu'il avait une conscience et tout mais non c'était le Fantôme Oh oui pauvre Phalanx ! Mais il a bien résisté, brave soldat qu'il est *_* Oui effectivement gardons la phrase dans son contexte veut tu :')  
XD J'avais un sourire niais sur le visage pendant toute la traduction de cette scène je peux très bien comprendre la fangirl qui sommeil en toi Je pense que le prochain chapitre va te tué ma chère !  
Sache que tu ne serra pas la seule dans cette chute ;) Rejoins moi !  
Le pire c'est quand je regarde la télé ou que je suis en cours et que je suis pas trop, si un des deux mots est prononcé je me reconcentre direct :') Effectivement, obsédées nous sommes !  
Moi je vous remercie tous de laissé des review c'est vraiment cool ! Et oui le travail est vraiment conséquent mais j'aime le faire ! Surtout quand ça peut vous permettre dans profité aussi *coeur* J'aime, j'adore tes reviews miss ! N'arrête jamais de m'en poster ! *coeur*  
Gros gros bisous et à je ne sais quand malheureusement, je vais essayer de secouer ma maman, avec du bol vous aurez le chapitre avant la fin de la semaine !  
Rassure toi je traduit toujours ! Une fois lancé dans une fiction je ne l'abandonne pas ! C'est juste irrespectueux envers les lecteurs je trouve ! Alors oui le délais est long, je m'en excuse platement mais c'est la faute à ma moman qui est surbooké en ce moment :3

PS : JE T'ORDONNE de me laisser un moyen de te contact en MP ! Marre de te parler par chapitre et reviews interposés ^^


End file.
